I Wanna Be There
by Lori2279
Summary: Let's pretend Taylor and Ryan did it in a drunken stupor after Marissa died. Pretend Taylor's pregnant and doesn't think she can count on Ryan due to his behavior and let's pretend that she has a family member who was once in a very similar situation.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my GG/OC crossover. Thank you to ORy for helping me. You are the best! I hope you like this and give me lots of replies. :) I own nothing. The title comes for a Blessid Union of Souls song.

* * *

Taylor Townsend bit her lip and looked at the test again.

The little plus sign hadn't changed.

It was positive. She was pregnant.

She was pregnant and Ryan Atwood was the father.

Ryan, the man who she'd had a drunken one night stand that he didn't even remember right after he'd watched his first love die in a stupid, senseless car accident. Ryan, who was currently living in the back of a bar he was working at during the day, and letting guys beat the living hell out of him night after night. Ryan, who was determined to find the guy who had caused the accident and beat the life out of him. He was the father of her unborn child.

She was so completely _screwed_, she thought as she put her hand to her forehead and sat down on the bed of her hotel room.

She realized that it was a little silly to come all the way to Los Angeles to take a pregnancy test but she hadn't really felt safe doing it in Newport; not with the way that town gossiped about everything and everyone.

Not to mention what her mother would have done if she'd found the test or had caught her taking it.

She nearly chuckled at the thought of Veronica Townsend finding out that she was going to be a grandmother and that the father of her future grandchild was the 'felon' the Cohens' had taken in three years ago.

Taylor's imminent murder would almost be worth the twin looks of horror on her mother's face as she realized that Taylor had, first of all, repeated Veronica's cousin's mistake of getting pregnant out of wedlock which was going to make her a grandmother, and, second of all, that she had slept with Ryan Atwood of all people. Well, at the very least she was out of high school which was a lot more than Lor-

Taylor's head snapped up at the last thought.

"Lorelai," she breathed. If anyone could understand her position of being pregnant and not being able to count on the guy to be there, especially considering he didn't remember that he'd slept with her and that he was in no place emotionally to be any kind of a father or support system, it'd be Lorelai Gilmore. Veronica may not have been close to her cousin but Taylor had gotten enough of the story over the years to know that Christopher Hayden had taken the coward's way out after Lorelai said she wouldn't marry him. In fact, if Taylor remembered right, Christopher had taken a long time to be any kind of father to Lorelai's daughter.

Taylor shook away the thoughts as she started to plan. She needed to go back to Newport and gather her stuff together. Considering most of it was already in boxes for the move her mother was planning it wouldn't be a big problem. If Veronica asked Taylor would tell her that she was going to Paris early to spend some time with Grandma Hope. Veronica would be thrilled about getting rid of her early even if she wouldn't like that she'd be with Hope. Then she'd have to call Hope and tell her that her college plans had changed and that'd she'd be staying in the states and going to school in Connecticut. Hope would be glad that Taylor would be away from Veronica as mother and daughter hadn't gotten along since Veronica was a teenager. She'd also be glad that Taylor would be near family as Hope's sister Emily and Emily's husband Richard were in Hartford. That reminded her. She had to ask Uncle Richard if he'd contact some lawyers for her to see about getting access to at least one of her trust funds. Her father wouldn't care if she showed up pregnant but Taylor had no desire to kill her grandmother at this point in time.

Just as Taylor got up and reached for her purse someone else crossed her mind.

Seth Cohen. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to him. He'd been a friend to her and her to him ever since Marissa had died and Ryan and Summer had done their disappearing acts. She couldn't be another person to leave him, not without saying goodbye.

She sighed and got her cell phone out of her purse. She found Seth's number and pressed 'send.'

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's Taylor."

"Where are you? Are you aware there's a 'For Sale' sign in your yard?"

"I know all about it. It's been there for two weeks. Seth, I need to tell you something."

"So tell me," Seth said.

"This isn't over the phone news."

"Okay, so come over."

"I'm in L.A."

"Doing what?"

"Yeah, that's what I need to tell you."

"How are you getting back to Newport?"

"Train."

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Thanks Seth," Taylor smiled.

"You got it."

Taylor hung up and took another look around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Then she left the room, crossing her arms over her stomach as she walked.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Okay, one more time," Seth said. "You're what?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and then looked at Seth again from her position on the couch in the Cohen family den, "This is the last time I'm saying this Seth. I'm pregnant and I'm leaving."

Seth sat down beside her, "Ryan?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

Seth rested his head in his hands, thinking back to the day he'd shown up at the bar to talk to Ryan only to see Taylor coming out of his brother's room.

"You should tell him," Seth said resting his chin on folded hands.

"He doesn't even remember sleeping with me, Seth. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant when he doesn't remember the night I got that way? Not to mention, he is in _no_ way, shape, or form ready to handle a kid right now. He won't come home, he refuses to enroll at Berkley, and he's letting people beat the crap out of him night after night. I'm not telling him. I am not going to be responsible for finally driving him over the edge."

"Please calm down," Seth said, putting a hand on her back.

Taylor obediently took a deep breath and then let it out.

Seth nodded his thanks. "That's one way of looking at things."

"And the other way?"

"This could bring him back to us."

"It's a crap shoot and I've never been that lucky," Taylor said.

"Yeah, neither has Ryan," Seth said. "But I had to try. That's my niece or nephew in there," he pointed to her stomach. "When are going to go?"

"As soon as I can get my stuff shipped to Stars Hollow."

"Where the heck is that?"

"Connecticut," Taylor smiled. "I've got family there and in Hartford. I'll be better there than I would here. At least there I'll have a roof over my head, even if it is an inn's roof."

"And your mom," Seth asked.

"She'll think I'm in Paris and Grandma Hope will know I'm in the states going to school, which will eventually be true but isn't right now. At the very least, I don't have to worry about them calling the other because they don't really like each other."

"Great," Seth rolled his eyes. "And this family that you'll be closer to?"

"My grandma's sister, Emily, lives in Hartford and Emily's daughter, Lorelai, lives in Stars Hollow. Lorelai, who knows what my mother is like, said anytime I needed a place to go that wasn't my mother's house I was welcome at hers."

"And when she finds out that you're bringing along your unborn child?"

"I think she'll be okay with it. She found herself in a similar situation of being pregnant and not knowing if she'd be able to count on the guy about twenty-two years ago. I've got a couple years and a high school diploma on her situation but it's still very similar."

"She got pregnant at _sixteen_," Seth hissed at her. "And this is a woman you're going to help for?"

"Lorelai's great. She raised an amazing daughter all on her own. A daughter who is going to graduate from Yale this year. If I am half the mom she is, I'll be happy," Taylor nodded. She looked at Seth, "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"People keep disappearing on me," Seth said quietly.

"You could come with me," Taylor offered, only half-joking. She'd actually like the company Seth's presence would provide her.

"Oh, there's a good idea. 'Mom? Dad? I realize one son refuses to come home or have anything to do with us but I thought this would be a good time to tell you that I'm moving to a small town in Connecticut to be with Taylor Townsend because she's going to have your grandchild and before you ask, no I'm not the father'. And then there's Summer," Seth said. "Just imagining her reaction is scary."

"It was just a thought," Taylor said.

"And while it wasn't one of your better ones, don't be surprised if I show up on your doorstep one day, seeking refuge from the craziness that is Newport."

"Stars Hollow is its own kind of crazy," Taylor said. "But I think I'd be okay with you showing up."

Seth nodded as he and Taylor got to their feet. Seth hesitated a moment and then hugged her, "I'll take you to the airport if you need me to."

"I think I'm going to take a train, but thanks for the offer. I guess this is it," she said as Seth released her.

"Right," he nodded. "Write me, okay? Let me know how you are."

"I will, I promise," Taylor said before she took her purse from the couch and exited the den.

Seth heard the front door close a moment or two later and he sank back down onto the couch.

"And another one bites the dust," he said to himself.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Lorelai Gilmore hung up the phone with a strange expression.

Rory looked at her mom when she didn't start chattering about who was on the phone and what they wanted.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"That was Taylor."

"Doose," Rory asked, confused about why the town selectman would be calling her mother at the moment.

"No, Townsend," Lorelai clarified. "She's coming east and she wanted to know if she could stay with us."

"That's great, isn't it? We still like Taylor, don't we?"

"Yes, we do and yes it is great."

"But," Rory prompted.

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently she had a drunken one night stand with a boy from her school that he doesn't remember and instead of forcing him to be a father, she's taking off."

"And she decided to take off to here?"

"Yes. She said she won't stay if we don't want her to," Lorelai said.

"And?"

"Can you help me clean out the junk room upstairs? Taylor's going to need a place to sleep until she can get her own place."

Rory hugged her mom and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being the mom I know and love," Rory said.

"I am pretty wonderful, aren't I," Lorelai smiled.

"And so modest," Rory teased.

"It's my curse."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. That was the best response I have ever gotten to a new story. Thanks :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I know it's small," Lorelai began.

"It's perfect," Taylor said. "I have a bed and a dresser. I'll be okay."

Lorelai smiled at her young cousin, "So, when do you want to talk about it?"

Taylor sighed, "Can't avoid it forever, can I?"

"No, not if you want my help when we have Friday night dinner with Richard and Emily."

"Do you have any tea?"

"Let's go see," Lorelai said, taking Taylor's arm and leading her downstairs into the kitchen. Rory's room was empty as the other Gilmore girl was at her friend Lane's catching up.

Taylor took a seat at the table and Lorelai joined her once the tea was ready.

"His name is Ryan," Taylor began.

"Okay. Good name as far as names go."

"He's from Chino originally, which is about as different from Newport as you can get. He got into some trouble with his older brother, Trey, a few years back and his mother kicked him out. Sandy, Ryan's lawyer, took him in. I think you might have met him once when you and Rory were out in California visiting Christopher and my mother invited you all to some party. His name is Sandy Cohen."

"Bushy eyebrows and a really nice smile," Lorelai said after a moment.

"Right. Sandy and his family took Ryan in when he was fifteen."

"That's surprising and a little dangerous."

"Not really," Taylor shook her head. "See Ryan's a really good guy most of the time, he just had some bad influences, namely his brother and mother."

"Okay, what else?"

"Well, he has this overwhelming need to ride in on his white horse and save the girl. For the better part of three years he spent most of his time saving one girl in particular. Her name was Marissa Cooper and she was a big old magnet for trouble, especially when it came to guys, except for Ryan. He was the one good guy she ever picked."

"What happened?"

"One of Marissa's less than stellar choices didn't take to kindly to being dumped and on the night she was set to leave Newport he ran the car she and Ryan were in off the road. Marissa died in Ryan's arms. He's been in a really bad way since then."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "So, how did you and he-"

"End up in bed together," Taylor finished.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

"Well, since he moved out of the Cohen house he's been living in back of a bar that he's also working at. About a week after graduation my mother tells me that she is selling the house as soon as I leave for college. This also happens to be the anniversary of the night my father walked out on us, not that she remembers. So, feeling a little depressed, I end up at the same bar Ryan's currently working at and he recognizes me and when he's off he sits down with me and we have a drink. Then we have a few more and a few more and the next thing I know, we're in bed."

Lorelai nodded, "What happened the next morning?"

"I woke up and he was still asleep, so I got my clothes and left. I ran into his brother on my way out. He's the only one who knows about this," Taylor motioned to her stomach.

"Ryan doesn't remember?"

"Ryan's what you call a black out drunk," Taylor told her.

"He probably woke up naked so he has to know something happened."

"He probably does, he just doesn't know it happened with me," Taylor said.

"Well, back to that," Lorelai motioned to Taylor's stomach. "I made you an appointment with a doctor to confirm things and to check your health otherwise."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"We are family."

"I hope it works out better for us than it did for Sister Sledge," Taylor smiled and Lorelai giggled.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Seth? There's a postcard here for you," Kirsten said on Friday afternoon, poking her head into his room.

"Thanks Mom," he reached out for it from his bed.

"Pretty place," she said, handing it to him. "If you find out where it is, let me know. I think I'd like to stay there with your father one weekend."

"You got it," Seth nodded. He flipped it over once Kirsten had gone on her way and checked the postmark. _Stars Hollow, Ct._ It was from Taylor.

_Dear Seth,_

_Well, in case you were wondering, yes I really am pregnant. I went to a doctor yesterday and found out for sure. Now that it's official, I think the panic is setting in; especially when you consider that on Friday I'm telling my aunt and uncle that I need help getting access to the trust fund my dad set up for me. It's to be released when I turn 21 or have children, whichever comes first and since I'm not 21 that only leaves one other option. I'm scared, I'm scared, and I'm scared. I'm also out of room so the next time I write, I'll use paper. Take care._

_Taylor_

_PS-Write me, okay? If you send it to the inn, I'll get it._

Seth sighed and got off of his bed. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a manila envelope. He slipped the post card in and put the envelope back in the drawer before closing it. He thought for a moment and then opened up another drawer. He lifted up a pad of paper and grabbed a postcard with a picture of South Beach on it. He'd picked it up a couple of years ago when he, Ryan, and Sandy had gone to visit The Nana. Taking a pen he sat at the desk and did a search for the Dragonfly Inn. He wrote down the address before he copied it onto the postcard, adding Taylor's name and 'In Care Of' before the address for the Dragonfly.

_Dear Taylor,_

_One good postcard deserves another, right? Just take a deep breath okay? I'm sorry you're there and I'm here. I think I'm getting pretty good at calming you down and you sound like you need it __right now. It's Friday afternoon here and depending on the time you're going to your aunt and uncle's you're probably approaching meltdown at the moment, so I'm sending a prayer or two your way and just remember you can always come back here. Sandy and The Kirsten would so take you in, especially considering your current condition and what they know about your mother. Well, I'm running out of room, so I'll say goodbye. Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"I'm scared," Taylor said.

"Ah, those immortal words uttered by another," Lorelai smiled.

"Mom," Rory frowned. "You're not helping."

"I'm just saying that it's not uncommon for a person to stand before this door and be terrified of what's on the other side."

"Didn't you used to have a story or something that got Rory to go in there?"

"Yes, but we are not telling the story of the evil woman who did horrible spells on the maids she hired," Rory said.

"Maids go in, but they never come out," Lorelai said.

"Stop it," Rory ordered. "Taylor, I'm gonna ring the bell now, okay? It'll be fine."

"Right. I know," Taylor nodded. "Okay, ring it."

Rory pressed the doorbell and they waited. A maid opened it up a few moments later.

"Hi, we're here to have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. They're expecting us," Rory said before Lorelai could give the maid one of her smart remarks.

"Please come in," the maid invited them in.

Lorelai led the way into the living room while Taylor and Rory followed her.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai greeted Emily, who was standing at the drink cart with her back to them.

"Hi Grandma."

Emily turned to greet them and her mouth dropped open, "Oh my God. Taylor?"

"Hi Aunt Emily."

"Dear God, you look so much like Hopie," she said, coming forward and hugging her.

Taylor hugged her aunt, relishing the calm before the storm that was about to break.

"Sit down, sit down," Emily said as she led Taylor to a couch. "This certainly is a surprise. When Lorelai called and said to set another place I thought they'd be bringing Logan."

"Sorry to disappoint," Taylor murmured.

"Nonsense! You are a much better surprise than Logan. Sorry Rory," Emily said to her granddaughter.

Rory smiled and shook her head, "I think she's a better surprise than Logan, too."

Taylor smiled at them both before asking, "Where's Uncle Richard?"

"On the phone in the study with one of his clients," Emily rolled her eyes. "You'd think one Friday night he could possibly get done with work and be here to greet our guests."

"It's okay. I know he's a busy man."

"He shouldn't be too busy for family," Emily said. "So, tell me, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Paris now. Hopie called and said you'd been accepted to the Sorbonne. She was so proud of you."

Taylor smiled faintly, "Well, I've had a slight change in plans."

"Is everything alright?"

Richard saved Taylor from answering, "Emily?"

"We're in here," she called. "And come see the marvelous surprise the girls brought us."

Richard entered the room and stopped.

"Dear God, this has to be Taylor. Otherwise, Hopie has had a marvelous facelift."

"Richard," Emily scolded as Taylor rose to greet him.

"How are you Uncle Richard," she asked, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine. How are you, my dear?"

"I'm okay," Taylor nodded.

"You look lovely," he said. "Now, come sit down and tell me what you're doing here."

"We were just getting to that," Emily said.

Lorelai and Rory moved to opposite ends of the couch and let Taylor sit between them. Richard made himself a drink and sat down next to Emily.

"Uncle Richard, I need a lawyer."

"Taylor?"

"I need a lawyer to help me contact the lawyer my father used to set up my trust fund because I need access to it."

"Taylor, you can't have access to that until you're twenty-one," Richard said.

"She also gets it if she has children," Emily said. "Nicholas and Hopie set each of them up the same way."

"Well, that's ridiculous," Richard said. "Why would they set them up like that?"

"Richard you're missing the point," Emily said. "Taylor?"

"I'm pregnant," Taylor said, her eyes directed to the floor, suddenly wishing it would open up and swallow her whole.

"You're what?"

"Does your mother know?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated softly. "And no, Mother does not know and I would really appreciate if you didn't tell her because she would literally _kill_ me."

"Veronica may not be Mother of the Year but I doubt she'd kill you," Emily said.

"Mom, she'd kill her. Besides we don't know where she is."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother is currently selling the house now that I no longer need a roof over my head provided by her. She left the day before I did, destination unknown, and I'm perfectly happy keeping it that way."

"And you're sure about the baby?"

"Lorelai took me to a doctor," Taylor said. "I can't have an abortion and adoption requires notifying the father and since he doesn't remember that we slept together, I think I'd have a hard time telling him that I'm pregnant."

"He doesn't remember that you slept together?"

"They-"

"No, Lorelai, this is on me," Taylor said. She took a deep breath and looked at her aunt and uncle. "We were drunk and he's a blackout drunk, so while he may realize he slept with _someone_ that night he doesn't know it was me."

"And you want to keep it that way?"

"Ryan's not in a good place right now," Taylor said. "He wouldn't really be in a position to be supportive of this," she motioned to her stomach.

"I see," Richard said slowly. "So you need our help?"

"Yes and in return for your help, I am willing to come for dinner every Friday or if want to keep your dinners with Lorelai and Rory private, you can choose another night."

"Taylor, that's not necessary," Emily said.

"Yeah, they're not giving you money, they're just helping you get access to money you already have."

"Still, I feel like I should do something for you in exchange for not telling my mother, helping me with the trust fund, and not telling Grandma."

"You're not telling Hopie?"

"I don't want to kill her. You know her heart's not that strong."

Emily nodded, "She did inherit Mother's health problems."

"Exactly," Taylor said.

"Emily, I agree with Taylor," Richard said. "There's no reason to upset Hope at this point in her life. I think we're capable of handling this."

"Really," Taylor looked hopeful.

"Richard's right. We'll help you handle this," Emily said.

"Oh thank you," Taylor got up from the couch and hugged Emily and Richard at the same time. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Richard patted her back, "I'll need the paperwork on your trust."

Taylor nodded and Lorelai handed her the envelope Taylor had put into her purse before they'd left the house. Taylor handed it to Richard, "This is everything I could find in my mother's study concerning my father. The papers for the trust Grandma set up for me are still in a box at Lorelai's."

"I'll look over these this weekend and we can meet on Monday afternoon," Richard said.

Taylor nodded.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore? Dinner's ready," the maid announced.

"Perfect timing," Emily said getting up and taking Taylor's arm. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too," Taylor nodded.

Richard, Lorelai, and Rory got up to follow. Lorelai put her hand on Richard's arm, "Dad, thank you. You could have made it so much harder for her."

"I like to think your mother and I have learned from our mistakes," Richard said quietly.

"You did more than that," Lorelai smiled. "You kicked their ass."

Richard smiled as he followed his daughter and granddaughter into the dining room.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"You're going to look at that now," Emily asked after turning off the lights in the dining room.

"Just want to see who Nicholas used to help set this up. It will help me in my internet search tomorrow," Richard said, flipping through the pages. "Well, whoever he used was very thorough. This is well written and very specific."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Richard smiled, "Yes. Ah, here we are. Nicholas used a Sanford Cohen."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Does it," Richard looked up.

"Yes. Oh that's right. Veronica mentioned him once a few years ago. Apparently he and his wife had taken some boy in. She thought it was a ridiculous idea that would cause nothing but trouble."

"Well, whether or not that's true, he's obviously a fantastic lawyer. I'll have to have someone at the office find his number for me so I can call him on Monday. Are you ready for bed," he put the papers on his desk and shut the lamp off.

"Very much so," Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy frowned at the papers in front of him. He hadn't thought about Nicholas Townsend in a very long time and, truth be told, had given very little thought to the trust papers he'd drawn up for him concerning Taylor since the day the papers were signed.

That had changed considerably in the last ten hours.

First there had been the phone call from a Charles Davenport telling him that he was representing Taylor Townsend in her quest to get her trust fund released. Then copies of the trust papers had been delivered accompanied by a copy of Taylor's medical records and a letter from a doctor who had examined Taylor and found her to be approximately twelve weeks pregnant.

And that was what was worrying him the most, especially when he thought about how much time Taylor had spent with Seth since Summer had done her disappearing act. He didn't think that his son would cheat on his girlfriend but Marissa's death had done a lot of damage to a lot of things, including relationships.

"Sandy," Kirsten was in the doorway.

"Hi Hon," he said. "Everything alright?"

"That's what I want to know. You've been in here for hours. Did you even hear me call you for dinner?"

Sandy looked at the clock and sighed, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I saved you some if you're hungry."

"I am but I wanted to talk to Seth first. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's in the den. Sandy, what's the matter?"

"I just need to ask him something," Sandy said as he got up from his desk. He kissed his wife on his way past her to find his son. "Seth," he said when he got to the den.

"What's up Dad," Seth looked up from his video game.

"I need to ask you something," he said sitting down on the couch, "and I need you to not ask me why."

Seth put his game on pause and turned to his father. "What's going on?"

"Did you, at any time, ever have sex with Taylor?"

"What?"

"Seth, I'm serious."

"I realize that, I just don't know why you'd ask me something like that."

"I can't tell you. But I need you to answer me."

"Dad, I have slept with two people in my entire life. Taylor was not one of them. I have never even _thought_ of having sex with Taylor."

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Good."

"That doesn't mean that she didn't think of having sex with me."

"What?"

"It was almost a year ago, don't worry. Nothing happened there."

"Well, good."

Seth looked at his father closely and then let out a 'huh'.

"What," Sandy asked.

"How'd you find out she was pregnant," Seth asked.

"How did you _know_ she was pregnant?"

"She told me right before she left. She didn't want me to worry about her and she didn't want to be another person who just disappeared on me."

"That was nice of her," Sandy nodded.

"Yes it was. So?"

"It's privileged information. I can only say that once upon a time I was Taylor's father's lawyer.

"Ah," Seth nodded. "I wonder if Taylor knows that. She didn't really want her mother finding out that she's pregnant."

"I was Nicholas' lawyer, not Veronica's," Sandy said. "She'll never hear about it from me."

"I'm sure Taylor will appreciate that," Seth nodded.

"And I'm sure she would appreciate it if you didn't go spreading this around."

"Who would I tell?"

"Summer," Sandy said. "I realize she and Taylor are kind of friends but it's not your news to tell."

"I know Dad. No plans to tell Summer unless Taylor gives me the okay," Seth assured his dad.

"Good," Sandy said, patting his son on the shoulder as he got up and left the room.

Seth leaned back against the couch and tried to get the hammering of his heart under control. He technically hadn't lied to Sandy but it was close enough to make him feel very guilty because he knew his parents would want to know that while Taylor wasn't having his baby she was having their grandchild. He also knew that they would give her emotional support and put a roof over her head until Ryan came to senses.

Of course there was always the chance that Sandy would go straight to Ryan and tell him, thereby pushing Ryan over the edge and they'd never see him again.

That scenario, unfortunately, seemed just a little bit more likely given Ryan's emotional state at the moment.

Seth tipped his head back and sighed. He really missed his brother right now.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"So, are you okay," Lorelai asked as she and Taylor walked around Stars Hollow. Taylor wanted to get reacquainted with the town and its streets and businesses. "You were kind of freaking out there when Dad told you the name of the lawyer."

"Yeah, I know. I hope I didn't scare that maid too badly when I threw that glass across the living room. It was just a little bit of a shock to find out that my baby's grandfather was the lawyer its other grandfather used."

"It's a small world after all."

"It's Newport. It's not small so much as it is miniature," Taylor said. She looked around the square. "This place is so beautiful. I can see why you and Rory love it so much."

"This town is beautiful on the outside but I think I love it more for its inner beauty."

"What do you mean?"

"I love this place for all the little things that happen here that don't happen anywhere else. Like that Kirk wins the twenty-four hour dance marathon every year and that the day after it, someone _always_ steals the trophy from him."

"I think I like that, too. What else?"

"The town meetings are always fun. Seriously, watching Taylor Doose continuously try to make people conform to his way of thinking is a blast in itself."

"You have town meetings?"

"Yes, we do."

"I can't wait to go to one," Taylor smiled before she looked across the street and stopped. "Oh. It's beautiful."

"What is?"

"That house," she pointed.

Lorelai looked and frowned a little, "Yeah it is but-"

"What," Taylor looked at her.

"That's the house Luke was planning on buying before we just decided to fix up mine."

"Oh," Taylor made a face. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"You know what? It's okay. It was a long time ago. Do you like it?"

"I think it's the most beautiful house I have ever seen in my life."

"Good. C'mon," Lorelai took Taylor's hand and led her across the street.

"Lorelai," Taylor hurried to keep up.

"As of Wednesday morning you have six million dollars at your disposal. As a matter of fact you have more because I know you have a bank account of your own."

"I do," Taylor nodded. "And I know I need a place of my own because I can't live in your guest room forever, but I don't want a house that's going to make anyone who's been so good to me the slightest bit uncomfortable."

Lorelai stopped and turned to face her, "You sound like me a few years ago. Sookie and I had been talking about opening our own inn for forever and we were getting to the point where we were just going to take the plunge and start doing the things to make it happen. Then Mia showed up for a visit. We hadn't told her that we were planning to leave and when Rory and I took her to Luke's she said that she didn't know what she'd do without Sookie and me."

"Ouch," Taylor grimaced.

"Yeah. Major, unintentional, guilt trip," Lorelai said. "I finally screwed up my courage to tell her that Sookie and I wanted to open our own inn and she was so happy for us. She said she had never expected us to work for her forever and that we had more talent for this business than she had ever had and that we _had_ to let her help us or she'd be very hurt."

"So, she ended up making you feel better or worse, I'm not really sure."

"Both," Lorelai smiled. "My point is that this house is your inn. You want something that's yours and that house is it. It's also for sale, so we're going to go and take a look and if you like the inside as much as you like the outside, we're going to call Dad and get him out here to take a look and get his opinion."

"Lorelai, thank you," Taylor said, taking a moment to hug her before the two went inside the house to take a look around.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"It's awfully big, isn't it," Emily pursed her lips looking around the foyer of the Twickham house as Taylor tried to keep herself from bouncing up and down on her toes as Richard and a house inspector looked over the property.

"Well, it won't be just her, Mom," Lorelai said. "In a little over six months there'll be a new baby in this world and they can't both live in my guest room."

"Well, she could always live with us," Emily said.

Taylor nearly laughed at the expression on Lorelai's face before she faced her aunt with a diplomatic smile, perfected by years of dealing with Newpsies, "That's very kind of you Aunt Emily but it would be too far a commute, considering I don't have a car yet."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Rory said suddenly. "Gypsy stopped me on the way over here. She said she looked over that Wrangler you liked and it's in perfect condition."

"Really? Great," Taylor smiled. "I'll have to go to the bank and get a cashier's check tomorrow."

"Why don't you let us buy it," Emily said. "We didn't get you a graduation present after all."

"That is _not_ necessary," Taylor shook her head.

"Nonsense, we did the same thing when Rory graduated high school."

"But Rory's your granddaughter and I'm-"

"My sister's only grandchild," Emily said. "You're not giving her the chance to spoil you right now out of concern for her health which I understand and I like to think Hopie would do this for Rory if the situation was reversed and she was here with my granddaughter."

"Okay, Aunt Emily," Taylor smiled. _Good guilt trip._

"Good. Now are you sure you don't want a new car?"

"Yes, I trust Gypsy and if she says the Wrangler's in perfect condition then it is and I don't need a new car."

"Alright then. I wanted to ask if you've thought about names yet. There are several family names that you could use," Emily smiled.

"Actually I have thought about names and I like the name Jacob for a boy and Josephine for a girl."

"I think those are nice," Rory said.

"I know neither of them are family names but I do plan to use Hope as a middle name if I have a girl."

Emily smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Me too," Lorelai smiled. "Now, why don't we go upstairs and decide which room will be the nursery while Dad and the inspector finish up down here?"

"Good idea," Taylor smiled.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_So I made a purchase this week and enclosed is a picture of it. I bought a house! Can you believe it? I am going to be the sole owner of my very own home. That clanging you hear is my nerves because I just realized that I am about to become a homeowner and I haven't even started college yet! Ahh! Anyway, Lorelai, Rory, Aunt Emily, and I have been talking about how to decorate it and Aunt Emily is going to dig around in the basement and the attic for things they don't need or want anymore (mainly stuff that Richard's mother, who Emily could not __stand__, gave them during their marriage) and Lorelai is keeping her eye open for estate sales where I can pick things up. The first thing I need is a bed, so we're just gonna go buy that tomorrow. I started working at the inn on Saturday. Michel, the concierge, threw what I can only call a hissy fit when Lorelai told him I'd be working the desk with him during the day since I need my rest and in my present 'delicate condition' should not be on my feet all day which is what being a maid or a waitress would entail. It was funny to listen to him curse in French, especially since I started talking back to him in the same language. That actually calmed him down and we started to get along a little better. He's very high-strung sometimes. Oh and get this he has two Chow Chows names Chin-Chin and Pau-Pau just like Martha Stewart. I told you this town has its own kind of crazy._

_Okay, before I sign off, I have to know. Have you talked to your dad about me recently? Because his name came up in a very strange way and I'm wondering if he talked to you about it. But speaking of your dad, I have decided that if I have a boy his middle name will be Sanford and there's a good possibility that his first name will be Jacob; Jake for short. Well that's it from this end. Write me soon._

_Take care._

_Taylor_

okay, I have to say that I didn't watch the first half of season 7 of GG because I _hated_ Christopher with a freaking passion after everything. He had no right to Lorelai after everything that happened. ASP should've left it alone. Anyway, if you non-GG fans want to know what the house I'm talking about looks like there's a link on my author page. Okay everyone, reply!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Taylor,_

_Good lord woman, could you have possibly found a bigger house? My niece or nephew is going to get lost in that place and you'll never find them again. Is Richard's mother the one you said gave them those very scary looking dogs as a gift at some point? If so, I would tell Emily thanks but no thanks for _some_ of the gifts, i.e. the ones that will scar your kid for life. I have to admit I'm a little freaked out myself. It sounds like you're making yourself at home in Stars Hollow and that means it'll be harder to get you back here once everyone finds out about the baby. Make no mistake, while at this point in time they will not find out from me, they will find out, Taylor; nothing can be kept a secret forever. Case in point? Jimmy Cooper. _

_Michel sounds like a lot of fun. You could probably take him if he throws hissy fits so keep that in mind if he gets too annoying._

_As for your question about my dad: yes, he did ask about you. He thought that there was a chance that your baby was mine and while I did tell him that it wasn't mine in no uncertain terms, I did not tell him that Ryan was the one who had done the impregnating. I think I'm getting better at the lying thing. Yay me! That was sarcasm in case it didn't come across clearly enough. _

_I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. Okay, I'm a little mad at you, but it's more that, I'm mad at Volchok. He's the guy who made this all happen. Well, maybe he didn't make your pregnancy happen although he did set the circumstances for it to be possible in motion. Truth of it is, I just want my brother to come home and for Summer to be Summer again. None of which is your fault. Sorry for taking it out on you. _

_Write again soon._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Wow, this place is nicer than my entire house is at the moment," Taylor said looking around the apartment Rory would be occupying for the next year.

"None of it is my taste. It's all Logan," Rory said.

"When do I get to meet him? I want my chance to weigh in on whether or not I think he's right for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Emily and Richard seem to love him and I'm not really sure what side your mom comes down on."

"It changes weekly," Rory said. "Although for a while there she was pretty firmly set on the side that did not like him at all. Hopefully you'll get to meet him soon. Dad for some reason just loves him."

"Really? That's odd. Guys are never supposed to like the boy their little girl brings home."

"I know, but we've always defied the norm in this family. Anyway, I'd ask you to come to England with me for Christmas but you'll be very pregnant by then and I'm not sure if you'd be allowed to fly."

"The doctors do not recommend it," Taylor shook her head. "Besides you two should be alone after such a long time apart. I'm sure Christmas in Stars Hollow will be fun."

"It always is and this year you'll get to have apple tarts at the Gilmore house."

"Sounds good," Taylor smiled. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Yes. I want you to sit here on the couch," Rory said, leading Taylor over to the couch and sitting her down. "Put your feet up."

Taylor put her feet on the coffee table, only to have them lifted and a pillow shoved under them by Rory.

"And what am I supposed to do in this position?"

"Relax," Rory smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping you move in."

"Not today," Rory shook her head. "Today you are looking through this catalog and picking out a bed." Rory handed her a catalog and smiled brightly before walking towards the kitchen.

"I was going to save that for that estate sale your grandmother's taking me to in Woodbridge next weekend," Taylor said, flipping through the pages. "Although that is nice."

"See? Keep looking. We might find you something yet," she said coming back in and setting a glass on the end table next to Taylor.

Taylor gave Rory a smile of thanks and the brunette girl walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah," the older girl turned at the doorway to her room.

"Are you busy on Friday?"

"Well I have Friday night dinner."

"I mean during the afternoon. I have a doctor's appointment and I'm getting a sonogram. I don't really want to go alone."

"What time?"

"Three-thirty," Taylor said.

"Are you working?"

"Yeah."

"Pick you up at quarter to three?"

"Thank you," Taylor smiled.

Rory just nodded and smiled.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

_There was harsh breathing in his ear, hands together above their heads as her legs moved higher on his waist. God this felt good…._

Ryan sat up in bed, panting. He looked around him. The small room hadn't changed even though part of him had half expected to see the décor of the pool house.

He drew his legs up and rested his forearms on them.

What the hell was that? He'd always had the odd erotic dream when he hadn't gotten laid in a while but that had not felt like a dream. It had almost felt like a memory. He shifted and then paused, looking down at himself, before he got out of bed, heading for the shower.

Apparently it had been a very effective memory.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"Why aren't you saying anything," Rory demanded. "We talk. It's who we are."

"I can't," Taylor shook her head. "I want to tell you all at once and if I start talking it'll pop out."

"That's not fair. I went with you to the doctors and the only reason I don't know what was on the sonogram is that Logan called and the nurse made me leave the room."

"Should've told Logan you'd call him back," Taylor smiled.

"Mean," Rory pouted as she parked her car in front of her grandparents' house and turned off the car.

She and Taylor walked up to the front door and Taylor looked around them.

"What's wrong," Rory asked as she rang the bell.

Taylor frowned, "Lorelai's not here yet."

"And that means we have to wait a little longer?"

"Yeah."

"I'll survive."

"Okay, but don't say anything because Emily is _way_ too good at guilt for me to not tell her when she starts in."

"Deal," Rory said as the door was opened by a very young and frightened looking maid. "Hi, we're here for dinner."

"You are," she squeaked. "Okay, come in."

"Trinity, who is at the door," Emily's voice called as Rory and Taylor came in.

"It's Taylor and me, Grandma," Rory answered as they hadn't given the girl their names. "Where are you?"

"Out on the patio," Richard answered. "Come join us."

Taylor and Rory put their purses down on the credenza and followed the maid du jour out to the patio where she quickly made her escape once the girls passed through the doorway and onto the patio.

"It smells great out here," Taylor said as she and Rory took seats opposite Richard and Emily.

"It really does," Rory agreed.

"Thank you girls. Would you like a drink," Emily asked.

"Water," Taylor said.

"I'll have a soda," Rory added.

"I'll get them Emily," Richard rose from his seat.

"You two are early. The appetizers are even finished yet."

"We had an appointment and it ran later than expected. So, rather than drive back to Stars Hollow or out to New Haven, we just decided to come a little early," Rory explained.

"It's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course," Emily assured them. "What kind of appointment did you have?"

"Oh, I'd rather not say just yet."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to tell you, but I want to tell you all at once and Lorelai's not here yet."

"Ah," Richard nodded as he gave the girls their drinks and sat back down next to his wife. "Is it good news?"

"I think so. In fact, I think it's amazing news," Taylor bit her lip to keep the smile off of her face.

"You're sure you-"

"Give it up Grandma," Rory advised. "I've been trying for the last twenty minutes to get her to spill but it hasn't worked. She's not budging."

"Hopie was the same way when we were children. She always knew what I was getting for my birthday and no matter how much I begged, she'd never tell me."

"Well, since we know Taylor's not going to tell us until Lorelai gets here, why don't we change the subject," Richard said.

"Excellent idea Grandpa," Rory nodded.

"Tell us, how's construction on the house coming along?"

"Not bad. They repaired the cannon ball hole in the floor last week. The town elders paid for that since it was Dean and Luke's fault for just dropping the ball where Mr. Doose pointed instead of gently putting it down. They're going to start on the bathrooms on Monday."

"Oh yes, Emily was showing me the fixtures that you picked out. Very practical," Richard said.

"I love the tub you picked out for the master bath," Rory said. "I'm so jealous."

"Yes, I am looking forward to taking long soaks in there," Taylor smiled.

"And how is the furniture search going," Emily asked.

"It's going fine. I found a great couch at that estate sale Lorelai made Michel take me to on Wednesday. It's very comfortable."

"You know I think we have some old armchairs up in the attic. I believe my mother gave them to us and we just never found the right room for them," Emily said. "We'll take a look later."

"Taylor, I've been meaning to tell you. When my mother died I put most of her furniture in storage. Would you like to take a look?"

"If you don't mind, I'd love to take a look," Taylor smiled.

"We'll set up a time for sometime this week," Richard smiled fondly, thinking of his mother. "Now, Rory, how is your senior year progressing?"

"Pretty good so far," Rory smiled. "Living in Logan's apartment without Logan is a little weird but I'm getting used to it."

"That place does not require much getting used to. It's nicer than my entire house is right now."

"Your house is a work in progress," Rory reminded her. "Logan's apartment is a finished product."

"Hi everyone," Lorelai said as she came out onto the patio.

"I didn't even hear the bell," Emily commented.

"Oh I knocked," Lorelai said as she sat down next to Rory. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I can give you all my news," Taylor smiled.

"Oh yes, let's hear it," Emily smiled expectantly.

"What news?"

"Taylor's sonogram news," Rory said. "She was adamant about not telling us what the doctor said until we were all together."

"Weren't you with her?"

"Logan called and the nurse made me leave the room," Rory frowned.

"Yes, yes, we know," Emily said. "Now, Taylor, what's the news?"

"Well, while I don't know the sex I do have something very exciting to tell you all," Taylor smiled. "Um, wow, this is a little harder than I thought."

"Everything's alright, isn't it?"

"Everything's fine," Taylor said with a nod. "When they did the sonogram they found two heartbeats."

"Two heartbeats," Richard questioned.

"Yes," Taylor smiled. "Apparently I'm having-"

"Twins," Emily finished with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

"Oh my God! You're having twins," Rory squeaked. "That's so amazing. So is Lane!"

"I know," Taylor nodded. "How weird is that?"

"I think it's great," Lorelai smiled as she got up and hugged Taylor. "Congratulations sweetie. Do you know what they are?"

"No, I'm going to wait and be surprised. The twin thing was enough news for right now."

"Congratulations Taylor," Emily smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Emily," Taylor smiled.

"I second that. It's a quite unexpected and very good piece of news," Richard said, smiling broadly.

"Thank you Uncle Richard."

"We have major shopping to do," Lorelai said. "We have to buy two of everything now. We should start tomorrow."

"I have to work," Taylor said.

"I'm your boss and I'm giving you the day off so I can take you shopping."

"Lorelai, remember what we agreed on? No nepotism," Taylor said with a wry smile.

"Okay, you don't have to work on Sunday, do you?"

"No, that awful old woman I work for has seen fit to give me Sundays off," Taylor teased.

"Good. So, on Sunday we are going shopping for nursery furniture," Lorelai decided.

Taylor nodded and any further conversation was halted by the arrival of the appetizers.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_My house is not that big. I think I'll be able to find my kid if they should wander off. Don't worry about the sarcasm, I think I kind of deserve most of it and I know you need someone to vent to. So until Ryan and Summer come to their senses, and they will don't worry, feel free to use me._

_Okay, now I have some amazing news to tell you. Are you sitting down? Because I think you should be sitting down for this so that when I tell you, you don't fall down and hurt yourself, 'cause let's face it, you're not the most coordinated person in the world when people give you shocking news. Okay? Sitting? Good. I had a sonogram today and while I didn't find out the sex, I did find out something very interesting. Are you ready? The doctor detected two heartbeats. That's right; I am having twins Seth. Breathe Seth. In and out, okay? I don't know the sexes yet but I can tell you right now, all I want is happy and healthy. The rest doesn't matter._

_Write again soon and if you have any ideas for names let me know because right now all I have is one girl's name and one boy's name. I need one more of each. I have Josephine Hope for a girl and Jacob Sanford for a boy. Ideas please?_

_Take care._

_Taylor_

--

Okay, so again if you non GG watchers want to see the statue I'm referring to, check my author page. The statue is actually pretty funny. I won't be around for most of the day tomorrow because back in January for my birthday, my mom got us tickets to see Jersey Boys and they're for tomorrow so we're making a day of it. :) I'm so excited. Okay, read, enjoy, reply dag nabbit! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Taylor,_

_Twins. Wow, when you do it, you really do it, don't you? I'm having a little trouble wrapping my mind around it so I can't even imagine how you're reacting. Some part of me realizes that you must be panicking a just a little but there's a larger part of me that can see the smile on your face when you realize you're bringing two more lives into this world. You always were a classic overachiever and twins just fits with you and your mentality, so I'm happy for you._

_You asked for names and I noticed you put Dad's name in Jacob's name which I'm sure he'll love when he finds out, (stop rolling your eyes, they're _going_ to find out and you know it) and your grandmother's name is a nice touch for Josephine's middle name. You know my mom's name and Ryan's mom's name is Dawn if you're curious. I've never heard Ryan mention his dad's name so I can't help you there, sorry. I could ask my dad but he'd want to know and I don't think he'd buy the 'just asking' explanation. But if you want to know, I've always liked the name Emma for a girl and Warren for a boy and Warren Richard is a nice name. As for a middle name for Emma, what about Lorelai? I'm sure she'd be honored and Emma is a nice variation on Emily, so your aunt would be honored. _

_I ran into Kaitlyn yesterday. She asked why I looked so depressed and I told her. She then proceeded to roll her eyes and call me a loser before saying she'd help me out. I have to say I'm a little scared. Kaitlyn's way too much like Julie sometimes._

_Anyway, that's it from Newport. Write soon._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Are you sure you want that statue," Lorelai asked, frowning at the dogs that were currently taking up space on Taylor's front porch. "I mean there was a reason my mother didn't like them."

"Yes, they were from Richard's mother," Taylor said.

"No, well yes, but they were also really scary."

"Well, I like them. They make the house a little less lonely," Taylor said. "But I'm wondering if the front porch is the right place for them."

"You know you could just get a real dog," Rory said.

"Yeah the pet fair is in a few days," Lorelai chimed in. "You could get a puppy."

"Yeah but I'd have to housebreak it and pretty soon I'm going to have two little ones to housebreak so I think for now I'm gonna stick with the kind of dog that doesn't require housebreaking. Besides if I want to see a real dog I can always go over to your house and visit Paul Anka."

"I think he's going to miss you," Lorelai said. "He likes you and Rory more than me."

"That's your own fault," Rory said.

"How is it my fault that my dog likes the two of you better than he likes me, the woman who rescued him, took the time to learn all of his little quirks, and took care of him when he was sick?"

"Sugar toes," Taylor and Rory said together with a smile.

"Evil children," Lorelai muttered.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

_Nails raked down his chest as he arched upwards with a moan and she held onto the bunk above them. He reached up and pulled her head down, fusing his lips with hers. Her hips quickened their movements and he felt himself about to explode._

Ryan's eyes shot open and he groaned in frustration as he ran a hand over his face. Not again. That was the third time this week he'd had a dream like that and still he hadn't seen his dream lover's face. It was driving him crazy because the more he dreamed about it the more he wanted to know who it was in his dreams. At first he thought it was Marissa but the dreams felt too wild to be Marissa and for some reason the thought of involving Marissa in some of the things he'd been dreaming of skeeved him out a little.

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts of his old girlfriend away. Thinking about Marissa just made him mad and although that helped him relax in one way it didn't help him get back to sleep.

He threw off the covers and got out of bed, heading for his shower.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Hey Paul Anka," Taylor greeted the shaggy dog as she came through the front door of Lorelai's house and saw the dog sitting on the coffee table.

As usual the very odd dog didn't make a move towards her or even bark.

"Lorelai, are you here," she called. "I brought the results of my latest cooking lesson from Sookie. It actually turned out pretty good. We had Michel try it again and he didn't run for the bathroom with his hand over his mouth this time. I think maybe the whole disaster in the kitchen gene skipped me."

No answer.

Taylor frowned and went into the kitchen where she spied a note.

_Hi Taylor and/or Rory,_

_I'll be right back. I had to run an errand. Decide what you want for dinner and what movie you want to watch. I'm partial to pizza and _For Keeps_ myself. See you soon._

_Lorelai_

Taylor smiled and put the note down before she put her cooking lesson results in the fridge and headed back into the living room. Just as she was about to sit on the couch to wait for her cousins there was a knock on the door. She debated for a moment before deciding to answer it. She pulled the door open and found a vaguely familiar man on the front porch.

"Hi, can I help you," she asked with the same polite smile she used on guests at the inn.

The man in front of her looked confused for a moment, pulling his head back to check the front of the house before he looked back at her, "Uh, I hope so. I was looking for Lorelai Gilmore."

"She's not here right now. Do you want to leave a message for her?"

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not Lorelai or Rory."

"No, I'm not."

"So, who are you and what are you doing in their house?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your business considering I don't know who _you_ are and since you haven't given me _your_ name, I think I'm gonna close the door now and if I look out the window in thirty seconds and you're still standing here, I'm calling the police and the next door neighbor. She has a baseball bat," Taylor said before she slammed the door in his face and turned the lock. _Jerk_!

:Knock-knock:

"I wasn't kidding about the police," she said loudly.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," he said from the other side of the door. "I'm not dangerous, I'm just very confused. I was looking for Lorelai and Rory."

"That still doesn't tell me who _you_ are. It just tells me you either know who lives here because you know them or because you've done your homework."

"I know them," he said quickly. "I'm Rory's dad."

"Oh crap," Taylor winced. She unlocked the door and pulled it open to give him an apologetic smile, "I thought you looked familiar. Hi Christopher."

"Hi," he smiled uncertainly.

"Taylor," she said.

"Townsend," he said, finally making the connection. "You're Veronica's daughter."

"Right," she nodded.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has and there was a lot less of me last time," she said motioning to her stomach.

"There is that, too."

"Sorry about the whole police thing," she said motioning for him to come in.

"No problem. I'd probably have threatened to have me arrested too."

Taylor laughed as she shut the door and went into the living room, Christopher following. He stopped when he saw Paul Anka on the coffee table.

"He's new," he observed.

"That's Paul Anka," Taylor said as she sat down. "Sit down but don't make any sudden movements. He's a little neurotic."

Christopher nodded and slowly sat down on the couch next to Taylor.

"Only Lorelai could have a neurotic dog," Christopher said. "So, where is she?"

"I don't know exactly. We're supposed to have a movie night but when I got here there was a note about her having an errand to run."

"Oh. So, can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, I moved to Stars Hollow about two months ago. I couldn't stay in Newport anymore."

"Your mom wouldn't let you stay home because you're pregnant?"

"Oh no. She doesn't know. I couldn't stay home because she sold the house."

"Oh," Christopher nodded. "So you came here?"

"Lorelai always said I was welcome anytime. But I'm not living here anymore. I bought a house in town."

"Really?"

"Yep," Taylor nodded.

"Hello?"

"In the living room," Taylor called to Lorelai.

"Hey, whose car is that out front," Lorelai said as she came into the living room. "Oh."

"Hi Lore," Christopher stood up.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm gonna go get the pizza," Taylor said as she got up. "And I'll call Rory to pick me up in town."

"Okay," Lorelai said.

Taylor hustled herself out of the house and down the stairs.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_Weirdness abounds in this town. Last night when I was waiting for Rory and Lorelai at their house to start movie night it decided to show up in the form of Rory's dad Christopher. I don't know if I've ever told you about this guy but he is the guy who basically bailed on Rory for the first sixteen years of her life. Real prince, huh? While we were killing time until Lorelai gave us the green light to come home, Rory told me that she used to wish for her parents to be together and for her dad to be in her life consistently. She said once he got his ex-girlfriend, Sherry (poor girl, she's named after a Frankie Valli song), pregnant that dream kind of died forever. I know how she feels, kind of. My dad was there for the first six years of my life and then he pulled _his_ disappearing act. It's like a tradition of some kind in my family. Every couple of generations, there are kids whose fathers pull an Invisible Man routine. It really kind of sucks and makes me feel a little bad because I'm imposing the Invisible Man routine on my kids by force. Don't go getting any ideas. Unless you've forgotten to tell me that Ryan's done a one-eighty and come home and that he's suddenly remembered taking me to bed, my position on this particular matter is standing firm._

_Anyway, thanks for the name suggestions. I like your mom but Kirsten's never been a favorite name of mine, sorry. Dawn's a nice name but again with the Frankie Valli reference. I don't suppose your preference for the names Emma and Warren have anything to do with the fact that the real name of the White Queen from the X-men comics is Emma Frost or that the Archangel's real name is Warren Worthington III? Just teasing. They're good names and I'll add them to the list._

_Take care and write soon._

_Taylor_

_--_

Quick post. Thanks for all the replies. Read and reply to this too...


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Taylor,_

_I have no idea what you are talking about. I had no idea that Emma and Warren were the names of comic book characters. Now, unfortunately I cannot say that Ryan has done a one-eighty and come home or that he remembers taking you to bed but I can tell you that I still think he needs to know so that your kids don't end up feeling the way about Ryan or you, the way Rory feels about her dad and I don't want Ryan to hate you when he realizes what you've kept from him. I also don't want him to hate me when he realizes I knew and didn't tell him. Oh man, that's not gonna be pretty. Taylor, can I move in with you? Ryan's gonna hurt me when he finds out and so is everyone else. Now that I think about it, I can't move in with you because the moment he finds out where you are he's going to make a beeline for you and the kids. Alaska. I can move to Alaska. They have colleges in Alaska, right? I'll apply and go there. Maybe Greenland…._

_Write soon and stop my rambling._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"So, what's the plan," Rory asked her mom.

"Well, Sookie is going to keep Taylor busy making cupcakes in the shape of ice cream cones at her and Jackson's while we set up at Taylor's house. When they're done, Sookie is going to insist on getting a look at Taylor's kitchen since it's recently been renovated, so that'll get Sookie over to Taylor's where we will be waiting with Mom, Mrs. Kim and her exchange student, Kyon, Gil's wife, Taryn, Paris, Sophie, Gypsy, Babette, and Miss Patty. How's Lane getting there?"

"Zach is telling her that Taylor wants to have them over for dinner because they're both about to have twins and since Lane's my best friend and Taylor's my cousin and their kids will be growing up together and in the same grades and the same schools, Taylor thinks that it'd be good if she, Zach, and Lane all got to know each other a little better."

"Okay, that's good. Decorations," Lorelai asked.

"Babette is picking up a bunch of stuff and Sophie is bringing the music. Sophie and Miss Patty are picking up the food we ordered from Luke's and Weston's," Rory said.

"Good. Sookie is going to be so mad we didn't let her do the cooking and I hope Mrs. Kim will eat something we've ordered."

"Me too," Rory said. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again in a hesitant tone. "So, Dad called me last night."

Lorelai sighed internally. "Did he?"

"Yeah. He said that he's asked you out a couple of times and you've said no both times."

"So, he sends you to do some recon or something?"

"He just wants to know what's going on."

"What's going on is I don't love him Rory." Lorelai sighed again, this time audibly. "I did once upon a time in that way you love your first love who's also your best friend and the one person in your life who understands the fervent desire you have to get the hell away from your parents and their life, but I don't anymore. Over the years he's become the person I run to when I can't handle something on my own and I can't turn to Luke."

"Okay, so have you told him that?"

"No. I am very weak when it comes to confronting your dad," Lorelai admitted. "When it comes to him and me, I've never been very good at laying down the law. I've only ever done it once and that was about his business."

"I remember," Rory nodded.

Lorelai put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "It's gonna be okay kid. I'm gonna be okay."

"Can I ask where this sudden self-awareness came from?"

"Taylor is way too good at analyzing people and way too easy to talk to."

Rory smiled, "Maybe she'll give that psychologist thing a shot when she starts school in January."

"No, she's pretty set on the whole nurse thing. She thinks she'll be good at it."

"And she probably will. Has she signed up for her courses?"

"Yes and they're all internet courses so she won't have to make the trip to campus until September. By then, she'll have some kind of daycare system in place and her schedule at the Dragonfly in place."

Rory gave her mom a hug, "You're pretty great, do you know that?"

"I've heard the rumors," Lorelai smiled. "But right now I need the facts."

"You're Taylor's Mia. You know she can't go home or to her mom, so you're doing for her what Mia did for you. You're giving her a place in this world."

Lorelai just smiled at her daughter and put her arm back around her shoulders as they continued to walk.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Summer answered her door and raised her eyebrows when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," her visitor said, pushing into Summer's room.

"Won't you come in?"

"Thanks."

Summer shut the door and turned to face her guest, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out what the hell is wrong with you."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this."

"You better make time otherwise Seth, you remember him, right? The boy who's been in love with you since he was ten? He's going to find some other girl who is as comic obsessed as he is and doesn't ignore his phone calls and letters and he's going to _stop_ sendingyou letters and calling you and one day you'll wake up really hairy and completely alone and on that day he'll wake up with a girl who didn't push him away when she needed him the most, he'll be happy and you won't even be a passing thought and on that same day you will wish you had listened to me. Is that what you want?"

"I have to go," Summer grabbed a bag from her dresser and turned away from the voice.

"Summer, dammit! Marissa died, yes, and I hate it as much as you do, mainly because I was her sister and you knew her better than I did," Kaitlyn said in frustration. "I know you miss her. I know everyone misses her. But we can't just stop doing everything we used to do in the hopes that it makes us feel less guilty for still being here and trying to go on without her. My mother's doing it and she is completely driving your father away. Ryan's doing it and refuses to come home. You're doing it and you're losing the one guy who has ever loved _you_ as you are. It is not going to bring her back!"

Summer fought the urge to break down and sob hysterically as she turned the doorknob and walked out on Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn sighed and looked around the room, her eyes stopping on a picture of Marissa. She walked over to it and picked it up, "Are you happy? Your best friend is a complete mess, so is our mother, and while we're on the subject, so is the one boy you probably ever really loved or who ever really loved you. Congratulations Marissa. Even in death everyone's lives revolve around you." She shook her head. "You don't deserve it. You were selfish and stupid. But everyone rode in on their white horse to save you. Guys lined up for you. Girls were jealous as hell of you and they still wanted to be your friend. But you always left a mess behind when you were done with someone or something. It just figures that your biggest mess is one you can't even attempt to fix."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"I can't believe that you guys were able to keep this a secret. We, as a family, are the worst secret keepers in the world. If we were characters in Harry Potter, we'd have so been Avada Kedavra'd or stuck in Azkaban," Taylor giggled as Lorelai gave her a cup of tea.

"What is she talking about," Mrs. Kim asked. "What does Avada Kedavra mean?"

"Nothing Mama," Lane smiled.

"Mrs. Kim, did I thank you for the bible? It's lovely," Taylor smiled at the older woman.

"It's a family bible. You write down the names of children and the dates they are born and the dates of their marriages and their children and of course the dates of their deaths. In between the pages of dates and names are good and proper psalms and stories."

"Well, it's a very thoughtful gift."

Mrs. Kim nodded with pursed lips as she gathered up some plates and went into the kitchen.

"When I was pregnant with Davey she gave me one, too," Sookie said.

"She gave me mine when I got married," Lane said.

"I wonder why she waited to give you one until you were pregnant with Davey," Taylor frowned.

"Who knows," Lorelai said. "I'm a little hurt that I never got a bible."

"She was all set to give you one and then you didn't marry Max," Lane said.

"Who's Max?"

"Ex-fiancé," Lorelai said.

"Oh right, Rory's teacher," Taylor said, nodding. "I remember getting the invitation and then the phone call in the middle of the night like two days before the wedding, in the middle of the night and in whispers, from Rory telling me that it was off."

"Long time gone," Lorelai said. "Hey Rory, what are you and Paris doing over there?"

"Looking for Taylor's yearbook," she said.

"Why?"

"She wants to know what Ryan looks like," Paris said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if I'm going to have ugly godchildren," Rory teased.

"It's a little late to change the genetics," Taylor said.

"True but in knowing what he looks like, I won't be surprised. Aha! Found it," Rory said, delightedly.

"Bring it over here," Lane said. "I wanna see what he looks like too."

Rory and Paris came over to the couch and Lorelai got up and let Rory sit in between Lane and Taylor.

"Okay last name," Rory said.

"Townsend. Rory, we are cousins. You should know my last name."

"Very funny. _Ryan's_ last name please?"

"Atwood," Taylor said.

"OK," Rory flipped to the A's and found Ryan. "Wow. Not bad."

"Very cute," Lane observed. "He looks a little like that actor who was in that Fox show. I think it was called Reunion."

"Will Estes," Taylor said. "He was on American Dreams too."

"Right. What's your friend Seth's last name?"

"Cohen."

Rory nodded and flipped to the C's. She scanned the page, "Oh my God."

"That's too weird," Lane said.

"What," Lorelai said, bending down and looking. "Whoa."

"What," Taylor looked at the picture of Seth. "What's wrong?"

"He looks _exactly_ like my ex-boyfriend, Dave Rygalsky," Lane said.

"You're kidding. Where is he now?"

"Oddly enough after we graduated high school, he went to college in California."

"That's too weird."

"Seth's kinda cute," Paris said.

"Taken," Taylor said. "Majorly taken."

"So is she," Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm taken, not dead."

"Oh boy," Rory said.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_Alright, first of all, stay calm. Calm down! You can't move to Alaska. You have to come to Rhode Island, which isn't far from Connecticut, so that you can be my kids' favorite uncle. Besides Alaska is pretty much a cultural wasteland. Not to mention that if you go deep enough into it, you'll have nine months of living in igloo conditions and three months of constant daylight. 'Praying for daylight' will take on a __whole__ new meaning Cohen. So, really, you have to take your pick- mosquitoes or frostbite?_

_I have a surprise for you. Apparently you have a twin out there somewhere and I've included one of Lane's many prom pictures to prove it. It's a copy so you don't have to return it. Today at the joint baby shower for Lane and me, Rory and Paris, friend of Rory's, nice girl but she might be the only person in the world who was more uptight in high school than I was, dragged out my yearbook because they wanted to know what Ryan looked like. After giving him the thumbs-up and noticing that he looked like Will Estes, they turned to the C's to see what you looked like and did a double take because you look like Lane's ex-boyfriend, __Dave Rygalsky. Paris thinks you're cute but don't worry she's taken. Funny thing? He went to college in California after he graduated high school._

_Thanks for the photo album of your family. I think it was possibly the best present I got today. Thanks for including the picture of Ryan and his mom from graduation. I don't know what the odds are on my kids ever meeting Dawn but they should know what their grandmother looks like._

_It's late here, so I'm going to end this letter and go to sleep. Take care._

_Write soon._

_Taylor_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Okay, so I only got 3 replies for the last chapter. Was it that bad? For those of you who've never seen Gilmore girls, in S3 Adam Brody played Dave Rygalsky before going on to play our boy Seth Cohen. This chapter is totally dedicated to ORy who gave me advice and inspiration and even some of my words. See if you can find them. ;) And for those of you who talk to ORy, you can't ask her what they are. That's cheating! Also I know I'm kind of going off cannon with GG but like I said I didn't watch S7 'cause ASP completely screwed over the one couple people waited for and wanted to see live happily ever after. So this is going to be_ my _S7 of GG. Okay, reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the replies. Keep it up. I got a little sad with this chapter but I liked how it turned out. I hope you do too. :)

_--_

_Dear Taylor,_

_Greetings from South of the Border! I am in Mexico chasing after my brother who has decided to join forces with Julie Cooper in order to make Volchok pay and I can't help but think if he knew that somewhere out there was a girl who was about to bring his children into this world he'd give up this vendetta business and come home or he'd give up this vendetta business and go after you. Okay, without even closing my eyes, I can actually see you rolling your eyes right now. That's really scary. I know it isn't want you want. I know you're determined to see this through by yourself because you don't want to screw him up anymore than he already is but Taylor, I have to tell you that I think if he knew about you and what was happening he'd come home or at the very least give up on the idea that he needs to be the one to make Volchok pay for what he did. I'm not saying the guy shouldn't be punished but Ryan shouldn't be the one to do it. I'm worried he's going to get himself killed and I think that would kill everyone around here just a little bit more._

_This may sound a little weird and won't fit at all with the theme of the letter but I hope you had a good Halloween. Send me pictures. I'm sure a town as weird as Stars Hollow is a trip when it comes to Halloween. Write soon._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Everything okay?"

"What," Taylor looked up from the letter she was reading while at the counter in the kitchen of the Dragonfly.

"That's the third time you've read that letter and you're making a frownie face," Sookie said. "Bad news?"

"Oh no, just some weirdness. Sookie, that smells incredible," Taylor said, putting the letter back into her pocket.

"Thanks Sweetie," the bubbly chef smiled at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fat."

"You've been talking to Michel too much," she said. "You're not fat. You're pregnant with twins and you're kinda glowing which I'm really jealous of. When I was pregnant with Martha, I didn't glow at all especially when they put me on bed rest. Just ask Jackson. I was mean when my doctor put me on bed rest."

"Sookie, I have to say that I cannot picture you being mean," Taylor smiled.

"Oh I was mean but only to Luke and the kitchen staff because I was worried about the job he was doing while filling in for me."

"Oh I heard this story. You kept having his food delivered to you. Did you ever figure out how to make his pork chops?"

"No," Sookie pouted as she set a sandwich down in front of Taylor. "Here you go. It's an eggplant parmesan Panini. Eat up."

"It smells great. Thank you."

"Sure. Have you thought anymore about finding out what they are," she asked as she pulled out some vegetables and started to chop them up.

"No, much to Lorelai and Aunt Emily's consternation," Taylor said. "Rory's decided she's on my side. I don't know what it is but I want to be surprised."

"You sound like Jackson when I was pregnant with Davey," Sookie shook her head.

"Oh, I know all about that. When he found out I was waiting until they came out to find out what they were he gave me one of those buttons he had made when you were pregnant the first time that says 'I do not want to know the sex of my baby' and welcomed me to nineteen fifty-four."

Sookie giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny," Lorelai said coming in. "Sookie, did you get into the cooking sherry again?"

"No. Taylor was just telling me that Jackson gave her one of those pins that Jackson had made when I was pregnant with Davey."

"Ugh! When Rory heard about that she dug hers out," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she kept it."

"Maybe I should ask Jackson for another one so Uncle Richard can be on our side too. Then at Friday night dinner we can talk about Sputnik," Taylor smiled.

"Evil child," Lorelai said, pouring herself some coffee. "But since you brought up giving things to people, there's a package out front for you."

"There is? Is it postmarked California?"

"No. It's from London."

"London? I don't know anyone in London. Grandma is in Paris. The only person that I know of who lives in London is Rory's Logan and I don't know what he'd send to me or why he'd send me anything to begin with," Taylor said as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front desk. "Michel? Lorelai said there's something out here for me."

"It's over there," the concierge said in a bored tone of voice.

"Thank you Michel. You're such a great big help," Taylor said as she found the box on the table to the side of the front desk. She got hold of the tape on the side of the box and opened it up. She took out two boxes from Harrods and a separate box that had the name of what she assumed was a candy store on it. At the bottom of the box she found a envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and took out the single piece of paper, reading it quickly and smiling before she grabbed her cell phone from her purse under the desk. She dialed and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Your boyfriend is really sweet," Taylor said.

"_Oh, it came?"_

"You knew?"

"_Yeah, he wanted my opinion on what he was sending you,"_ Rory said. _"So, do you like them?"_

"I haven't opened the boxes yet. I just read the note. Tell him thank you for me, okay and that I can't wait to meet him either."

"_Will do,"_ Rory promised. _"See you on Friday."_

"I'll be the one struggling to get up from the couch when the maid says dinner's ready," Taylor giggled before the cousins hung up. Then she gathered up the boxes and headed for Lorelai's office where she put the boxes on the couch. She grabbed some of the extra Dragonfly stationery and a pen before she made her way back into the kitchen and out to the porch in back. She jotted a quick note to Logan, thanking him for his gifts and telling him she looked forward to meeting him as well before she started her letter to Seth.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Who lives in Connecticut," Kaitlyn frowned at the envelope she was holding while standing in the Cohen kitchen.

"Who let you in," Seth said, snatching the envelope from Kaitlyn's fingers and putting it in the pocket of his robe.

"Sandy let me in on his way to work and you didn't answer my question."

"Perhaps because it's none of your business," Seth said to the younger girl.

"Wow, you're grouchy in the morning."

"I haven't had any coffee yet," Seth said as he grabbed a cup and filled it up. He took a sip and sighed in contentment. Then he grabbed a bagel. "You want one?"

"No, I'm good," she said. "So, who's the letter from?"

"An old friend," Seth said as he sat at the counter. "You okay?"

"I went to Rhode Island. Sorry, no luck with Summer," Kaitlyn said, frowning a little.

"Thanks for trying," Seth said.

Kaitlyn nodded and headed for the exit. Just before she left the room, she turned around to face him, "Seth? For what it's worth, she doesn't know what she's losing. You're definitely not the weird neighbor kid anymore."

"Thanks Kaitlyn."

She nodded again and left.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_I hear what you're saying, I really do, but you have to understand that the desire you have to keep your brother from killing someone or being killed is just as strong as the desire I have to keep my kids from being hurt when their father decides that he's had enough of the crazy woman he just happened to knock up in the back room of a bar one night and heads for the hills, only to end up sending checks once a month and thinking that that takes care of his fatherly obligations. I've been that kid Seth and frankly I'd rather have had no father at all than to have one who leaves me because he can't take living with my mother anymore. But more than that, I don't want to see him look at my kids and put different features on them. Features that belong to his first and, so far as I know, only love. I don't think I could live with that and my kids shouldn't have to either._

_What can I say? I come from a long line of women who have made disastrous choices when it comes to men and it always ends badly for everyone. I'd like to be one of the women who didn't choose badly and for their kids to grow up happy and feeling loved. In short, I want my kids to feel the exact opposite way I've felt about my parents since I was six._

_So, now that I've thoroughly depressed myself__,__ and probably you, I say this: Write soon._

_Take care._

_Taylor_

_P.S. – Enclosed are pictures from the Stars Hollow Halloween Celebration in the town square. It was a trip._


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for all the replies. Keep it up! Okay, here's 8. I hope 8 is great. ;) Thank you to ORy for all your help and encouragement. You rock my socks girlie! Ilyawh, I realize begging is undignified buy I am not above it. Please, please, please continue _The Unexpected_! Okay read and reply, puh-lease?

_

* * *

__Dear Taylor,_

_Happy Thanksgiving. I have some really amazing news. I'd love to call and tell you this news but it's late here and that means it's even later where you are. Although if the craziness that is your family extends to shopping, you might be getting up soon to take advantage of the sales that will be going on tomorrow or today in your case. I'm rambling, aren't I? To be able to ramble in a letter takes an amazing talent. Anyway, my amazing news is that Ryan's home and Volchok's in prison. It's over. Even Summer seems to be coming around. Life in Newport is starting to get back to 'normal' for us._

_So, I was thinking that maybe it might be time for you to come home? I know you've got a life and a job and family in Connecticut but we're your family too, Taylor. The moment sperm met egg, we became your family. Too blunt? Sorry. But I still think you need to come back to Newport and tell Ryan. He's better now and he'd want to know._

_Hope I see you instead of a letter._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"I'm hungry," Taylor said as she joined Lorelai and Rory in the car.

"That's not a surprise. We'll get something when we get to the mall. I'm sure the food court will be open," Lorelai said.

"I'm hungry too," Rory said from the backseat.

"You can't wait?"

Both Rory and Taylor shook their heads.

"Don't you want coffee," Rory asked. "I do."

"And I want tea," Taylor said.

"Weston's isn't open this early and Sookie's fast asleep."

"Luke's is open," Rory pointed.

Lorelai was very quiet all of a sudden.

"I can wait to eat," Taylor said.

"Mom, you did say you wanted things to get better with Luke, right? Maybe this is the time to start."

"I don't think dragging a five month pregnant girl in behind me is a good idea."

"I'm sure Luke's caught the story by now, especially since I live like two blocks from him," Taylor said. "So, using me as an excuse isn't going to work."

"Not fair. What else are pregnant unwed teenagers good for if you can't use them as an excuse for not wanting to appear in public?"

"Mom, we can't avoid Luke's forever. Don't you miss Danish days?"

Lorelai gave a feeble nod, "Sort of."

"So, let's go in. Danish sounds really good right now," Taylor said unbuckling herself and getting back out of the jeep while Rory climbed out of the backseat.

"I think when we're done with breakfast, we should switch cars," Rory said stretching out her back before they all walked into Luke's Diner.

They stood near the doorway of the empty diner and listened to Luke move around in the back. The ice cream shop was completely dark through the window.

"Maybe this wasn't a great idea," Lorelai said.

Taylor and Rory both held her stationary and once they had a good enough grip on her they led her to a table and sat her down before they took seats themselves.

Taylor took a menu and started to look it over.

"Are the pancakes good," she asked.

"Only if Luke makes them," Lorelai said. "Caesar's pancakes aren't good and fluffy like his are."

"Maybe I'll have the French toast," Taylor said.

"I thought you were gonna have Danish," Lorelai said.

"Oh, that was before I got a look at all the selections. I'll save Danish for another day."

"Oh."

"You know, French toast sounds amazing," Rory agreed. "But I haven't had pancakes in a really long time and I could so go for chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and since Luke's here, they'll be good and fluffy."

"Now _that_ sounds good," Taylor smiled.

"You get French toast and I'll get pancakes and we'll share okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Taylor nodded.

"Bacon or sausage," Rory smiled.

"What is the 'or' you speak of?"

Rory giggled and looked over at her mom who was studying her hands. She looked over at Taylor and then nodded to Lorelai.

"So, Lorelai, what are you going to eat," Taylor asked.

She looked up, "What? Oh. I don't know yet."

"Well, you know, I'm getting pancakes and Taylor's getting French toast. Why don't you get waffles? It'll be the breakfast trifecta," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Lorelai said, looking down at her hands again.

Rory and Taylor exchanged a look and Taylor tilted her head towards the back.

"Hey, Luke? We wanna order," Rory said.

The sound of something heavy and metal crashing to the floor sounded making Lorelai look over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Luke, are you okay," Rory said when it appeared her mother was still a little too out of it to say anything.

"Fine," the man's grumpy voice said. He appeared a little while later, "Sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"Didn't you hear the door," Rory frowned.

"Yeah, but I figured it was Kirk."

"I thought you banned him after he crashed that car through the window," Taylor said.

"Uh, I tried but he looked so pathetic looking through the window."

"Oh," Taylor nodded. "Oh, I'm Taylor Townsend."

"The cousin," Luke said with a nod. "Yeah, I heard you'd moved into town. You bought the Twickham house, right?"

"Right."

"So, I guess I owe you some money?"

"For?"

"The hole in the floor," Luke said.

"Oh no. The town elders paid for it. Mr. Doose gritted his teeth the entire time he was writing out the check."

"Mr. Doose?"

"I can't call him Taylor because it makes me feel like I'm talking about myself in third person and it makes me crazy when people do that."

"Right. Thank makes sense. So, you're here awfully early."

"We're going shopping. Black Friday," Rory explained.

"Sounds fun."

"Hopefully," Rory smiled. "So, we need sustenance."

"Right," Luke got his order pad out. "What'll it be?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce," Rory smiled. "And coffee."

Luke sighed as he wrote down the order. He looked to Taylor.

"French toast with bacon and sausage and do you have peppermint tea?"

"Yes we do," Luke nodded as he wrote. He looked to Lorelai.

"Waffles and coffee, please," she said quietly, not looking up.

"You got it," Luke said, before he walked away.

Rory and Taylor exchanged a look before Taylor looked at Lorelai, "We don't have to stay. We can cancel our orders and go."

"No, it's fine," Lorelai said. "We're here, we're hungry, and we already ordered. It'll be fine."

"Okay, if you're sure," Rory said.

"I am."

"Okay."

"Okay."

An uncomfortable silence reigned for the rest of the meal.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_She was chanting his name softly in his ear as he backed her up against the wall of his room. Her arms were around his neck while his hands were busy sliding under the hem of her shirt, his rough fingertips in contrast to her soft skin. His mouth suctioned to her neck as her head fell back against the wall. He pulled back to look at her suddenly and she lifted her head to look him in the eye and her hazel eyes smiled at him before she pulled his face to hers.  
_  
Ryan shot up in bed and looked around the pool house in confusion for a minute and then as he came back to himself he whispered aloud, "Taylor?"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_Sorry. I know you were hoping to see me at your door instead of another letter in your mailbox but I just think that coming back to Newport and getting into things with Ryan right now is a mistake. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he's home and that Summer's coming to her senses but I'm over five months pregnant and I'm going to travel across the country to get into a fight with your brother and most likely your parents as well? Does this sound like a smart idea to you Seth? Because it doesn't sound all that bright to me. I am going to tell him when the time is right. Let me give birth and let him get settled back at home and let us both get through the holidays before we blow apart each other's worlds once again._

_I'm glad your Thanksgiving went well. We had a good time too. Sookie made dinner and we all ate at the inn in the dining room. It was the first time I've enjoyed a holiday in I don't know how long._

_I've enclosed a present. You haven't bugged me about finding out the sex of the babies so I'm going to assume you're on the side of us who are in a 1954 mentality. So you get a button that __tells the world that you do not want to know the sex of your baby; not that it is your baby, but you get my drift._

_I hope you write me again soon because I love getting your letters but I know you're probably a little ticked at me so I'll understand if there's some silence for a while. Merry Chrismakkuh if I don't hear from you for a while. _

_Oh, before I forget, I've been going to services at the temple in Stars Hollow. Okay so technically it's not a temple but I have been going to services. The Rabbi and the Minister share the building for services. Very nice guys. Anyway, I know Ryan made his bar mitzvah so technically he is a Jewish man so I thought it'd be nice to know something about the faith so that when my kids are old enough to make the choice I can help them out._

_So, like I was saying, write soon if you're not too mad at me._

_Take care._

_Taylor_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, as usual thanks to everyone who replied and all the ones who added me as a fave story or alert. ORy, thanks for the advice. The rest of you: You know the drill, so here we go...

_

* * *

__Dear Taylor,_

_I'm not going to stop writing just because we disagree about when (now!) and how (gently) you tell Ryan's he's about to be a father. To be honest, you were my lifeline for a long time and I'm selfish enough to not want to give that up even though I've got my girl and my brother back. Also, I'm afraid if I don't write, you'll take it as leave to disappear completely and when Ryan does find out and you're nowhere to be found, he'll take out his anger on me and I bruise way to easily. I'm really surprised he didn't bruise me in Mexico when the 'rents showed up after I left them that note telling them we were going. I couldn't help it though. I knew he was up to something and I couldn't let him go by himself and if anything had happened at least my parents would know where to start looking for us. I'm telling you Taylor, getting in that car and looking at the determination on his face, all I could think was 'what am I going to tell Taylor if you die?'_

_Now, that I've freaked you out onto other things. Thanks for the pin. I've got it up on my bulletin board along with the picture of the Twickham house, the picture of my doppelganger, and the pictures of Stars Hollow's Halloween Fest that you sent me. Don't worry, no one's noticed them mainly because no one's been up here but me since June, except for my mother and that's only when she's dropping off mail. Speaking of mail, I got something besides a letter from you the other day. RISD sent my dorm information and I went to check things out. Ryan, of all people, attempted to stop me right before I left for the airport, saying he needed to talk to me about something. I haven't found out what that's about yet because, drum roll please, Summer got kicked out of Brown. Long story short, one of her environmentalist buddies sold her up the river. So, this particular fact is going to postpone my RISD attendance by a semester and I won't be around for the birth. I know we hadn't talked about it but I was planning on being there even if Ryan wasn't. So, since I won't be there, make sure someone lets me know, okay?_

_Write soon._

_Take care._

_Seth_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Hey Seth," Kaitlyn walked into the Cohens' kitchen unannounced.

"Hey. What are you doing here," Seth looked up from the box he was wrapping.

"I'm bored. Summer's trying to recapture herself, whatever that means, and I think Mom's still in a mourning period for the almost marriage." She looked at Seth and focused on what he was doing, "What is that?"

"Some Christmas gifts for a friend back east," he said.

"Is this the same friend you keep getting letters from," Kaitlyn asked as she picked up a magazine from the counter. She raised an eyebrow in interest at some of the clothes.

"Yes, it is," Seth said as he signed what looked like a card and stuck it into the box before shutting it and taping it shut.

"Girl or guy," Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at him as she put down the magazine and looked at him appraisingly.

"Why?"

"Avoidance," Kaitlyn smiled. "That means it's a girl. Someone you dated at one point perhaps? Let's see, there was that Anna girl but I think she's in Providence, right?"

"Right," Seth nodded.

"So, that lets her out. There was the bi-sexual girl you shared with my sister but she's still here in California somewhere as far as I know."

"Haven't heard from Alex in a long time," Seth said.

"And I'm out of girls you dated," Summer said. "So maybe it was a girl who had a crush on you at one point and spent an awful lot of time here right after school ended and then suddenly did a disappearing act."

"Don't you have a Ward boy to harass or something," Seth asked as he picked up the box and carried it towards the front door.

"Defensive," Kaitlyn said with a smile. "That means I'm getting somewhere. So, was there more than friendship going on with Taylor?"

"No and how do you know all of this? Weren't you in a deep mourning period back then," Seth asked, slightly annoyed with the teenager, as he put the box down by the front door.

"Yes, but I still kept my eyes open. Besides you can only cry for so long about a sister you barely knew."

Now Seth felt bad. Dammit he _hated_ feeling bad especially when it came to the Cooper women. He also felt like he was about to explode. Keeping Taylor's secret was starting to gnaw at him in all sorts of unpleasant ways. Summer frowned every time she checked her email and there wasn't one from Taylor and he couldn't say anything to make her feel better.

Though he didn't think the words '_Don't worry about her Summer. She's as fine as someone who is almost six months pregnant with twins can be. Oh, did I mention Ryan's the father? Yeah they got really drunk a week or so after Marissa was killed and did the nasty,'_ would make her feel better.

Yeah that would go over really well.

Seth startled when he realized that Kaitlyn was staring at him. He took a deep breath. _Forgive me Taylor. I can't keep it to myself anymore. Just be grateful I'm not telling Ryan._

"Can you keep a secret without blackmailing me?"

"Oh God, you knocked her up," Kaitlyn said.

"No, _I_ didn't knock her up."

"But someone did?"

"Come upstairs," Seth said, taking Kaitlyn's forearm and leading her upstairs. They entered his room and Seth closed the door and put on some music before sitting down with Kaitlyn and telling her what had been going on.

"Wow," Kaitlyn said when he was done. "And Ryan doesn't know?"

"He doesn't even remember they slept together."

"Shit," Kaitlyn said softly. "So, is she okay?"

Seth looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Okay, I may not have grown up around here full time like you all did, but I do remember Veronica Townsend. She was a heinous bitch and not particularly maternal. I don't really see her being all that supportive of Taylor's decision or position."

"Well, yeah," Seth nodded his agreement. "Truth of it is, we have no idea where Veronica is and she has no idea where Taylor really is. As far as Veronica knows, Taylor is in Paris at the Sorbonne living near Hope."

"Who's Hope?"

"Taylor's grandmother," Seth said. "Look, I am taking a huge chance on telling you this, because if Taylor ever finds out she will probably drop kick me off the roof of her house."

"Her house?"

Seth nodded to the bulletin board on his wall where Taylor's souvenirs of life in Stars Hollow had taken residence.

Kaitlyn got up and walked over to take a closer look. "Nice house. Oh my God, that's you, sort of. Who's the Asian chick?"

"Apparently there's a guy out there who looks just like me and he dated the Asian chick. By way, her name is Lane."

"There are two of you? Scary," Kaitlyn observed as she continued looking at pictures. "Aw, cute. Taylor looks sweet as a pumpkin. That is her, right?"

Seth nodded, lying back on his bed.

"I do not want to know the sex of my baby," Kaitlyn read out loud. "That's very nineteen fifties of her."

Seth chuckled as Kaitlyn turned back around, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I think she should be the one to tell him. It's between her and him."

"It's also between you and me now," Kaitlyn reminded him.

"Kaitlyn," Seth said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell and there will be no blackmail involved. However, you do realize that Summer's going to hurt you when she finds out that you lied to her about a friend and that you told me what was going on first, right?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. Hey, could you not tell your mom?"

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "My mom? Why? I mean, I said I wouldn't tell anyone and that does include my mom but now I kinda wanna know why it's so important that I don't tell my mom."

"Well, Taylor never really came out and said it but I think what worries her the most about Newport finding out is that the father of her children is Marissa's former savior. While your mom may not have liked Ryan all that much, there's probably a part of her that imagined any male child of Marissa's coming out wearing a wife beater and trying to beat up the doctor."

"And Taylor doesn't want to hurt my mom anymore than she already is," Kaitlyn finished.

"Right."

"Yeah, no problem. I won't tell Mom. So, what about Ryan?"

"I'm just gonna pray he doesn't try and kill me."

"Good luck with that one."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_She had finally gotten his shirt off, ripping it a little in process but at least it was off. He got her on her back and buried his face in her chest, making her arch and stretch beneath him._

"Shit," Ryan said softly as he opened his eyes against the light coming under the doors of the pool house. He got up from his bed and headed into the house. Sandy was at the counter with a bagel.

"Hey Kid," he greeted the blonde boy as he came in. "You okay?"

"Can I ask you something and not have you ask me why I'm asking?"

"Uh, I guess. Is it really important that I don't ask?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing."

Sandy put his bagel down and braced himself on the counter, "What's up?"

"I think I need some tests done."

"Tests?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded as he took a seat at the counter.

"What kind of tests?"

"I think I might need a brain scan done," Ryan said nervously.

"Okay."

"I got knocked around a lot in the cage and I just want to make sure that I don't have any brain damage."

"Any special reason that you think you might?"

"I've been having some weird dreams," Ryan said, with a sheepish look. "I just want to make sure I'm okay."

"I'll set it up as soon as I can."

"Great. Thank you Sandy."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not right now."

"Okay. See you later."

"Right."

Sandy left and Ryan rested his forehead against the cool marble of the counter with his eyes closed. While he was hoping he didn't have brain damage, he really couldn't think of any other reason that he'd be having the dreams he'd been having about Taylor of all people. Dreams that made him feel-well they just made him _feel_ and it was stranger than the girl herself, who was thankfully an entire continent and one ocean away from him so that he didn't have to deal with her and the dreams he was having about her. Shit, if that were the case he'd probably have fallen over his own feet trying to get away from her so that he didn't drag her into the nearest secluded spot to have his way with her.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Seth,_

_I'm glad you're still writing to me even though I'm not all that crazy about the reasons. I'm not going anywhere. This is home now. But I think your thoughts on your way to Mexico might prove that while Ryan may be home now he wasn't in any way prepared to be a father when I first found out and he may never be ready, especially considering he hardly knows me. I don't expect a lifetime commitment from him and I will tell him that when I tell him about the twins._

_I'm sorry about Summer and even sorrier you won't be here for the birth. I would've liked to have seen you too. I promise to have Lorelai call you when I go into labor or maybe I should wait until I actually have them and then I can call you. Either way you'll know when they're born. Have a good holiday Seth and write again soon._

_Take care._

_Taylor_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I love all the replies I've been getting but I want to ask how you all think I'm characterizing Taylor. Is it close to how she was on the show or am I off base? ORy thanks for all your help.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Dear Seth, Merry Christmas from Stars Hollow,"_ a very familiar voice came over the line making Seth draw up in surprise and earning him a look from Summer who was standing next to him in the kitchen.

"Hey. Uh, hang-hang on for a minute, okay?" He looked at Summer, "I'll be right back."

"Who is it?"

"Just a friend," Seth said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Summer frowned a little as Seth slipped out the back door.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Hey, sorry about that. I wasn't alone."

"_It's cool. I'm not alone either."_

"Where are you," Seth asked, making a face at the sound of the classical music in the background.

"_I, my friend, am at the annual Gilmore Christmas Dinner Party, which is actually taking place on Christmas Eve this year. So really it's more, Dear Seth, Merry Christmas from Hartford."_

"So, how are you?"

"_I'm fat."_

"You are not, you're just pregnant."

"_Seriously Seth, I look like I'm going to pop at any minute. It is not exactly fun being asked by twenty different people over the course of one hour whether or not I'm going to have a Christmas baby and then having to explain that I'm not due for like three more months and that the reason I look like this is because I'm having twins."_

"Wow."

"_What?"_

"Just the idea of you and Ryan having the next savior," he said. "It's a little creepy."

"_Ha, ha, ha,"_ Taylor said dryly.

Seth rose an eyebrow when he heard a door shut through the phone, "What are you doing?"

"_Hiding."_

"From who?"

"_This creepy French guy that Aunt Emily invited. His name is Henri-Michel and he's some kind of artist. He's only talking to me because I'm the only other unattached person at this party who speaks French."_

"So, he's getting on your nerves?"

"_Yes._ _He keeps trying to proposition me and he won't take "drop dead" for an answer. When he asked where I sleep at night I told him I slept with Lorelai thinking maybe he'd get the hint that I wasn't interested."_

"He didn't?"

"_No. After I said "I sleep with her" and pointed at Lorelai he suggested ménage trois."_

"Nice," Seth observed.

"_Seth! He's some kind of pervert. He wants to get it on with me and Lorelai while I'm six months pregnant with twins,"_ Taylor said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"He probably figures he's safe sleeping with a pregnant girl. He can't knock you up again."

"_How does Summer put up with you?"_

"She loves me for my body," Seth said, smiling when Taylor giggled insanely on her end. "Did you get your gifts?"

"_Yes. I haven't opened them yet. Lorelai and I are going to wait to celebrate until after Rory comes home so I'm not opening any gifts until then."_

"When does she get back?"

"_She comes home on the second which will be our Christmas Eve and the third is going to be our Christmas. Did you get your gift from me?"_

"Yeah. I'm gonna open it up tomorrow."

"_Good. Seth, I think we should hang up now. Someone's at the door and I get the feeling that they need to use the bathroom for more than a private phone booth."_

"Okay," Seth smiled. "Merry Christmas, Taylor."

"_Merry Christmakkuh Seth,"_ Taylor said back. _"And have a happy New Year if I don't talk to you."_

"Same to you," Seth smiled as he shut his phone. He could see that the lights were on in the pool house and he shoved the sudden impulse he had to go in there and tell Ryan everything to the back of his mind.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan yawned as he went through his laundry. He'd stayed up way too late the night before with Seth, Summer, and Kaitlyn watching movies and then the ball drop. He and Kaitlyn had listened to Seth and Summer argue for about two hours before they'd finally fallen asleep.

Ryan shook his head remembering the fight. Summer was convinced Seth was hiding something from her. Right. They were talking about Seth. If someone had told him where Jimmy Hoffa was, the body would've been found in two hours. The guy couldn't keep a secret to save his life and the idea of him keeping another one from Summer after the mess it caused last time was just plain ludicrous.

He rummaged through a bag that he hadn't cleaned out since Mexico, pulling out jeans, wife beaters, and shirts. His hands stilled when he caught sight of the rip in one of his black T-shirts.

"No way," he whispered to himself.

Seth walked in, "Hey Mom wants to know if you're coming in for dinner or if you'd like it delivered out here." He noticed Ryan's expression. "What's up?"

"Seth." Ryan raised shocked and confused eyes to his brother. "I think I had sex with Taylor."

"Say what now? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I keep having dreams of doing that and one of the dreams I had featured her ripping this shirt as she got it off of me."

Seth shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "Maybe you tore it in the cage one night."

"We didn't wear shirts in the cage," he crumpled the shirt in his fist. "No, I think I actually had sex with her."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"Was it good for you?"

"That's not funny, Seth."

"I kind of got a kick out of it. Seriously, you really think you nailed Taylor Townsend?"

"Yeah," Ryan sat down on his bed, staring into space

"What are you gonna do," Seth asked sitting across from him.

"What can I do? She's in France, right?"

"Right," Seth's conscience pokes at him

"So, amazing as it was, I guess I just have to forget about it," he shakes head. "I just wish she'd stuck around long enough to let me apologize for using her like that."

Seth can see that Ryan thinks he took advantage of a drunken Taylor and opens his mouth and then quickly closes it again.

"How is she," Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I mean how is she doing?"

"She's good. Happy."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're all me." He noticed the look Seth was giving him, "Not talking a mile a minute, using only one or two words."

"Sorry if the image of you and Taylor doing the nasty takes a few minutes to process."

"It's not exactly sinking in quietly over here, either."

"I mean: it was...in the bar?" Ryan nods. "Ew. Okay, in a skeevy storage room, you with your Chino Skillz, her with the Kama Sutra." Seth makes face. "Yeah, not wanting dinner anymore." Guilt sours the stomach, Seth thinks.

"I just wanna make sure she's all right, you know," Ryan's guilt complex was beginning to surface. "Make sure she's not...damaged."

"Dude, what did you do that you would even think that? Just how wild are we talking, here?"

"Shut up Seth."

"No seriously, I wanna know."

"Look, I don't remember it all. It's just been coming to me in bits and pieces. At first I thought I had some kind of brain damage or something but the doctor Sandy took me to said I was fine and now that I've found the shirt," he looked down at the material in his hands before he looked back at Seth. "I'm not having dreams. I'm having flashbacks."

"So chuck it in the laundry and move on. One more notch in the belt of Kid Chino." He was being crude on purpose, testing the waters to see how deep Ryan was in. If he laughed, Seth would apologize to Taylor, and advise her _never _to tell him. If not well maybe he'd be making that trip to Stars Hollow after all.

"Don't talk like that," Ryan scowled at him. "It wasn't like that." He frowns, "I don't think."

"So what was it like? The parts you can remember, anyway."

"Good." Better than good, but there was a part of him that wanted to keep the drea- no not dreams. He wanted to keep the memories to himself. They were his, and precious; and he selfishly didn't want to share them with anyone.

Not even Seth.

"Just good?" The look on Ryan's face was making him feel guilty as heck. The guy was already half gone on her. And from one drunken night's stand? Newport was really, really weird sometimes. "I would've thought General Townsend would've made more of an impression than 'good'."

Ryan put his head in his hands, "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"Well, I thought you were halfway there back in the bar and now that I know you did Taylor back then, I think maybe you are just a little bit crazy, yes," Seth said, shoving the voice in his head that was screaming at him to tell him back into the dark recesses of his mind.

"Boys? Are you eating or what," Kirsten's voice called out to them.

"We're coming," Seth called as he and Ryan got up from their seats.

"Hey, Seth? "

"What?"

"Could you keep this to yourself? The last thing I need is Summer coming after me because I slept with one of her friends in a drunken stupor."

"You got it," Seth nodded. _What's one more secret?_

"Thanks and if you talk to Taylor, let me know. I think I might want to talk to her."

"Sure." _Oh boy._

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_Dear Taylor,_

_Okay, I am approaching meltdown. He remembers or he's starting to remember. Yes I am talking about Ryan. Before it was just lying by omission. Now, it's really lying because I am keeping him under the impression that you're in France but you're not. You're in Connecticut and you're pregnant and he's starting to remember how you got that way. You need to tell him. I can't take it anymore. Every time I open my mouth I come close to letting the words, 'Taylor's pregnant and it's yours' come out. Do you know how nerve wracking that is?_

_You have to tell him. Now. Write him, call him, send up a smoke signal but tell him and do it soon or I will Taylor. _

_Seth_


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy you guys. I think you'll like this chapter. Also this is dedicated to my co-pilot, ORy who so helped me out with this and even wrote some of it with me. Hugs! Okay so read and reply.

* * *

"So anything," Kaitlyn asked in a hushed tone, keeping her eye on the door so she'd know if her mom or Summer was about to come in.

"_Not a word in over a month,"_ Seth said over the phone. _"I think maybe she bolted or something, I don't know. I'm worried about her Kaitlyn."_

"I kind of got that when you checked your phone ten times in five minutes when you were standing in the foyer waiting for Summer last night," the teenager rolled her eyes.

"_By the way, is she still mad at me?"_

"I don't know." Kaitlyn rose an eyebrow, "Why, what'd you do?"

"_I was kind of off on our date last night."_

"How off?"

"_I fell asleep during the movie, I spilled soda on Pancakes, and I think I might have called her 'Mom' at one point."_

"Nice," Kaitlyn nodded.

"_I know, I'm a prince."_

"So, have you checked the mail yet this morning?"

"_No, not yet,"_ Seth said_. "I think people are starting to wonder why I keep checking the mail so often."_

"Make up some excuse."

"_I'm running out of them, Kaitlyn."_

"Kaitlyn," Summer was on the other side of the door.

"Hang on," Kaitlyn said to Seth before she hid her cell phone under her pillow and grabbed a magazine. "Yeah," she said to the door.

Summer opened it and came in. "Hey, have you seen my cell phone? I can't find it anywhere and I want to call Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of the incommunicado thing she's been doing since June so I'm calling her."

"Maybe she met some French guy and got married."

"Funny. Let me know if you see it and if Seth happens to stop by let him know that the movie was not boring, he owes Pancakes a shampoo, me money for the vet bill, and I, in no way, resemble Kirsten."

"Got it," Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks."

Kaitlyn waited until she heard Summer's door shut before she grabbed the phone.

"You still there?"

"_Yeah and I've got good news."_

"What?"

"_There's a letter from Taylor."_

"Great. But you might want to get over here and apologize to Summer in the near future or you might never have sex again."

"_Ten-four. See you later."_

Kaitlyn hung up.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Seth scanned the letter and groaned. Just perfect. Taylor was determined to wait until after she gave birth. This was just freaking great. He folded up the letter and shoved it into his back pocket, not noticing that only the envelope actually went in while the letter fluttered to the floor of the kitchen.

Just as the front door closed Ryan came in the back for some coffee. He noticed the mail on the counter and as he came around the counter he saw the paper on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it to see who it was for.

_Dear Seth,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. Frankly, after your last letter I was about to buy a ticket to Australia and be done with it. I'm glad Ryan's home and that your family's back together and while part of me is a little flattered that he didn't forget me at this point in the pregnancy I want to wait until after the birth. The last thing I need to be doing at this point is getting into some huge fight with Ryan._

_Please don't me mad and write again soon._

_Taylor_

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Morning Mr. Doose," Taylor greeted as she stepped inside the ice cream shop just after eleven with several bags.

"Miss Townsend," the older man greeted. "Stocking up I see?"

"I'm having lunch with Rory, Lorelai, and Aunt Emily. I'm just trying to decide on dessert."

"We got a new shipment of apple sorbet that you and Lorelai enjoyed last week," he said.

"Pack up a quart," Taylor smiled at him. "Also let me have a pint of French vanilla and a pint of that really chocolatey ice cream that Rory raves about all the time."

"You got it."

___Wicked little girls__, kissed the boys and made them cry_

Taylor pulled out her cell phone and opened it.

"What's up Lorelai?"

"Is it really necessary to have lunch with my mother today?"

Taylor sighed. "I fell asleep twice at Friday night dinner last week. I feel bad. Yes, it is necessary. But you don't have to come. I will explain that you had important business and couldn't make it. But you're going to miss dessert."

"Which is?"

"The apple sorbet from the ice cream shop."

Lorelai gasped on her end, "That is not fair. I love that ice cream."

"Then I'll see you for lunch?"

"Fine, I'll be there. But you are evil."

"It runs it the family."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan was sitting on Seth's bed when he came home.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Just some reading," Ryan said in a low voice.

"Anything good?"

"Depends on your definition of good," Ryan said as he held out the manila envelope that Seth had used to hold all of Taylor's letters.

"Ryan-"

"You lied to me."

"Withholding information is not technically lying." Ryan throws envelope onto the bed. "Okay, dude, calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Goddamit, Seth, you kept my kids from me for almost seven months!"

"Taylor said she'd tell you when the time was right. You two barely know each other and-"

"Well you apparently don't know her very well, either; because even I can tell she's just feeding you a line with that one." Ryan glares at Seth, hands fisting. "You should've told me."

"Why? So you could take off, again? Is it too much to ask that you stay with your family?"

"That's not your call to make! This is my life, not one of your fucking comic books! Shit, Seth! Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm your brother."

Ryan looked at him coldly, "Not anymore." He grabbed the letters and stomped from room.

Seth sighed, rolling his eyes before he went out the door too.

"Ryan, wait a second," Seth chased after him.

"Back off Seth," Ryan said as the two of them walked through the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten were.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Lucky for me, you saved all the envelopes. I know exactly where to find her."

"You cannot go after her."

Ryan stopped and turned around. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Not after this."

"What's going on," Sandy asked.

"Tell him, Seth," Ryan said.

"It's nothing."

"It is not nothing," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Seth," Kirsten looked worried.

"Answer your mother," Ryan said mockingly.

"What's that," Sandy asked, looking at the envelopes in Ryan's hand.

"Letters from Taylor," Ryan snarled.

"Taylor," Sandy flatly, thinking maybe Seth lied about being the father.

Seth started shaking his head, "We're just friends, Dad. I told you..."

"You knew?" Ryan transferred some of his anger to Sandy now. "You knew Taylor was pregnant?"

"I drew up a trust fund for her from her father, pregnancy was one of the ways she could access it," Sandy said as he put the pieces together in his head. "Ryan, did you sleep with Taylor?"

"They were drunk, Dad. You shouldn't blame-"

"Oh, so now you'll talk!"

"I'm trying to defend you."

"Save the defense for you," Ryan said. He looked at Sandy. "Yes, I slept with Taylor."

"Seth you knew the baby was Ryan's," Sandy asked.

Seth avoided looking at his father, "I caught her doing the walk of shame from Ryan's room the next morning and when she found out she was pregnant, she knew they had to be Ryan's."

"Why didn't you tell us," Kirsten said. "We could've helped her. She didn't have to leave."

"Mom, you and Dad would've gone straight to Ryan."

"Someone should've come straight to me," Ryan said. "You, Taylor, someone."

"Yes, by all means, let's tell the man letting himself get wailed on night after night that he knocked up some girl he barely knows," Seth said sarcastically. "I know. You could've offered her a ride to the clinic because let's face it Ryan, that's where you were in life when Taylor found out she was pregnant."

"To save our family the trouble I thought I caused. You showed me it wasn't true, but I guess you didn't really believe it, because if you did, you would've told me!"

"And then what? Watch you run as far away from her as fast as you could?"

"I should've been given the chance to make that choice," Ryan said before he turned and walked out of the house.

Seth made a move to follow Ryan.

"Freeze," Sandy said.

Seth turned to face his parents. "Okay, I know what you're going to say."

"Really? Please enlighten us," Kirsten folded her arms and looked at her son. "Seth, how could you not tell us?"

"Forget us, how could you not tell Ryan," Sandy said. "He deserved to know."

"He was in the worst place possible when Taylor found out she was pregnant. Not to mention he didn't even really know or remember that it happened until about a month ago."

"That doesn't mean that you had to hide it for so long," Kirsten frowned at him.

"Her mother was leaving town when she found out. What was she supposed to do?"

"She would've been more than welcome to stay here," Sandy said. "I would've been more than happy to help her out. I did it from a distance, what made her think she couldn't ask me to do it while she stayed here and in town?"

"Well, for one she didn't know you'd been her father's lawyer. That came as a big surprise to her and for another you would've gone to Ryan."

"Maybe if we had Ryan wouldn't have gone to Mexico looking to kill Volchok," Kirsten said.

"And maybe it would've made him run that much farther away because he was afraid of screwing up the kid's life just like he thought he screwed our lives up," Seth said. He spared one more glance out to the pool house before he turned around and went back upstairs.

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a look and walked out the backdoor towards Ryan's room.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Emily, Lorelai, Taylor, and Rory were having lunch in Taylor's kitchen so that she could 'break it in'.

Lorelai was laughing at a story Rory was telling before she looked over at her young cousin and frowned. Taylor had an odd expression on her face. "Taylor, are you alright?"

Taylor looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Lorelai, what's being in labor feel like?"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "Why, how do you feel?"

"If I had any military secrets, I'd talk."

"Show time!"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Kirsten and Sandy walked into the pool house and stopped right by the door at what they saw.

"Uh, was it something we said," Sandy asked as he watched the young man hurriedly put clothes into a bag he'd placed on his bed next to the envelope with Taylor's letters.

"I have to do this, Sandy," Ryan looked up at them and felt very guilty at the expression on their faces. "I'm sorry, Kirsten."

Kirsten gave him a soft smile, "Oh, honey, I understand."

"Are you sure about this? You're not really that close to Taylor."

"Apparently I got close enough."

Kirsten glared as Sandy chuckled.

"You'll write and call this time," Kirsten said, quietly.

"I promise," Ryan nodded.

"Take your records. There's a good community college in Hartford that can help you in your goals," Sandy said. "We'll ship the jeep to you, if you think you'll need it."

"Maybe. I can get a job, once I'm there; you guys don't have to send anything," Ryan trailed off at the looks on Sandy and Kirsten's faces.

"You let us support you in this or we're coming with you," Sandy said in a "Don't you even think of arguing with me" tone.

Ryan nodded his assent.

"Ryan, give Taylor our love and tell her we miss her," Kirsten said. "She was a good friend to Seth when he needed one. The house seemed kind of empty when she left."

"Yeah," Ryan said, thinking more of how he felt, waking up from the dreams that he had found out to be memories; empty, alone, abandoned. These were things he had far too much experience with. "I'll tell her."

"Good," Sandy said. "Now, call when you get there. Let us know where you're going to be staying. I doubt Taylor's going to let you stay with her but I'm sure there's a hotel somewhere around."

"I'll find some place," Ryan said.

"Make sure she knows that she's welcome for holidays, Ryan. I realize she probably has her own family but from what Seth just told us, I'm pretty sure Veronica doesn't know."

"She doesn't," Sandy said, shaking his head. "That's one thing Seth made perfectly clear. Taylor does not want Veronica to know."

"Well, if that's the case and Taylor doesn't feel comfortable coming here we'll go to her. If that inn on the front of the postcard she sent Seth exists, I'm sure we'll love visiting her."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"You should know who you've reached, and how this works; so I'll leave you to it." BEEP!

_"Taylor?"_ A little red light blinked on the fairly new machine. _"Please say you're just screening your calls and pick up?"_ Scattered remnants of the lunch the Townsend and Gilmore ladies had been enjoying littered the kitchen. _"Great. Look, I swear it's not my fault, but Ryan found out and he's headed your way. I tried to head him off for you, but he disowned me and the 'rents are kinda peeved; at me, not you. Yeah, they know, too. I don't know for sure, but they might be coming with him leaving me here all alone, because they weren't exactly pleased to find out I'd known all this time and hadn't told Ryan; who is the __angriest I've ever seen him. Again, at me, not you. So batten down the hatches, because that brooding bad boy who knocked you up is..."_ BEEP!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so this goes out to two people. ORy for all her help and emilyswain for being reply 100 and for being the only one who got the Golden Girls line from 11. Everyone else thanks for reading and ilyawh sorry if I was rude I just want to know what happens next so badly. Whitelily that goes for you too.

Ryan yawned as he walked up the stairs of the Dragonfly Inn. It'd taken him two days of flying and layovers to get from California to Connecticut and then another two hours on a shuttle bus to get from the airport to this inn. He was tired, thirsty, hungry, and, judging by the looks he'd received from the women on the bus, he looked as bad as he smelled. But at least he'd gotten to the right place.

Walking inside he located the front desk and walked over to it.

"Hi," he said to the man behind the desk.

The man looked up and made a displeased face, "Can I help you?" His French accent made the words a little hard to understand but he got it.

"I'd like a room."

"I do not think that's a good idea."

"You don't?"

"No. We only take people who can pay for their rooms."

"I can pay for my room."

"With money?"

"Yes, with money," Ryan all but snapped at him. Why was this guy allowed to interact with other people?

"Fine," he said. "I'll need to see a credit card and some proof that the credit card is yours."

Ryan gave the man a tight smile and dug out his wallet. He handed over a credit card and his driver's license. As the man behind the desk was processing the reservation a woman with dark red hair wearing an apron came out from the back.

"Michel, has Lorelai called? She said she and Taylor were going to stop by so I could see the twins before they went home since I didn't get a chance to get over to the hospital."

Ryan's head wanted to turn and his mouth wanted to open and he wanted to question this woman but he forced himself to just listen to what they were saying.

"No, she has not called," Michel said in a bored voice. "I have no idea what time she and her cousin, the woman who only has a job because of nepotism, are due here the babies I am sure I will be forced to watch at some point in the near future."

"Thanks for all your help Michel," the woman said in a bright voice before she turned and walked back to where she'd come from.

"Sign here," Michel said to Ryan before handing him a pen and paper. "Do you need any help with your bags?

"No, I'm good."

"You are in room seven," Michel said, handing him a key.

"Thank you," Ryan said before he turned around and headed upstairs. One quick shower then he was on his way to Taylor's house. The town wasn't all that big and her house shouldn't be too hard to find. Maybe if he asked the French guy very nicely he'd give him directions.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Are you sure you don't mind stopping," Lorelai asked. "I can so easily call Sookie and say you're too tired and you want to go home and get the kids settled in and that she can see you all tomorrow."

"Sookie kept me from starving for several months. I can make a quick stop to let her ooh and aww over the kids before we go home."

"Okay," Lorelai said turning the wheel of Taylor's Wrangler so that they were headed up the inn's driveway. She stopped in front of the main entrance while Taylor was facing the back looking at her sleeping children. Lorelai put the car in park and turned it off. She looked to see if there was anyone who could go and quickly get Sookie so that they didn't have unstrap the kids from their car seats when she noticed a blonde boy on a cell phone who looked way to familiar coming out of the front door.

"Wow," Lorelai breathed.

Taylor looked at her, "What?"

"Your mistake is hotter than mine."

"What," Taylor said, an eyebrow raised.

Lorelai nodded and Taylor turned.

"Oh God," she whispered.

By now Ryan had noticed that he was being stared at and as Taylor got out of the car she heard, "I'll call later, Kirsten," before he closed his phone.

Taylor shut the car door and folded her arms around her, suddenly feeling a little exposed. She knew without him even saying anything why he was here.

Taylor sighed and shook her head, "I'm gonna kill Seth."

"You're gonna have to get in line," Ryan said. He studied her midsection for a moment before he looked at the car and then back at Taylor, "We need to talk."

"Not here," Taylor said.

"What?"

"I work here. I have to see these people every day. I am not having a shouting match in front of them."

"I don't want to shout."

"You're you and I'm me. There will be shouting. C'mon," she turned to the car where Lorelai had opened the window. "Take them in to visit Sookie and then take them home, okay?"

"You got it, Sweetie."

Taylor nodded and turned back to Ryan, "Follow me." Then she turned away from him and started to walk.

Ryan took one more look at the car and followed.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

When Taylor finally stopped walking they were on a bridge over a small lake in back of the local high school. She turned to face him.

"So, when did Seth tell you?"

"He didn't," Ryan said. "He dropped a letter from you that I picked up and read."

"That's a federal offense. He could have you arrested."

"I'm sure Sandy would love that. From there, I went to his room and found all the other letters you'd sent him over the past seven months, ever since your escape from Newport."

"I had my reasons," she said quietly.

"Your reasons, Taylor? You had your reasons? Dammit you left without so much as "Hey Ryan, you're going to be a father'," he said heatedly.

"Well I would've had to start with 'Hey Ryan, I know you don't remember it but you and I did the nasty and guess what? I'm pregnant.' How would that have gone over, Ryan? Just out of curiosity," she asked.

"I don't know and since you decided to skip town instead of telling me I guess we'll never know. What I do know is that I deserve a chance to get to know our kids." His pause was enough to make him look at her. "And you."

"We don't need you," Taylor took a step back. "You are hereby absolved of any and all responsibility. Go home, go to Berkley, find a girl you don't have to get drunk to nail, marry her, have kids, and have a nice life."

"I have kids and if you expect me to just walk away-"

"Why the hell not? You didn't have any trouble doing it with Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth."

"That was different. I thought… You know what? You have no idea what I was thinking then, or what I'm thinking now. You just went ahead and assumed I wasn't worth a shit." Ryan gritted his teeth. "I'm not your father, Taylor. Or mine."

"I don't even know your father and you sure as hell don't know mine so let's leave them out of it. This is about you and me, Ryan."

"No, it's about you, me, and our kids."

Taylor fought the urge to scream as she took a deep breath. "Go home." She turned around and started to walk away.

"You have some nerve, telling me what to do."

Taylor turned around. "Ryan, how can I make you understand? Do you want me to sign something saying that I'll never ask you for money or anything else where they're concerned? I realize you are the son of a lawyer so maybe a document would be best."

"This isn't about that!" Ryan took a deep breath to reign in his temper. "I just want a chance, Taylor. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes. Ryan, I am giving you an out. Why aren't you taking it? Why aren't you on your way to the airport so you can go back to Newport and your family and know that you never have to worry about a strange girl or two kids ever bothering you?"

"If I wanted an out, Taylor, I wouldn't be here in the first place." He crossed his arms as he looked at her, "You better get used to having me around, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine Ryan, you wanna stay?"

"Yes."

"That's really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you got it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Taylor's hand went to her pocket and she sighed. "Can I have your cell phone?"

"What?"

"Your cell phone," Taylor motioned to Ryan's pocket. "I don't have mine on me and I want to see if Lorelai's still at the Dragonfly or if she's already at my house."

"Oh. Here," Ryan handed it over.

Taylor opened it and started to dial as she walked across the bridge. Ryan followed her and they were about even when they reached the middle of the bridge. Just as Taylor said 'hi' to the person who picked up, Ryan felt her hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was in the water. When he surfaced Taylor was gone and his cell phone was on the bridge.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Taylor knocked on Ryan's door. It just figured he'd stay at the Dragonfly. How the hell was she supposed to stay away from him if he lived where she worked? She knocked again and Ryan opened the door, with no shirt on as he towel dried his hair.

"Come to drown me in the tub?"

Taylor had to take a deep breath to regain her composure before she pushed past him into his room. "I went home," she turned to face him as he closed the door. "When I got there, I had a message on my machine. Care to guess who it was from?"

"Seth called to rat on me, right?"

"You cannot cut him out of your life."

"What is it with you two and thinking you can order me around?"

"I am not ordering you around. I am- Can you put a shirt on?"

Ryan smiled, "Am I distracting you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I think I'll keep the shirtless thing."

"Fine. Like I was saying I am not ordering you around, I am trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret. Do you really want to lose another brother?"

Ryan lost his smile and was quiet for a moment before he looked her straight in the eye, "Four hours."

"What?"

"I make up with Seth, I get four hours with the kids."

Taylor looked at him in shock, "You are completely..."

"That's the deal."

"One and I'm there the whole time."

"There are two of them; I don't want to short either one. Three."

"I could go one and a half," Taylor offered a hesitant compromise.

Ryan could see he was getting somewhere and decided to go for broke by pulling out the big guns, "_I_ could tell Summer about his latest lying-jag."

Bull's eye. Ryan watched Taylor's face scrunch up in dismay.

"Two and not a second more," Taylor said firmly. "_And _you'll be supervised."

"Done," Ryan stuck out his hand and she picked up phone and put it in his hand.

She walks past him to the door and just before she opens it she turns around, "By the way, just in case you were thinking of lying to me about the call, I do plan on keeping in touch with Seth no matter where you two are in your relationship, so if you don't call him, I'll know about it."

"I'm not the one in this who has a problem with the truth." From the way he lifted an eyebrow at her, she knew he didn't mean Seth.

"No, you're just the one who has a problem letting people get close to you," she said without a flinch before she turned away, opened the door, and walked out the door closing behind her.

Ryan put the phone to his ear after he hit speed dial.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me," Ryan said shortly. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for a chance at being with his kids.

_"I thought you already gave the "I'm here and fine" call to Mom,"_ Seth said.

"I did. That's not what this is about."

_"So, what is it about?"_

"You called Taylor and apparently told her I'd cut you out of my life. She didn't like that too much, so we made a deal. I don't disown you and I get some time with my kids."

_"Nice to know I'm so important to you,"_ Seth said sulkily.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Ryan shot back at him.

_"It sounds like it does. It sounds like I'm the only reason you're gonna see your kids."_

"Kids you kept from me. Kids I still wouldn't know about if I hadn't found that letter you dropped."

_"Ryan, do you think I liked keeping my mouth shut? Do you think it was fun to wonder what I was going to tell Taylor if you got yourself killed?"_

"Did you ever think you wouldn't have been in that position if you'd told me the truth?"

_"Taylor asked me to keep it a secret. Since she was the only friend that didn't completely bail on me, I figured I owed her."_

"The one time you actually keep your mouth shut, and it's this."

_"Ryan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you think I betrayed you. But the truth of it is that if I had told you, you would've freaked out and you know it."_

"Maybe," Ryan's tone was a little resentful, because he knew Seth was a little bit right. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Will you tell Taylor we made up," Ryan was aware he was pleading, but he really wanted to see his kids.

_"Yeah, I'll tell her,"_ Seth said quietly. _"Talk to you later, Ryan."_

"Right."

Seth hung up and Ryan closed his phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the replies. Keep it up. As always thanks to ORy.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Summer poked her head into Seth's room and listened.

Nothing.

Okay, good. Seth had already left for work and since she hadn't heard or seen anyone downstairs she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Cohen were gone too and Ryan had disappeared a couple of days ago, destination unknown, so she was alone. She came all the way in and shut the door.

She wasn't crazy. She knew when her boyfriend was lying to her about something and right now he was lying. She just didn't know what. She frowned looking around his bedroom her eyes landing on his bulletin board. She hadn't been in here in a few months and there were some things on that board she didn't recognize, starting with the picture of Seth and a girl she'd never seen before. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she studied the picture.

Oh, he was so fracking dead.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Can I get you anything?"

Ryan looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see a man in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap holding a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Uh, yeah," Ryan said pulling the menu from under the paper. "I'll have scrambled eggs, hash browns, and another cup of coffee."

The man nodded and poured Ryan a cup of coffee.

"Anything else?"

"A job," Ryan said jokingly.

"You serious?"

Ryan looked up, "What?"

"My waitress is out on maternity leave. Her husband was filling in but she's on bed rest and he wants to be with her so I need someone to cover while they're both out of commission. You got any experience?"

"Yeah, but the last place I worked might not give me a great recommendation seeing as how I left them in the lurch."

"I assume you had a good reason?"

"I recently found out that I was a father and they live here, so I moved. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"I see," the man nodded. "You start tomorrow. I'm Luke."

"Ryan," he shook his hand.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get your order."

Ryan nodded and smiled as Luke walked away. He lifted the coffee cup to his mouth as he looked out the window at the square watching the residents of Stars Hollow walk back and forth; teenagers hurrying towards the high school while parents walked with younger kids towards the elementary school or pushed strollers in the crisp morning air. He hadn't made his way to Taylor's house yet so he wasn't sure which direction she'd be coming from or if she'd be out at all this early in the morning so soon after getting home from the hospital with the babies.

He frowned a little and looked over at the counter where Luke was. Maybe he should try asking for directions from someone else. Michel had been no help whatsoever, not to mention he really didn't seem to like him very much.

Ryan frowned. He wasn't sure what _Détritus grossier de gouttière d'indiscrimate _meant but he had a feeling it wasn't complimentary.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Seth entered his room only to be hit by a flying shoe.

"What the," he looked and saw his very angry girlfriend standing by his desk. "Summer?"

"Who is she Cohen?"

"Random much?" Ducks another shoe. "Summer, what, or rather who, are you talking about?"

"Your Oriental bimbo!" Pointing at bulletin board.

"My Oriental bimbo? I've never met her."

"What?" This time the stapler off of his desk came flying at him.

"Summer, that's not me." Ducks pencil holder and contents. "Seriously, does that look like Portland in the back ground?"

"What does that have to do with anything," She picked up Captain Oats, reconsidered and then put him down, before picking up and throwing a CD.

"The only time you haven't known where I was every second of every day is when I went to Portland." Summer hesitates in throwing the next object. "That's a picture of some guy from Connecticut named Dave."

"That's just weird enough to be true, Cohen," Summer took her hand off object.

"It _is_ true. Look, call Taylor if you don't believe..." _Uh-oh._

"What does Taylor have to do with anything? She's in France," Summer asked, her hand hovering over a tape dispenser.

"No, she's not. She's in Connecticut," Seth sighed. "Oh hell. She's been in Connecticut since August. She left right after she found out she was pregnant. "

"Cohen, so help me God if you and she-"

"No! I never touched her."

"Her prom date?"

"No," Seth shook his head and laughed a little as he sat down. "It was Ryan."

"Ryan? When did he have time to," her eyes went wide. "Tell me he didn't drag her into that skeevy supply room and act like his brother." Seth opened his mouth and she made herself clearer, "His other brother."

"Well, it was the supply room."

"Ew."

"From what Taylor said, they may have been drunk; but it was mutual."

"Of course it was mutual. Even drunk, Ryan knows to take no for an answer. It's just, if the bar was any indication; that supply room was a VD breeding ground. I hope Taylor's been tested."

"That's not the kind of test she needed done." Summer opens mouth, glances at the "I do not want to know the sex of my baby" button and shrieks:

"She's pregnant?!" Seth flinches.

"I said that already. Anyway, she was."

"Is that where Ryan went? To be with her and the baby?" Seth nods. "Well, at least he's consistent." Summer thinks about the sequence of events and frowns. "Wait a minute. She left in August and he came home only a few months ago. Why did she leave so long before he did? Why didn't he leave until recently?"

"Well, because until recently, he didn't know he'd done the deed, let alone fathered twins."

"Twins?!"

"Again with the shrieking," Seth said.

"How do you not tell me this?" Summer glared at him and crossed her arms. "Come to think of it, how did you find out in the first place?"

"I caught her doing the walk of shame the morning after." Summer signals him to keep going. "When she found out she was with child, she freaked out and told me. Then she took off, swearing me to secrecy."

"Secrecy? Cohen, that whole secrecy thing does not mean you lie to your girlfriend who has been very worried for a very long time about her friend who has not called or written her in months. There is a whole loophole pertaining to the girlfriend."

"Summer, if I'd told you, you would've told Ryan and she didn't want that."

"Okay, that settles it. Townsend's nuts. Why wouldn't she want Ryan," she trailed off and looked at him again, once more suspicious, "Unless it wasn't her, it was you."

"Why would I do that?"

"To keep him from leaving, like he did with Theresa?"

"I'd show you the letters where she said to keep it from him, and you; but Ryan took those with him."

"She didn't want me to know?" Summer was hurt. She and Taylor were supposed to be friends. "Why? Was she mad at me or something?"

"She didn't want to put more pressure on you. You were in a bad way, after the accident." Seth shrugs. "That and I think she was afraid YOU would think she was trying to replace Marissa."

"I'll say it again: that girl is nuts."

"Maybe so, but she and Ryan got into bed with each other about a week after Marissa died. She was afraid you'd be mad at her for taking advantage of him or mad at Ryan for hopping into bed with someone so soon after his first love died."

"We do strange things when we're grieving. Not to mention her mother basically sold the house out from under her right after graduation."

"I think she took that as a sign she needed to leave. I mean, if her own mother didn't love her, how could she expect anyone else to?" Holds up hands to hold back the rage blackout, "Just saying - maybe that's where her head was at."

"She should know us better than that."

"Considering it took everyone this long to notice something was off, I'd say she knew us pretty well."

"Well, we were all pretty caught up in our own lives until recently." Summer frowned, "Is she the phone call from Christmas Eve that you went outside to take?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how much I wanted to march into the pool house and tell Ryan everything after we hung up."

"Is that how he found out?"

"No. He found a letter I dropped and then came up here and found the others." Seth flinched at memory, "He didn't take it very well."

"Duh, Seth. After the thing with Volchok, I'm surprised he's still speaking to you."

"If Taylor hadn't withheld letting him meet the kids until he made up with me, he probably wouldn't be."

"I can't believe it took him so long to figure it out. He should've known it was out of character for Taylor to split after," Summer blushed, "well, after. Ryan should've known something was up."

"Remember what I said about them being drunk?"

"Oh. Ryan has blackouts?"

"Which he remembers months later, apparently."

"He remembered? That's strange." Off Seth's weird look, "Dad's a doctor, remember? And with all the step-monster's pill-popping, I know that people vary rarely, if ever, recall what happened when they were blacked out."

"I guess she made an impression."

"Ew."

"Anyway, now that the 'rents and Ryan know, I'm sure she'd love a phone call from you. I'm actually a little surprised she hasn't called you yet."

"She's probably still in shock due to Ryan's appearance. Have you talked to her?"

"No. But I should call her. Ryan wants me to tell her we made up so she'll let him spend time with his kids."

"Oh, what are they?"

"I don't know. Ryan didn't say."

"If she's restricting his access, he may not know."

There's a long pause before Summer pokes him.

"So call, already. Sooner you dial, the sooner we can find out what they are. Oh and their names. Let her know she _has_ to send us pictures, and ask her-"

"How about I hand you the phone when I'm done," Seth said as he dialed.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Taylor fumbled for the phone without even opening her eyes.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, greetings from Newport,"_ Seth's voice said.

"Hi Seth," Taylor yawned. "What's up?"

"_Well, I'm calling to tell you that Ryan called me and un-disowned me, so you can let him see his kids now."_

"Okay," she sighed, eyes still closed.

"_Did I wake you?"_

"Sort of. The twins are in bed for a nap and I was just trying to catch a little sleep."

"_Oh, well I'm sorry but I have someone here who really wants to talk to you."_

"I don't suppose it's Ryan telling me he's changed his mind and has listened to me and gone home."

"_Sorry, no," _Summer's voice came through the phone line.

Taylor's eyes opened, "Summer?"

"_Hi Taylor."_

"When did he tell you," she asked sitting up in bed.

"_A little while ago,"_ she said. "_Don't be mad at him. I saw the picture of his double and his double's girlfriend on the bulletin board and if he hadn't told me, I'd probably have thrown every object in the room that I could find at him."_

Taylor smiled a little, "It's okay. Sandy and Kirsten know so it was only a matter of time."

"_Taylor, why didn't you call me? You sat with me when I thought Cohen didn't love me anymore. I would've been there with you."_

"Because Ryan was your friend first and Marissa was your best friend and you were grieving. It wasn't fair to put you in the position to be there for someone else when you were having trouble functioning on a daily basis." There was a pause and Taylor smiled, "I can hear you frowning, you know that, right?"

"_But I've been home and functioning like I used to for a while now. You could've called me." _

"I was concentrating on getting ready to give birth. I didn't want to deal with anyone else but Seth telling me that I needed to tell Ryan."

"_Oh. Okay. Well, so tell me what they are,"_ Summer all but demanded. _"And what are their names?"_

"Summer, I'd love to tell you but I haven't even told Ryan yet."

"_Oh. Well, why not? He is their father."_

"I know he is." Taylor sighed. "I'm just not sure if I can trust him to stick around yet."

"_Taylor, this is a guy who moved across the country moments after he found out you were pregnant. I think you can trust him. You just don't want to because you're afraid he'll bail in the end. Or maybe you're more afraid that he won't bail."_

"Why thank you for the psycho analysis Dr. Roberts," Taylor teased.

_"I'm serious."_

"I know you are." Taylor's attention went to the monitor when she heard whimpering. "Summer, I gotta go. The babies are awake."

_"Okay."_

"I'll talk to you later."

_"Yes you will. A very long talk," _Summer said.

Taylor smiled, "Bye."

_"Bye."_

Taylor hung up the phone and went into the nursery. She picked up her whimpering baby and held the infant close to her chest.

"Aw, what's wrong baby? Huh," she said cradling her child. Blue eyes blinked up at her in a pleading manner. "God help me if your father ever looks at me like that. I'll probably jump his bones again."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the replies. I hope you enjoy this. Ory, as always thank you the most.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"_Dragonfly Inn."_

"Room seven, please," Taylor said.

"_One moment."_

Taylor waited and then she heard ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Ryan, it's Taylor."

"_Hi."_

He sounded surprised and Taylor couldn't blame him. After all their last two meetings were anything but cordial. Still, she'd made a promise and Taylor always kept her word.

"I talked to Seth."

"_Oh,"_ Ryan said.

"So, I got to thinking about the best time for the two hours I promised you to take place."

"_Okay."_

"And I thought that maybe you should meet them before the two hours so that you're not a total stranger to them."

"_Really,"_ Ryan's voice was cautiously hopeful.

"Yeah. Are you free this afternoon?"

"_Sure. Should I come to your house?"_

"No. The dining room at the Dragonfly is empty in the afternoons. How about I meet you there around three?"

"_I'll be there."_

"Good. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Taylor hung up the phone and sighed. She had a feeling that this afternoon was going to take a lot of bravery on her part and a lot of biting his tongue on Ryan's part.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan entered the dining room and saw Taylor at a table near the windows having a cup of tea while two carriers rested on the table near her.

He approached her quietly.

"Hey."

Taylor looked up, "Hi. Take a seat."

Ryan doesn't move, staring at the two sleeping forms in their carriers.

"Ryan?" Maybe he took some damage in the cage, she thinks; he's got a weird look on his face.

"What..." he cleared his throat, reaches out, but doesn't quite touch, one bootied foot. "Are you going to introduce us," he whispered.

"When you sit down," Taylor told him.

Ryan practically slammed himself eagerly into the chair before she even finished the sentence, sitting so close to the edge of the seat he's in danger of falling out of it.

"Calm down. In the words of Mrs. Kim "You break it, you buy it"," Taylor said.

Ryan nods and looks at her expectantly.

Taylor smiled a little and turned to look at the carriers. "Okay, now this," she said, hand on the carrier closest to her, "is Jacob Sanford. But my family is big on nicknames so we're going to call him Jake."

Ryan smiled and nodded as Taylor reached over Jake's carrier to the one next to it.

"And this is his sister Josephine Hope," she said.

"Joey for short?"

"No. I never liked that whole guy's names for girls but Josephine is too long for such a little thing so we'll be calling her Josie."

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"And I'm sorry they're asleep. I really thought they would've stayed awake after all the bouncing Sookie did with them before we came in here."

"Bouncing calms them down. Weird, but true," Ryan said.

"Except after they eat," Taylor crinkles her nose, and then gets curious. "Wait, how do you know that? About the bouncing?" They're still whispering, glancing every now and then to see if the kids are awake.

"Chino Hills had a community service requirement before they'd pass you to the next year. I did the hospital, where Theresa's mom worked. It was easiest, and I needed the credit to get on the list for the SAT ones. She put me in the nursery," Ryan looked embarrassed. "This was right after she found out Theresa and I were," Ryan stopped, a little uncomfortable.

"Intimate." Ryan nods, still staring at kids. "Well, that was effective." He snorted quietly and they shared a grin.

"Do you want some coffee? I can go back and get it for you."

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"They'll just let anyone walk into the kitchen?"

"Well, no. I mean you can't but I could."

"What?"

"Ryan, I work here. Lorelai gave me a job when I got here last August."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was on the desk until I got to six months and the doctor said to start maternity leave." Taylor sipped her tea. "Are you hungry? Sookie's an amazing cook."

"Don't change the subject," Ryan said. "Tell me more. I got some of it from the letters you wrote to Seth but I know there's more that wasn't in them. I wanna know."

"You want to know what being pregnant is like? That's gross."

"I want to know what you're like." He glanced at still sleeping kids and then looked back at her, "Did you have a problem, not drinking coffee? Were the vitamins those nasty horse pills, or did they let you crush them up?" He smiled at her surprised expression, "I did spend the first trimester with Theresa; I know how some of it works." He gave her a teasing look, "You know if I'd been here, I give one hell of a foot massage."

"Don't curse."

"Right," he gazed at babies. "Sorry, Jake. Sorry Josie," he whispered. He turned his intent gaze to Taylor, "Sorry, Taylor."

"For what? Knocking me up," Taylor said. "Don't be. In a very odd way, you may have done me a favor. Let to my own devices, I would have gone to France and probably shacked up with someone like this very weird guy I met at a party my aunt threw in December. This way I not only get away from my mother but I get a family and that's so amazing to me."

"I think I'm sorry for the way it happened and that you were alone for so much of it."

"I was never alone Ryan. Lorelai and Rory were there for a lot of it. I lived in Lorelai's guest room for almost two months while my house was being repaired and brought up to code. Rory stayed with me almost every weekend. So, you know don't feel bad for me. I don't feel it for myself."

"Who's feeling bad for you?" He was teasing her a little, but he was also a little angry too; although still quiet. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"You're sorry to have missed morning sickness?"

"Nothing new. I've lived with drunks, remember?"

"What about the weird cravings?"

"Can't be any weirder than what they served at those endless Newport functions," He smirked. "What was that stuff, anyway?"

"Depends on the event. Crab & brie, usually."

"So, what else did I miss?"

"Lots of whining about being fat," she crossed her arms, daring him to find a comparison in his life for that one.

"Out of respect for the girls who put up with me over the years, I plead the fifth on that one."

"Good answer," Taylor admitted. "So, my spies tell me you've got a job at Luke's."

"Your spies?"

"Two women," Taylor smiled. "Older. One was a Latina who probably not-so-discreetly gave you the eye and the other a blonde with a husky voice who may or may not have had a very tall man with her."

Ryan smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they introduced themselves to me. Patricia LaCosta-"

"Miss Patty."

"And Babette Dell, who did not have her husband with her. How do you know them?"

"Miss Patty runs the dance studio which also doubles as a meeting hall on town meeting nights which are lorded over by the town selectman, Taylor Doose. If you want an apartment, see him. According to Luke he's systematically buying up the town. He's gonna call it Taylorville where everyone'll wear cardigans and have the same grass height."

Ryan laughed quietly.

"And Babette and Morey, that's her husband, live next door to Lorelai and Rory."

"I think I'm jealous of them."

"Babette and Morey?"

"Lorelai and Rory."

"Why?"

"They know you, they're part of your life," He made a sour face. "They don't have to bargain for time with the twins or argue you into talking with them." His face was sad as he looked at her, "You let them in."

"Ryan, they're my family. They were there when I needed them."

"I would've been there given the chance."

"It was a crap shoot and you and I have never been that lucky."

"Maybe that means things will be okay. We're due some good luck."

"You can't base a relationship on luck."

"So you admit we have a relationship," Ryan smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"What? No, of course not," Taylor said before she sipped her tea.

"Of course not," there was a smug look on his face. He studied the sleeping babies and said without looking at her, "You're blushing, by the way."

"I am not and shut up," Taylor said avoiding his gaze.

He looked at her suddenly, "Go out with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You and me and one night alone," Ryan said.

"We did that already and look what happened," she said motioning to their kids.

"Yeah. Turned out pretty well, huh?" Taylor glares at him and Ryan smiled because she didn't have an answer for that one. "Go out with me."

"No. I don't even know why you'd ask me." Ryan muttered something about her mother that she chose to ignore. "Look, it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, you and me?" She shook her head. "It won't work."

"So go out with me."

"Ryan..." Taylor sighs.

"Look," he leaned forward. "Right now, all you know about me is what you've heard from Seth and how I am in bed." He blushed, but he kept going. "Go out with me. Prove to both of us that you're right, and I'm wasting my time."

Taylor tipped her head back and groaned before she looked at him, "Fine."

"Friday?"

"No. Fridays are no good. We have a standing previous engagement on Fridays," she said.

"A standing previous engagement?"

"Yes," Taylor said.

"Okay. I'll let you know the next time I have a night off and we'll go out then."

"Fine." Taylor's head turned as she heard a whimper, "And it looks like someone's finally awake."

"Hey," Ryan reached out to Jake, checking with a glance at Taylor before touching the baby. "Morning," he smiled at how beautiful baby is. His smile grew when Jake gripped his hand and he sent a triumphant look to Taylor.

Taylor rolls eyes. "Jake, this is Ryan, your father." Ryan looked at him, surprised she was admitting it. "I'm not going to lie to them." He rose an eyebrow at that. "We'll wait the sordid details until they're older, of course." Now he's smiling because he successfully teased her without saying a word. "They've both got your eyes," Taylor said quietly.

"That's odd. Blue eyes aren't a dominant gene."

"My grandmother has blue eyes," Taylor said.

"Where is she?"

"Paris. She's the family expatriate. That's where my mother thinks I am right now. It's also why she'll never go looking for me. She and Grandmother don't get along."

"Is there anyone your mother does get along with?"

"You can really tell you lived with Sandy Cohen."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he played with Jake's hand a little. "What does your grandmother look like?"

Taylor dug out a picture, "Here. That's from my visit to the Sorbonne, senior year."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"You look just like her."

"I get that a lot," Taylor said. "So, we should set up that two hours we agreed on soon."

"Right," Ryan said. "And our date."

"We'll talk about that later."

Josie chose that moment to wake up with a sound of protest

"Looks like someone's on my side."

"She probably just needs to be changed or fed."

"Can I?"

"You're volunteering to change a dirty diaper," Taylor asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm volunteering to help take care of our children."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "We'll use your room."

"My room?"

"Well, I don't want to change them in the middle of the dining room."

"Okay my room it is."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"So how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well," Taylor admitted to Lorelai as she lay on her stomach and watched her cousin try on shoes. She frowned suddenly. "Those shoes do not go with that dress."

"No?"

"No," Taylor shook her head.

Lorelai gave herself the once over in the mirror and nodded, "Yeah you're right, they don't."

"So, tonight's a big night for you."

"Is it," Lorelai said as she continued her search for shoes.

"It's your first date with Luke-"

"This is not a date. This is a thank you for writing the letter that helped him get joint custody of April."

"Lorelai, if he wanted to thank you, he could've bought you some earrings or a necklace. It's a date. So like I was saying, this is your first date with Luke since the whole let's elope slash he let you walk away slash you slept with Christopher slash Luke changed his mind only to be told that you slept with Christopher thing went down."

"And slash my wrists if I have to hear that story ever again," Rory said as she came in and joined Taylor on the bed. "Your kids are still fast asleep in their carriers on the bed in your old room."

"Thanks for checking on them Rory," she said. "I'd have brought them in here but even with the expansion, there's just no room."

Rory looked around at the clothes covered room and nodded, "You're right. Not to worry though. They're close enough to be there in five seconds flat if they need you."

Taylor smiled as Rory made herself comfortable.

"So how's the progress?"

"Well, we've got an outfit and a hairstyle. Now, we're looking for shoes."

"So, Mom, are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because it's a date."

"It's a thank you."

"Lorelai, you've changed your clothes and hairstyle three times. This is a date."

"Speaking of dates, how was yours?"

"Ryan and I had tea in the dining room of the Dragonfly so he could meet his kids. That was not a date. I had a T-shirt and jeans on."

"And him?"

"Same, why?"

"Were you nervous?"

"Why would I have been nervous?"

"Because you were on a date with the father of your children," Rory smiled.

"It was not a date. However, he did get me to agree to a date."

"Really? When?"

"I'm not sure yet. We didn't get that far."

"So, we're dating Ryan?"

"No, we're not. I am going out on one date with him to prove that he's wasting his time here so that he'll go back home and when September rolls around he'll go to Berkley."

"But you agreed to a date?"

"Yes, I agreed to _a_ date. One," Taylor held up her index finger for emphasis. "He gets one date and then he goes away."

"What if it goes well?"

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because I intend to come down with a very bad rash during the date and also become incredibly nauseous," Taylor said.

"Wow," Lorelai said as she put on some earrings.

"What?"

"You really like this guy."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You're so determined for the date to fail so he'll go away and you don't have to deal with him."

"And that means I like him?"

"Totally," Rory nodded. "It was kind of that way with me and Jess. At first he did a lot of things that totally annoyed me-"

"And the rest of the town," Lorelai added.

"Right. But then I started to see another side to him. He liked a lot of the same things I did and he was a _great_ kisser-"

"Mommy's ears are bleeding," Lorelai interrupted again.

"Stick some cotton in them," Rory advised. "Anyway, I found out that when he wasn't playing the rebel he was a pretty good guy."

"Jess left you high and dry without so much as a good-bye."

"Okay, that's a point," Rory said. "But he and I didn't have two kids."

"Okay, how do I look," Lorelai said coming out.

"Wow," Rory said.

"You look amazing."

"Good," Lorelai said. "Okay, you're going to Taylor's for the night, right?"

"Yep, so you and Luke can feel free to come here and do whatever after non-date rituals you want."

"You're so good to Mommy."

Rory smiled as Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss Christopher?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Never mind," Taylor shook her head. "It's none of my business. Should we get pizza for dinner?"

"I miss who he should've been and I miss who he never was. I don't think I miss the actual person my dad is."

"I think I can understand that."

"But do you want your kids to?"

Taylor gave Rory a rueful look, "No, but I don't know if I can believe in him. He tends to go off the map when bad things happen."

"How bad was the last thing?"

"He lost the girl who was his first love and the girl he spent three years saving from herself and her choices. Her last choice was by far the worst and it ended in the worst possible way for her."

Rory frowned, "And Ryan was there?"

"She died in his arms."

Rory's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"After that he thought he was bad luck so he moved out on his family. That's what pisses me off. He could've so easily been lost too or the one that his family lost and he just cut himself off from them because he blamed himself for every bad thing that happened to them since he'd come to Newport. What he doesn't seem to realize is that, if not for him, Seth never would've gotten the girl or the confidence to do the things he's done with his comics and Marissa probably would've died in an alleyway somewhere in the streets of Tijuana three years ago."

"But because of him, she got three extra years and Seth got the girl," Rory said.

"Exactly. But try telling Mr. Guilt Complex that," Taylor rolled her eyes. "He is so determined not to see anyone he cares about get hurt and when it inevitably happens, he takes all the blame and all the hurt and all the rage he feels for it and turns it in on himself. He was cage fighting when he should've been at Berkley."

"But now he's here," Rory pointed out.

"And I wonder what will happen if one day Jake or Josie gets seriously hurt," Taylor confessed.

"Parents always blame themselves when their kids get hurt," Rory said. "My mom did when I broke my arm and she wasn't even anywhere near the accident."

"She blamed herself because she let you anywhere near Jess when everything in her was _screaming_ at her to keep you as far away from him as possible but she didn't listen because Luke asked her to trust him and he trusted Jess and you ended up in a cast."

"And thus began the longest argument that Luke and Mom ever had," Rory said. "Well the longest pre-dating argument they ever had."

"If one of my kids gets hurt and Ryan bails, it's not just me he's bailing. Kids don't deserve to be bailed on," Taylor said.

"There are no guarantees," Rory said. "You just have to jump and hope you land on your feet."

"And that Ryan's there with me when I do land," Taylor said.

"Right.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"You're dressed pretty nice for serving coffee and pie," Ryan observed of his boss as the man came in from upstairs.

"I'm not gonna be here tonight. It's just you and Caesar," Luke said, straightening his tie.

"Really?"

"I've got a dinner," Luke frowned, "appointment."

"A dinner appointment?"

"Yes. I'm not calling it a date."

"He's afraid to jinx it," Kirk said from the counter.

"Shut up Kirk."

"He's having dinner with his ex-fiancée and he doesn't want to mess it up again."

"Kirk, I swear to God," Luke threatened. "Why didn't I make that ban on you permanent?"

"Reverend Skinner asked you not to," Kirk said.

"It's not fair to get a man of the cloth to do your dirty work for you Kirk. I can't tell men of God to go to hell."

Ryan had to smile at that one as Kirk turned back to his food and Luke turned to Ryan.

"Are you gonna be okay with just you and Caesar?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Dinner rush is over, so it's just coffee and dessert now and that never gets too busy," Ryan said.

"Alright. I'll probably be back later on but you know how to close so do it if I'm not back by then."

"You got it."

"Night."

"Night," Ryan said as Luke walked out the door. He looked around the near empty diner and sighed. Wednesday night in Stars Hollow. Oh, the excitement. He could barely contain himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long. I'm afraid HBE is going to take longer 'cause I'm having a block on that story. Sorry. Thank you to all who replied and to ORy.

Ryan looked across the table at his date. Her head was tilted to the right as she studied her menu.

"You're staring," she said, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Sorry," he said as she looked up at him.

"It's okay. Do I get to know what you were thinking about?"

"Just wondering why you wanted to eat in Woodbridge instead of in Stars Hollow."

"Because there's a very limited amount of choices when it comes to restaurants where you sit down and eat. There's Luke's where you work, there's the Dragonfly where I work, there's Al's but he's going through some weird phase with nouveau cuisine and frankly I wanted food, and there's Teriyaki Joe's but I didn't want Chinese food."

Ryan nodded.

"Besides I didn't feel like being under a microscope all night."

"A microscope?"

"Ryan, in case you haven't noticed, Stars Hollow is a _very_ little town and they love to gossip more than the people Newport ever will."

"Patty and Babette do seem to love a good story."

"Wait until you meet East Side Tillie," she smiled.

"Hey, I put up with the Newpsies for three years. I think I can handle East Side Tillie."

Taylor smiled, "We'll see."

"So, when does the plan kick in?"

"The plan?"

Ryan looked at her, "Yeah. You think I really believe that you'd come out with me and not have some kind of escape plan in place?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Taylor." He shook his head, torn between laughter and irritation. "I may not know you as well as Lorelai or Rory, but I'm not a complete idiot. You're a planner, and you gave in to this way too easy."

Taylor sighed and her eyelids fluttered a little before she nodded. "Okay, I had a plan. I was going to turn this date into a disaster so you would get discouraged and go back home where I think you belong."

"I can't believe you." Ryan snaps, unable to restrain his irritation.

"How can you be mad? You said you knew what I was planning. Well, not specifically what, but you knew there was something."

"Not the 'ruining the date' thing. The 'making my decisions for me' thing. I'd chalk it up to overflow of maternal instinct from being a new mother, but Seth does it too."

"I'm not trying to make a decision for you. I'm trying to keep you from making the wrong one. As for Seth? He loves you. You are his brother, his best friend, and the person he admires more than anyone in this world." Taylor took a deep breath. "He'd kill me if he knew I told you this, but there were times when you felt more like his family than Caleb ever did and you know how much he loved his grandfather. You didn't try and change him. He wasn't a disappointment to you. He was just someone you could be with and just be."

"I don't exactly hate him." She lifted an eyebrow at him and he sighs, fiddling with his silverware. "Yes, I'm mad at him, but, well, it's been two years, and I still haven't forgiven Trey for what he did, and this is after he got shot. Seth," he stops mid-shrug, blue eyes narrowing at her speculatively.

"What?"

"You said that Seth takes my decisions away from me because he lo...because I'm family."

"That's right. He's just trying to keep you from making a mistake."

"So what's your excuse?"

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret, either; especially something you'd resent me for."

"Why?"

"Because I got knocked up and..."

"No, I mean, why do you care? Seth doesn't want me to screw up because he cares about me." Smug smile as he sips his drink. "So what's your reason, Taylor?"

"My kids," she said simply.

"Our kids," he returned.

"Fine, our kids," she amended. "No one deserves to have their parents bail on them Ryan. I've been that kid. My father left when I was six and I haven't seen him since. Rory was that kid. Christopher wasn't around on a semi-regular basis until she was sixteen and while she may love him, I don't think she likes him all that much."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"I've been that kid too. My dad went to jail and my mom threw me out. I wouldn't do that to any kid of mine, Taylor."

"Not intentionally, no. But you do have a tendency to take off or close down when bad things happen."

"So your solution is to drive me away before something that might not even happen goes down."

"Call it a pre-emptive strike."

"How about I call it running scared because that's what it is?"

"Are you saying that I should be afraid of you?"

"I'm saying that you _are_ afraid of me-and-you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know why."

"Because we barely know each other? Because we have nothing in common? Because the only reason you're even here is that our little tete-a-tete resulted in children?"

"Because I know what it's like to literally have _no one_ you can count on to stick around, despite what they say."

"You have the Cohens."

"And you didn't, which is why you're freaking out and I'm not. I had three years, going on four, of people who never let me down and always supported me and basically showed me what it meant to be a family. You haven't."

"I've got Lorelai and Rory and Aunt Emily and Uncle Richard and-"

"And most of Stars Hollow, if the glares I got when I picked you up were any indication. But you've only had that for a few months. It hasn't sunk in that it's _real_, yet."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, if you were that secure with your relationships in that town; you'd have set this date up on your 'home turf', so you could more easily blow it."

Taylor didn't say anything for a few minutes as she looked down, studying the tablecloth. Then she looked up and met Ryan's eyes, "Why are you really here?"

"Assuming you mean 'here in Connecticut' not 'here in the restaurant'?" He waited for her nod of affirmation. "It's not just the twins, it's..."

"See, that's what I can't believe. It _has_ to be the kids, because you don't even like me, so why else would you follow me across the country if it wasn't for them?"

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"I'm not a complete idiot. Do you know how drunk you were that night? How drunk you had to be to-"

"That's not what happens when I get drunk." Off her sharp look, "I mean, yeah, that can happen, but not with anyone," Ryan rubs the back of his neck, wishing he had Sandy on the phone, to feed him the right words. "I didn't _have_ to be drunk, okay?"

"But you were and so was I," Taylor said. "Ryan, you were in the worst place possible when I got pregnant. Not to mention you didn't even remember that we slept together."

"It came back to me didn't it?"

"Yes but that doesn't change what a bad way you were in when it happened. We were both lonely and miserable and looking to forget our troubles that night. So, we did."

"I don't think that was all there was to it."

"You're just trying to make it more than it was because of my kids."

"Our kids, and no I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You want it to have greater meaning because you don't want to feel guilty about a one-night-stand." Taylor looked into the set, stubborn features across the table and hardened her resolve. "Look, Ryan. It was good sex. Really good sex. But sex is all it was."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" He looked, of all things, hurt. Pleading entered his eyes and she wondered why God hated her so much. "You didn't ...feel...anything?"

"Whether I did or not, it doesn't change the fact that you don't belong here Ryan. I do. My family's here. Your family is in California and they probably miss you."

"Why'd you leave? Kirsten and Sandy would've let you live with them in a heartbeat if they'd known."

"And when you came home and found out I was living there and why, would you have ever forgiven them?"

"Yes."

"Ryan..."

"Because, as you keep saying, they're my family. And that's what family does. They forgive."

"Like you've forgiven Seth?"

"I'm working on it."

"And how long would you have worked on-"

"Look, this is pointless."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"No, I mean this whole 'what if' thing. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that you can't waste your time on what could have been or what might have been. Dealing with _what is_ is hard enough without throwing that into the mix."

"Okay then, let's deal with what is. I don't want to spend the next eighteen years fighting about everything under the sun that has to do with Jake and Josie."

"I don't want to fight, either; but that seems to be the only way you'll let me get involved in your lives."

"Ryan, you're so damned sure you want in that you haven't considered the possibility that one day you'll want out."

Ryan started to shake his head, "Taylor-"

"If I had told you when I first realized it; if I had come home from LA after taking the test and come to your door and said, 'Ryan, I'm having your baby', can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have freaked out or slammed the door in my face or climbed out a window?"

"Of course I would've freaked out. It wouldn't be normal _not_ to. But I wouldn't have run, and I wouldn't have slammed the door in your face."

"Right."

"Look Taylor, I thought we were at least friends."

"We are."

"Right," using the same tone she just did. "I have a lot of respect for you, but you seem to think I'm just some immature jerk who'll take off as soon as I get bored or inconvenienced. How does that make us friends?"

"I don't think you'll run when you get bored or inconvenienced, I think you'll run the second something horrible happens to one of the kids, because that is what you do. You run."

"Since when?"

"You always-"

"No. One time. One time I took off, to deal with what happened, to keep anything else from happening."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Volchok came after me. He wanted to talk to Marissa, but he was coming after me. What if he hadn't gone to Mexico? What if he'd come to the house? With Seth? Or Kirsten?"

"So you were trying to protect them, that's nice. Like you'd be protecting us if something happened to Jake or Josie?"

"No. Because, in that case, and may it never happen, a 'horrible thing' would be me leaving. And I wish you could believe that I wouldn't do that."

"That's what you do. You take off-"

"Dammit!" Ryan glared at the shocked stares from the other diners, grinding his teeth together. "Name me one other time I ran off when something bad happened. Because this attitude you have about me being some inconsiderate prick is really getting old."

"Okay Ryan, you've got me. I don't know any other time you actually succeeded in leaving. I do however know one other time you tried to leave home. It was after you and Marissa got kicked out of school. But the fact of the matter is that the one time you did leave home, you broke everyone's hearts just a little more. Do you have any idea how scared Seth was when you went down to Mexico? Did you even care?"

"I did try to keep him out of danger in Mexico."

"Scared for you, Ryan. He wasn't scared for himself. He was scared something would happen to you."

"I wasn't exactly in a good place right then."

"This is my point. You need to be at home with your family, putting your life back together and instead you're across the country harassing some girl you accidentally knocked up nine months ago."

"What I need is for people to quit thinking they have any idea what I need or want or think or feel. And if I'm really harassing you, then tell me you want me to go."

"I've been telling you that for days and you..."

"No, you've been telling to go because it's what I need, or what I should do, or even because it's what you expect. You've never once mentioned what you want, or what, if anything, you feel."

"I want a little peace Ryan and you're not exactly making that easy by being here."

"Okay." He stands up, "Let's go."

"What?"

"If you really don't want to be around me, I'll take you home," holds out his hand to help her up from her chair. "But I'm not going to abandon you, or our children. I can wait until you want me around."

"You can't put your life on hold just because we have kids."

"What 'on hold'? There are a couple good colleges nearby. It's not Berkeley, but I think Sandy would rather that someone from our side of the family be out here for you rather than have you out here all alone."

"I'm not alone."

"I don't think the Cohens, or Summer, see it that way. You keep talking about how I hurt them by taking off after..." Clears throat. "What do you think you did with all this," indicates their surroundings.

"I'm not their daughter. I was just Seth's friend when he needed one and he was there when I needed a friend and sit the hell down."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down. I will not make a scene, Ryan."

"You think they care that you were 'just a friend'," he took his seat again, wishing he could be sure she'd refused to leave out of a desire to spend time with him, and not because she was fulfilling an obligation. "Kirsten sends her love, by the way. She wants you to visit for the holidays."

"Well next time you talk to her send my love and tell her I'm sorry but I have no desire to ever see Newport again."

"Sure." Resettle the napkin in his lap. "How far in advance do you think they should make the reservations?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they said if you wouldn't return to Newport, they'd be coming here. So I was wondering how far in advance Lorelai would accept their reserving a room? Two rooms, because I know Seth and Summer will want to come too."

"Okay," Taylor said quietly. "Let me know when they decide on a date and I'll see what I can do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon and kids should have at least one set of grandparents that care."

"Care, hell. We'll have to keep an eagle eye so they don't spoil the kids completely rotten."

"Grandma Hope was always careful not to do that. I'm her only grandchild so," Taylor shrugged.

"Tell me about her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We have to talk about something. You don't want to talk about yourself and I'm tired of fighting with you about my being here."

"So you want to know about my grandmother?"

"About your grandmother, about the people in Stars Hollow; anything you want."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed the people of Stars Hollow are a little strange."

"I've noticed a little oddity yes," Ryan smiled.

"So why do you need me to tell you about them? You've met them, you know."

"Not well enough."

"You only talked to me a few times before that night. Now you're determined that we "belong" together. I don't see why you can't make the same snap decision..."

"Will you stop?"

"You know I have a valid point there, Ryan. Why can't you just admit it and go home?" He was silent a long time, she tried not to get her hopes up that he was finally listening to reason. I'm not disappointed, she told herself. It's better that he leaves now, rather than later.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I..."

"You're doing one hell of a job acting like it." He had to get out of there, if only for a minute. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

He went into the men's room and found a stall, for privacy. Putting his head in his hands, he wondered if he'd imagined it all. If maybe his subconscious had added to the memories, making them seem to be more than they were, just like Taylor said.

No. He hadn't imagined how she'd made him feel, he just wasn't that creative. He couldn't have dreamed up the way his breath caught when he'd picked her up, either; or how his heart had seized up when he'd seen her, just after the twins were born; or the jealousy that he felt towards his brother, when reading the letters.

"Seth." Of course. Who better to help him get this crazy woman to let him in than someone equally as whacked? Besides, despite how irritated he was with the guy, he missed Seth/Ryan time, missed having someone to talk to. He pulled out his cell, dialing the number.

--xxx--

"Hello," Seth answered his phone while making himself something to eat.

"Seth, it's me."

"Hey," he said surprised. "What's up? Everything okay? Do you need bail money?"

"Very funny," Ryan said. "No, listen I'm out on a date with Taylor-"

"You got Taylor to agree to a date? Good going man. How's it progressing?"

"It's not. We're stuck in the same cycle of her insisting I go home, me refusing, her telling me I'm going to regret staying here, and me being insulted because I think she's calling me a jerk."

"You're calling me because..."

"I need your help. She's...she doesn't hate me, does she?"

"No Ryan, she doesn't hate you. Look, when Taylor found out she was pregnant she was scared. Her mom had just sold the house out from under her and she probably wouldn't know her father if she fell over him so it's not like she could count on parental support."

"She would've had parental support if she'd gone to Sandy and Kirsten."

"Yes and Dad would've gone to you."

"He should've."

"Ryan, just stop for a minute. You're so pissed at me and at Taylor because we didn't tell you the moment we knew you haven't stopped to think about what your reaction would've been. Ryan, you were in such a bad way that every time the phone rang late at night or early in the morning Mom and Dad were afraid that it was a hospital calling to say you'd been admitted. You really think you were in a position to be any kind of support system to Taylor?"

"Okay. So maybe, maybe you're right. But if I tell Taylor that, she'll just have more ammo to insist I pack up and go back to Newport. I don't want to do that."

"Can I ask you why you don't want to do that? I mean you and Taylor were barely friends in high school and you had a one night stand. It's not exactly the stuff dreams are made of."

"I don't want a dream. That was the problem with every other girl. It wasn't real enough. This is real and solid and I can't explain it but I know I want it."

"What about what Taylor wants?"

"She's not thinking about that. All she's doing is pushing me away, she won't tell me what she wants."

"Don't shoot the messenger, but did you think that maybe she doesn't want..."

"No. It may have been a one night stand, but I felt something."

"I don't need that kind of detail."

"Not that. More like a connection. You know, we have a lot in common."

"I guess that's true. So what do you need me for?"

"She's a little crazy, you're a little crazy. Tell me how to get through to her."

"I'd be insulted-"

"But you know it's true."

"Sadly, yes." Seth tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to think past his excitement that Ryan had called him for help. "It's hard to know where to start. How did you get her to go out with you?"

"I just asked."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she agree to go out with you and spend the night insulting," realization dawned, and he heard Ryan curse as the same thing obviously occurred to him. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot." His brother sighed. "She told me flat out she was trying to ruin the date so I'd give up and go home."

"And you're playing right into her hands by getting defensive so you two will argue even more and she's hoping that you'll get mad enough that you'll actually just go home."

"I am so stupid."

"You said it, not me."

"I should get back out there."

"Remember, she's being a Newpsie. You've gotta keep your temper."

"Thanks Seth."

"You're welcome. Hey I might be calling you in a few days with some news so

keep your head okay?"

"Okay," Ryan agreed. He hung up the phone and headed back into the restaurant. He stopped when he saw a man about his own age at his table talking to Taylor. He smiled when he saw the disinterested look on her face. He walked closer.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're a lot of fun but I'm on a date."

"And he's left you alone this long? Must not be very interested," the man was saying.

"I'm very interested, thanks. Besides, I don't think you want to be a step-dad, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Of course. You're excused." Ryan made it a dismissal, keeping his tone polite with effort as he sat down.

"What took you so long," Taylor smiled.

"Phone call," he said.

"Look, Buddy," Taylor's would-be-suitor said again.

"What was your name again?"

"Colin."

"Great. Colin, I'm on a date with Ryan here. We share two children and he beat up half of the town we grew up in. Go away."

Colin looked the other man over, noting the wide shoulders and hard stare.

"Have a good evening, then."

"Thank you," she said as he walked away. She turned to Ryan, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone in my life. He just would not take a hint. And the worst part is? I think he knows Rory."

"What?"

Taylor nodded, "I think that was Colin McRay. He's a friend of Rory and Rory's boyfriend from Yale. Thing of it is? We've met before. His dad used to sleep with my mother."

"Can we stop talking about your mom's sex life? I'm getting nauseous."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "But I don't think our waitress is going to be over here anytime soon."

"She was probably staying out of the line of fire."

"I guess we've been a little loud tonight."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"So, were you telling the truth? Were you really on the phone?"

"Yeah. I called Seth."

"You called Seth? Do I want to know why?"

"Just to talk."

"What about?"

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"Not now I'm not. I'm very curious."

"Good evening. Are we ready to order?" Ryan lifted his menu to hid his grin at his date's irritation with the waitress' spectacularly bad timing.

"Come on. What warranted the emergency Seth/Ryan time?" Taylor asked, once their orders had been placed.

"You."

"Me? Why were you talking about me?"

"Because I needed help figuring you out."

"Figuring me out? I thought you did that already. I helped remember?"

"Well, not just your plan but why you keep arguing with me."

"You already know why we keep arguing. I think you should go home and you disagree."

"No, you think that if you piss me off enough that I'll give up and go home. You're testing me."

"I'm testing you?"

"You're testing me," Ryan said again. "You should know that you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm very stubborn when I want to be."

"Oh yeah? Well so am I."

"Good."

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan parked the car in front of Taylor's house. Taylor got out and Ryan went after her.

"Walking me to the door isn't necessary," Taylor told him. "I'm sure Luke wants his truck back."

"It's a ten second drive from here to the diner and besides he said I could keep it until tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Taylor said as they walked onto the porch. "I'm not asking you in."

"On the first date? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you really want an answer to that?"

"Probably not," Ryan smiled. Their eyes locked together and Ryan leaned closer. Just as he got close enough to Taylor's lips to kiss her, he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Taylor," he whispered in her ear.

Taylor watched him walk away for a moment before she opened the door and pretty much fell into the house.

"Taylor," Rory said from the living room.

"Yeah?"

Rory came out into the hall, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm in a lot of trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

Well, since I had 16 half written I thought I'd finish and post. Hope you enjoy.

"Okay, fine Taylor. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ryan hung up the phone and frowned.

Luke looked up from his order pad, "Everything okay?"

"I was trying for a second date since I'm off tonight but she said no."

"It's Friday night."

"Yes, I know."

"And every Friday Lorelai and Rory go to Hartford. I guess Taylor and your kids are now included in that."

"What's in Hartford?"

"Lorelai's parents. They started this whole Friday night dinner thing when Rory was in high school because Lorelai needed money for Chilton."

"So, Taylor's at dinner with her family right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"I am not going out with Henri-Michel, Aunt Emily."

"Why not? He was very taken with you."

"He's a pervert."

"Taylor, that's not a nice thing to say," she admonished her.

"He tried to get me into bed five seconds after meeting me when I was six months pregnant and when I told him I was a lesbian and was sleeping with Lorelai he suggested a ménage trois."

"That is a little...different."

"Different's one way of putting it. Pornographic is another way to put it."

"Taylor! Honestly, you spend far too much time with Lorelai."

The doorbell rang and Emily raised an eyebrow, "Who on earth could that be?"

The maid came in a few moments later, "Mrs. Gilmore, there's someone here to see Miss Townsend."

"What?" _Oh please don't be my mother. I could not take that right now._

"He says his name is-"

"Ryan Atwood," Taylor finished.

"That's right. Shall I show him in?"

"No, I will show him out," Taylor got up from the couch and went into the hall.

"Hi Taylor," Ryan smiled pleasantly.

"Are you crazy," she hissed at him. "Outside, right now."

"Aren't you going to-"

Taylor grabbed his arm and opened the door before she dragged him out, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?"

"Seriously," Ryan said looking over Taylor's shoulder.

"What?"

"What is that?"

"It's a fountain. They do have them in Newport."

"It's a little pornographic."

"You did not seriously come all this way just to insult my aunt and uncle's driveway."

"No, I thought tonight would be a good time to meet everyone."

"Are you insane? Go home."

"We've already been over that. I'm not going anywhere. And you can't make me."

"Can't I?" Taylor's mind was clicking away with plots on how to drive him away.

"I put up with Cal's shit for two years, Julie's for three; and we won't even get into the total strangers who felt it necessary to point out how unwelcome I was or the people who'd cross the street and lock their car doors when I passed by. Do you know how many times I had someone call store security on me? I'm on a first name basis with half the security force in Newport." He crossed arms confidently, "So you can either give me a chance or you can keep being selfish."

"I am not-" Taylor sighed. "You know what? Fine, you wanna call me selfish? Great. But you have to face up to your own selfishness."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You bailed on your family Ryan! Sandy and Kirsten knew Marissa a lot longer than you. Hell, once upon a time Kirsten dated Jimmy Cooper. Then one night they get a call saying that the girl who grew up next to them, the girl who dated one of their boys off and on for three years, isn't coming home again. On top of that she died in their son's arms and this is the same she was in and out of a relationship with. Now this son refuses to come home or have anything to do with them. He is working in a bar instead of going to school and is letting himself get wailed on night after night. Oh and by the way? This is same son they could have lost just as easily as Julie and Kaitlyn lost Marissa. So go ahead and call me selfish Ryan but I want you to think how you'd feel if eighteen years from now the same thing happened to Jake and he pulled on us what you did to Cohens' after Marissa died."

"That wouldn't happen, we'd teach him..." Ryan trailed off with a weird look on his face. There was a long silence.

Finally Taylor couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"Do you realize we both just referred to 'our' future with the kids? How 'we'd' feel, what 'we'd' teach him."

"Figure of speech," Taylor said, avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe or maybe it's the same reason I keep remember this wild night about a year ago. Can't get it out of my head," Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "Look if you're willing to admit that we both screwed up the beginning of this, there might be a chance to make this work."

"There's nothing to 'make work', Ryan. We don't have a relationship. One night we just happened to use each other's bodies as jungle gyms. Nothing more nothing less. I don't want a lifetime commitment from you and I expect nothing from you. What about that isn't sinking in?"

"The part where you think I had to be drunk to want you," he looked at her intensely (unsure how she'd react). "You know, I always thought the phrase "happy accident" was the stupidest thing anyone could say." He shrugged, "Guess you were right."

"When? About what?" Taylor narrowed her eyes suspiciously, sensing a trap.

"There's no one older than a high-school graduate, no one younger than a college freshman." Ryan smiles at her shocked look, "One of the few parts that wasn't in Latin."

"Well, it's true," She said huffily, because she hated to seem to agree with him. "Life can sure surprise you."

"Most of the good things in my life came as complete surprises, Taylor." He hoped she realized that he was _not_ referring to the Cohens or anyone (currently) in Newport.

"You can't come inside," Taylor said after a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't invite you in because right now is not the time for you to meet my aunt and uncle. First of all, you totally disrupted Friday Night Dinner which is kind of like Friday services at a temple. It's holy and Aunt Emily very carefully plans for these meals so adding a person at such a late date is just not doable. However, Saturday afternoon lunch at my house with Lorelai and Rory tomorrow is doable. You interested?"

"Yes," he agreed very emphatically agreement. She's on her way back in, when Kirsten's influence kicks in. "Should I bring anything? Bread, snacks," he smiled wryly, "diapers?"

"Ice cream," she says without stopping or turning around. "Mr. Doose can help you out."

Ryan smiles as the door closes behind her. He turns around and gets into the borrowed truck to drive back to Stars Hollow.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Sorry about the interruption," Taylor said as she came back into the living room.

"Is everything okay," Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," she smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryan picked up his ringing cell phone after pulling on a reasonably nice button-up shirt he'd bought this morning the moment the store opened.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Summer and I are coming to see you and Taylor and meet your kids."

"What?"

"You need your car and we're bored without you guys so we're gonna road trip it to Connecticut in your jeep and kill two birds with one stone."

"You're kidding," Ryan sat down on his bed and put on his shoes.

"Nope," Seth said. "You think getting us a room at the Dragonfly would be a problem?"

"Probably not but I move into an apartment this week, so you might be able to stay with me. Oh hey, tell Kirsten thanks for the furniture."

"Sure," Seth agreed. "So, how are things going with Taylor?"

"Better than they were," Ryan told him. "She hasn't pushed me in any lakes lately, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Dude, she pushed you into a lake and you're still trying to make her see reason?"

"She probably had post-delivery baby hormones or something. Ask Summer's dad."

"No. No way am I even in passing mentioning the word pregnancy to Dr. Roberts. Even about someone else's daughter. He'd castrate me just to make sure I can never despoil his princess."

"Isn't it too late for that?"

"He remains blissfully, and deliberately, ignorant of that fact and that ignorance is the main reason for my continued oxygen habit." There was an all too brief silence. "Into a lake? Did anyone take pictures?"

"Shut up."

"How'd she get you on a bridge in the first place?"

"Well, she said we couldn't argue at the Inn because she works there and she wasn't arguing in front of people she has to see every day so she dragged me to the bridge behind the high school so that we could argue in private. So we did. After we were done, she asked me for my cell phone so that she could call Lorelai to see where she was and while she was on the phone she started to walk away. I followed her and about midway across the bridge she shoved me in. When I surfaced, my phone was on the bridge and she was gone."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Because it really sounds like she doesn't like you."

"Or maybe she does."

"What leads you to...oh. You think she's like Summer and using violence as foreplay?"

"She did before."

"I did not need to know that."

"Oh c'mon Seth, she did like you at one point. You had to at least think about it."

"Stop right now or I'm telling Summer you're on the phone. She's not happy with you right now."

"Why would Summer be mad at me?"

"Well you got a friend of hers pregnant and you did it right after your first love, Summer's best friend, died in a stupid accident and then you took off again. While you did let us know where you were this time, Mom and Dad have still just been hoping that they didn't get a phone call from jail because Taylor had you arrested for harassment or trespassing or a hospital because Taylor ran you over with her car."

"Summer has no room to talk. Didn't she cut herself off from everyone and go all hippy-dippy with that Che guy?"

"Dude, a drunken one-night-stand, and its eventual consequences, is a long way from environmentalism. That and we always knew where she was. With you, it was an either-or on whether you'd even still be alive from one week to the next."

"So I didn't deal so well." That whole guilt thing he had was starting to kick in again. "Why should Taylor have to pay for my screw-up?"

"Because it was her screw up too," Summer said.

"How long have you been listening," Ryan asked after he got over the shock of Summer's voice intruding on their call.

"Since you said 'Hello'," Summer explained. "It wasn't very smart of you to call from the house line," she told her boyfriend.

"I'm beginning to see that, yes."

"So, she pushed you into a lake in the middle of February. I didn't think she had the stones to do that. Kaitlyn'll get a kick out of that."

"Oh, wait a second. You can't tell Kaitlyn because if you do she'll tell Julie."

"She hasn't so far," Seth said. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Well, if you two will excuse me," Ryan suddenly found himself praying it was just those two on the line, "I've got to go hit-man proof my apartment for when Julie finds out."

"Why are you doing this, Atwood? Why try so hard to get close to someone you don't even know? There's such a thing as trying to be too responsible, you know."

"It's not about responsibility."

"The sex was that good, huh? ...Ow! Summer, what?"

"If you're not doing this out of guilt or your usual over-responsible self, then what..."

"I don't know!" He ran a hand through his hair. He'd felt something that night, and wanted to know if it was real. He needed to say that to Taylor before anyone else, though. She deserved to know how crazy he likely was. "Maybe I'm just trying to move on."

"Maybe you're making a huge mistake. I just hope Taylor doesn't pay the price for it."

"So do I."

"Hey, Ryan? We'll see you soon, okay? We leave tomorrow morning at about five. Summer's coming with me, so she'll be driving some of the time."

"Alright, just be careful. You've got the Dragonfly's address, right?"

"I've got the address of the Dragonfly, your apartment, and Taylor's house. We're bringing our cell phones and we promised the 'rents that we'd check in periodically from the road."

"Okay. Call when you hit the border of Connecticut."

"We will," Seth promised before he hung up.

Ryan closed his phone, putting it aside as he put on his other shoe. He stood up and grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out the door, leaving his cell on the bed. As Ryan cleared the front door of the Dragonfly his cell phone started to ring.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan rang the bell of Taylor's house and waited.

Taylor opened the door yawning. She was wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt that said _Rory's going to Yale_ on it.

"Didn't you get my message?"

"What message?"

"Josie was up all night screaming her tiny little lungs out and as such I was up all night. She's finally asleep and I was headed there myself. I asked if we could reschedule for tomorrow."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, you just didn't get the..."

"I mean last night, to help with Josie."

"It was the middle of the night, Ryan. You would've been asleep."

"So were you."

"I'm their mother. It's my job to..." Ryan came closer. "What are you doing?"

"You're exhausted. You might not wake up if they cry, so I'm going to watch them while you sleep."

"You are _not_."

"Look Taylor, I'm not just their father when it's convenient for you to admit it or when I can fit it into my schedule. What if she'd been sick? How would you have gotten them both to the doctor without leaving one unattended for even a second?"

"Lorelai would've," she stopped when Ryan gritted his teeth.

"Lorelai's not their father, I am," he snapped and then took a deep breath. "Besides, I live closer than she does, right now."

"I didn't want to bother you." Taylor tried to cover her yawn.

"My kids aren't a bother, and neither are you," he leaned one hand on doorframe. "Are you going to let me in?"

"You'll stand out here on the porch all day if I don't, won't you?"

"Yep. It'll be me and this creepy dog statue."

"It's not creepy," Taylor pouted at him.

"Taylor."

"Okay, it's a little creepy," she frowned at him. Then she sighed. "Okay. Come in," she moved aside and let him enter the house.

"So, is the only reason you're letting me in because you're about to fall asleep on your feet," he asked as he entered the house.

"Pretty much, yeah," she nodded as she shut the front door. "Kitchen's over there," she pointed. "Nursery's upstairs."

"I'll find it. Go lie down."

"I'm locking my door. And I'll have the baby monitor on."

"One of these days, you're gonna have to start trusting me."

"If you were me, would you trust you?"

"Absolutely."

"Liar."

"I am _not_." He sighed. "You. Bed. Now," he pointed upstairs. "When you wake up and they're fine, maybe then you'll believe me."

"Maybe," Taylor shrugged as she headed upstairs.

"Sweet dreams."

Taylor smiled in spite of herself as she walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Taylor stretched as she woke up. The shadows on the walls of her room told that she'd slept away most of the day. She sat up and looked at the monitor on her nightstand. She could just make out some quiet breathing. She got out of bed and padded down the hall to the nursery where she found Josie happily asleep in her crib but no Jake. She frowned before she turned around and headed downstairs in search of her son. She found him and Ryan on the couch, Jake asleep on Ryan's chest and Ryan asleep as well.

She came over with a blanket and smiled when she saw the monitor right near Ryan's ear.

Okay, so maybe he was better at this that she'd thought he'd be.

She laid the blanket over him and he shifted in his sleep, both hands moving up from his sides to cradle Jake, where the baby lay on his chest.

He really was beautiful she thought. They both were.

She quietly backed away from the two of them and headed for the kitchen. Sookie had taught her a very simple chicken empanada recipe a few weeks ago and this seemed like a good night to try it out.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan's eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw Jake still sleeping on his chest. Sniffing the air, he frowned in confusion. That was food.

"Taylor?"

He was in trouble. Coming over to watch the kids and falling asleep...not good. She probably hadn't woken him because of Jake, but now he was gonna be in for it.

"Kitchen," she called.

He walked in carrying Jake in his arms. Josie was in her high chair and Taylor was wiping down the counter. She smiled at him.

"Hi, how was the nap you and Jake took?"

"I'm sorry. He kept waking up and wanting to play. I think he's been keeping Josie up, making her cranky."

"It's okay. I'm just glad they didn't drive you too crazy."

"Are you kidding? It was great."

"Well, if you liked trying to get them to sleep, you'll love trying to get them to eat."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching our kids."

"One of whom was with you, and the other you could hear over the baby monitor," she set a cup of tea in front of him. "Having the volume cranked that high, setting it right next to your ear; it's a good thing babies don't snore."

Ryan smiled at her as she took Jake from him and put him in his own highchair next to Josie.

"I have dinner for us if you're interested."

"Sure." _Don't push_, he reminded himself. _It's not a date, she just wants to pay me back for watching the kids._ "Can I help?"

"No, everything's ready. You did feed them today, right?"

"Yeah. Fed them, changed them, and talked to them."

"What did you say?"

"Never listen to Uncle Trey and Uncle Seth is nuts."

"And what did you say about Aunt Summer and Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy?"

"I promised not to tell Aunt Summer about the unrecyclable diapers," she blushed and he grinned, "and they should always listen to Grandma Kirsten."

"You forgot Sandy."

"I told them never to let him have a microphone and that the eyebrows were attached, for all the good it'll do."

"Anything else?"

"I told Josie she wasn't dating until she was thirty and Jake that I was counting on his help with that."

"You might have a little trouble with that whole dating thing if Josie is anything like her mom, her grandma Veronica or Lorelai."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mother's not exactly shy when it comes to guys and for that matter neither am I or Lorelai."

"I can scare the little punks off."

"What about the girls?"

"You think Josie will be gay?"

"I meant Jake. You have to be fair, Ryan. If you want to stop her dating, you can't let him go out, either."

"Well, since there's just as many man-eaters as there are players, I guess that makes sense." Ryan shook his finger at the twins. "No dating for either of you until you're thirty."

"Ryan, be realistic. You can't keep them from having a life. Don't you want them to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Good. In order to do that, you're going to have to let go a little before they wind up like Lorelai who was climbing out the window by the time she was fourteen or Lane who used to hide things under the floorboards in her bedroom so that Mrs. Kim would never find out she liked the devil's music."

"Excuse me?"

"It's what Mrs. Kim calls rock and roll and every other type of music that you'd never hear in church."

"She sounds fun."

"She's interesting. You know, Lane is convinced her two are boys. Josie could conceivably fall in love with one of them."

"She's a baby! You can't pair her up..." He sighed and ducked his head, quirking a grin sideways at her. "I'm being ridiculous."

"Just a bit."

"I'll stop."

"Good. Save the worrying for when they start talking and walking and the first day of school. Right now, just worry about the fact that you're going to be eating my cooking."

"It can't be any worse than Kirsten's."

"If she ever gets out here, I'll get Sookie to give her some lessons. I hope chicken empanadas are okay. She taught me how to make them last week. They've got chicken, cream cheese, spinach, and Monterey jack cheese in them," she said putting one on a plate and giving it to Ryan. "Actually the recipe called for sausage but she won't let me near a skillet."

"Do I want to know why?"

"One fire and I'm never allowed to forget it."

"I know how that goes. One little model home..."

"I thought Kirsten dropped the charges."

"She did. Her father, however, ..."

"God that man was horrible wasn't he? No disrespect "cause I think Kirsten's great but seriously she must have taken after Rose."

"You knew Cal?"

"Every daughter with a single mother in Newport knew Cal at one point or another."

"Oh, I don't want to know." Something occurred to him and he swallowed. "Uh, Taylor. Do you think maybe..."

"If I was Caleb Nichols' daughter, my mother would've gone after him like a vulture and picked him clean." She grinned over her shoulder, "Relax. You didn't knock up a family member. You dated them, though."

"Lindsay wasn't family."

"Not a blood relative, no; but..."

"We got over it."

"I'm sure you did," she said sitting down at the table with him. "Do you think you two would've lasted if she hadn't moved?"

"I don't know. There were a lot of things in our way."

"The bloodline," Taylor nodded.

"Marissa."

"And the conversation turns."

"Sorry." He sighed, trying to think of a different subject to talk about and coming up blank.

"If you want to talk about her or how you feel or whatever, I'm here and I promise not to judge."

"It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Ryan, it's not like t's a huge secret that you were in love with her. She was and always will be your first love. You don't have to keep it all in."

"I don't have to rub your face in it, either."

"It's not rubbing it in my face if I ask."

"But you'll compare."

"Ryan..."

"You're a woman, that's what you do. You measure yourself against other women."

"I've been losing to Marissa Cooper for years, I'm used to it."

"See, this is why I didn't want to talk about this."

"Because you don't want to feel guilty about liking her better."

"No. It's be like...like trying to compare me and Seth."

"You and Seth are two totally different people."

"So are you and Marissa." Ryan was silent for a moment before asking a question. "Were you ever afraid that I'd look at them," he indicated Jake and Josie, "and put Marissa's features in place of yours?"

"Oh I so don't want to answer that."

"Okay, you don't have to."

"No, I want to. We're trying the whole honesty thing, right?" Taylor took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Taylor..."

"She was your first love. You really never thought about kids? What it would be like?"

"Never."

"Really?"

"She had...some problems. Drinking. Other things." He remembered her screaming at him during some argument or other, coldly accusing him of being glad Johnny was dead, blowing him off to spend time with guys who were "just friends". "She didn't exactly impress me with how she treated Kaitlyn, either."

"That's her sister, right? Seth told me about her a couple of times."

"I almost forgot. Seth and Summer are coming to visit."

"They are? When are they coming? Why are they coming? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Yes. In a couple days. To see the kids. You were sleeping."

"You just found out today?"

"Few minutes before I came over."

"It'll be good to see them. Summer especially," she said. "I haven't seen her since graduation. Are you still mad at Seth?"

"Not so much. He had good intentions, I can't argue with that."

"I'm glad. This way I don't have to feel bad for looking forward to seeing him too," she smiled. "So, last night you showed up wanting to meet my family. Does that still stand?"

"Definitely."

"I'll ask Aunt Emily about this Friday, then."

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"Absolutely not."

"Aunt Emily, be reasonable. He wants to meet my family."

"He wants to case the house, maybe get his hands on your trust funds."

"If he wanted to case houses, he could've stayed in Newport."

"He probably thinks he has a better chance getting his hands on your money, since he's the father of your children."

"Aunt Emily, when Ryan got paid last week he gave me a quarter of his paycheck and refused to listen to me when I said I didn't want it. He's not after my money. If he were, he had the perfect opportunity to take it when I was asleep and he was babysitting on Saturday."

"You let him into your house?"

"It was fine, he's a good person."

"He's not good enough for you, Taylor. You can do so much better than him."

"Like Lorelai could've done better than Luke," Taylor came back. "You almost lost your daughter for good Aunt Emily when you tried to 'fix' Lorelai and Christopher. I appreciate what you and Uncle Richard have done for me but I will not let you get in between my kids and their father."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake. Isn't this the same boy you said wasn't ready to be a father? The boy you've been trying to convince to go home for weeks?"

"He's in a different place than he was then. He's better now and he's an amazing father. I was wrong."

"I don't think you were. You have very good instincts, dear; you should trust them."

"I do. I trust Ryan."

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Ryan opened the door to his new apartment and gave a surprised look to the woman on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Ryan Atwood?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Emily Gilmore."

"You're Taylor's aunt."

"That's right."

"Please come in," Ryan invited.

"Thank you," Emily stepped into the apartment and looked around as Ryan closed the door behind her. "You have two bedrooms?"

"Yes, I wanted to turn the other one into space for Jake and Josie when they visit." Ryan didn't say what he was thinking; that he hoped that he and Taylor could raise them together in the same house. He didn't think Emily needed to hear that. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you."

"That's alright. I'm here to offer you something."

"You do? What is it?"

"That depends on you."

"I don't understand."

"How much do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much do you want to go back to California and never bother my niece again?"

"Mrs. Gilmore-"

"I promise you that this is the only money you'll ever see from this little fiasco. I will not let you get anywhere near her trust fund."

"I'm not here because of Taylor's trust fund."

"Really? So the boy from Chino has no interest in the millions of dollars my niece has at her disposal?"

Ryan took a deep breath to control his temper. He hadn't been accused of being after someone's money since Cal. The hurt that welled up in him combined with the anger that Emily's presumption brought was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Now, as I was saying, how much?"

"I don't want your money. I don't want Taylor's money. I want Taylor and I want our kids."

"There is nothing between you and Taylor. She doesn't want you here. She doesn't want you at all. You are not part of this family."

"That's right. I am not a part of _your_ family. However I am my children's family whether you like it or not."

"Don't you mean whether Taylor likes it or not?" Emily shakes head at him. "What could someone like you possibly give her that her family can't?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't be crude."

"That wasn't what I meant, anyway."

"What did you mean? Because, without a serious amount of alcohol; I don't see her letting you anywhere near her. A decision I support whole-heartedly."

"You're not helping."

"I'm not here to help you, Ryan. I'm here to convince you to do us all a favor and leave."

"Taylor, you're not helping Taylor."

"Of course I am."

"She's scared."

"I think I'm more aware of that then you are."

"Not taking care of the twins, she's got that handled. She's scared of me." Emily steps back. "Not like that. She's scared I won't give up, she's scared because I won't leave."

"That doesn't make any sense. The only reason she'd be scared about you pushing your way into her life is if you were a threat to her children."

"I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt you're denying me and say that you love your husband."

"What does that have to do with?" Emily gasped in realization. "Taylor doesn't love you. She just well, made an error in judgment. It didn't mean anything."

"I think it did, to both of us." Emily frowned. "And if everyone would just butt the-would leave us alone, maybe we could figure out what it means."

"What makes you think you can have a future with Taylor? A common thug has nothing in common with my niece."

"We both know what it's like to have our parents hate us, or at least act like they do. To feel like we're worthless."

"Should I shed a tear?"

"You should be ashamed."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly. You knew what Veronica was like and didn't do _one single thing_ to get Taylor out of there and give her the family she deserved to have _before_ she got pregnant," Ryan yanked open the door. "Now get out. I've got to get to work."

Emily tucked her purse under her arm and marched past Ryan. The door slammed shut behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people. I loved all the replies I got. I hope this one gets just as many. ORy was my co-pilot for this chapter so I owe her big time. Mwah!

"_You're not going to Friday night dinner?"_

Taylor rolled her eyes, "You know here in Stars Hollow we prefer "hello" as a greeting. I realize you might have forgotten that, spending so much time in New Haven, but it is the favored greeting."

"_I'm sorry. Hello Taylor. Why aren't you going to Friday night dinner?"_

"Because Emily will not let Ryan come and I want him to."

"_You do?"_

"Yeah, I do. We've spent some time together this week and we set up a schedule so that on the days he's not working he can come see the kids and even eventually take care of them while I'm at work."

Rory squealed on her end. _"Taylor that's great. I'm so glad you and he are finally getting your acts together."_

"Rory, you don't even know him. You and Lorelai were supposed to meet him over the weekend but it never happened."

"_Oh, didn't I mention that he waited on me at Luke's the other day?"_

"Rory, you snoop."

"_Logan doesn't call me "Ace" for nothing."_

Taylor giggled. "Call me later, okay? We'll get together this weekend or something."

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye," Taylor hung up her cell phone and put it back into her purse.

A few minutes later, the house line rang.

"Hello?"

_"Young lady, what do you mean you're not coming to dinner tonight?"_

"Hello Aunt Emily, how are you?"

"_I am worried, actually. Are you not feeling well? One of the babies is sick? Is that why?" _

"You know why I'm not coming."

"_Taylor, you can't be serious." _

"I'm perfectly serious."

_"This is ridiculous. Two months ago you wanted nothing to do with him."_

"Things change," Taylor said as she folded the sheets she'd carried in from the laundry room. "Now, I realize I am probably in violation of some agreement that we made so I will return all the furniture that you and Uncle Richard gave me."

_"Taylor, don't be ridiculous. Those things were a gift. We don't want them back. We want you to continue to come to dinner."_

"Only if you let Ryan come too," Taylor said.

"_I can't hire security on this short notice." _

"You don't need security."

"_You want me to have a felon over for dinner without anyone to protect us?" _

"He's not.....what a minute, how did you know he'd been to jail?"

"_You must've told me." _

"No, I didn't mention it."

"_Luke must've said. Part of the background check when he hired him." _

"You don't talk to Luke and, as part of Ryan's juvenile record, it would've been sealed."

"_Fine,"_ Emily sighed. _"I called some people I remembered from Newport and asked them."_

"Unbelievable! Aunt Emily, Trix didn't like you, right? She made you feel very small at every opportunity, didn't she?"

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything."_

"In fact, didn't she ask Uncle Richard the night before your wedding to leave you at the altar in a nicely written note that she saved the carbon to? A note that you discovered in front of your daughter?"

_"How on earth-"_

"Now, how did that make you feel? To discover something so mean in front of Lorelai?"

"_So that's how you knew. Lorelai." _

"Answer the question."

"_It was a very different situation. Richard and I were very much in love and still are. A solid relationship, not some fling." _

"And how do you know that Ryan and I can't have a solid relationship? You can't do this Aunt Emily. You tried with Lorelai and you nearly lost your daughter for good. If you don't accept him, you don't get me or my kids."

"_I'm worried about how completely you've changed your mind. He's quite attractive, and I just don't want you to be blinded by....." _

"How do you know what he looks like?"

_"What?"_

"How do you know what he looks like?" The silence on the other end made her nervous. "Aunt Emily, what did you do?"

"_Nothing." _

"I am hanging up this phone."

"_Wait!"_ Another long-suffering sigh. _"I might have stopped by to see him the other day." _

"I will be at dinner tonight and so will Ryan. If this displeases you in any way, shape, or form, that is too damn bad. Just make sure you set a place for him," Taylor said before she hung up the phone.

Josie yawned and blinked sleepily at her. "Baby girl, never listen to your Aunt Emily. She's almost as nuts as your Granny Veronica."

==xxx===

Ryan knocked on the door to Taylor's house.

"Ryan," he heard from above him.

"Yeah?"

"Good. Key's under the mat, let yourself in and come upstairs. I need help."

"Okay." Ryan let himself in and closed the door behind him, going upstairs. He found Taylor's bedroom with ease and smiled. "Did the closet explode?"

"I never knew you were funny." Taylor frowned at her wardrobe. "I can't decide what to wear."

"Obviously." He was trying not to react to the sight of her in her underwear, but it was starting to get difficult to think clearly. Maybe if he stared at the clothes on the bed....no, not the bed. The dresser? With the mirror on it...right, stare at the stuff on the floor, then.

"You look great by the way. A suit and tie is always a good choice in the Gilmore house."

"I'll remember that."

"Luke give you any trouble about taking tonight off," Taylor asked as she held up a blue dress for consideration and then flung it away. "Dresses, dresses everywhere and still nothing to wear."

"You could go as you are." God, he was Seth - nervous and cracking jokes. But he had to do something to get his mind of what she wasn't wearing.

"Yeah, I'll just tell them I recently became obsessed with Butterfield 8."

"What is that, some strange animae movie?"

"No, actually it's from the sixties and has Elizabeth Taylor in it."

"Who's that?"

"You're kidding."

"Seth's movie curriculum consisted mostly of anime, sci-fi, and martial arts."

"Oh." There was a rustle of cloth. "SO what do you think?"

"That one's fine." He made a vague move of his hands, because no way was he looking.

"You're not even looking."

"Yeah, but you'll look great in anything so I'm sticking to my original answer."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I making you nervous?"

"What do you think?" He couldn't do this. It wasn't her fault; she obviously had no idea how hot she was. "I'm gonna check on the twins."

"They're in their room all dressed and ready to go. We just need to put coats on them. I'm gonna dig out some shoes. Be there in a few."

"Sure." He wasn't sure what she'd said, something about shoes, but he got the gist of it. He could leave the room and the almost uncontrollable urge to have his way with her. He smiled down at the two dozing infants and murmured, "Your mom is too hot for my own good."

===xxx===

In her room, Taylor giggled softly at the words she heard over the monitor.

"I guess we're even now," she murmured to herself.

===xxx===

"And this is my uncle Richard. Uncle Richard this is Ryan Atwood," Taylor introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gilmore," Ryan said politely.

"Ryan." The two men shook hands.

"And I believe you already know Aunt Emily."

"Mrs. Gilmore," Ryan nodded.

"Hello," Emily said stiffly.

"Well, let's all sit down, shall we," Richard said in a jovial voice. "What can I get you all to drink?"

"Soda, please," Taylor said.

"I'll have the same," Ryan added.

"Martini, Lorelai," Richard asked.

"Thanks Dad."

"Rory?"

"I'll have a soda, too, Grandpa."

"So, Ryan. What are your plans?"

"Plans."

"For the future? Or are you just going to loaf around and mooch off Taylor's trust funds?"

"Aunt Emily....."

"No, it's okay. It's a legitimate question." Ryan took a deep breath. He hadn't faced such open hostility since Caleb died. "I've already applied to the local colleges for the fall semester. I'll be attending part time for a while."

"What for? Why not full time?"

"Because when I'm not at school, Taylor should be."

Taylor smiled to herself as she accepted her soda from Richard.

"That's a very commendable attitude Ryan," Richard said to him.

"Thank you, sir."

"And as for the present? Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I work at Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow. I recently had the pleasure of waiting on your granddaughter who gave me way too big of a tip."

"You tried to give me your employee discount. I was just making up the difference."

"Why do you think I'm going to school? I have the kids to take care of."

"Now that I'm here, we can share the responsibility. One of us at class in the morning, and one in the afternoon."

Taylor smiled at him and had to refrain herself from giving him a kiss. She settled for taking his hand in hers and then resting her other elbow on the arm of the couch, she rested her cheek against her palm.

"And what do you plan on studying," Richard asked.

"Architecture."

"That's a good solid business," Rory smiled.

"Yes it is. I keep trying to get Taylor to study business so she can come work for me but she's pretty stuck on being a nurse."

"Taylor will be brilliant, whatever she does," Emily said with a sniff.

"I don't think nurse is a good idea," Ryan said.

"You don't," Rory raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because the hours are long, and she couldn't actually _do_ anything without a doctor's permission." Ryan looked at the woman clutching his hand. "You'd be setting yourself up to be criticized, dumped on, and taken for granted. That, and you care so much about people; I think it's kill you when you lose someone."

"How do you know?"

"Teresa's mom was a nurse."

"And Teresa is?"

"An old friend," Ryan smiled.

"A very pretty old friend," Taylor teased.

"Haha," Ryan said.

"I'll take your suggestion under advisement," Taylor said.

Ryan nodded and looked down. Taylor hadn't let go of his hand. He looked back up and was met with the stone face of Emily Gilmore who was staring at the joined hands of him and her niece.

"Rory, when's Logan coming home?"

"A couple of weeks. He has assured me he will be here for the christening."

"I hope so," Taylor smiled. "I want him to see how cute the kids look it the outfits he sent for them."

"That was nice of him." He smiled at Rory, "Although Kirsten was disappointed at not being able to shop."

"She'll have plenty of opportunities as they grow up. Next thing you know, Jake will be piercing his nose and Josie will be wearing mini-skirts....."

"Over my dead body."

Richard laughed, "I remember saying something similar about Lorelai when she was a baby."

"The miniskirts were easy to get away with. But you dye a few strands of hair a different color and suddenly everyone's on your back."

"Your hair was purple," Taylor said. "I saw the pictures."

"Whatever made you do something like that," Emily asked.

"I wanted to try being wild and independent. Just a phase."

"Hate to break it to you, Mom; but that "phase" has lasted over twenty years."

Taylor giggled and looked over at where Josie and Jake rested in their carriers. Ryan followed her line of sight and smiled himself, wondering Taylor could see what he did; toddlers running around being cautioned by Emily or Lorelai, children, a bit better behaved but still lively, teenagers, and then young adults.

She unconsciously squeezed his hand and he wondered if she had a flash of Jake finding his first love or Josie finding hers.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Honestly, he'd just been smiling at his kids, at Taylor. What was wrong about that?

"Don't look at them and wish they were someone else's."

"I wasn't." He stood up, letting go of Taylor's hand so the clenching of his fists wouldn't hurt her. "Will you all excuse me?" If he didn't get some fresh air, quick, he was going to punch someone; and just thinking about striking a woman made him sick to his stomach.

Taylor stood up after the door closed, "I think we'll be leaving too. Rory, can you help me?"

"Of course."

Lorelai and Rory both got up while Taylor gathered her purse and the coats.

Emily stood as well, "Taylor-"

"Don't you say anything unless it's an apology and if it is the person you should be apologizing to is outside." Taylor turned to Richard, "I'm sorry to leave like this."

"Understandable. I enjoyed meeting Ryan."

"I think he liked meeting you too."

Ryan came back in to find Taylor putting on her coat.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to sit at that table and make nice with Emily tonight," Taylor said.

"We don't have to leave."

"Yes we do."

"Come outside for a minute," Ryan said. "Rory, can you hang onto them for a minute?"

"I got "em," she nodded.

Ryan brought Taylor outside, "I'm okay."

"I'm not."

"Look, Taylor, we have to do this."

"Have to?"

"Do you think she's going to be any nicer if we run out? If we avoid her from now on, how is that going to solve anything? Let her vent, get it all out there where we can address it."

"You want to let her treat you like .....like....."

"I'd rather have her sneering to my face then manipulating things behind my back." He put his hands on her shoulders squeezing gently. "Besides, just think how she looks - attacking me so viciously. That alone gets Lorelai instantly on my side. She keeps upsetting you, and Rory"ll cross over, too. That only leaves Richard to charm."

"She doesn't have the right-"

"I know. Nobody ever did," Ryan said. "Why should it stop her when it didn't stop anyone else?"

"Because she's supposed to be able to see behind her own snobberies and want what I think is best for everyone involved."

"Don't you mean she's supposed to want to see you happy?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"More like you want her to agree that you're right about everything."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing."

"It wouldn't be entirely good, either."

"I hate when you're rational because then I feel so irrational."

"It's a good balance."

Taylor smiled a little, "About charming my uncle Richard? You don't have to worry. He likes you."

"So all we have to do is hold on until someone else shuts down your Aunt Emily."

"It'll probably help it you don't storm off again."

"I couldn't help it." He took a deep breath, pushing the rage back again. "She shouldn't say things like that in front of you."

"But I know they're not true, so it's okay."

"No, it's not. She should know better than to say things that will hurt you."

"What about things that will hurt you?"

"I didn't take a break because she hurt me. I honestly could give....It wasn't that."

"What was it?" Taylor looked down at her hands, suddenly wishing she'd hadn't invited him here. "Did she hit a nerve? Too close to the..."

"No!" He gritted his teeth, wanting to rub her hurt expression in her aunt's face. "We talked about this. I never thought of kids with Marissa." He gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, wishing he dared to hold her until the fear and doubt left her eyes. "All I see when I look at Jake and Josie is you, me, and our future as a family."

"Is that a proposal?"

"It's a promise. Whatever happens, even if you find someone else " his gut clenched and his mind screamed at him, but he went on. "I'll still be there. For you and for them."

Oh he was making it so hard not to kiss him and even harder not to fall dead stupid in love with him because quite honestly she couldn't imagine sharing her kids with anyone but him.

"Does Jake finding his first love scare you," she asked quietly.

"Not as much as Josie's first crush."

Taylor had to smile at that and she just hugged him, "Are you sure you want to go back inside?"

"Yeah." She started it, he reasoned. I can hold her if she started it. "Sandy once told me, only he was talking about Cal; that the best way to face something like this is to just be a duck."

"A duck? This is some weird Cohen thing, right? Are you sure you weren't talking to Seth?"

"He meant to just let it slide. Whatever he said, or did; just to let it go. For Kirsten's sake."

"From what Seth told me, you didn't do so well with that."

"Maybe not." He thought half his problem with Cal might've been that he was used to defending his family against men like that, and it was really hard to stop. Somehow, Emily didn't piss him off quite as much. "For you and our kids, though; I'm willing to try again."

"Okay," she nodded. "Let's go back in."

"Can I get another minute?" He didn't want her to know the real reason, so he tried to joke. "Last breath before I jump back in." And maybe the cold night air would help with the REAL problem.

"Okay. I'll go back in and tell them we're staying after all."

"Thanks."

===xxx===

Ryan pulled to a stop at a red light and took the moment to look at Taylor. She was leaning against her seat her face turned so that she was looking out the window.

"I want to apologize," she said suddenly.

"For what?"

She looked at him, "Emily. She wasn't as rude as she could've been but she wasn't nice either. You must've wanted to strangle her. I know I did."

"Actually I thought she was kind of nice." She stared at him in disbelief. "Come on, Taylor." He chuckled a bit. "After Caleb? After Julie? At least Emily's motivated by concern for you, not prejudice or greed."

"She treated you like something she had to wipe off of her shoes. She was nicer to the man who came to spray their garden for insects."

"Well, at least she doesn't expect me to be grateful to her. Caleb was always calling me an 'ungrateful felon' because I didn't kiss his ass."

"Why would he expect you to?"

"Because of where I was living, and going to school. He threw in "pervert" during the Lindsay thing."

"But Kirsten and Sandy took you in. He had nothing to do with it."

"He didn't see it that way." Ryan clenched his hands on the steering wheel, remembering. "At least he never tried to frame me for attempted murder."

"What?"

"Julie threatened Trey into saying I shot him, rather than Marissa. He recanted, thankfully; or I'd probably be in prison right now."

Taylor looked over her shoulder and smiled a little, "I'm glad he changed his mind. If not, no them." She smiled at him. "But I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve her behavior tonight. I think she was mad because I refused to come to dinner until she agreed to let you come too."

"You did?"

"Yes. For reasons I'm still not clear on you care what my family thinks and you deserved to make some kind of impression on them. I'm just sorry for the impression she made on you."

"I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Taylor, it's fine. She's worried about you, and I can't really blame her. All she knows is that the kids resulted from a drunken one night stand and that I wasn't around when you ....well I wasn't around."

"And that fact wasn't completely your fault. Some of that can be laid at my doorstep and at Seth's," Taylor said. "He was really close to telling you before you found that letter."

"What?"

"When you remembered that you and I slept together he wrote and told me that if I didn't tell you and soon, he was going to do it himself."

"Okay, now he's forgiven."

"I thought you already forgave him."

"Mostly. This puts it over the top."

"And me?" The silence stretched out, making her chest feel tight.

"I won't say I wasn't ticked; but I think I can understand. Just like you understand about my......"

"Vacation from reality?"

"Something like that." They shared a grin. "We both have issues about family, Taylor. We owe it to Jake and Josie to work through them together."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Some of my family is snobs and some of them are caffeine addicted nuts."

"And some of mine are alcoholics and felons."

"Sandy got arrested?"

"Funny." The light turned green and he drove forward. "My other family are a bunch of hug-freaks who always want to talk, then. Better?"

"I've got a soon-to-be Yale graduate who will go off and become the next Christiane Amanpour whose father was a no-show for the first sixteen years of her life."

"My brother tried to kill me."

"You win."

"Is there a prize?"

"You can stay and help me put the twins to sleep tonight."

"Thank you."

"And if you're not feeling too annoyed with me or the kids after they're asleep, you can stay for coffee or a glass of wine. I pilfered a bottle from the last wedding the inn did."

"Why would I be annoyed with any of you?" He tried not to read anything into the offer of wine; reminding himself that Taylor was born and bred in Newport, where alcohol was treated like water. "You're all too adorable to stay mad at."

She smiled, "Did Seth tell you what he sent me for Christmas?"

"No."

"A Cohen family starter pack."

"Excuse me?"

"It had a flier from some protest at Berkley when Sandy and Kirsten were there, a Death Cab CD, a Journey CD, comic books, and a pair of boxing gloves."

"He does that." All that effort to get the rooftop reindeer just right didn't seem so wasted, now. "Him and Sandy both are like that. All....mushy."

"I thought it was sweet." She looked at him with a smile, "I like Journey too but I think Jake is gonna be like his uncle Seth. Death Cab, for some odd reason, puts him right to sleep."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. As a joke, he also sent me a Frankie Valli CD."

"Right, the references," Ryan nodded.

"I forget sometimes that you read those."

"You okay?"

"Feeling a little exposed, I guess."

"Because I have Seth giving me the inside scoop?"

"Yeah. What else has he told you?"

"Sure you want to know?"

"Damage control."

Ryan had to smile, "He said you were really freaked when you first found out and that you didn't feel like you belonged in Newport anymore at that point. He told me you asked him to come with you."

"I didn't want to leave him alone and as much as I knew that Lorelai and Rory would be there for me, I was a little nervous about being by myself too. At that point Summer was still doing her hippy dippy thing and you were in a cage most nights."

"Let's not go over that ground again, okay? I think that dead horse has been sufficiently beaten."

"Okay, then let's back up. Are you mad that I asked Seth to come with me even if I was half kidding?"

"No. It would have been good for you to have someone." He looked at her sideways. "From my side of the family. And Seth could've used the break from things. Why would that make me mad?"

"Okay maybe not mad but a little jealous? I told him a lot of things Ryan. Things I probably should've been telling you."

"A little jealous, yeah. But I've told him things, too."

"I know."

"He better not have mentioned Snoopy."

"Snoopy?"

"Aw man."

"Now I'm curious. What does Snoopy have to do with anything?"

"I did musicals before I got to high school."

Taylor bit her lip and stared out the window.

"Do not laugh."

Taylor shook her head.

"I mean it."

"Never," she squeaked out.

"Just never tell anyone. Seth was bad enough, I don't want to find out what the population of Star's Hollow will find to say."

"You don't want to sign up to perform in Miss Patty's review?"

"No. I've told her 'never' at least seven times."

Taylor giggled, "I should've warned you. She's persistent. She wants to use Josie and Jake in the "pumpkin patch" portion of her fall show. I keep putting her off but she's not giving up."

"Pumpkin patch."

"Yeah. It's nothing. They'd be dressed as pumpkins and set in a little fenced off portion of the set along with the other babies in Stars Hollow like Liz and TJ"s daughter and Lane and Zach's sons and if she delivers in time, whatever Sookie's latest baby is."

"That's......okay, that's cute."

"Yeah it is. There are all these pictures of past shows in Patti's studio. Stars Hollow is not completely crazy but it's also very far from sane. I think I'm gonna like raising them there." She looked at Ryan, "What about you?"

"Living with Seth, I am now immune to most insanity."

"Just most?"

"Female insanity is different. Harder to build up resistance to."

"Well, I had Seth as a buffer. And I never wanted to date Summer, so her.....less than calm method never really affected me much."

"I think it'll affect you when she and Seth get here."

"I plan on having the flu. She can't stand people sneezing."

"I'd start sneezing if I were you," she said when Ryan turned down her street. "Because that is your jeep in front of my house."

"Dammit. Seth said they wouldn't be here for a few days, yet."

"Well, if Summer wouldn't let him drive....."

"Are you gonna protect me?"

"From what? I'm sure they're both going to be happy to see you and besides we have the kids as a buffer."

"You seriously think that'll stop Summer?"

"You may have a point. Keep going on to Lorelai's."

"She's still in Hartford, remember? Something about having to talk with her mother."

"Yell at her mother, most likely."

"For Lorelai, yelling is talking."

"Well, do you want to stop and deal with Summer and Seth?"

Ryan smiled as he kept driving.

Taylor sighed. "We can't. I know it's tempting, but the kids...."

"We could go to my place."

"You don't think they'll find us there?"

"I just moved, remember? They don't have the address yet."

"What about supplies? Diapers? Bottles?"

"I stocked up."

"You did?"

"I thought maybe sometime you'd want a girls' night and I could watch the kids."

"Ryan, that's so sweet," Taylor smiled and impulsively kissed his cheek. "Your place it is."

"You got it."

--xxx--

"Where are they?"

"Like I'm supposed to know. You wouldn't let me drive therefore we got here early. They could be anywhere."

"I can't sit out here all night, staring at that creepy dog statue."

"I'm glad it's just a statue." Seth shifted in the passenger seat of the jeep, yawning. "Maybe they took the kids somewhere."

"They're babies, Cohen. Where would they take them?"

"Taylor's Aunt Emily?"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Somewhere in Hartford, I think."

Summer thought about it. "No, it's too late to be out with children. They're either in there ignoring us or out somewhere while the twins are with a sitter."

"Does that mean we can find somewhere to sleep?"

"Let's go to that inn Taylor works at. What's it called?"

"The Dragonfly."

"Let's go there. Even if no one there knows where she is, we can bust her when she shows up to work."

"We're not gonna yell at Taylor, are we? She's being nice to Ryan and everything now; I don't want to blow that for him."

"I promise not to yell at her, Cohen, even if I am still a little hurt that

she didn't think she could come to me with her pregnancy."

"She didn't want to make things worse for you, or have you hate her. You're the only friend she ever had."

"Except you."

"Except me."

"Well, I wouldn't have hated her because whatever Marissa's faults were, she wanted Ryan to be happy and I think Taylor's going to do it for him."

"You say that now, now that you're talking to us again - but back then? Back when things were still.....fresh?"

"You were okay with it."

"I wasn't really that close to Marissa. Not to say I don't miss her, but ....."

"You lived next door to her for years!"

"And until Ryan came around, neither her, nor anyone else paid any attention to me."

"Point taken," Summer rolled her eyes as Seth pulled into a parking lot. They got their bags and walked up the stairs and into the inn.

"May I help you," a man said in a French accent.

"We'd like a room," Seth said.

"Fabulous," he said. "One room for the two of you?"

"Yes," Summer raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?

"You do know we don't rent by the hour, right?"

"Button it, jerk." Seth wondered if this was how Ryan felt, all hot and fevered, right before he punched someone. Then he pushed his own anger aside to wrap his arms around his girlfriend and keep her from going to jail for ripping the guy's face off. "Just get us the room, alright? You think you can do that? Or is it too much of an intellectual challenge?"

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll need a credit card and proof of identity."

"You got it," Seth handed it over, making sure to stay between Summer and the jerk at all times.

---xxxx----

Taylor was curled up on the couch with Jake while Josie was in her carrier on the floor in front of her when Ryan came out of the kitchen. Taylor was pointing at pictures on the end table.

"And that is your grandma Kirsten. She is very nice and kind but don't ever piss her off. I saw your uncle Seth do it when he broke your great grandma Rose's vase and she got so mad she started using all kinds of words I don't ever want to hear come out of your mouth."

"With Josie you might have a chance, but Jake may take after me."

"I've never heard you cuss." She crinkled her brow up at him.

"Yes you have." He smirked, handing her a soda.

Taylor flushed as she held onto Jake with her arm around his waist and took the soda Ryan gave her.

"That doesn't count," she said. "I meant he can't curse in front of me in the heat of the moment. I do not plan on being there when he's in the throes of passion and can we stop talking about this? I don't want to think about my son's sex life when he's less than two months old."

"Guys cuss, Taylor. Even guys like Seth cuss."

"Not in front of their mothers."

"True enough." He decided against mentioning that Dawn had often swore enough to make a sailor blush. "And you don't have to worry about Josie."

"Says you. Summer can curse a blue streak."

"Teach her how to do it in French, no noel know the difference."

"I'll know the difference and so will Kirsten," Taylor said. "I slipped and called some guy in the grocery store an S.O.B. in French and Kirsten told me that wasn't very nice."

Ryan laughed. "I think I would've liked to have seen that."

"It was when I was just starting to suspect that I was pregnant. I guess I was a little on edge."

"You want to watch a movie or something?" He didn't want to go over the same argument again, not with her sitting there and sharing with him; planning on spending the night. "I can unpack the DVD player."

"No, that's okay. This talking thing is going okay so far. I'd like to keep it going. Anything you want to ask?"

"Why L.A.?"

"What?"

"When you and I were talking on the bridge you said you'd taken the test in L.A. Why?"

"Because it's a really big city, and close by, and since no one went there for their summer vacation, I figured I could be completely anonymous while I was freaking out."

"Oh." He bit his lip on the suggestion that she could've gone to Kirsten. "Makes sense."

"Also, I didn't want my mother to find me in the midst of taking it or throwing it out. She would've killed me and then hunted you down and killed you."

"And then Kirsten would've ripped her to pieces, with Summer's help; and Sandy would've hid the tiny remains."

"And Seth would've written a gory comic book about it."

He snickered. "And they would've made it into an anime."

Taylor giggled. "And Sung-ho's cousin would've stared in it."

"This is the weirdest conversation I've had." He laughed, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Oh, come on. You lived with Seth. It can't possibly be the weirdest......"

"Well, there was the time he asked me to kiss him so we'd know for sure we weren't gay." He delivered the line well, but he couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay, so not really."

"Ew," Taylor got out over her giggles. "Daddy's silly, isn't he, Jake? Huh? Your daddy is silly."

Ryan smiled as Taylor bounced Jake in her lap. Caught up in the moment, he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind one ear. His fingers lingered on her skin, until her shocked expression registered.

"Sorry." He snatched his hand away from her. Cursing inwardly, he stood up. "I'll make up the bed for you and the twins." _Stupid, stupid, stupid; why did I have to push it?_

"Thanks," she nodded. "You know, you should look into getting some cribs for the extra room you have."

"I will." He hurried out of the room before he could say or do anything else to screw up.

Taylor sighed shakily as the door closed halfway and she looked down at the little boy in her arms, "I am so grateful you and your sister are here right now. If you weren't I'd definitely have jumped on him just now."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you Ory. You rock. Everyone please reply. I want to know what you're thinking.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ryan?"

"Taylor, we're fine. Even Seth is behaving himself."

"No, that's not why I'm calling though it is good to hear. I know we're supposed to meet at Luke's for lunch but can you all come to the Dragonfly? Sookie is giving me cookie baking lessons and we need some guinea pigs."

"Cookies?"

Seth looked up from where he was making faces at the twins, "Cookies?"

"Hush, Cohen."

"Ryan?"

"Just me and the kids?" He hoped she'd back him on the excuse, he could honestly use a little break from dealing with four people who were used to getting their way on everything; two of which were technically adults who should know better.

"They're driving you crazy aren't they?"

"Uh-huh," Ryan said.

"Okay then, yes just you and the kids. Tell Seth and Summer to go to my house and get settled in. You know where the extra key is, right?"

"Under the mat," Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Bye."

Ryan hung the phone up, "So, Taylor wants me and the kids to come to the inn and you two to go to her house and get settled in a guest room."

"How come we don't get cookies," Seth pouted.

"She likes me better than you."

"Not if she's the one baking them."

"Scram."

"Here," Summer handed over Josie. "You be good and no matter what anyone says, your uncle Seth likes me better than your dad."

"Bye Summer."

"Bring me some cookies," Seth pleaded, settling Jake in his carrier.

"Seth, just go to Weston's or something."

"It might be safer that way," Summer told him. "Are we going to have dinner since you're skipping out on lunch?"

"We'll see."

"Okay," Summer sighed. "See you later." Summer all but dragged Seth from the apartment.

"Remind me never to let him babysit," he said to Josie.

"I do not know what this establishment is coming to when we allow such trash to loiter in our lobby," Michel muttered as he stared darkly into the common area of the inn.

Taylor looked over his shoulder and frowned. Michel was staring at Ryan.

(("Michel, that trash is my children's father."))

(("No wonder you crossed the country to get away. Perhaps you should've kept going, I doubt France would let him across the border."))

(("Michel! That is mean and I did not cross the country to get away from him. I crossed the country to be near my family. Perhaps you remember her? Your boss? The one who, for some reason, lets you interact with other people."))

(("Yes, I remember. The only reason you have a job at all is because you are her family. Pure nepotism."))

(("That was uncalled for,")) Taylor, still hormonal from giving birth, sounding choked up and about to cry.

"What's going on," Ryan had walked up to the desk and was now scowling at Michel.

"I'm not sure, but I think he," one of the hotel guests pointed at Michel, "was being mean to her," points to Taylor. "And it's pretty obvious she recently had children," the guest motioned to the carriers near them. "So she's still pretty hormonal. My sister went through the same thing after she carried our brother's children for him and his lover."

"Taylor, are you alright," Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Taylor nods emphatically, wiping, irritated, at her face. Yeah, she's fine all right.

"What did you say to her," Ryan glared at Michel.

"It's not important," Taylor said quickly.

"You're crying, that makes it important," Ryan told her.

"It's no big deal. You heard him," Taylor said indicating the guest who had spoken. "It's just hormones."

"Yes, so there is no need for your Neanderthal display of aggression." Michel said. "Au cas où vous être l'en public du tout ? Vous êtes très instable." Taylor started to cry harder.

"That does it, I'm getting Lorelei." Ryan gritted out, looking around.

"Ryan, don't. It's no problem." Taylor said, not wanting to get Michel fired because she's hormonal. "I just..." sniffled "....I don't want any trouble." She picks at her nails as Ryan gives her searching look.

"I'm getting her, or Sookie, because you may not take it from me, and you won't do it yourself, but _someone_ should stand up for you and you fortunately have a lot of people who'll do that now." Turns to fellow guest, pointing at Michel, "Watch him. If he talks to her again," pauses, "throw a glass of water in his face or something." Ryan went to find Lorelai.

"I love the house," Summer told Taylor as they sat out on her front porch. "Though I'm not crazy about the dog statue."

"Everyone picks on that statue. I like it."

"Yes, but you're insane."

"Thank you Summer," Taylor smiled. "So, how do you like Stars Hollow?"

"It's a little quirky," Summer said. "But the people are nice."

"I like it a lot. And living here, I'm actually closer to you and Seth."

"True. Do you and Ryan know what you're going to do about school?"

"Part time so that we can still work and be with the kids," Taylor said. She looked into the house through the window. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always."

"He's making it really hard for me not to fall dead stupid in love with him."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"He's just here for the kids. If we hadn't been drunk, he never would've looked at me twice."

"You know, for someone so smart, you can be a real idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not just here for the kids, Taylor. He didn't travel across the country just for your kids and while it may have taken being drunk for you two to get busy, I don't think that was the main contributing factor. If he were just here for the kids and if being drunk is the only reason he looked at you twice he would not have defended you at the inn today and he certainly wouldn't look at you like he does."

"So he's horny. That doesn't mean....."

"You really think he's that hard up? You know that he could have practically any girl he wanted."

"So why does he want me?"

"Who knows why guys do the crazy things they do?"

"Thanks Summer," Taylor frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that. Who knows why we want the people we want? Who knows why I want Seth? Who knows how Sandy got Kirsten? Life is just full of unpredictable couples."

"But there has to be a reason."

"Have you ever thought of asking him?"

"He keeps saying that it was 'real', that he felt 'a connection'."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's just trying to build it up so it doesn't sound so......tawdry when we tell people where the twins came from."

"Or maybe he honestly likes you."

"Maybe," Taylor said quietly. "I have to keep fighting the urge to jump on him and he half proposed last night at my aunt's house."

"What?"

"He said that when he looks at the kids all he sees is our future as a family."

---xxxx---

"Whoa," Seth said.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan said. "And then I told her that I'd still be there even if she found someone else even though the idea makes me a little sick to my stomach."

"Dude, are you.....do you think you're in love with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe? Let's review. You hate the idea of her being with anyone else and all you see is your future as a family when you look at your kids. I think that's more than maybe."

Ryan was quiet for a long while. "I think I understand now."

"About what?"

"About how crazy you went when Summer was with Zach."

"Don't tell me that Taylor's found...."

"No, no, that's not.....I'm not saying this right." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "She's great, and I can't stop thinking about her...."

"TMI!"

"...with her clothes on, doofus. Thinking about her naked isn't anything I want to tell you about."

"Thank you."

"I just don't think she feels anything for me outside of friendship."

"Friends don't usually have sweaty encounters in storage closets."

"Maybe not your friends."

"You really think she doesn't like you?"

"I never said she doesn't like me. I just don't think she can love me."

"Why couldn't she love you? Because she grew up going to opera or crap like that?"

"Exactly."

"It's crap and she'd be the first one to tell you that. Taylor's a lot of things, a snob is not one of them."

"I'm not trying to say she's a snob; she's not her Aunt Emily. It's just......I don't think she gets the same feeling from the time we spend together."

"You know why she was so afraid to tell you-to tell anyone she was pregnant? She was afraid that people would think she was trying to take Marissa's place and more than that she didn't want you to feel trapped. She spent her whole life feeling like she'd trapped her mother into being a mother. She didn't want her kids feeling like that and I'm willing to bet that she doesn't want you to feel like that."

"That explains a lot. Like why she went to Lorelai instead of Kirsten."

"Right, because she didn't want to trap you."

"That and she didn't want to be trapped, especially in Newport."

"I can understand that."

"So can I." He sighed heavily. "You think I stand a chance?"

"Of what?"

"Of convincing her that I like her for her, not just because of Jake and Josie."

"There's a chance that you can convince her. Just don't push you know? Remember who she is and more importantly who she comes from. Veronica wasn't mother of the year. She wasn't even mother of the decade."

"I know, I know. I've been taking it slow. She just keeps....doing stuff that confuses me."

"Like what?"

"Like standing there in her underwear and asking me what dress she should wear, like I can look at her like that without......and inviting me in for a nightcap, or holding my hand when we're walking the twins in their strollers and kissing me on the cheek and hugging me and......"

"When was the last time she told you to go home?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute, "She hasn't told me in a while but-"

"No buts. She may not realize it but she wants you to stay and all these little things she's been doing are her way of telling you that."

"Oh." Ryan dropped onto the couch next to his brother. "I'm glad you came."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You speak crazy real well."

"You're not funny."

"Taylor says I am."

Seth choked on his soda. "She said what? Never mind, I heard you. I gotta call Dad."

"What? Why?"

"She's in love with you."

"What?!"

"Dude, she said you were funny."

"And that means she's in love with me?"

"I hate to break this to you man but when people think about you funny isn't the first thing that comes to their mind."

"Thank you."

"'Brooding', maybe. 'Stoic', possibly."

"I get the idea."

"Hey Dad."

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Taylor thinks Ryan is funny."

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. He hasn't really proposed yet. He kind of half did it last night but he hasn't actually said the words yet."

"Give me the phone, Seth."

"He wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

Seth handed over the phone.

"Sandy?"

"Hey Kiddo. How're things going in Stars Hollow?"

"Pretty good, I think. They're going a lot better than they were."

"What's Seth talking about?"

"He's just being Seth."

"You're still a lousy liar, kid."

"Just because she thinks I'm funny doesn't mean she loves me."

"You're right. Her thinking you're funny could mean a lot of things."

"Thank you."

"Has she recently suffered any sharp blows to the head?"

"That's not funny, Sandy."

"Is her liking you really a bad thing?"

"It is if it's just the hormones talking."

"If she finds you funny, it is not just hormones talking. Look, Kid, I've known for a long time that you're a good guy. You just have trouble believing it. You gotta start if you want things with you and Taylor to work out."

"What if I'm just reading her wrong? She's a little......insane."

"She is a touch eccentric."

"And I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't if you just go slow and don't rush and don't make demands of her okay? I know she cheated you out of some things but at the time-"

"I wasn't really ready for them. I know," Ryan said quietly.

"Just have patience."

"I will."

"Hey Ryan," Taylor called as the front door opened.

"Hang on a sec," Ryan said into the phone. "Yeah?"

"The town meeting starts in about five minutes and Summer wants to go. Do you and Seth want to stay here or should we all go listen to whatever Mr. Doose has to spout off about tonight?"

"Get the kids ready. We'll be right there."

"Okay."

"I gotta go, Sandy."

"So I heard. Call us sometime. You know how Kirsten worries."

"Sure thing." He tossed Seth's cell phone back to him.

"We're going to a town meeting? Interesting."

"You'll like Mr. Doose. He's like Caleb, only not as evil."

Taylor giggled as she put a coat on Jake while Summer got Josie all bundled up.

"If you get bored and want to leave, give Josie a squeeze. She'll make a noise and we'll be banished," Taylor told Summer.

"What about Jake?"

"Jake takes after his father."

"Ah, the strong silent type."

"Yeah. But there's this tradition here in Stars Hollow. After the first snowfall every year the town re-enactors replay the night a bunch of soldiers waited for the British to show up. They never did. Luke thinks it's the stupidest thing ever and last year when Mr. Doose brought it up, I got my first real kick and though people will say I'm nutty, I'd swear it was Jake agreeing with Luke."

"Definitely his father's son."

"C'mon Baby," Taylor said to Jake. "Let's go listen to Mr. Doose spout off about something 'important'."

"Why is he making that face?"

"Because he's a smart kid," Ryan held the door open for the group of laughing friends.

----xxx----

"Late again I see," Taylor frowned at the group that had just entered.

"I'm not late. Summer, are you late?"

"Yes. God, I hope I'm not pregnant."

"You are so late......excuse me? Did you just say.....?"

Taylor and Summer giggled as they took seats, followed by Ryan and Seth carrying the twins.

"Move on Taylor," Miss Patty said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, now that we're all here," the selectman huffed.

"I think we annoyed him," Seth whispered to Ryan.

"It's not that hard to do."

"Do you two mind," Mr. Doose said.

"Not at all," Ryan smiled as he bounced Jake a little. "Jake's enjoying your speech on the surplus deer population, Mr. Doose."

"At least someone is." Lorelai muttered from in front of them.

"This is a very important matter, Lorelai."

"Yes, Taylor, I know. Much like it was important that all the street names in Stars Hollow be changed to something historic."

"Is that how the inn ended up on Sores & Boils Alley," Summer asked.

"Oh yes."

"I think he did it deliberately." Summer narrowed her eyes at the man behind the podium.

"Young lady, I most certainly did not. It is not my fault that that name was the only one that was acceptable."

"Patty, before Summer kicks the crap out of Mr. Doose, can we move this along," Taylor called out.

"Sure Sweetie," Patty stood up and took the gavel. She banged it, "Meeting adjourned."

"You can't do that!"

"I just did Taylor."

"Short and sweet," Lorelai said standing and turning to the four teenagers. "So you're introducing your friends to the insanity that is Stars Hollow?"

"Figured they should have the whole experience," Taylor smiled.

"You must be Lorelai."

"And you're Summer, right?"

"That's me," Summer said putting out a hand and shaking Lorelai's. "This is Seth."

"Nice to meet you," Lorelai nodded and smiled at the baby in Seth's arms. "Hey there, Josie. You being a good girl for Uncle Seth?"

"Of course she is. The ladies love me." Just then, Josie started to fuss.

"So I see."

"C'mere Baby Girl," Taylor said taking her daughter from Seth. "What's the matter, huh? Uncle Seth's sweaty palms getting to you?"

"Hey!"

"Maybe she senses his fear of dropping her." Summer suggested.

"Drop her?" Ryan glared at his brother.

"I have never dropped her."

"No, you just drop everything else that's breakable," Taylor said and then she frowned. She looked at Ryan, "And why was he holding our daughter?"

"You and Summer had your hands full."

"Taylor, you know I'd never hurt my niece or nephew. Never."

"I know but you do have a reputation for dropping things," Taylor said as they walked out of the dance studio/meeting hall. "It's okay Seth. I just don't trust that many people with them yet. You should have seen the amount of begging it took for me to let Sookie hold them and she's got two kids herself."

"Forget Sookie," Ryan said. "You should've seen the amount of begging it took _me_ to get to hold them."

Taylor smiled and shook her head, "You were new at this child-having thing. Besides some of Seth's butter finger thing may have rubbed off on you."

Summer smiled. Those two were so gone on each other.

"It's early. Do you guys want to get some pie at Luke's," Lorelai asked. "That way Seth and Summer can give me the lowdown on the Cohen family."

"Yeah, and I can tell you all about Ryan's early days."

Ryan grabbed his brother's arm with his free hand and whispered harshly. "_One word_ about Snoopy and you're a dead man."

"Are you sure Luke's going to be okay with the kids? He's not all that crazy about that group of parents and children that come in every week."

"We're ordering more than iced tea and besides we have one of his employees with us."

"True. Hey, when are you leaving for Mia's wedding?"

"Monday morning," Lorelai said. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'm hardly by myself."

"We'll be fine, Lorelai." Ryan let go his threatening grip and put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Yes, you don't want to spend all that time worrying about me."

"Who's Mia? Another relative to torture Ryan," Summer smiled as they all walked towards Luke's.

"No, Mia is Lorelai's former boss. She used to own the Independence Inn where Lorelai got her start in inn life," Taylor smiled. "It's a school now."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is."

"So this is Luke's?" Seth glanced around. "I like it. How are the pancakes?"

"His chocolate chip ones are amazing," Lorelai said.

The group sat down at a table, Josie and Jake on their parents' laps.

"Wow. This isn't awkward at all," Summer snarked after a tense silence.

"You know, it is too weird how much you look like Dave," Lorelai remarked to Seth. "Have you met Lane, Zach, or Brian yet?"

"No, we haven't gotten a chance to introduce them."

"You have to promise to film it if I'm not there."

"Your baby-momma's relatives are evil." Seth informed Ryan.

"You get used to it."

"Is Emily really going with you to the wedding," Taylor asked.

"Yeah and that brings me to a favor. Can you check in on my dad while we're gone?"

"Of course," Taylor smiled. "I'll have him out for dinner and I'll go there on Friday like always."

"I'd like to meet him. Dad said according to the phone calls he had with him about Taylor's trust he was a good guy."

"He is."

"It's Emily, isn't it, Atwood?"

"What?"

"You've got that same look on your face that you got whenever Julie was giving you ....static."

"Emily's less than welcoming to some people," Taylor said.

"I'd like to meet her," Summer smiled.

"No," Taylor shook her head. "There won't be time but depending on how long you're sticking around, I'll introduce you to Uncle Richard."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not, Summer, I.....oh, you're good."

"What?"

"You are not going to guilt me into introducing you to Aunt Emily so you can rant at her."

"She's on to you, sweetie."

"Hush, Cohen."

"Summer, I am not ashamed of you or Seth. If anything, and I'm sorry Lorelai, I'm ashamed of Emily."

"Don't be sorry. There are times when I've felt that way too."

Taylor had to smile before she turned back to Summer, "Weren't you ever ashamed of your family growing up?"

Summer had to nod as she thought of her step-monster.

"Not me! My parents are great."

"Caleb."

"Okay, so Grandpa was a little...."

"Evil?"

"Ruthless?"

"Cold-blooded?"

"I was gonna say 'mean'."

"They all fit," Taylor said. "Don't look at me like that, Seth. You should know that every girl with a single mother knew Caleb Nichol at some point."

"Oh ew. He and Veronica and," Seth moved his hands.

"Stop that!"

"Yeah, there are kids present." And the thought of Taylor being subjected to Caleb on top of Veronica made him nauseous.

"Let's order that pie, shall we," Lorelai said.

"Good idea."

"Luke? We want pie."

"Coming."

"No pancakes?"

"Tomorrow, Seth."

Taylor looked at the table top and then at Ryan, "Why don't you stay at the house tonight? I still have a guest room left."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean we can have your apartment all to ourselves?"

"No. There's no guarantee you'll stay away from my bed."

"Like we didn't use the pool house on occasion."

"Gross."

"Pool house?"

"Yeah, Ryan used to live in our pool house."

"Why not the main house?"

"Because Mom and Dad were giving him 'space' and he wasn't dumb enough to pass on the chance to sneak hotties in."

"I never had sex in the pool house." He shrugged at the three pairs of disbelieving eyes, "Honest. Not once."

"Marissa, Teresa, Marissa again, Lindsay, Marissa once more, and then Sadie and you _never_ had sex in the pool house?"

"No. It just seemed wrong to have sex right under Sandy and Kirsten's nose."

Taylor smiled, "You think you can teach Jake to be that respectful?"

"I'll do my best."

"What about Josie?"

"Josie's never going to have sex."

"And what color are the trees in your world, Atwood?"

"I am sending her to a convent," Ryan said simply.

"You are not sending my daughter to a convent just to make sure she never has sex."

"Isn't it a little early for this conversation? They're still in diapers."

"Ryan's a little irrational where Josie's concerned."

"Am not."

"You suggested sending her to a convent."

"We won't have to if she starts training early enough."

"Training?"

"Kung Fu, stuff like that." He looked at Lorelai. "How soon until they start walking?"

"Ryan, have you met Paris yet?"

"Rory's roommate? No, not yet why?"

"She's trained Krav Maga and she still has sex. In fact she was dating a professor at one point."

"Can we change the subject? Or are you having too much fun torturing me?"

"_Lots_ of sex," Lorelai smiled.

"Okay, stop," Taylor said. "I know Paris well enough not to want to have this conversation anymore."

"Okay," Lorelai nodded. "Do you want to stay at my house while we're gone?"

"That's okay. I have my own to stay in. I can make my way over there to pick up your mail and not water your non-existent plants every day without staying there."

"Don't forget to feed the dog."

"I thought I'd take him home with me for the week. Maybe get the kids used to having a dog that moves."

"You're gonna get a dog," Ryan asked.

"I was thinking about it. A kid friendly dog might be a good thing."

"It'd certainly be better than that creepy statue of yours," Summer chimed in. "Where did you get that thing?"

"It was a gift to Emily and Richard from Richard's mother years ago. Emily stuck it in the basement except for when Trix, that was Richard's mother, came around."

"Maybe we should wait the dog until the kids are old enough to play with it."

"Yeah, you don't want to be cleaning up poop from the kids and the mutt." Seth smirked.

"We'll see how they get along with Paul Anka first," Taylor said. "The only other dog they've been around is Michel's and as weird as Michel is the dog is frighteningly normal compared to Paul Anka."

"You named your dog Paul Anka?"

"Yes I did. Its original name was Coco but that was too cutesy for me."

"He sounds adorable."

"He is."

"You'd love him Summer, he's almost as neurotic as your boyfriend," Taylor teased.

"Hey," two sets of brown eyes looked at her in a wounded manner.

Ryan had to laugh and Taylor shot him a smile.

Lorelai smiled as well. She hadn't been sure about Ryan at first but he was making a better impression as the days went by.

"You're gonna be all alone with two babies and a dog; maybe Ryan should stay over to help," Seth suggested, smirking.

"Subtle, bro," Ryan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How long are you guys staying in my guest room?"

"A while. I want to see the crazy you keep saying this place is, and watch Cohen get gawked at by everyone."

"We'll have to go to Lane's and introduce you to the guys that used to be in the band with Dave."

"The things we do for love, huh, buddy," Seth put his arm around Summer, flinching when she gently poked him. "Ow!"

"I barely poked you, goofball."

"Can I help it I have delicate skin?"

"You are such a girl sometimes Seth," Taylor said as she took a bite of her pie and kept Josie from moving around too much.

"Are we entirely sure he's not," Ryan checked to make sure Jake was still awake, he was sitting so still.

"That would make me a lesbian, Atwood."

"Isn't that a fantasy of yours, Seth?"

"Ew!"

"Oh c'mon Summer, every guy has some kind of lesbian fantasy for some god awful reason. I'm sure even Luke has some kind of lesbian fantasy involving Lorelai and one of his ex-girlfriends."

"Okay subject change, please?"

"Oh _now_ you want to change the subject."

"Yes, very much."

"I wonder how Alex is doing these days?"

"She moved back to LA with her folks and she's working at a pretty popular club."

"How do you know that?"

"She came to see me after Marissa's funeral. She was ticked until she saw how messed up I was." Everyone was staring at him. "Where do you think I got the jeep?"

Taylor very discreetly put her fork down on her empty plate and slid her hand into Ryan's under the table, giving him a little squeeze and sidelong glance.

"How was the drive from California guys? You never said."

"Except for the whiny music, fine."

"Hey, you wouldn't let me drive; therefore it was my job to entertain you."

"I wouldn't let you drive because you drive like a little old lady."

Under the table Ryan adjusted their hands so his fingers laced with Taylor's and he saw her smile a little.

"Little old Jewish _man_, thank you."

"Atwood, help me out here. Doesn't he drive like super slow?"

"Last time you made fun of Seth's driving, we ended up in a ditch. I am not saying anything."

"Ah, my first encounter with your rage blackouts, sweetie."

"Only you could get misty about getting threatened with a fork, Cohen."

"You two are the strangest couple I have ever met and I include Sookie and Jackson in that."

"Sookie and Jackson fight over vegetables."

"Exactly."

Ryan started to rub his thumb over Taylor's fingers. She looked at him and realized he wasn't doing it on purpose. He was smiling at his brother, other hand securing Jake on his lap.

It felt really nice and though she hated to do it she had to admit it was getting too late to have the twins out.

"Guys? It's getting late and these two are getting sleepy," Taylor said before pressing a kiss to the back of Josie's head.

"Yeah, she's right," Ryan said, reluctantly letting go of Taylor's hand.

"Are we coming back here for pancakes tomorrow?"

"Yes, Seth, we'll be back tomorrow for pancakes and for dinner, we'll let Sookie feed us at the Dragonfly."

"Someone in this group needs to learn how to cook."

"Taylor makes a good empanada."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled as the group got up and waved bye to Luke. "I'm working on desserts next."

"The cookies were good."

"We'll have to take your word for that," Seth pouted.

"I'll try the cooking thing again before you and Summer leave, okay Seth," Taylor said as they walked towards Taylor's house.

"Good," Seth said. "My nephew is drooling on his father's shoulder."

"Takes after his uncle, then."

"I do not drool in my sleep."

"He's right. He only drools when he's awake and around Summer."

"So I've noticed."

"You guys are hilarious," Seth said dryly.

"I'll see you guys for breakfast," Lorelai asked as they stopped in front of Taylor's.

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "Hey, if I don't see Rory before you all leave, tell her to have a good time and hug Mia for me."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"I think Jake's already asleep."

"He was asleep by the time we sat down at Luke's," Taylor smiled at Ryan's back. She could see Jake's head on his dad's shoulder. "But this one likes to stay up late, don't you? You like to keep your mommy up," she smiled at Josie who giggled a little.

"He'll wake up as soon we try to put him to bed," Ryan joked, stepping aside so Taylor could unlock the door. "He likes to be unpredictable."

Taylor got the door unlocked and the group moved inside the house.

"Seth, lock the door," Taylor said over her shoulder as she and Ryan walked upstairs. "Summer, can you turn out the lights in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Summer nodded.

"Thank you."

"So, what do you think," Seth said as he locked the door.

"They were totally holding hands under the table at Luke's," Summer said as she went into the kitchen.

"He's totally gone on her. Even more than.....uhm; he's pretty bad."

Summer came back to the doorway, the room behind her dark. "I want this to work for them, Seth; for Taylor just as much as Ryan. I think they need each other as nutty as that sounds. I want her to be Ryan's stability and I want him to be Taylor's fun in life."

"I think you're a little reversed."

"I don't think so. More than that, I want one relationship in Ryan's life to go right."

"Do you think we can help? Or should we just stay out of it this time?"

"Stay out of it," Summer said. "We have to let them find their own way to each other. I think they're on their way though."

"Yeah, me too," Seth agreed.

"And I agree with you about him being more gone on Taylor than anyone else he ever dated."

"Really?"

"Really. I should've listened to you and never tried to get them back together."

"You can make up for it now by not 'helping' Ryan with Taylor."

"What am I supposed to do if he asks for help?"

"Tell him your girlfriend will beat you up and withhold sex if you try and help."

"Deal," Seth nodded.

-=-=-=-=-

_Au cas où vous être l'en public du tout? Vous êtes très instable._- Should you be in public at all? You are very unstable.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the replies. I hope you all enjoy this one too. Thanks to ORy as always.

* * *

Taylor wandered down the stairs at about six the next morning and found Ryan in the living room looking at something. She got closer and realized he was looking through the photo album Seth had sent her as a shower gift.

"That's a nice picture of you and Dawn."

"I didn't know Seth had these."

"I think he raided Sandy's digital for most of them," Taylor leaned over the back of the couch. "Did you see the one of you and him at Cotillion? You don't look half bad in a tux."

"Were you there?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was in Paris at the Daughters of Marie Antoinette Debutante Ball. It was my grandma's idea."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Uh, yeah," Taylor nodded and went over to the bookcase. She pulled down an older looking album and sat down next to Ryan on the couch. She flipped through it and pointed. "Our dresses had red trim and a blue flower embroidered on it."

"Wow." She was gorgeous, but he doubted she'd believe him. "Sorry you weren't in Newport."

"Yeah me too. I think I would've enjoyed seeing Holly's dad clock Jimmy Cooper."

"Very funny," Ryan said.

Taylor smiled, "Rory was a Deb too. She went to the Daughters of the American Revolution one when she was sixteen. Aunt Emily's idea," she said.

"Anyone get punched?"

"No, but Uncle Richard, who was going through a bad time at work, made a nice little scene about how much he didn't want to be there. It was also one of the few times that Christopher actually came through for his daughter."

"Ours was more fun, then."

"Hmm," Taylor lightly touched the image of herself on the page. "I wonder if Josie will want to debut."

"Do you still have the dress?"

"Upstairs in the back of my closet," Taylor said.

"She can go to the one Rory went to. That was here in Stars Hollow, right?"

"No, it was in Hartford," Taylor smiled. "I'll have to remember to show you pictures of Rory. She wore the dress Lorelai was supposed to wear."

"Supposed to?"

"They don't let pregnant girls debut."

"Hopefully Josie won't have that problem."

"Hopefully."

"Maybe Emily and I will be on speaking terms by then."

"You were great on Friday, in case I didn't tell you. You could've gotten into a screaming match but you kept your cool. You did good."

"I was channeling Sandy."

"Speaking of Sandy, there's a great picture of you, him, and Seth in there. I'm not sure where it's from but you all look nice."

"Let's see," he shifted over so she could sit closer to him. "Which one was it?" After he gave her the history of his picture, he could ask to see another of hers.

Taylor flipped through the pages of the album and found the picture, "That's it."

Ryan looked and smiled, "That was New Year's Eve, senior year. Kirsten dragged us all to some charity thing. It was actually kind of fun."

Taylor smiled, "Sounds like it."

Ryan looked over her shoulder at the album on her lap, "That's a nice one of you at the Eiffel Tower."

"Spring break freshman year," Taylor smiled. "I tended to spend a lot of time with Grandma in high school."

He wanted to say something about wishing they'd been friends earlier, but didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Here's one of me and Seth in Vegas."

"That was Caleb's bachelor party, right? Seth told me about your little ability to count cards."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Actually I think it's cool. I have no poker face."

"That's a good thing."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because if we ever play, I'll always win. In fact we should play," Ryan smiled.

"I am not playing strip poker with you Ryan."

"Who says I wanted to?"

"The look on your face."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Ryan murmured as he flipped a page of the album in Taylor's lap.

Taylor blushed furiously as she cleared her throat.

"Is this the Louvre?"

"Huh? Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"You okay," he asked.

"Fine."

"Okay." He tried not to smirk and turned his attention back to his own album. "Oh. First Chrismakkuh," he traced the picture, remembering how touched he'd been to be included, to be made part of the family.

"I was so huge last Christmas. I think every single person at the Gilmore Christmas party asked me if I was going to have a Christmas baby. No, wait. One of them asked if I'd be interested in a threesome."

"You're kidding."

"Don't I wish I was?"

"Does he live here," Ryan frowned, flipping more pictures in Taylor's album. "Do you have a picture?"

"Calm down," Taylor said, putting her hands on his wrists. "He lives in France and I have no pictures. He is not a threat to anything or anyone."

"Sorry." He reddened, dropped his gaze to her hands. "Gut reaction."

"It's fine. If I hadn't been pregnant, I might've knocked him on his ass."

"That would've been interesting to see."

"As it is he's lucky I didn't knock his teeth down his throat."

"Now that, I'd pay real money to see."

Taylor laughed letting his wrists go.

"I'm pretty sure he went back to France, so you're out of luck. I won't be assaulting anyone."

"I dunno. The way you were glaring at Miss Patty the other day....."

"She had her hand on your ass! Didn't you notice?"

"Of course I noticed. It was no big deal."

"No big deal? I can't believe how casual you are about this! Her hand was on your ass!"

"You think this didn't happen in Newport? I spent most of high school with half the town's fingerprints on my ass."

"Just because it's happened before doesn't make it okay! I don't understand how can you be so calm about getting groped?"

"Careful, Taylor, you almost sound jealous."

"Oh, I am not."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"You know what?" He leaned closer. "I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. I'm agreeing with you."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"But I am." He smiled. "You have a lousy poker face."

Taylor blushed again and quickly changed the subject, "Does Kirsten know what she's having yet? I'd like to send her a gift."

"I think it's too soon to tell." He leaned back, accepting the change in subject. "We could get her a non-gender specific gift."

"Mrs. Kim has some nice stuff. We'll go look later on," she said as she relaxed a little more, glad he wasn't going to push. "Summer might like to look too. But maybe we should leave Seth and stroller outside."

"Good idea."

"Although that means we'd be leaving him alone with the twins..."

"I could stay outside with him."

"You're not still afraid of her, are you," Taylor giggled.

"Hey, you're not the one she damned to hell for having pre-marital sex."

"Neither are you. She said that to Zach in front of Bootsy's newsstand."

"And he and Lane weren't even having sex at the time."

"Ryan, she's a very nice woman."

"Who looks at me like she's planning on how to hide the body."

"She wouldn't have to plan on how to hide the body."

"She wouldn't?"

"No. She has a huge fire pit in the back of her house and all those antique urns lying around. A few matches and a dust buster and she's all done."

"I think it'd be best if Seth and I tour the town with the kids while you and Summer shop," he said with a shudder.

"I was kidding about the fire pit," Taylor smiled.

"I don't care. You and Summer shop, Seth and I will tour, and we'll meet up at Luke's or something for lunch."

"We're having Luke's for breakfast. Let's do sandwiches at Weston's for lunch."

"Deal," Ryan nodded. He looked down at the album in his lap and smiled. "Christmas is going to be nice this year."

"Their first one. We'll have to get them stockings."

"And a menorah or Seth will kill us."

"We don't have to have the reindeer with the yarmulkes do we?"

"Can you imagine the look on Mr. Doose's face if we did?"

Taylor giggled. "In that case, we definitely need to have the yarmulke on the reindeer."

Ryan smiled, "And we'll put jingle bells on the dogs."

"Why don't we invite Sandy and Kirsten out here for the holiday? Seth and Summer can come down from Rhode Island. You said Kirsten wanted to see the Dragonfly, right?"

"Yeah. She likes your house, by the way. Said it beat anything the Newport Group ever put up."

"I'm flattered," Taylor smiled as she looked around the living room. "I remember the first day I saw this place. I was walking in the square with Lorelai and we stopped and I saw it and I just fell in love with it. I knew this was where I wanted to raise my family."

"It's a good house." He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Strong foundations, nice angle on the roof; the rooms flow into each other well, and the windows aren't too extravagant." Closing his eyes, he let the layout build itself up in his head, "Classic style, without being too intently colonial."

"You are going to make such a great architect," Taylor told him.

"Thank you. You still want to do the nursing thing?"

"Yeah. I think I'd be good at it."

"No doubt but wouldn't you rather do something where you impact someone's life more?"

"You mean like a doctor?"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yeah."

"No," she shook her head. "Because by the time I finished school and residency I'd barely know our kids and that's exactly what I don't want to happen."

"Nursing takes just as much time, if not more."

"Why are you trying so hard to talk me out of this?" She jumped up and started pacing. "Is it some macho thing? You feel threatened or something?"

"Nurses take crap from doctors and patients both; and I think you've taken enough to last you three lifetimes." Ryan lifted his head back up to look at her. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Taylor stopped in the middle of the room and just smiled at him, "Thank you. But I won't be hurt. And as for the crap thing? So what? If at the end of the day I've made someone's day or hospital stay just a little easier, that's enough for me because after that day is over I get to come home to two amazing kids." _And their dad_, she thought silently.

"You're going to be fantastic." He told himself not to be depressed she hadn't included him in the statement. She'd only just started including him in her life, after all.

"So are you," Taylor smiled. "I can just see you sitting in an office designing huge skyscrapers, hospitals, and homes."

"And you'll be saving lives and easing pain."

"She needs a cape." Seth commented from the doorway.

"Not really my style."

"I mean the Atomic County you needs a cape," he squinted into the room. "Do you two always get up this early?"

"We have two children, jobs, and several responsibilities. Welcome to our world," Taylor smiled. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Ryan said.

"Me too, thanks." Seth stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe, watching his friend head towards the kitchen. "You guys looked cozy."

"Don't start."

"Hey, I think it's great."

"Really?"

"Yes," Seth nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think she needs me not to push, to be patient." He gave his brother a hard stare. "And I need to keep you out of it."

Seth put his hands up, "Hey I'm out. Summer has made it clear that even if you want help I am not allowed to give it to you."

"Really?"

"She threatened to withhold sex."

"Good for her."

"Hey, what ever happened to "bros before hos"?"

"You better not let Summer hear you calling her a "ho"."

"Hello?"

"Living room," Ryan said not missing a beat.

A brown haired blue eyed girl appeared in the doorway and smiled, "Hi Ryan. Where's Taylor?"

"Kitchen. She's making coffee."

"I have great timing," she smiled before she disappeared.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

"That was Rory. She's Taylor's cousin."

"What's she like?"

"Crazy, but not on Taylor's level."

"And she'd be Lorelai's daughter?"

"Right and the best friend of the girl who dated your double."

Seth nodded and smiled when Summer came into the room with Josie in her arms and Jake in a little carrier on her back. Ryan got up to help. He took his son off of Summer's back.

"Thanks," Summer said. "I was passing by their rooms and I heard whimpering so I figured I'd bring them down before they started screaming."

"Taylor must've left the monitor in her room. She's usually off like a shot if they so much as sigh heavily."

"It's okay. I kind of liked getting them up," Summer smiled at the little girl in her arms. "C'mon Josie, let's go find Mommy."

"She's in the kitchen with Rory," Ryan said as he and Jake sat on the couch, Ryan's legs drawn up and Jake resting against them, his legs on Ryan's stomach.

"Hey, Nephew," Seth sat on the floor so he'd be at eye level with the baby. "Has your daddy had the audacity to explain comic books to you yet?"

"He's not even a year old."

"Never too early to start a proper education."

Ryan shook his head. "No. Taylor and I have been busy telling him and Josie who not to listen to."

"Who's on that list?"

Taylor answered him as she came in with tray of coffee and donuts, "Aunt Emily, Granny Veronica-"

"Hey, can I be there when you call Veronica "Granny" for the first time," Summer asked as she and Josie sat on the floor near Seth while Rory took an armchair and Taylor sat at the end of the couch, next to Ryan's feet.

"Since I plan on never speaking to my mother again, you may have a long wait."

"Taylor, you should....."

"We still going to Luke's for breakfast," Ryan interrupted. "He's going to show me how to make those chocolate chip pancakes."

"I think I might want Ryan to be my new best friend," Rory smiled.

"You're a fickle one. What about Lane?"

"Hey, she's had me since we were six. We could use a break from each other," Rory said.

"Sorry, his best friendship status is already spoken for," Seth said.

"Left in the dust for Dave's twin," Rory sighed dramatically. "Let's go meet Mom."

"C'mon." Ryan nudged Taylor with his foot and handed Jake to Rory. "Let's pack the stuff for the twins and get the strollers."

"We also might want to get dressed." Taylor frowned at Ryan, "You don't have any clothes here."

"I'll lend him a shirt," Seth said.

"Like one of your shirts would fit him, Cohen."

"Oh, wait. You do have a shirt here. You left that nice shirt you were wearing the day you were supposed to have lunch with me and Rory and Lorelai here. I washed it. It's upstairs in my closet."

"Sounds good." Damn, there went his excuse to drop by. He'd have to find something else to 'forget'.

"Seth, you might want to get dressed too. Last time someone wore a robe to the diner, Luke tossed him out the door. Literally," Taylor said.

"So it is down to you, and it is down to me."

"You can tell you're related to Taylor."

Rory smiled, "Thank you."

"So," Summer glanced significantly at the staircase. "What do you think?"

"I wasn't sure about him at first with him trying to barge his way into her life but he grows on you."

"He's done a lot of good for a lot of people by 'barging in'."

"I'll remember that," Rory nodded. "So, how do you like our little corner of the world?"

"It's interesting. I went to the town meeting last night and almost attacked someone with a beard.

--xx--

"You think it's okay to leave Summer and Rory together?"

"Sure. They can catch each other up on our respective histories."

Ryan smiled buttoning up his shirt while watching Taylor brush her hair. He averted his gaze when she turned around and pretended to be looking at something else.

"You ready?"

"Just about," Ryan said. "Thanks for washing this for me."

"No problem."

His hand twitched, wanting to extend her way; but he controlled Instead, he satisfied his Kirsten-taught courtesy by holding the door for her.

"Why thank you," Taylor smiled as she passed him by. "Seth, you ready?"

"Coming."

Taylor and Ryan walked down the stairs and into the living room to wait with Rory and Summer.

----xxxx---

"Good pancakes."

"Seth, don't talk with your mouth full," Summer scolded.

"You said Luke was going to teach you to make them?"

"He said he might. He didn't say much of anything about it."

"Gee, I wonder what that's like? Spending time with the nonverbal. Ow!"

"Sorry, Cohen; my foot twitched."

Taylor giggled as she fed Josie some applesauce that she'd managed to con Luke out of. Ryan was currently trying to do the same with Jake but his son wasn't very receptive to the idea as he kept scrunching up his face.

"Try mashed potatoes," Rory suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"Rory's convinced that one of our kids will go through a stage where they will want nothing but mashed potatoes because she did and we're related," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I keep trying to tell her it's not going to happen."

"Maybe he just doesn't like apples." Summer suggested.

"That's possible. Trey .....Trey hates 'em." Wanting to escape the silence, he pushed the applesauce aside. "I'm gonna see if Luke will give me a banana to mush up or something."

"Who's Trey," Rory asked with a frown after Ryan disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ryan's older brother," Taylor said quietly. "I think she's done. Seth, finish the applesauce."

"Sure," Seth took it without protest.

"Summer, do you want to come next door with me? I want to get some ice cream for dinner and Taylor's going to open early because of those tourists from Jersey."

"Sounds good."

Rory waited until her cousin exited with Josie and Summer before smiling at Seth. From what she'd seen so far, he'd tell her anything if she asked it right.

"I didn't know you had another brother."

"I don't."

"Rory," Lorelai shook her head at her daughter. Taylor had shared more with her than her daughter and Lorelai know what Trey had done and what had happened to him before he left Newport.

"What?"

"It's not a good story to get into right now."

"Got it," Ryan sat down with his bowl of mushed-up banana. "Where's the girls? The other girls, I mean."

"The non-Gilmores went next door for ice cream. I think Taylor was talking about herself in the third or fourth person."

"She was talking about Taylor Doose. You meet him at last night's meeting, remember?"

"The irritating droner with the bow tie and the comb over?"

"That's him."

"Is it alright to put him in the same room with Summer?"

"If he pisses her off Luke might get rid of that window after all," Lorelai smiled.

"How'd that happen anyway," Seth asked.

"I'm not really sure. When the ice cream shop opened, Rory and I were in Europe and when we got back we found Luke yelling at Taylor Doose about it."

Rory started to giggle. "You remember what happened?"

Lorelai nodded, "Luke was yelling at Taylor and he's like 'Look at this place! Look at you! All you need is Mary Poppins and six dancing penguins in the corner to bring back two of worst hours of my childhood!'".

"And then Taylor said something about Luke never being a child; that he came out a bitter surly killjoy and then he cautioned him about his hand being too close to the candy. To which Luke replied by digging his hand into the wax lips and tossing them all over the store, along with everything else," Rory said with a smile.

"He sounds like a fun guy." Seth smirked at his brother. "You always meet the most interesting people."

"Yeah. You should hear about this weird kid I know back in Newport...oh, wait. That's you."

Rory giggled, "I should introduce you guys to my roommate Paris."

"Taylor told me about her," Seth said. "She said she was the only person she's ever met who was possibly more uptight in high school than she was."

"Oh this girl I want to meet," Ryan said.

"I don't know, Ryan," Lorelai teased. "We wouldn't want to give Taylor the competition, if that's your type."

"Taylor's my type - uptight is just a bonus."

"How is being uptight a bonus?" Ryan lifted a suggestive eyebrow at him and Seth blushed. "Right. Never mind."

"Ew," Rory swiped him. "That's my cousin and we're eating."

---xxx---

"Ryan must've said something naughty. Rory just swiped at him," Taylor said to Summer as the two watched the scene at Luke's through the glass.

"She's nice," Summer said.

"Are you okay? I know mentioning Trey must've brought up some unpleasant memories."

"I'm good. Ryan had a harder time dealing with that mess than I did. Having his brother get shot by his girlfriend, whose mother then tries to frame him - it wasn't just Hess that put him on that boat."

Taylor looked down at the floor and sighed. She wasn't really proud of her behavior back then either but she chose to steer them in a different direction. If Ryan wanted to talk she'd be willing to listen but she wasn't going to relive that horrible man and his actions with Summer at this particular point in time. She looked back up and laughed. Summer had gotten a pair of wax lips and was entertaining Josie with them.

"Mr. Doose, I'll pay for them," she promised the man behind the counter who was frowning at her friend.

"Hmmm," the older man said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Summer, what's Seth favorite flavor?"

"Ice cream."

"What kind of ice cream?"

"Something fun-sounding. Like candy-cane or ......" Summer smiled, remembering. "Do you have cotton candy?"

"Yes we do," Mr. Doose said pleasantly.

"A pint, please. Also that apple sorbet," Taylor requested. "You don't happen to know what Ryan likes, do you?"

"Crap. No, I don't. He usually just goes along with what the rest of us are having."

"You never asked him what he wanted?"

"Of course I did! And he always just says 'whatever' or asks what I'm getting and then says 'that's good'. It's annoying."

"Yes it is," Taylor frowned and looked over her shoulder at Ryan's back before she looked at Mr. Doose. "Give me some of that banana ice cream you have, Mr. Doose."

"Alrighty," he nodded.

"Because he got the banana for Jake," Summer nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"I have my moments."

Summer giggled.

---xxx---

"I don't know what you were complaining about Ryan. I think Mrs. Kim's nice."

"Wait until she finds out you're having sex without a wedding ring," Ryan said. "Then she'll damn you to hell."

Taylor put the bags from the antique store down on the table in the front hall and scooped up Jake from his stroller, taking him into the living room. She sat down with him on the couch, resting him against her legs his butt at her waist and his legs sprawled out over her stomach.

Ryan joined them a few moments later sans Josie.

"Summer took her upstairs to put her down for a nap," he explained as he sat down at the end of her feet.

Taylor nodded, playing with Jake's hands.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to word something."

"Okay."

"I'm never going to make you talk about your family but if you ever want to talk about Trey or Dawn or your father, you can talk to me. I just hope you know that."

"I don't."

"Ryan...."

"They're not what you'd call pleasant topics of conversation."

"But Dawn's better, right? I mean she straightened herself out."

"Last time I checked."

Taylor nodded, "They're going to ask one day. They'll look at the album Seth gave me and they'll wonder who the blonde woman standing next to you is."

"What? We tell them it's Kirsten."

"You don't want to introduce your children to your mother? Are you ashamed of us?"

"More like ashamed of them."

Taylor thought for a moment, "Okay, that I can understand. But I'm not going to lie to them. I was never going to lie to them. Before you showed my plan was to tell you no matter what you may believe. I would've told you and made it clear that we didn't want anything from you."

"I still would've gotten on the next plane," Ryan said.

"And if you hadn't, when they grew up and asked, I would've told them that it was my decision to raise them by myself."

"Do you want them to know Veronica?"

"No, because she won't be someone loving in their lives. I think Dawn might be."

"I don't."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "It's your decision but lying to them is not an option."

He took a seat on the end of the couch, staring fixedly at Jake.

"How could they love me if they knew?"

"What do you mean?"

"How could they trust me after they found out....about my Dad, about.... They'd hate me."

"Do not move," Taylor said getting up and taking Jake out of the room. She came back a few moments later without him and sat back down next to Ryan. She took his hand. "You're a better man than you could ever know. What your dad did to you and himself has no bearing on you. What Trey did is his own fault. Ryan, you're not wired to hurt someone on purpose."

"Is a kid going to understand that?"

"Yes, because kids know when their parents love them," Taylor smiled. "Underneath it all, Dawn loved you. I know that because she let you go."

"You do realize that most of .....the stories involving the Atwood family aren't something you'd want to tell a child, don't you?"

"Ryan, I said I never wanted to lie to them. I didn't say anything about giving them the whole story before they're old enough to deal with it."

"I don't want to tell anyone the whole story." He shoved himself off the couch, pacing with agitation. "It's over and I don't want to even think about it."

"Okay," she said.

Ryan stopped, "What?"

"Okay. We don't tell them anything but the barest bones of the story. Ryan, I know you're ashamed of Dawn and Trey and your father but you should be proud of yourself. You came out of that life with a good heart and soul intact."

"I had help."

"You were a good person before you met the Cohens."

"I stole a car."

"Ryan, I didn't know you very well back then; but Seth did. He told me that Theresa and Trey and everyone else from Chino kept saying one thing about your life in Newport - "you deserve it". Now why would they say that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's because they saw what you refuse to. That despite all the crap you had happen to you and around you in the first fifteen years you were one of the good ones in the world."

"Don't get mushy on me Taylor."

Taylor smiled, "You're gonna be great at whatever you do and I'm glad you barged your way into my life because our kids are lucky to have you to call 'Dad'."

"I think they're pretty lucky to have you as 'Mom'."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled.

Ryan nodded, "You're welcome."

"We're gonna do this right, Ryan. They're gonna turn out okay."

"Well, we certainly know what _not_ to do."

Taylor had to smile and then she got up and gave Ryan a hug, "Just remember, I'm here okay?"

"I'm here for you, too." He returned the embrace, resting his face against her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she said thinking that it didn't sound so bad.


	21. Chapter 21

i've been waiting to publish this chapter since ORy and I wrote the last part of this chapter. Thanks for the replies. I want more of them. To encourage replies, the first part of 22 is written. :) ORy I'm not the only genius. ;)

* * *

Taylor wiped down the kitchen counter of the Dragonfly while Sookie was planning out the dinner menus for next week and the support kitchen staff was getting things for tonight's dinner ready.

"How did your friends like their visit," Sookie asked.

"Oh they loved it but Seth says we're going to need to hide Kirk from Sandy and Kirsten so they don't realize how insane this place really is."

"I agree with him there."

The kitchen phone rang and Sookie picked it up.

"Hello?...Okay." She held the phone out to Taylor. "Michel says it's for you."

Taylor took the phone, "Hello?"

"_How dare you!"_

"Mother?"

_"You have completely ruined our family name and any chance you had, no matter how remote, of catching a halfway decent husband."_

"How did you find me?"

"_What difference does that make? You are a disgrace! I may have to move, Taylor! After all my work to get to the top of Newport Society, and you go and ruin it!" _

"Mother, how do I reflect on you? I don't live in Newport anymore and no one there knows I had children except for their grandparents."

_"Who are so proud of the fact that their felon knocked up some random girl they are passing around photos,"_ Veronica said. _"Everyone knows, Taylor. Everyone!"_

"Oh. Well, I have no control over..."

"_And no taste! If you were going to whore around, you could've at least picked someone with higher social status!" _

"At least I wasn't paid," Taylor said sharply, referring to Veronica's habit of sleeping with her players.

_"You ungrateful little bitch! I worked my ass off to support you after your father left us and this is the thanks I get?"_

"Having a mother who was around would've been a little nicer than having a maid."

"_Oh, that's right. Blame me for your lack of judgment. Like it's my fault that you took up with that thug." _

"Ryan is not a thug, Mother."

_"He's as common as dirt and apparently so are you. I'm ashamed that you came from me. I should've taken care of you when I had the chance but no your father wanted a son. Well, it looks like neither of us got what we wanted."_

"Mom..."

"_I cannot believe your selfishness!" _

"How am I selfish? All I did was have children."

"_Illegitimate children resulting from a drunken one night stand! Why you just didn't have an abortion is beyond me. I suppose it really was the only way you could get him to stay with you. He certainly wouldn't stick around for your looks." _

"Mother, he didn't know until months later and I didn't tell him. I told him flat out that I didn't expect or want anything from him and he stayed anyway."

"_God knows why. Wait, do you have money? If he does, I bet that's what he's after. He couldn't possibly be after_ you."

Taylor's grip on the phone tightened as her hand curled into a fist, "Why do you have to be like this? Why can't you support me? Why have you never supported anything I do?"

"_Because you're such a dismal failure, Taylor. I try and I try, but you keep making mistake after huge mistake and I am not letting you drag me down with you." _

"If that's the way you want it, you've got it. You finally got your wish. You no longer have a daughter," Taylor hung the phone up and just stared at it for three seconds before she collapsed into tears.

---xxx---

_"Dragonfly Inn."_

"Hi Michel. Can I talk to Taylor?"

_"She is not here. Lorelai took her home. She was making a scene."_

"What?"

_"Her instability finally caught up to her."_

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Michel, put Sookie on."

_"Fine."_

_"Kitchen."_

"Sookie? It's Ryan. What's going on? Michel wasn't very helpful."

"_That's surprising, because he was more than helpful when he put Taylor's mother through." _

"He what?" Ryan glared across the counter and tightened his grip on the phone, wishing it was the man's neck.

"_He connected Veronica to the kitchen's phone and she and Taylor had a little.....discussion." _

"Where is she?"

"_Lorelai took her home." _

"Whose home?"

_"Lorelai's,"_ Sookie said.

"Sookie, how was she?"

_"Bad,"_ Sookie told him.

"Jake and Josie?"

_"They were with Rory today so they probably still are."_

"Alright thanks," Ryan hung the phone up. "Uh, Luke? I hate to do this but I have to go."

"What's going on?"

"You remember telling me about Emily's visit after you and Lorelai got back together after breaking up at the vow renewal and Lorelai being a little freaked out because she told Emily to shut up?"

"Yeah."

"Veronica is Emily on a bad day times ten."

"Go."

"Thank you."

Ryan took off out the door. Just as he disappeared from view the phone rang.

"Luke's."

_"Hey Luke, it's Lorelai. Is Ryan there?"_

"Just took off for your place. He called the inn and talked to Sookie."

_"Okay thanks."_

"Hey Lorelai? Is she okay?"

_"She will be. Thanks."_

---xxx---

"I just tried to call you," Lorelai said when she saw Ryan on her front porch.

"Is she here?"

"Top of the stairs on the right," Lorelai let him in. "Go on. We've got your kids in Rory's room. They're okay."

He took the stairs two at a time. Of all the lousy timing. Just when he'd gotten Taylor to the point of not actively shoving him away, where she was even smiling at him on occasion; this happened.

He was tempted to ask Summer how much she wanted to "deal" with Veronica Townsend. Permanently.

He pushed open the door to the bedroom Lorelai had directed him and found Taylor sitting on the bed with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were extended out over her knees, hands dangling and her eyes were closed.

If not for the tear stains on her face and the red puffiness of her eyes, he would've thought she was just taking a breather.

He came all the way in and shut the door behind him.

"Did Lorelai call you?"

"No, I called the inn and Sookie told me. How'd you know it was me?"

"You smell like Luke's."

"Occupational hazard." He knew better than to ask if she was all right. All those times Dawn had lashed out at him, cursing him for being born; yeah "are you all right" was a stupid question. "I almost called Kirsten or Summer on my way over."

"Why? There's nothing they can do."

"Well, since I can't slap some sense into the woman; I thought they might take the job."

"She's my mother."

"She's no one's mother."

Taylor's eyes opened and she looked at him, "Right after you got here Rory and I were watching Lorelai get ready and after she left Rory and me alone I asked Rory if she ever missed Christopher. She said that she missed who he should've been and who he never was but that she didn't miss him as a person and suddenly missing my mother even if we were in the same room made sense. I miss who Veronica should have been and who she never was. But I don't think I'll ever miss her, the person."

"Good." He sat gingerly down on the bed next to her, ready to move away if she stiffened. Daring greatly, he put an arm around her shoulders. "If you did miss that witch, we'd have to check you into therapy. Although, that would mean I'd get the twins all to myself...."

"You'd do great," Taylor said as she moved a little closer and put a head on his shoulder. "I was really scared when I found out I was pregnant and it wasn't just because I was homeless and jobless it was because I didn't have the greatest of teachers. Hell, I think I had the worst teacher ever."

"I didn't have that great a teacher for the first fifteen years either."

"But lately I've been thinking that there's another side to having Veronica-"

"And Dawn."

"And Dawn as teachers. It might even be a good thing to have had them."

"How so?"

"We know what not to do."

"And from Lorelei and Kirsten we learn what _to_ do."

"I don't know if I can live up to that."

"You won't." He smiled at her glaring eyes and kissed her forehead. "You'll do better."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Being a dad," Taylor said. "Two out of three of your male role models went to jail."

"I'm terrified. How Frank was, how Trey got when he was drunk.... I don't wanna be that. I wanna be Sandy. Seth, even. Hell, I'd take being Jimmie Cooper; just so long as it meant I'd never hurt our kids."

"Oh can you see Seth as a dad? He'd shake so badly Summer would never let him hold the baby."

Ryan laughed a little.

"Ryan? I don't believe you'd ever physically or purposely hurt our kids. If I did the moment you showed up I would've taken off. Cut all my ties, changed my name, and never thought about you again. I'm sure we'll both make our mistakes but we'll learn from them. I'm sure Sandy made his mistakes with Seth and you know Jimmie did."

"Seth says I'll be okay because I'm a sport."

"While I'm glad you two are talking again, what the heck is a sport?"

"Someone so different from the rest of their family that they're like......I dunno.....the ugly duckling?"

"Aha," Taylor nodded. "I know you have issues with this but have you called Dawn to tell her yet?"

"No. I haven't talked to her since right after graduation. She called to tell me she was sorry about Marissa."

"Ryan! You haven't talked to her since the accident?"

"I was busy....."

"She probably thinks you're mad at her, that you blame her for giving her the car!"

"What kind of sense does that make?"

"She's a mother! She's gonna think everything is her fault."

He would've argued with her, but the memory of his mother apologizing, weeping as she protested "I screw everything up" shoved its way to the front of his brain. Shit, what if he'd made her go back to the booze with his silence?

"Maybe I should call her," Ryan said hesitantly.

"Maybe you should," Taylor smiled at him. "Tell her that you're okay and that she's a grandma."

"What if she's-"

"I don't think she is."

"Yeah but you don't know."

"Actually I do. Don't be mad and don't tell him I told you but Sandy had an investigator keep tabs on her. Seth ran across his report one day while we were looking for a book in Sandy's office. She's okay Ryan."

"Do you know if she's still making her meetings?"

"Yes, she is. She's okay Ryan. But she probably misses you a little."

"She's gonna want to meet you."

"I think maybe we can arrange that. But not for a while, okay? There's a lot going on around here in the next month or so and I might have to house sit for Lorelai."

"She'll have to save up for it anyway."

"I'm sure the Cohens would be happy to buy her a plane ticket."

"I meant save up the time off." He frowned, thinking. "If she's still with Ron, you might find a huge tattooed guy on your front step someday soon."

"How do you mean?"

"He's a trucker. He may "stop by" during one of his trips to check on us for Dawn. I just hope he doesn't bring Louise."

"His daughter?"

"His python."

Taylor started to giggle. Then she was laughing and then, before Ryan knew how or why, her head was in his lap and she was sobbing.

He pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He didn't make soothing noises, or promise her it would be okay because, really? What was okay about your mother hating you?


	22. Chapter 22

This one is for Taylorforever. Enjoy

* * *

Taylor's eyes opened slowly. She could make out the decor of her old room at Lorelai's in the dim light that was just starting to come through the window and frowned in confusion a moment before yesterday came back to her and she sighed. Veronica's phone call, Taylor's falling apart in front of half the kitchen staff, Lorelai bringing her here, and then Ryan-

Her train of thought stopped there as she realized the light pressure around her waist was Ryan's arm. She had to smile just a little as she moved her hand down to cover the one he had splayed over her stomach.

It was a great way to start the morning. She wasn't even worried about the twins; they were likely getting spoiled rotten by the Gilmores. The baby monitor on the nightstand, and blanket draped over her and their father, told her that her cousin would have some no-doubt wry observations to make, this morning.

Trying to move as little as possible, she went to get up and face the day, and the music. Ryan's arm instantly tightened around her waist, a sleepy noise of protest coming from behind her.

"It's morning," she whispered quietly.

"Sleep," Ryan's voice said.

She had to smile. Someone was grumpy in the morning.

"There's coffee."

"No." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. From what Seth and Luke had told her, coffee was almost a magic elixir where Ryan was concerned.

"We have to get up."

Shivers went down her spine as he nuzzled at the back of her neck, murmuring "don't want to" like a petulant child.

"You stayed with me," she whispered.

"You let me."

Taylor smiled to herself and put her fingers in between the spaces of Ryan's, bending them so they rested between his palm and her stomach. Ryan's arm tugged her closer and she could feel his heartbeat against her back.

Ryan moved his face a little closer to the back of Taylor's head, careful not to pull at her hair.

"How do you feel," he asked quietly.

"Like I slept in my clothes."

"Taylor....."

"I feel lighter somehow," she admitted.

He nodded, feeling like he'd woken up in a dream. She was letting him hold her, not freaking out over their falling asleep in each other's arms; he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

"I'm not going to freak out, Ryan."

"What?"

"I wasn't getting up because I was freaking out. I was getting up because it's morning and the last time I laid eyes on our kids was yesterday before I went to work. I wanted to see them."

"Can I go with you," he whispered, looking at their linked fingers so he wouldn't have to watch her say 'no'.

"As long as you make me coffee afterwards," she smiled.

"I'll do you one better and take you to breakfast." He was pushing it, he knew; but he wanted to drag out her permissive mood as long as possible. "Drop you and the kids off at your house?"

"Sounds good," Taylor said, carefully turning so she was on her back. "I could so go for some of Luke's pancakes."

Ryan nodded. Taylor hadn't let go of his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"You're welcome." He leaned forward slowly, heart pounding, to place a swift, soft kiss on her lips. "Anytime."

The fingers on Taylor's free hand traced Ryan's face, "You've never asked about their last name."

"I didn't want to pressure you." She lifted an eloquent eyebrow at him and he smiled. "Okay, so I was afraid to find out it was 'Townsend' and didn't know how I'd feel if it was 'Atwood'."

"What would you say if I told you I thought about using Cohen at one point?"

He laughed, daring greatly to rest his forehead on hers. "Sandy used to think Seth was the father, you know. Can you imagine Seth's face if you'd chosen Cohen?"

"You might think I'm crazy."

"It's a little late for that."

Taylor smiled, "When Jake opened his eyes and focused them on me for the first time, and this is where you're going to think I'm a little crazier than you already did, I saw you looking back at me and suddenly any other name but Atwood didn't seem right to me."

He stared at her for the longest time, eyes so intense she was transported back to the moment she'd just described, when their son had first looked at her.

"Ryan?"

"Tha...." He cleared his throat, blinking to dry his vision. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," she smiled at him.

"Taylor." The way he was looking at her was so intense. Her heart started pounding wildly as he leaned in obviously intending to kiss her......

....the baby monitor came to life with a gurgling cry that grew progressively louder.

"And reality intrudes," Taylor smiled.

"Rain check?"

"There's a good chance," Taylor nodded as she sat up.

Ryan smiled slowly, pleasantly surprised at the change. He stood up and held out his hand to help her off the bed.

"Let's go see the kids before they wake up your cousins."

_"And how are you today,"_ came through the monitor.

"Too late," Taylor smiled as she took Ryan's hand and allowed him to pull her up.

---xxx---

Taylor pushed the door to Rory's room open and leaned against the doorjamb smiling at the scene. Lorelai was holding Josie over by the window and Rory was curled up with Jake on her bed.

"Morning."

"Morning. Have a good night?" Lorelai whispered, smiling at them.

"I forgot how comfortable that bed is," Taylor smiled. "How were they?"

"You sure it wasn't the company," Lorelai teased. "Here, I think she missed you." She handed Josie to Taylor.

"Hi Baby," Taylor greeted her daughter. "Did you have fun with Cousin Lorelai and Rory?"

"Yes she did. She and Jake were very good."

Ryan had gone over to the bed and knelt down so he was eye level with Jake. "Someone got wiped out last night."

"Atwood boys like to party." Taylor teased.

Rory's eyes opened when Ryan chuckled.

"Morning," she yawned. "Your son likes to keep people up all night."

"I hear it runs in the family." He told her, grinning when she lifted her head and he saw the imprint of the sheets on her face.

"Ha-ha," she said.

Ryan sat on the bed and took Jake into his arms, "Hey Buddy. You keep Rory busy last night?"

"We chatted with Logan at about midnight. Jake typed wertyu and correctly I might add."

"Gets his smarts from his mother."

Rory laughed and looked at the clock on her bedside table, "Oh I gotta go. I have class in two hours."

"Rory, thank you so much," Taylor said as Rory rushed past her.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I've got to get to work. One of my employees is taking the day off and I've got to cover."

"Lorelai....."

"Let yourselves out."

"Thank you," she called after her departing cousin.

"Have fun today."

Taylor turned to Ryan, "Weren't you saying something about breakfast?"

"You want to change your clothes while I get the kids ready to travel?"

"I don't have any clothes here."

"So we'll stop at your house."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we order food from Luke's from here, stop and get it on our way to my house and eat in my kitchen?"

"That sounds great," he smiled, remembered all the meals and talks in the Cohen's kitchen. "Maybe start a new family tradition?"

"I think that'd be nice," Taylor nodded.

---xxx---

"Dragonfly Inn."

"May I speak to Taylor Townsend please?"

"I'm sorry. Taylor's not in today. Can I take a message? Maybe I can help you with something?"

"No. I need to speak with her. Will you please tell her Kirsten Cohen called and would like to speak with her?"

"Kirsten Cohen? You're Ryan's mother?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Lorelai. I'm Taylor's cousin."

"Oh, Lorelai. Yes, the boys told me about you. I..." Kirsten paused. "Is Taylor all right?"

"She wasn't yesterday. She's better today though." Lorelai paused. "Why the sudden call and why aren't you calling Ryan?"

"I didn't want to hear him rant about Veronica and I needed to apologize to Taylor."

"For what?"

"For underestimating the rumor mill. I was just so happy that she and the twins were doing so well, and that she was letting Ryan into their lives ........When Seth brought back the pictures, I just couldn't resist showing them around."

Lorelai sighed. She couldn't fault Kirsten the happiness and pride she must have felt knowing that Taylor was finally trusting Ryan and that Ryan was trusting himself again. She knew what it was like to watch your child lose faith in themselves and their abilities.

"I don't think she'll be mad at you, Kirsten. You didn't purposely go to Veronica and show her the pictures," Lorelai said.

"I know, but I should have been more careful about who I did show them to. That woman....I'm very sorry. Are you sure Taylor's all right? She's not alone, is she?"

"Ryan's with her. He stayed with her all night in her old room at my house." Lorelai suddenly realized she hadn't thought of it as the guest room in almost a year. First it had been Taylor's room and then, once she'd moved out on her own, it had been her old room. "I think she'll be okay."

"I hope so. She was a good friend to Seth when he needed one and she's the mother of my first grandchildren."

"She's a lot more than that."

"Oh, of course. I'm just saying....she's like family."

"You are aware that Ryan's in love with her, right?"

"I had that suspicion. Every time he calls, he goes on about her for so long; the twins seem like an afterthought."

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Given how little he usually speaks? It's very telling. Almost as telling as Taylor commenting that Ryan is funny."

Lorelai smiled, "I think they'll be okay. They just need to realize neither of them is going anywhere."

"I'm trying desperately to stay out of it. Sandy says that's why I was bragging so much. It's the only way to feel part of this."

Lorelai had to smile. She'd done her fair share of bragging and she knew her mom had too. They were the surrogate grandmother and great-grandmother in this situation. "I can understand that. I think all of my mother's DAR friends have seen the pictures she has of Jake and Josie a million times and every time I get a new one, I show it all over town."

"Not to be accusatory, but I hear that...."

"She's making things difficult for Ryan? Yes, a bit. He seems to be handling it fairly well, though."

"Unfortunately, he's had practice."

"Yes, I've heard about Caleb from many sources," Lorelai said. "Kirsten, I should go, but I want you to know that they're okay. Deep down, they both know neither of them is going anywhere."

"That's nice to hear."

"I hope we meet face to face one day."

"Me too," Kirsten agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

----xxx---

Ryan smiled when he came back into the kitchen after showering. The radio was on and Taylor was swaying and singing to herself as she wiped off the table.

That girl had one nice backside.

"I was so much older then, I'm younger than that now," she sang.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall, watching her.

She turned around and jumped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long."

"Hmm-mmm." She narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully. "Enjoy the show?"

"It wasn't bad. Didn't recognize the song though," he straightened up.

"My Back Pages by The Byrds," she told him. "Blame Seth. He played some depressing music while he was waiting for you and Summer to get back to normal."

"At least it wasn't Boyz II Men. That was a painful phase."

"When did he play that?"

"When Summer was with Zach."

Taylor giggled, "Music is Seth's way of getting through things. Good to know. Boyz II Men? Seriously?"

"Over and over again for weeks on end especially when he thought she slept with him."

"Suddenly very happy I had somewhere else to sleep at night when we were in Newport."

"Lucky you."

"I guess the pool house wasn't exactly sound proof, was it?"

"Unfortunately not."

Taylor smiled at him, "This is nice."

"We should do this more often."

"I wouldn't object," Taylor said. "I was thinking-"

"Always dangerous."

"Very funny. Anyway, our last date didn't go all that well. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe give it another shot."

"Sure I would." He had an idea, but didn't know how stupid she'd think it was. "What about a picnic? We could go to the lake, just in case I get annoying."

"I'd like that. Saturday afternoon? I'll get Rory to baby-sit."

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"As for now, how about a movie?"

"Sounds good."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Yakuza Prep?"

"Seth says you always refused to watch that."

"I do." He smiled at her, enjoying the stunned look on her face. "For him. For you ......" He shrugged, turning away so she could pretend not to be blushing. "I'll set up the player."

"Hey Ryan, wait a second," Taylor walked up behind him.

"Yeah," he turned around.

Taylor kissed him.

"I'll make the popcorn," she said when they parted.

"Yeah." She walked back into the kitchen and he groaned under his breath. "I need another shower. A cold one."


	23. Chapter 23

"Kirsten, really, it's fine. I'm fine," Taylor said as she considered a pair of shoes, trying to decide if they went with the outfit she was currently wearing. She had to look extra nice today because there was a wedding party coming to the inn to see if they wanted to use it. "She was going to find out sooner or later."

"_I should've known better, sweetie. It's not like I don't know what the ladies are like." _

"No worries. It just showed me what I knew all along. As soon as I reached the age where she wasn't responsible for me anymore she was done with me. But I'm okay with that."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah. I've got my own family and she's not a part of it."

"_Can you tell me if I made the cut?" _

"Kirsten, of course. Even if Ryan hadn't come after me, you, Sandy, and Seth would always be family if for no other reason than all the time you let me spend with your family last year."

"_It was our pleasure. Seriously, Taylor; we loved having you here. We miss you. Things are too quiet." _

"Yeah Seth and I did get a little loud didn't we," Taylor smiled as she remembered some of the louder arguments she and Seth had had.

_"It was nice to have."_

"How are you feeling?"

_"Oh, I'm fine. Getting bigger all the time."_

Taylor smiled, "I remember the feeling. People were sure I'd go into labor any moment last Christmas. Sandy taking good care of you?"

"_Sandy is hovering. I'm glad Seth is here to distract him every now and then." _

"I am very familiar with the hovering. I had an entire town hovering when I reached the eighth month."

"_I'm glad someone was there for you." _

Taylor smiled as she stood on one foot, "So since my mother knows, I'm assuming that Julie knows too?"

"Yeah."

"And is she okay? She probably doesn't have the fondest of memories of me or Veronica and Ryan was Marissa's-" Taylor broke off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. There were so many words to describe what Ryan had been for Marissa. Savior. Love. Boyfriend.

_"I think Julie's doing better. She's seeing someone."_

"Summer said something about that. I think she said his name was Bullitt."

_"No, actually that was wishful thinking on Kaitlyn's part. That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you about you and Ryan coming back here for a visit."_

"Is everything okay?"

_"Julie's seeing Ryan's father."_

--xxx--

"She's what," Ryan said as he stopped tying his shoe so he could get a better grip on his phone. "Sandy?"

"_Julie's dating your father. He got out on parole and came to Newport looking for you." _

"Shame I missed him," Ryan said sarcastically. "Is anyone keeping an eye on Kaitlyn? Are you sure Julie knows what she's doing?"

_"Ryan, we've all warned her. But Julie insists that Frank's a good person."_

"That woman has the worst taste in men," Ryan rolled his eyes.

_"I'll give you that. Look, Bullitt is throwing a big Fourth of July bash at his new home here in Newport and we were wondering if you and Taylor could come out for it."_

"I don't know Sandy. Taylor might have to house sit for Lorelai."

"_Avoiding him isn't going to solve anything, kiddo." _

_**Damn the man and his ability to read my mind**_, Ryan thought.

"I realize that but in this case, I'm telling the truth. Lorelai and Rory are going on a rollercoaster riding road trip and they want Taylor to keep an eye on their house so that Kirk doesn't burn the place down and the inn to make sure Michel doesn't drive all the guests away."

"_That sounds like a fun town to live in." _

"It is."

"_I just wish it wasn't so far away. Seth's hit a new low of moping and Kirsten bursts into tears every other day." _

"That last may be more your fault than mine."

"_Right. Hormones. I forgot what a pregnant Kirsten was like." _

"As for Seth, I'll be seeing him on a regular basis soon enough. I'm kind of enjoying being Seth free right now."

_"You miss him."_

"I know," Ryan smiled.

"_You are gonna try to visit before the semester starts, right? We can get a couple cribs for the pool house."_

"Depends on when Lorelai gets back." He hoped she and Rory took their time on that road trip. If they didn't get back until a couple weeks before school started, he could get out of it without hurting anyone's feelings. "Taylor's the only one she trusts with the Dragonfly."

"_I wouldn't plan on the Gilmores giving you the excuse you want. Once Taylor finds out your father's here....." _

"Fuck." He wasn't aware he'd spoken aloud until Sandy laughed.

"_Yes, that's one of the methods she might use to convince you."_

Ryan turned red at the implication and was suddenly glad that Sandy was three thousand miles away and had no clue as to how often Ryan pictured Taylor naked.

---xxx---

"Hey," Taylor steered the stroller into Luke's later that afternoon and grabbed a table by the window. Ryan finished wiping down the counter and walked over to them. He gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek and both twins a kiss on the forehead. "Can you take dinner?"

"Depends. What's up?"

"I just thought we could have dinner together."

"And it has nothing to do with the conversation you had with Kirsten this morning?"

"I told her and I'm telling you. I'm not going to force you into seeing Frank."

"Good." He smiled at her, relieved. "I'll ask Luke, then."

"Of course, that doesn't mean the subject won't come up."

"Taylor..."

"Sorry. I told you I wouldn't force you to see him and I won't. Unless you want to see him, we don't talk about it again."

"Why would I want to see him?"

"He's your father."

"Sandy's my father."

Taylor nodded, "Okay. I get that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go ask if you can take dinner and order me a burger, okay? I'm in the mood for meat."

"Bad day?"

"The people getting married are 22 and 23 and spoiled rotten."

He nodded and went into the kitchen. When he returned, he said "You're mad because they remind you of the people we graduated with."

"Maybe."

"Right."

"They just annoyed me. Hey, Emily and Richard are having a party for Rory, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to ask Luke?"

"He said that if Lorelai found out I missed out on being with you because he made me work, he'd never hear the end of it; so....."

"It's going to be her graduation party," Taylor smiled. "I can't believe she's graduating college. Don't forget you promised to go to the ceremony and not punch out Christopher."

"I remember promising to go, but nothing about Christopher."

"Ryan, he's Rory's dad, you have to be nice to him."

"No I don't."

"He's right, you know," Luke said setting down plates for the two of them.

"You do not get a say in this," Taylor told him.

"First Christopher comes back, then Frank gets out - Seth's right, it's the revenge of the deadbeat Dads."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be Logan's brother and have Mitchum for a father. I think he's worse than having no dad at all."

"Trust me, Frank is worse than Mitchum."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "You are going to be nice to Logan, right? I know you don't normally like his type."

"You make me sound like I go around looking for an excuse to punch someone."

"You did get into an awful lot of fights, most of them with guys like Logan."

"Hey, Luke ended up being a good friend before he moved."

"I'm moving?"

"Different Luke. From Newport."

"Oh. I'll be in the back."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make it sound like you look for fights but you did get into a lot of them and some of the more recent ones were in cages."

"I doubt either Logan or Christopher would go anywhere near a place like that. They're too .....civilized."

"Sandy and Seth didn't have a problem."

"Sandy's got that stone-face he pulls and not even hard core guys like to kick a puppy."

Taylor giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Taylor smiled at him as he dug into his food. She watched him for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm a woman, I don't need a reason for everything I do."

"You're spending too much time with Lorelai."

"Well, I don't think I'd have the nerve to kiss you if I didn't spend time with Lorelai. She's got a lot of guts."

"You two should move in together."

"Why?" He smirked and she giggled. "That's not going to make me kiss you more."

"What will?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait for the mood to strike."

"I hope it strikes when we're alone at the lake."

"Only if you want to get pushed in again."

"What is this fascination you have with dunking me? You pushed me in a lake and then you got all tongue tied when you came over to see me at the Dragonfly."

"I was trying to cool you off."

"It was February."

"I wasn't talking about external temperature."

"Very funny," Ryan smiled and then something occurred to him. "You wear amethyst a lot. Is that your birthstone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that would mean your birthday is in February."

"Yes."

"Was it after I got here?"

"The day after you got here," Taylor admitted.

"I guess it was hard to tell me when you weren't talking to me." He was disappointed. He'd been planning to do something special for her birthday, and it turns out he'd missed his chance before he even knew it.

"Ryan, my birthday isn't that big of a deal. I usually spend it watching Sixteen Candles and calling the Psychic Friends Network."

"That's why it's important."

"Well, this year was a little different. Sookie made me a cake and we have Luke's takeout and Lorelai and Rory were over with and the kids. We did girly stuff."

"That is better." He was having an idea, and wondering just when he'd started thinking like Seth. "I'm glad you had some fun."

"Well, I don't know about fun. I was still a little hormonal and I kept bursting into tears when they'd give me a present that showed how well they knew me."

"If you were happy, then it was fun." He needed a date, something significant to Taylor. Lorelai was his best bet, but she was lousy at keeping a secret. At least his brother, being on the other side of the country, would be less of a risk. Maybe he should call him.

"I was happy," Taylor smiled. "I was also a little stressed because you were around and we weren't exactly on the best of terms then."

"Did you really expect me not to follow you?"

"Do you really want to have that talk right now?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Alright. C'mon. Let's take a walk so we don't scare Luke's customers."

"After dealing with Kirk and Miss Patty, do you think there's anything that can scare Luke's customers?"

"Come on, anyway."

Ryan stood up and held the door open for Taylor and the stroller. They walked for a while before Taylor spoke.

"It's not that I didn't think you'd follow me, it's that I thought when I told you about them and that I didn't expect or want anything from you, I thought you'd be relieved about it and that would be that. I thought me being pregnant would be information overload but knowing that I didn't want anything from you would deflate the balloon."

"I guess I didn't give the best impression. Getting drunk, letting strangers beat the crap out of me, that night......"

"That night was probably the best decision I ever made even if it was influenced by alcohol."

"Are we sure it was?"

"What do you mean? We were drunk, we had sex; everything else came about as a result of that."

"I mean that all the booze did was remove the obstacles. It wouldn't have happened with Holly or Summer, or, in your case; Seth or some other guy."

"Ryan, if you wanted to sleep with me before that, I can't believe you didn't ask."

"When? You were with someone and so was I, then you were chasing Seth, then I was with Sadie, then you were with that Korean guy, then graduation....."

"Before senior year."

"Oh."

"You didn't notice me, did you?"

"I did."

"Ryan, it's okay, no one did."

"I did."

"Ryan...."

"First week. I was on my way to detention, and you were going.....somewhere. Social committee, I guess. We passed in the hall, and I turned to watch you. I kept an eye out for you after that."

"Why? You were just getting to know Marissa."

"You were hot. And I wasn't expecting things to work out with Marissa, really."

"But they did."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I stopped looking."

"That's not being a good boyfriend."

"I didn't look when I was her boyfriend, just when ....." He didn't want to remember how much Marissa used to piss him off with her on-again, off-again attitude. It seemed disrespectful, or something. "There's a difference between actively looking, when she was ignoring me," for whatever psycho of the week she'd met, "and noticing when a total hottie walks by."

Taylor couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks or the smile that spread across her face at Ryan's words, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't escape my notice either, you know."

"I didn't?"

"No. Junior year right before Christmas you and Lindsay were at the beach and you didn't have a shirt on," Taylor admitted. "I had to pick my jaw up off the floor."

"Oh, yeah?" It was his turn to blush.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I told Rory about that day and she asked me why I didn't make a move. I told her you had a girlfriend and then you didn't and I saw the way Marissa was looking at you and even though she was with Alex I knew it was a matter of time."

"I wish you had. Maybe she would've stuck with Alex."

"And still be alive?" He nodded. "You can't do that to yourself, Ryan. It wasn't your fault, and second-guessing your past isn't going to help."

"It's hard sometimes."

"You nearly drowned in guilt last year. Don't let yourself get dragged down again."

"Thank you." He took her hand.

"For what?"

"Keeping things in perspective."

"You're welcome," she smiled as they walked down the street.

---xxx---

_"Ryan, her birthday was in February,"_ Seth said into the phone as he sat in the pool house. _"I sent her a present."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_We weren't speaking, remember?" _

"Oh, right."

"_Why are you so wound up about this?" _

"I want to do something for her, show her how special she is. I was gonna go all out for her birthday......"

"_But it's passed." _

"Yeah."

"_So what are you thinking?"_

"I was thinking I'd take a page from the Seth Cohen playbook and make up a holiday. Something just for her."

_"Ryan, be careful, because my friend if you do something huge you may scare her."_

"So, not big. That's good. What else?"

_"It doesn't have to be expensive, but it does have to be from the heart and it has to be your own idea. So having said that, I will say this: Good luck and see you later."_

"Seth-"

Click.

"Oh great." He hung up. He wasn't any good at this stuff, that's why he called Seth. "Maybe Sandy has an idea....."

He dialed again.

_"Hello?"_

"Sandy? It's me."

_"Hey Kid. What's going on?"_

"I need some help. I want to do something for Taylor's birthday."

_"It's Taylor's birthday?"_

"No her birthday was in February but I missed it."

"_Ah. So that's what that was about." _

"What what was....." Oh no. "Seth called you."

"_Actually, he blew through the kitchen babbling something about not helping you." _

"Is there any chance you could ignore him and help me anyway?"

"_Not when he's right." _

"Sandy...."

"_If you don't do this on your own, she's gonna wonder if you really care all that much." _

"I'm not any good at this romance stuff."

"_So ask her." _

"What?"

"_You want to do something special for her, and you can't come up with anything; ask her." _

"Won't she get upset that I didn't figure it out myself?"

"_Any other woman, I'd say yes. But this is Taylor Townsend. She'll probably be thrilled just by the intent." _

Ryan considered his words and nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye Kid and don't forget we want to see you sometime this summer."_

"I won't forget," Ryan promised as he hung up.

---x---x---x---

Ryan found Taylor in the gazebo with the twins. They were sitting on the floor on a blanket playing.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down with them.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "You okay? Even for you, you've been kind of quiet today."

"Just thinking," he tickled Josie's stomach and smiled when she kicked her feet.

"About missing my birthday." Startled, he looked up, and she smiled at him. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, Ryan."

"Guess not."

"It's okay, really. It's not that big a deal."

"Maybe I want it to be."

"That makes no sense. Why punish yourself for something you didn't know about? I'm fine, we're fine; let it go." He couldn't let it go, he didn't know why, or why the situation seemed so familiar. "Seriously, I don't need some fancy party or a bunch of presents." She aimed her smile down at the twins. "Everything I need, I have."

The familiarity of the situation, even if he was experiencing it from the opposite side, told him what to say.

"Maybe I do." He loved how her nose twitched when she was confused. It was far too adorable. "Maybe I want to show you, and everyone else, how much I care. Not something big, I know you don't like a fuss made..." It was one of the things they had in common, but he thought letting it stand as a given was better than pointing it out. "....but something."

"Dinner?"

"I was thinking more like a day. A day that totally revolves around you and what you want."

"That kind of a day? I've never had that kind of a day before."

"See? You need to have that kind of a day."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"You're a special person, Taylor. You spend so much time thinking about other people; heck, you're planning to be a nurse. I just want 24 hours to do something for you." He ducked his head and grinned, "To channel my brother, we may not be able to get national recognition for "Taylor's Day", but that doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate it."

"Mr. Doose might support us on getting recognition."

"Doose can get his own darn holiday."

"I'm feeling an urge to do something I think you might like."

"What?"

Taylor leaned forward and kissed him. She smiled when she pulled back. "Okay?"

"Very."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, when's your next day off?"

She giggled. "You're just going to pick a random day?"

"Sure, why not? Anyone can celebrate a birthday or holiday. People who really care celebrate all the other days."

"That's amazing." She grinned at him. "Sandy tell you that?"

"The Nana, actually, when I was complaining about not wanting the Cohens to spend so much money on me."

"What was she like?"

"Interesting. She hated California and the first time I met her it was like she'd had a personality transplant according to everyone else."

"Personality transplant?"

"She was trying to be nice because she has cancer."

"Oh, no. Why didn't Seth tell me about her? Or is it too painful for him?"

"I think he doesn't talk about her because he's trying not to jinx her being in remission."

"Does she know about me and the twins?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Sandy, next time I call."

"If she does, I think I'd like to meet her."

"Okay. But we are not letting her anywhere near Hartford or Emily. Richard is okay but she and Emily would probably kill each other."

"She doesn't like Connecticut either?"

"She was a social worker. She had a real thing about rich people."

"Oh." Taylor bit her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't introduce her."

"Why not? I'm sure she'll love you and Jake and Josie."

"With the trust funds and all, I'm rich, Ryan."

"Oh. Sorry, I should've said 'rich and useless'. You tell her you're planning to be a nurse and she'll adopt you."

"No," Taylor shook her head. "That would put you back in the position of 'dating' a family member. If the Nana adopted me, I'd be your aunt and they'd be your kids and your cousins. We'd have to move to some southern state and live in a wooden shack."

He laughed. "Well, at least my wife-beaters would be in style."

Taylor bumped his shoulder with hers and smiled at him, "It's getting easier."

"What is?"

"Being around you," Taylor said. "It's getting easier to realize that we are a family."

"Good." He put his arm around her and squeezed affectionately. "Because that's what we are."

Taylor pulled her hair to one side of her head and then lay her head on Ryan's shoulder, reaching out and taking Ryan's other hand in hers, "My next day off is Sunday."

"Sunday it is."

-----

So I hope you all had a great holiday weekend and that you enjoyed 23 and no disrespect intended towards anyone who lives south of the Mason-Dixon Line. To davi: I know that My Back Pages is a Dylan song but I've only ever heard the Byrds do it. First on Cold Case (Forever Blue was an awesome episode) and then on the CD The Byrds Do Dylan.


	24. Chapter 24

Taylor yawned as she got into the car. She watched Ryan thank Lorelai and then get into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled away from the Gilmore house.

"Babette has a lot of gnomes," he commented.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going or why we have to leave at quarter to six in the morning?"

"Nope. It's a surprise until we get on the highway and you figure out what signs I'm following. I'd blindfold you but I doubt you'd keep it on."

"Very astute," she agreed.

"Coffee before we go? Luke's open," he pointed.

"Muffin, too, please," she said.

"You got it," he parked the jeep and jumped out. Just before he reached the door he turned back, "No snooping."

"I promise," Taylor said both hands in the air.

Ryan smiled and went into Luke's.

"Hey, Luke."

"Ryan." He glanced out the front window. "Has she guessed yet?"

"Even Taylor needs more hints than I gave her."

"Coffee?"

"Two, please and one of those apple muffins."

"You got it," Luke said.

Ryan reached back for his wallet and Luke shook his head, "Don't even think about it. Show Taylor a good time today."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Hey, Logan was still sleeping when Taylor and I dropped off the kids. I forgot to ask Lorelai to thank him. Will you do it?"

"Sure," Luke nodded.

"Alright," Ryan grabbed the coffee and bag. "See you later."

"Drive safe."

Ryan headed out the door.

"Coffee," he handed Taylor the coffee before he got into the jeep.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

--xx--

"You're quiet," Ryan said to her about a half hour later.

"Just thinking," she said.

"Trying to figure out where we're going?"

"That too," Taylor admitted.

"What else?"

"Sleeping arrangements."

"Two bedrooms, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"Don't be sorry, I understand. I can wait."

"You're pretty confident. Why do you think I'm gonna give in eventually?"

"You remember the last time?" She blushed and looked out the window. "That's why."

"That was a pretty amazing night," Taylor murmured.

"Mind-blowing."

"What you remember of it."

"By now? All of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"Oh. Wow. Okay," Taylor pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Wanna change the subject?" He asked with a teasing smile sideways.

"Desperately," she breathed. She spotted a sign as Ryan took an exit. "New York? We're spending the day in New York?"

"And the night. Logan heard what I wanted to do and offered us the Huntzberger penthouse for the night."

"And you took it? Seth said you had a problem with accepting gifts."

"This isn't for me, this is for you."

Taylor smiled, "This is amazing of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor tied a robe around herself and put a towel over her arm before she padded out to the balcony. The sun was just setting over the city and from up here the traffic was inaudible making New York seem almost peaceful. She shivered a little as she discarded the robe. It was still early enough in the season to cast a slight chill in the night air and she'd be grateful once she could sink into the heated water. She neatly folded the robe and towel over a chair and turned around just in time to see Ryan step onto the balcony in a pair of swimming trunks.

"Oh," she said softly. She was suddenly exceedingly glad she was wearing a one piece.

"Hey." His voice sounded choked, there was a red tint moving up his neck. "Maybe I should," his hands twitched, but he didn't move, staring at her with eyes intensely blue.

"You drove and carried all my bags, so you take it now. I'll wait until after dinner," Taylor said, blindly reaching behind her for her robe and towel, managing to knock over the chair in her haste.

"This is supposed to be your treat, you take it first." He still wasn't moving, seemed to be frozen in place.

"Ryan, could you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you've never seen a girl in a bathing suit before," Taylor explained.

"Didn't realize I was." He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "I should go." But he still didn't move.

"No. You know what? This is stupid. We are technically adults and we do share children and let's face it, we've see each other in a lot less. We'll share the hot tub."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He didn't move, didn't even open his eyes. "It might be easier if you opened your eyes, Ryan."

He heard her slide into the water and his eyes opened to see her head resting on the side, her own eyes closed, face tilted towards the sky.

"You coming or what?"

"Not yet." He muttered. Then he remembered the effect a hot tub had on the urge he was currently struggling against and moved to join her. So long as he stayed in the boiling water, things should be fine.

He slid into the water and sat opposite her.

"In case, I forget to tell you later, I had a great time today," she said quietly.

"I'm glad." He smiled at her. "What did you want to do for dinner?"

Taylor lifted her head, "How about pizza? We could have it delivered and eat on the floor and watch some insane movie."

"That sounds good. Sandy gave me a list of places with good pizza."

"Sounds perfect," Taylor smiled. "This feels so nice."

"Yeah." He could look at her, now, and not worry about losing control. "You look happy."

"Do I? I guess I am. I was actually just thinking that I can't wait until the twins are older. I'd love for them to see everything we saw today one day. I wonder if we could badger Sandy into coming along one time and letting him tell them about all things he did in this city growing up."

"Talk him into it? Right. Sandy would jump at the chance to show off for his grandkids."

"I don't want to ruin this nice mood we've got going on but have you thought about going there this summer to visit?"

"To visit Sandy and Kirsten? Sure." He shifted, knowing he couldn't avoid the subject forever. "Aside from the Cohens, is there anyone you want to see?"

"Not really," Taylor said, trailing her hands along the top of the water. "She's probably not even there anymore. She has no reason to go there now that I can't claim abandonment."

"Well, I hope she is." He grinned into her puzzlement. "You can show her how well you're doing without her. Nothing like living well to rub her face in the fact that you don't need her."

"Anyone besides the Cohens that you want to see?"

"Summer. Make sure she's hanging in there." He looked down at the water between them. "Maybe check on the Cooper ladies, make sure they're okay." Visit Marissa's grave, he thought to himself. Last time he was there, it had hurt so much. Maybe now that he'd moved on, it wouldn't be so painful.

And someone had to make sure Frank wasn't pulling the wool over the eyes of his ex's surviving family.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing Summer too and if you want some company, I'll go with you to see Julie and Kaitlyn. I'll keep Kaitlyn occupied while you talk to Julie."

"I don't know. Julie might be madder at me than you."

"You're planning to warn her about Frank, aren't you?"

"Yeah, over the phone or something."

"Ryan....."

"I just think she might be pissed off."

Taylor slid across the space to sit next to him, "Do what you feel you have to and leave it at that. Julie is a very stubborn woman. She's not going to let anyone talk her into anything she doesn't want to do."

"Not pissed because I think she's making a mistake with Frank. Pissed because of you and me."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I kind of think that too. I told Seth because I didn't want to just disappear on him but I didn't tell Summer because I thought she'd freak out that not only was I pregnant, I was pregnant with the children of the love of her dead best friend's life."

"In a way, I'm kind of glad you didn't stick around. Can you imagine trying to deal with each other in Newport?" He stretched, even though he didn't need to, using the movement as an excuse to lay his arm along the edge of the tub behind Taylor. "You'd have pushed me off the roof instead of into a lake."

Taylor giggled, "I can be clumsier than Seth sometimes. If I'd pushed you, I'd probably have gone down right after you. We'd both have ended up in comas or something."

"See? Stars Hollow was definitely the right choice." He was living dangerously, he knew, but he couldn't help but move his arm closer to her shoulders.

"Because I'm a little nutty and that town is a little nutty," Taylor smiled at him and tipped her head back, resting it on his arm before turning her face towards his.

"I like nutty." He was drowning in her eyes and felt no desire to try and pull himself up out of them. "A lot." He leaned in slowly, hearing his heart beat like those huge orchestra drums as he touched his lips to hers. His arm bent so that Taylor's neck rested in the crook of his elbow and he felt Taylor lace her fingers with his as she kissed him back.

This was usually the part where he woke up.

The fingers on Taylor's other hand drummed against his cheek and she was smiling when they parted. "Thanks for not running away when you saw me in the bathing suit."

"That outfit doesn't inspire me to run _away_," he murmured, wondering if she'd let him kiss her again.

"Ryan," Taylor murmured, "I want to but I also think it's too soon."

"Right." He forced himself to let go, to move back. "Right. Sorry."

"Kissing is fine. But sex is-"

"Too much too soon," he finished.

"Yeah." Taylor still held onto Ryan's hand but she reached out and made him look at her, "Just tell me I'm not crazy. I know we've already done that but it still feels like we should wait."

"You are crazy, but you're right, too." He lifted her fingers to his lips, hoping she didn't notice the slight tremble in his hand. "I want to do this so it lasts; not rush and screw it all up."

Taylor smiled and closed her eyes, "Do you know how hard you make it not to fall dead stupid in love with you?"

"You want me to be a jackass? I can do that. I think I remember how." He closed his own eyes, shutting out the tempting sight of her, and tried to relax. They were in the hot tub to relax, after all. "What's my line, again? Something like 'we can stop anytime you want'?"

"Stop," she swatted at him. "I didn't say I minded that you made it hard. I know I must make some things hard for you." She smiled at the sky.

"Oh, some things." He leered sideways and laughed when she poked at him. "Well, physical effects aside, not really."

"Oh, come on. I know I can get a little hard to take sometimes."

"Not so much."

"Ryan....."

"Seriously." Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at her. "You don't drink, or get hysterical when things aren't perfect, or play games with my head. You're honest about what you want," he smirked, "when I can get you to admit what you want."

"So you're not frustrated with me?"

"I didn't say _that_. Convincing you to stop pushing me away wasn't what I'd call fun."

"You did though," she pointed out. "You're pretty convincing when you want to be."

"I try."

She smiled, "So, what do you want, Ryan Atwood?"

"Oh, no. Not today."

"What?"

"Today is about you, remember?"

"And I want to know what you want."

He groaned, dragged his free hand down his face. "How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"You did graduate in the top five percent of our class."

"And I'm up against the Valedictorian."

"True. So you should quit while you're ahead."

"What I want?" She nodded. "You and the twins, safe and happy."

"You'll get it," she said, smiling.

"What about you? What do you want?"

"I have what I want," she smiled. "I have a family and that is so amazing to me because I thought that might not happen for me."

"I'm glad that it did."

"Yeah, me too."

----xxx----

Taylor handed some money to the delivery boy and smiled, "Thanks." She shut the door and headed for the living room. "Ryan? Dinner's here."

"Smells great." Ryan smiled at her, waving a hand at the entertainment center. "What movie did you want?"

"Well, judging by the selection of movies Logan has in his apartment in New Haven, I'm not going to find anything in there that will have less than three 'blow 'em up, shoot 'em up, the hero dies in this one' scenes, so you pick."

"You may be right about that," Ryan said as he looked through Logan's selection. "I think Logan may have a softer side."

"What do you mean," Taylor was pouring them some soda.

"He's got 'Rumor Has It'."

"That must be Honor's."

"Honor?"

"His sister. You know Logan slept with her entire bridal party?"

"At once?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Would you be jealous if he had?"

"Hardly."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No one I know got married."

"No, I meant more than one girl at a time."

"I don't know. I've woken up with more than one girl, so it's possible."

"You don't remember?"

"I've only ever remembered one of my drunken escapades."

Taylor bushed a little, "I guess I left an impression."

"An impression, a couple of hickeys, a bite mark on my shoulder, and a ripped T-shirt," Ryan smiled at her as he put in the movie.

"What did you pick?" It wasn't the most subtle subject change, but it was all she had.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Sex and gun play," Taylor nodded. "Sounds like something the Life and Death Brigade would approve of."

"The what?"

"This idiotic club that Logan belonged to. It goes back a long time."

"Oh. I just thought it was a fun movie." He grinned as he reached for the pizza. "I can totally see you as Jane."

"Does that mean you want me to kick your ass?"

"Works for Seth and Summer," he teased.

"I don't know. Beating you up might be fun but it doesn't turn me on. Sorry," she lifted her shoulders.

"Glad to hear it." He debated asking, and then decided to go ahead and ask. "What does turn you on?"

"That's a conversation for another time," Taylor said. "But I can tell you that you did a good job of turning me on about a year ago."

"Good to know."

Taylor smiled as she turned her to watch the movie.

-x-x--x-x-

_"Hello?"_

"I think I love him."

_"Taylor?"_

"Yes. I think I'm in love with him."

"_That's nice." _

"That's all I get?"

"_At this time of ....morning, technically? Yes." _

"I'm sorry but Rory has finals and if I told Lorelai, Miss Patty might pick up the conversation. It's something about proximity to phone lines."

"_You live in the weirdest place, Townsend." _

"Thank you, Summer," Taylor rolled her eyes. "He kissed me last night. I mean he really kissed me last night. We were in the hot tub and we were talking and I sat next to him and he put his arm around me and then he kissed me."

"_Please don't tell me what happened next." _

"Nothing happened next."

"_Right. And I'm thinking of joining a nunnery."_

"Seriously, I told him I wasn't ready and we stopped."

"_Wow, Atwood has some major self-control."_

"And the thing is, while I may not be ready, I still want to."

_"Of course you do. Half the girls in our class did. People in Stars Hollow probably do. So why shouldn't you?" _

"I don't want to mess things up."

"_Right. Because the last time you ended up preggers,"_ Summer sighed. _"So use a condom this time. Knowing the two of you, use several."_

"What do you mean, 'the two of us'? We didn't do anything while you were there, not even kissing."

"_Oh, nothing. Only the fact that you could've started several five-alarm fires off the looks you kept shooting each other." _

"Summer! We did _not_."

_"Yes you did. Now what is holding you back?" _

"I don't know. I just don't want to screw this up."

--xxx--

_"So don't push,"_ Seth yawned at his brother.

"It'd be easier if she'd quit kissing me."

_"I thought you said you kissed her." _

"I did. After she kissed me."

"_So you're trying to say that she started it? Real mature, bro." _

"That's not what I meant. It's just......she's driving me nuts."

_"'Cause you want to do her." _

"Real nice," Ryan rolled his eyes. "Kiss Summer with that mouth?"

"_As a matter of fact...." _

"Never mind, forget I asked." He dragged one hand over his face. "This would be so much easier if I didn't remember the last time."

_"That good, huh?" _

"So much better than good."

"_So your memory is back completely?" _

"Yeah."

"_You don't sound happy about it."_

"It makes her a little hard to deal with."

"_Especially when she kisses you." _

"Not just then." He closed his eyes, remembering. "Just looking at her sometimes....."

"_Okay, you can stop right there. I don't need to hear about your sex life." _

"Time was all you could talk about was my sex life."

"_That was before I bonded with your object of desire. She's like a sister, Ryan; I don't need to hear your sweaty thoughts." _

"Not all the thoughts are sweaty."

"_Meaning?" _

"Sometimes I just want to hold her, to have the right to ....I dunno, brush her bangs out of her eyes, or put my arm around her." He sighed. "I think I'm in love with her."

_"No you don't." _

"What?"

_"You know you're in love with her, you're just afraid to admit it to yourself because the first girl you ever really loved put your heart through the shredder, repeatedly." _

"This doesn't have anything to do with Marissa." He sat up glaring at the wall since his brother wasn't actually there to be glared at. "Taylor's a totally different person."

"_Of course she is, but let's face it: your ex left you with major trust issues where girls are concerned." _

"I don't want to-"

_"Think badly about Marissa,"_ Seth finished. _"I know. But turning her into some kind of saint won't help anyone. She wasn't perfect. She was very far from perfect but you loved her and she kept hurting you which makes you a little gun shy when it comes to serious with other girls." _

There was a long silence. "Maybe I should call Julie."

"_Say what now?" _

"If she doesn't get mad....."

"_You're seriously thinking of asking her blessing?" _

"I don't know but I think you're right. I think I am gun shy because of Marissa and I don't want to be. I want to be there with them and not feeling guilty because I get a life and she didn't."

"_If you have to talk to a Cooper, talk to Kaitlyn. She's a little clearer-headed where her sister is concerned." _

"She's what, fourteen? Fifteen? You want me to talk to a teenager about my love life?"

"_Your other options are related to Taylor, Mom, or your birth-father's current squeeze." _

Another long silence.

"You have her number?"

---xxx---

Kaitlyn cracked open one eye and saw her phone moving. She picked it up and opened it.

"Who is this and what do you want?"

_"Hi Kaitlyn." _

"Who is this?"

"_Ryan."_

"Ryan?" She tried to think why he'd be calling. "Are you all right? Did something happen to Taylor or...?"

"_No, we're fine. We're all fine."_

"You don't sound fine." She peered at her clock. "And it's a little early for a simple 'hey, what's up?' call."

"_I.....I'm an idiot."_

"Oh boy," Kaitlyn sighed as she sat up. "What'd you do?"

_"I didn't do anything and that's kind of the problem." _

"If this is about Marissa, I am coming to that weird little town you're living in and kicking you from there to Canada."

"_It's not ....exactly." _

"Prepare for pain, Atwood."

"_Will you listen to me? This isn't easy, you know."_

"Okay, talk."

_"Do you think she'd be happy for me?" _

"Uhm...." Not the time to be truthful, she thought. "Why are you asking?"

"_I'm .....stuck. I'm falling for Taylor, but I keep pulling back because......" _

"My sister really messed you up, didn't she?"

_"It wasn't totally her fault." _

"Ryan, my sister was many things. Easy to love wasn't one of them," Kaitlyn said. "I know you loved her and she loved you as much as she could but the truth of it is, you two didn't belong together. From all accounts, you and Taylor do."

"_You're not mad?" _

"Mad? That you're moving on and getting a life? Hell, no." She sighed. "It's no crime to live, Ryan; no betrayal to love someone else."

_"But it's so soon after-"_

"You mourned my sister too hard for too long. You tried to avenge her and could've gotten yourself killed in the process. Your kids could be growing up without you right now, Ryan. Remember that next time you want to pull back from Taylor."

"_You're pretty good at this."_

"Maybe I'll be a shrink one day. I'll give you a discount," Kaitlyn teased.

Ryan had to smile, _"Thanks Kaitlyn. Hey you never answered my question. Do you think she'd be happy for me?"_

"I think you know the answer to that. Bye Ryan."

_"Bye,"_ he hung up and lay back on his bed. Kaitlyn was right. He did know the answer no matter how much he didn't want to admit it to himself.

---xxx---

Taylor picked up a stuffed King Kong hugging the Empire State Building and smiled.

"Lorelai or Rory?"

She turned to look at Ryan, "Actually I was thinking of Davey Melville. Sookie's been so great to me since I got to Stars Hollow so I thought I'd get something nice for her kids. I already got Martha that mix from Serendipity."

"What are we getting the twins?"

"I don't know. All Josie wants to play with is this stuffed taco Rory got from this place in New Haven and Jake won't let go of that stuffed sea otter Summer gave him."

"Maybe a stuffed hot dog for Josie?" He indicated the panda bears on the lower shelf. "One of those for Jake?"

Taylor picked up one of the stuffed pandas with a cub attached, "I think he'd like this one. Summer's going to work very hard to instill her love of animals into him. I can tell already and I love the stuffed hot dog idea."

"Maybe Sookie has plans to pass her spatula on to Josie." He grinned. "We'd finally have a girl in the family who can cook."

"Hey I can cook. Kind of," she added.

"I was kidding." He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately. "You're a great cook."

Taylor held up the panda bear and made it wave at him, "Thank you, Ryan."

"We should get this for Seth," he pointed at a plastic statue of a police horse. "Officer Hay or something."

Taylor nodded. "But what should we get Summer?"

"Fur coat?"

She giggled. "You're bad. How about a big apple or a stuffed alligator?"

"How about a Statue of Liberty charm? Seth gave her a charm bracelet last Chrismakkuh."

"Works for me," Taylor said, as she piled up the stuffed animals and food items at the register. "And we'll take that charm," she told the cashier, pointing.

"And this." Ryan put a gold necklace with a gold apple pendant on the counter, pulling out his wallet.

"Ryan, I can pay," Taylor said.

"Let me, please?"

Taylor frowned, "Okay."

He handed over his credit card and took the necklace out of the box, holding it up towards Taylor. "May I?"

"You bought that for me? I thought it was for Kirsten. Ryan, you don't need to buy me stuff."

"I want to. Turn around."

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned pulling her hair up and letting Ryan put the necklace on her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His fingers wanted to linger, the clerk clearing his throat broke the mood. "Kirsten wanted me to look up Sandy's family. See if they want to resume contact."

"What does Sandy want?"

"Pizza."

Taylor giggled, "Why don't we go get some pretzels on our way back to the hotel and tell Kirsten that we lost her contact sheet?"

"I can't lie to Kirsten. Even over the phone, she busts me."

"Can you lie to Seth?"

"I can try."

"Good. Tell him we lost the list and let him tell Kirsten."

"Yeah, that'll work." He sighed. "I know she wants us all to be one big happy family, but I think if Sandy wanted contact with his family, he'd call himself."

"Speaking of family, Luke called this morning while you were showering and I picked it up. I thought it might be important."

"Was it?"

"Frank left a message at the diner for you."

"Mother-fu.." He bit his lip, fists clenching. "How did he find out where I was?"

"Luke didn't say but you know how fast word spreads in Newport not to mention one of our closest friends lives with his girlfriend."

"Summer," he growled. "Let's take her present back."

"Come on, we don't know it was her."

"Who else?"

"With the way gossip is in that town? It could be anyone. It's not like what happened is exactly a secret anymore." She sighed.

"Hey." He took her hand gently. "No one who matters thinks you're a.....all your friends think you're great, Taylor."

"Thank you for that," she said as they walked down the street. "I guess it's just the idea of facing Julie that makes me nervous. You were so important to her daughter for so long and I feel like she might see me as some kind of usurper."

"Well, she's not thinking clearly."

"What makes you say....Ryan."

"Well, she's not."

"Dating your father isn't evidence of poor judgment." He just gave her a look that fairly screamed he thought it was.

"Well, he's not exactly prime husband or father material."

"Julie's on the rebound from Dr. Roberts. Nothing between her and Frank is going to be serious."

"Tell that to Julie. Hell, tell it to Frank when it goes south." He tried not to grit his teeth. "This is not gonna end well. Kaitlyn and Summer are right in the line of fire, too."

"You need to calm down and stop worrying about this. Julie may not have the greatest taste in guys but if Frank even pats her on the butt too hard, he'll be out on his ass faster than you can dial 9-1-1."

"You're probably right."

"Words every woman loves to hear."

"What are some other words women love to hear?"

"Now what fun would telling you be?"

"Seth's right, it's like covert ops."

"Yep. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"But I'm safe if I figure it out for myself?"

"Oh, in that case we just recruit you."

"And what do recruits do?"

Taylor turned to him with a smile, "They get special privileges."

"Such as?"

"They have the right to be kissed in broad daylight on a very busy street."

"Do you accept volunteers?" He couldn't help but smile. She was nuts, but he liked it.

"Sometimes." She was smiling, too. She certainly seemed to enjoy teasing him.

Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Ryan Atwood, reporting for duty."

Taylor smiled as she kissed him.

At least this time he didn't have to worry about losing control. The fact that they were in public kept him from taking the liberties he desperately wanted to enjoy. As it was, he stored up the feel of her in his arms, her lips against his; for the separation that would come when they returned to Stars Hollow.

"I hear birds," Taylor said when they parted.

"That'd be your cell phone," Ryan smiled.

"I knew that," she blushed. "Oh goody," she said as she looked at the display. "It's Emily. She probably wants to make sure we'll be home in time for Rory's party."

"It's tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I'm not answering," she said sliding the phone back into her purse. "Now, about that pretzel."

"This way," he took her hand again to lead her through the crowd. "You know, maybe Emily was calling to check up on you."

"And here I thought she was backing off and behaving."

"Well, what with Frank calling the diner; maybe she was worried someone from my "degenerate past" would try to hurt you."

"How would she find out? Lorelai doesn't tell her anything and Rory wouldn't say anything because she knows that would start off a whole thing about how you're so beneath me and after what she went through with Dean and Jess there is no way she'd give Emily that kind of ammo."

"Is Dean the tall guy with the floppy haircut that was hitting on you in Weston's the other day?"

"Yeah that's him. You should've seen his face when he realized that I was Rory's cousin. It was great."

"I'd like to see his face when he realizes you're my ....friend."

Taylor looked at him and frowned, "We should talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"About what's going to happen when we go back to Stars Hollow. Some things have changed for us on this trip Ryan."

"In a good way?"

"I think so," she nodded. "We can't go back Ryan and I don't want to. We're not just friends and we're not just co-parents. We're more. We're not lovers-"

"Yet."

"I guess what we are, is dating."

"Girlfriend seems a little....trite."

"Considering I'm the mother of your children? A bit."

"There was a term the Nana used, once."

"Is it easy to pronounce?"

"She was saying that Seth and Summer were too serious to be boyfriend/girlfriend, and when he asked what they were, she said that he was Summer's 'young man'."

"So you're my young man?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"And I'm your young man?"

"No," he shook his head. "You're just my girl."

"Kinda like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He squeezed her hand affectionately and pointed with his free hand. "Look, pretzels."

"My treat, this time," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed easily.

--xx--

"So, they're okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Rory told her cousin. "Mom and Sookie were napping with them when I got here."

"Good. Well, we should be home soon. Dinner?"

"Yes, please," the girl agreed. "Anything's fine."

"Okay. Bye Rory."

"Bye."

Taylor hung up her phone and looked at Ryan who was looking at the road, "Thank you for yesterday and today. It was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you?"

He flicked his eyes briefly sideways. "I like to see you smile."

"As sweet as that is, it wasn't what I asked."

Ryan smiled to himself, "I had fun because I got to see you have fun and relax. Your life isn't all that relaxing most of the time."

"Having twins will do that to you."

"That's not what I meant." He took a hand off the wheel to take hold hers. "You seem to think no one will like you unless you're perfect. That's a lot of pressure." He twined their fingers together. "And total nonsense, of course. You're amazing."

Taylor smiled at him, "I wish I could kiss you right now without you crashing the car."

"I could pull over."

"That's okay. Think of it this way: we've got one Titanic kiss in our future."

"Just one?"

"I'm not saying another word. It's nice to tease the driver," she smiled at him.

"I knew I was gonna pay for teasing you in those first few days eventually."

Taylor leaned forward and turned on the radio.

Ryan smiled as they drove towards home.


	25. Chapter 25

hi everyone here's an early Chirstmas present. Thanks as always to my co-pilot ORY. :)

"Taylor, c'mon. If we're late for this your aunt might kill me," Ryan shouted up the stairs.

"I can't find my shoes."

"They're down here in the kitchen," Lane said from next to Ryan at the foot of the stairs.

"Why are they in the kitchen?"

"Who knows?"

"Are you saying I'm incomprehensible?" Taylor appeared at the head of the stairs, smiling.

"Just crazy."

"You like crazy."

"Yeah, I do."

"You two can't start making out," Lane reminded them. "You have a party to get to. Tell Rory I'm sorry that I couldn't be there."

"Lane don't even worry about it," Taylor said as she took the shoes the Oriental girl offered her. "If you and Zach did go, you'd be so bored you'd make up an excuse to leave within ten minutes. The only reason I'm going is because he's making me."

"And I'm making you because Rory is your family and if you miss this, Emily will find some way to blame me. I'd kind of like her to like me at some point in the future."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one." Lane commented. "No offense, Taylor."

"Oh, none taken. She is a little much, sometimes."

"She's better than her Newport counterparts." Ryan blatantly checked his watch. "But she does have this thing about people being on time."

"Right. We're going. Lane, you have all the numbers, right?"

"Yes, I have all the numbers and two kids of my own. Get going."

"Bye," Taylor waved as she and Ryan left.

"Bye."

---xx---

"Hi Lorelai," Taylor hugged her.

"Thank God, people I like," Lorelai said hugging Taylor and then Ryan. "This party is full of my parents' friends and most of Yale's faculty."

"I dunno, it sounds like your kinda crowd."

"Ryan." Taylor scolded, swatting his arm lightly. "Behave."

Lorelai sighed and looked around with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You look worried."

"No, not me."

"Lorelai."

"Logan came to see me the other day."

"And?"

"He asked me something."

"Are you going to make me guess," Taylor said.

"He asked my permission to marry Rory."

"What," Taylor's voice actually changed octaves.

"Taylor," Ryan shushed her. "No attracting attention."

"Yes, the last thing we need is my mother finding out and throwing a bridal shower before he's even asked."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything really. I was too shocked."

"You need a drink," Taylor decided. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai looked at Ryan who was watching Taylor, "By the way, in case you were thinking about it, my answer would be yes."

"Thanks."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"What happened to 'don't push her'?"

"She loves you. I wasn't sure if she did before which is why I said not to push but she does and you do so go for it."

"You realize you're encouraging two eighteen year olds to get married."

"I am encouraging two eighteen year olds with two children to get married. I must be a big hypocrite because when I was pregnant with Rory all anyone wanted was for Christopher and me to get married. Instead I took my daughter and ran for my life. You two are different. You'll make it."

"Or she could freak and run for it."

"She won't," Lorelai smiled. "Rory might but Taylor won't. You are everything she's ever wanted, Ryan. You love her for who she is and the fact that she's a little crazy doesn't bother you. You embrace it instead."

"After the Cohens, crazy is comforting. And Taylor-crazy is.....fun."

Lorelai looked over at the bar and then at Ryan, "I don't know much about your ex-girlfriend but I kind of got the feeling she tied you up in knots a lot of the time but she always had a hold on you. I know what that feels like."

He scowled, "Why does everyone always bring her up? This has nothing to do with her."

"I'm not saying it does but make sure you're ready before you ask, okay? I like you Ryan. I don't want to have to kill you."

"No pressure." He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't ask unless I'm dead certain."

"Good," Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I had to convince the bartender that I wasn't going to be drinking it," Taylor said handing Lorelai a glass of wine. "So, where's the guest of honor?"

"Over there, being introduced and shown off," Lorelai said and then her eyes caught sight of someone else. "Will you excuse me? I have to go say hello to Rory's father."

"Sure," Taylor said as Lorelai left. She looked at Ryan, "How are you holding up?"

"Good. Emily looks like she's doing her 'pretend he doesn't exist' thing."

"That's so immature."

"You'd prefer she tear into me?"

"No. I just wish she'd see that you're not a bad person."

"Give her some more time."

Taylor smiled and then she rolled her eyes, "Put on a polite smile and remember he's Rory's father even if he did pull a disappearing act for the first sixteen years of her life."

"What?"

"Lorelai's bringing Christopher over."

"Fuck."

"Ryan..."

"I'm smiling." He gritted out past a thin-lipped grimace.

Taylor reached down and took his hand in hers, giving him a smile of her own before she turned to greet Christopher Hayden.

---xxx---

"And Logan this is Ryan Atwood," Taylor introduced.

"Now I see where Jake and Josie get the eyes," Logan commented. "Good to meet you."

"Hey." His head was pounding. At least he didn't have to pretend to like this one, like he had all the other arrogant jerks in the room. "Nice to meet you."

"Logan, Rory's over there," Taylor pointed. "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure," Logan said.

"C'mon," Taylor took Ryan's hand and found a pair of double doors that went out onto a balcony. "Feel better," she closed the doors behind them.

"Sorry." He tried to relax his shoulders. "Guess I'm out of practice at hobnobbing."

"Actually, I'm kind of proud of you," she took his hands in hers. "You've lasted over three hours without punching anyone and after that 'better late than never' comment from that psych teacher I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Maybe I can catch him on his way to his car." Ryan growled.

"Leave it alone," Taylor advised. "The last thing I want to do is defend you for the next twenty years every time Emily brings up your arrest for attacking that nice psych professor."

Ryan smiled and tipped his head back to look at the sky, "Okay. I'll be good."

"Thank you. So, do you think in twenty two years we'll be having one or two of these?"

"Fights? Oh yeah. More than that, even."

She giggled. "No, graduation parties."

"Definitely." He leaned his forearms on the balcony railing. "Josie will be graduating some fancy chef school I don't have a prayer of pronouncing correctly and Jake will be some famous zoologist who goes around saving endangered species."

Taylor linked her arm with his and leaned a head on his shoulder, "You think they'll be as proud of us when we graduate college as we will be when they do?"

"They'll be pretty young when we do. Four or five, six, tops."

"So they'll still be in the "parents are cool" phase."

"I'd have to ask Seth about that."

"Summer says her Dad is still her hero."

"So the odds are good they'll be proud of us."

"Yeah. I watch you with Josie sometimes. You treat her a little differently than you do Jake. You hold her almost as if you're afraid of breaking her."

Ryan smiled, "I just feel like I have to protect her a little bit more."

"The girls in my family are just as tough as the boys," Taylor smiled.

"Sandy says that all fathers are like that with their daughters - protective." He tried not to think how defensive he sounded.

"I actually think it's sweet," Taylor said. "It's nice to know Josie will have that."

"And Jake will have a real Mom." He ducked his head and smiled sideways. "Like I did with Kirsten."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Taylor smiled. "Thank you."

"Just the truth."

"Ryan..." Taylor's eyes looked down shyly before they looked back at him and she leaned forward.

"Taylor?"

The couple sighed as they pulled apart and turned around.

"Yes Aunt Emily?"

"Could you come back in here? Logan's about to ask Rory something."

"Of course."

"How does she do that?" Ryan took her hand as they went inside.

"What?"

"Come over just as we're about to kiss."

"Instincts," Taylor said. "She sharpened them the moment she found out Rory was sleeping with Logan in the pool house."

"Maybe that's why she's so suspicious of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to _live_ in a pool house....."

"Funny," Taylor smiled at him as they stood in the back of the room and watched Logan approach Rory.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"He's by far the best of her boyfriends in a lot of ways but she's not ready and she wants more from life than being Mrs. Huntzberger entails."

"Can you get home by yourself?"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"If she give him a "no", instead of a "not yet", he's gonna need someone to get plastered with."

"I think she might give him an "I'll think about it"," Taylor said. "And as much as she knows she's not ready yet, she will think about it."

"I think I should talk to him, after."

"About waiting? About not pushing? About being patient?"

"I like how well you know me."

"I've gotten in a lot of practice," Taylor smiled as they watched Logan give Rory a ring and told her that he'd be waiting for her answer before walking away. Rory headed straight for Lorelai. "Emily wants her to say yes."

"How do you know?"

"She may not like the fact that they sleep together but she likes the idea of them together and how Rory's eyes would look with Logan's hair on a kid."

"Well, hopefully someone can keep her out of this. Emily has some whacked ideas about what's right."

"She's not 'whacked', she just wants us to be happy."

"Does she still bring up that French pervert as better than me?"

"Sometimes."

"Whacked."

Taylor giggled and then smiled slyly, "Is Emily watching us?"

Ryan looked over Taylor's shoulder, "She's looking this way, why?"

"Wanna piss her off?"

"Taylor, what do you have in mind?"

"Kiss me."

He grinned wickedly. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Then he leaning in and kissed her, gently, tenderly.

"Ahem," a voice said from beside them.

The two pulled apart and Taylor blushed when they saw Richard standing next to them.

"Hi Uncle Richard," Taylor said.

"Mr. Gilmore."

"Hello," Richard smiled knowingly. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very much," Taylor nodded.

Ryan turned a bit red.

"Not to say you shouldn't be doing what you were doing, but could you please refrain from giving my wife an aneurism?"

"Sorry Uncle Richard," Taylor said.

"How are my niece and nephew?"

"They're fine," Taylor checked Ryan's watch. "I should call Lane and see if they went down alright."

"Here," Ryan handed her his cell phone.

"I have mine."

"You left it on the counter next to the coffee machine when you were putting on your shoes."

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one who's learned things."

"The house number in here," Taylor asked as she flipped it open.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm gonna go outside for this."

Ryan nodded.

Taylor left Ryan and Richard alone.

"I wanted Lorelai to marry Christopher for all the wrong reasons," Richard said. "For a long time it didn't really matter to me that Lorelai didn't think Christopher was the right person for her. I was more worried about how our family looked to our friends. I lost my daughter for a long time. Emily's determined to see Taylor married to someone who grew up like we raised Lorelai. I'd rather see her happy."

"So would I."

"I'm glad we agree," Richard smiled. "You're a good person, Ryan and you're stubborn. She needs that."

"Believe me, I know."

"I still can't believe she pushed you into the lake. The women in this family are a little....."

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say eccentric."

"That works too."

Ryan smiled.

"You have travel plans for the summer?"

"We're going to see my family in California."

"And then you'll be in school."

"Right."

"See if you can get her to agree to a trip to Paris some time soon. I'm sure her grandmother would like to see her."

"She says she doesn't want to cause a heart attack."

"I think she's underestimating the woman. Hope is stronger than that." Richard frowned in thought. "Maybe you can trade off for something."

"Not you too."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Alright," Richard said. "I'm going to collect Emily and direct her towards another part of the party so that she doesn't waylay Taylor when she comes back in and speaking of Taylor maybe you two should get home. I'll see you tomorrow for the ceremony."

"Goodnight Mr. Gilmore."

"Call me Richard. I think you've earned it."

"Thanks, Richard."

"Anytime." He clapped the young man on the shoulder and moved away to distract his wife.

"Josie fussed but she went down after Lane sang to her. Get this; she sung some Korean hymn and it knocked her right out," Taylor said coming back to Ryan. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Richard went to waylay Emily."

"Good for him."

"How about we go home," Ryan put an arm around her.

"Okay. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. These parties are just annoying."

"Then let's get out of here."

Ryan smiled and took Taylor's hand as they left the party.

---xxx---

"Lane, we're back."

"Hey," the sleepy woman came out of the living room. "How was it?"

"Ab fab," Taylor teased.

"You hang out with Lorelai too much."

"You need a ride home Lane?"

"I'm good. Night."

"Night."

Once Lane had left Taylor turned to Ryan, "Do you wanna stay for a little while?"

"I'd like to check on the twins, if that's okay."

"Always," Taylor smiled.

Ryan nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Ryan?"

He turned, "Yeah."

"I'm not asking for sex but would you like to stay over?"

"Yes."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "Just sleep with me?"

"No." His face went hard.

"Ryan?"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"You've done it before."

"You were having a breakdown, before."

"Was not."

"Taylor." He tried not to yell. "When you're miserable and crying, it's easy to keep my hands off you. When you're happy...."

"...not so much?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll make up a guest room for you."

"Thanks," Ryan nodded.

"And I'm sorry. I should've thought about my question before I asked it. It's not exactly easy to keep my hands off of you sometimes either."

"Good to know," he managed a grin, but it was strained.

"I _am_ sorry," Taylor twisted her fingers together. "I just.....I don't really have a lot of experience with this."

Any lingering resentment he felt about the situation vanished at the look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay." This time, the smile was more genuine. "Kinda new for me, too."

"You're being better about this that I have any right to ask you to be."

"Don't think that," Ryan said.

Taylor sat on the steps with her back to the wall and her legs stretched out across the step. She looked up at Ryan who sat on the step above her.

"Tell me," he said quietly.

"I screwed you over so bad and I was willing to keep our kids from having a father just so you wouldn't resent me."

"I don't buy that."

"That's what you were mad about when you showed up, wasn't it?"

"I was mad that you'd taken off on me, and that you wouldn't let me in. I don't see where you get 'screwed me over'."

"You missed them coming into this world, Ryan. Doesn't that piss you off?"

"If you did it just to spite me, sure. If you did it because you can't stand me, that's depressing. But you were scared out of your mind and I was in no shape to help."

Taylor smiled at him, "Do you know I cried the entire train ride from Newport to Hartford? I was so freaked out about what I was doing that I couldn't help it and every time I calmed down, I just thought about the inevitable conversation with my mother and I started bawling all over again."

Ryan smiled at her, "What else?"

"I had insomnia the first few months so I did a lot of reading in the middle of the night. It passed by the time I moved in here but around the seventh month, every time I laid down to sleep they started kicking. I personally think we've got some soccer players on our hands. So since I couldn't sleep I'd watch TV. Funnily enough the theme song from M*A*S*H calmed them down a lot of the time."

"What else?"

"My baby shower was a joint one with Lane and my favorite gift was the album from Seth. That night when I couldn't sleep I came down and I looked at it for hours, wondering what Sandy and Kirsten would say when they found out that I was pregnant and that Seth had known."

"They weren't too happy."

"Kinda got that from the message Seth left me," Taylor nodded. "I craved Weston's peanut butter cookies for two months straight. I fell asleep at Friday night dinner three weeks in a row."

"Emily must have loved that."

"She wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't about to yell at a pregnant woman."

"Too bad I can't get knocked up. Might make Friday nights more comfortable."

Taylor giggled. "Let's see, what else? Oh, I went into labor in the kitchen with Lorelai, Rory, and Aunt Emily. We were having lunch. I asked Lorelai what being in labor felt like and she asked me how I felt. I told her if I knew any military secrets, I'd talk. She said "Show time!"."

"And you wonder why I'm not mad about missing that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Think it through, Taylor. You're in pain, there's not really anything I can do about it......"

"Coward."

"Probably, yeah," Ryan nodded.

Taylor smiled at him, "You still want to stay?"

"For as long as you'll let me."

Taylor nodded, "I'll make up a bed for you while you go and say goodnight to our kids. Remind them that they have to be on their best behavior tomorrow and they are not allowed to cry and make us miss one second of Rory's graduation ceremony."

"I'll tell them Mommy said so."

"Do that." She smiled.

The two went up and Taylor went down the hall to guest room and made up Ryan's bed for the night while Ryan checked in on Jake and Josie.

They met up again in the hall.

"So, I guess this is goodnight," Taylor said, twisting her fingers together again.

"I guess so." He put a hand over the tangling fingers and smiled. "It's okay."

"Why do I feel like such a kid for doing this? Why do I such a problem with having sex with you? It wouldn't be the first time. It wouldn't even be the fifth time."

"Really?"

"I had a lot of time to think about it and I started counting the rounds instead of just staring up at the ceiling one night."

"I thought I was the only one doing that."

"Counting the rounds?"

"Reliving the night."

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I think about it a lot."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and turned her hands palm side up so that hers rested against Ryan's, "You said I made an impression? You made one too."

"A good one?"

"Too good. Scary good."

"You think that's why you're holding back now?"

"You mean we're afraid of disappointment?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Our memories aren't faulty, Ryan. I think we're a little gun shy because we've both been hurt badly in the past."

"I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Taylor's breath blew out slowly, "Soon."

"Okay."

"Okay," she nodded slowly. "Screw it." Then she pulled Ryan into a kiss.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding on tight.

Taylor felt for her doorknob and turned it letting them into her room.

The reality of what they were doing slammed into him the minute he stepped across the threshold. Cursing himself for ten kinds of idiot, he broke off the kiss, pulling back so he could see her face.

"Taylor? Are you....."

"Do you have protection?"

"Are you sure," he got out.

"That would be why I asked about protection."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes, Ryan."

"Be sure. We can't go back."

"I don't want to go back."

Ryan closed the distance between them and kissed her again as they backed their way towards the bed.

"So do you?"

"Uhm..." Great. He was such a putz. "No."

"I think I might."

"Really?"

"I let Rory stay here with Logan one weekend. The pictures in my hallway were crooked the entire time," she said as she darted out the door and down the hall. She was back a moment later with a smile and a foil packet in her hand. "You ready?"

"I'm a guy, Taylor. I'm always ready."

Taylor shut the door behind her and walked towards him. She slid her arms around his neck and angled her mouth towards his.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered, right before he kissed her.

She smiled when they came up for air, "You didn't give up on me."

"Only good thing Trey every taught me - if you want something, never give up until you've got it."

"Remind me to send him a thank you card," Taylor said before she bit her lip and started to unbutton Ryan's shirt.

"Funny." He fingered the zipper at the back of her dress, watching her face carefully. He needed to spot any hesitation at the beginning, while he was still capable of stopping.

"Steady as she goes," she said with a smile.

"Crazy." He smiled affectionately, easing the zipper down.

"Hoodlum," she teased back as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and trailed her fingers over his wife beater.

"Your hoodlum."

"Sounds perfect," Taylor smiled. "Can I be your crazy?"

"Oh, yeah."

Taylor backed away from him and stepped out of her shoes and slid off her dress, "Come to bed, Ryan."

"Whatever you say, Taylor." He gazed at her perfect body and thanked God he wasn't dreaming. "Whatever you say."

Taylor was still smiling when they lay down on her bed.

---xx---

Taylor's eyes opened slowly the next morning and she smiled.

So perfect. Everything had been so perfect.

She lifted her head from his chest, watching his sleeping face. His arms tightened minutely around her at the slight movement, keeping her in place.

She bit her lip as she laid her head back down and lightly trailed her fingers down his arm to the crook of his elbow and traced circles there.

"That kind of tickles."

She looked up, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while." She sighed happily. "I kept wishing you were here."

"Me too."

"I'd love to stay like this all day," Taylor smiled against Ryan's skin.

"We have a ceremony to attend and two kids to take care of," he reminded her.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't wish we could stay here all day only moving when we had to."

"We could....come home early."

"I would love that," Taylor smiled.

"So would I." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should really get up. Check on the kids."

Ryan nodded slowly, a smile on his face as he looked in Taylor's eyes.

"What?"

"Last night was," Ryan paused.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah," he brushed her hair away from her face. "A beginning?"

"The beginning," she told him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's ....what's better than perfect?"

"You," Taylor told him, smiling.

"No, it can't be me; because it's you."

"Sap," Taylor said, scrunching her nose at him and then laying her head back down. "By the way, never bring me chocolate. I like Gummi Bears."

"Noted," Ryan smiled.

---xxx---

"So, you ready to know a Yale graduate," Taylor whispered to Ryan as they sat in the audience with Richard, Emily, Lorelai, and Christopher. They each held a twin on their laps. Taylor had dressed them in blue and white for the occasion which made Richard smile.

"Sure I'm ready." He bent down to whisper to the baby in his lap. "Watch Aunt Rory, that's how you should do it when it's your turn."

"Remind me to dig out the video from the Chilton graduation," Taylor said. "You'll get a kick out of it."

"You guys, shush," Lorelai said. "Rory's up next."

Taylor watched the stage with a sense of wonder, reaching out to take Ryan's hand as Rory crossed to meet the dean.

Ryan smiled and wondered if Taylor was flashing forward twenty two years and imagining the Jake or Josie walking across the stage and receiving their diplomas. He could see Josie with his blue eyes and Taylor's auburn hair smiling brightly as her college career came to an end or Jake looking like a younger version of the man Ryan had become walking across the stage and giving the dean his own grin. Sandy and Kirsten were smiling with pride, Taylor fighting back tears, Seth making a sarcastic remark, and Summer disciplining him.

The only thing he couldn't decide on for the vision was whether Taylor had a ring on her left hand or not.

Wait a minute.....was he seriously thinking of asking Taylor to marry him?

He looked at her as she bounced their daughter a little to make her laugh and wave as Rory's classmates finished crossing the stage.

Yes, he was and it didn't scare him.

He needed help, though. No way could he do this without help. Problem was, Seth and Sandy, his usual go-to-guys, had abandoned him.

"Go, Rory," Lorelai yelled, practically in his ear. He flinched, looking over at her, and smiled.

Maybe he wasn't completely without resources after all.

Ryan smiled as Richard held Josie and talked to her quietly as Christopher took a picture of Lorelai, Rory, and Taylor.

"I'll see you all in a bit," Rory said as she looked over Richard's shoulder.

"We'll see you at the house in a little while," Emily said to Taylor.

"We'll be there," Taylor smiled as she took Josie back from Richard.

"Hello, Ryan. Nice to see you again." Christopher offered his hand and Ryan was insanely glad he had his arms full of Jake. Gave him a perfect excuse not to shake the guy's hand and prevented him from ripping the man's arm off and beating him with it.

"Christopher." Eat shit and die was implicit in his tone.

"Christopher, are you joining the dinner party tonight?"

"Actually, no. I have to go and get Gigi from my mom's soon. She's got a dinner date with some old friends."

"How is Francine? Mother always spoke so highly of her," Taylor said.

"I doubt that but thank you and she's fine."

"Veronica likes Francine. It was Straub she had the problem with."

"I don't doubt that," Christopher nodded. "He was drunk though."

"Mother doesn't take too kindly to being called names no matter how drunk the other person is."

"How is she with silent, seething hatred?" Ryan asked. "Just so I know what to expect."

"She'll be condescendingly polite," Christopher told him.

"Really? She is a Newpsie, you know."

"Newpsie?"

"Think Francine's DAR friends with wine instead of tea," Lorelai said.

"Ouch." For the first time, the man was looking at him with respect. "Congratulations on surviving that."

"Thanks," Ryan nodded. "You lived in California for a while, right?"

"Yeah, but nowhere near Newport, thank God. Although I did visit on occasion when Rory and Lorelai came out to see me. I did have the pleasure of meeting Sandy Cohen once or twice. Good man, that one."

"He sure is." Maybe this guy isn't so bad, Ryan thought to himself.

Christopher nodded and then smiled over his shoulder, "There she is."

Rory had rejoined them smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ryan saw Taylor look over her shoulder and frown a little. He followed her gaze and saw Logan walking away.

First time he'd ever felt sorry for a guy who'd grown up the way Logan had.

"Damn."

"He must not have taken 'not now' well."

"I don't think she's taking it to well either," Ryan nodded to Rory who wasn't looking to happy at the moment.

"I hate to say it but we may not be able to leave early tonight," Taylor said.

"I'll live."

Taylor smiled at him and took hold of his tie, pulling him into a kiss.

"That's my cue to refresh my drink," Christopher said, walking away.

"I think someone needs their mommy." Lorelai whispered, heading for Rory.

Ryan smiled when he and Taylor parted, "You're making a spectacle of yourself, Miss Townsend."

"I certainly hope so."

"Good thing looks can't really kill."

Taylor sighed. "Aunt Emily is really going to have to get over that."

"She...." Ryan looked down to see his son trying to stuff the tie into his mouth. "Jake...."

"Aww," Taylor giggled. "I don't think anyone will mind if you go sans tie to dinner tonight."

"Looks like he's enjoying it."

"I think maybe he's hungry," Taylor said. "Let's go grab the diaper bag and head for the car. We'll give them their bottles in the parking lot and watch all the graduates get their cars."

"Sounds like a plan."

Taylor grabbed the bags and they waved to Rory and Lorelai on their way out to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said suddenly stopping them both in their tracks.

"For what? Emily doesn't bother me."

"Your mom gave you a car when we graduated high school."

"Yes.....?" He knew she had a good reason for bringing it up; he just had to wait for her to trace the random lines of thought for him.

"We can go somewhere else and feed the kids," Taylor said. "I don't want to give you any reason to remember anything that you don't want to think about."

"Don't feel guilty."

"Why would ......oh." Her entire face went red. "You weren't thinking about it until I brought it up, were you?"

"No."

"Oh God."

"It's okay."

"I need a muzzle," she sighed. Josie giggled. "That's right. Mommy needs a muzzle."

"No, she just has the tendency to over think things," Ryan put an arm around her.

"True." She leaned into the embrace. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Uh..." He had to lie, and he sucked at it; but he couldn't tell her he was trying to think how to get Lorelai alone to plot the proposal without the whole town finding out. "I was thinking of your family." True enough, he hoped she'd let it go at that. Please, Jesus and Moses......

"Okay, I know she's bugging you but you can't kill her. Uncle Richard knows too many lawyers."

"Not that family. Although, if she makes one more crack about your judgment, I may have to see if Sandy's friends can take Richard's."

"Not funny."

"Neither is her treating you like some ditz who can't make her own decisions."

Taylor smiled at him, "So hard not to fall dead stupid in love with you."

"How's that working for you," he asked as they walked towards the parking lot again.

"About as well as you'd expect."

Ryan smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ryan finally got his chance to talk to Lorelai a little bit later in the Gilmore kitchen. He was in there with Josie, cleaning her up, and she'd come in to search for ice.

"You got a minute?"

"Just tickle her 'til she kicks, and you can get the diaper on while she's distracted."

"Not that." He glanced around in paranoia. "Taylor."

"Ah."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I know your apartment is going to be on the market very, very soon."

"She hasn't asked me to move in yet."

"Yet."

"I'm planning ahead, I guess."

"For what, exactly?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"I so am."

"Fine." He finished the deceptively simple process of redressing his daughter. "I love her and want to ask her to marry me."

"It's about freakin' time," Lorelai smiled.

"What?"

"You, Taylor, marriage," Lorelai said. "I saw this coming that day in Luke's when you and she were holding hands under the table."

"Yes, yes, you're so smart," Ryan nodded. "Now, help."

"With?"

"I don't know how to do this. I've never thought about this before."

"This?"

"Spending my life with someone."

"Ah. That this," Lorelai nodded. "You'll be fine."

"You're not helping. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Should I buy a ring, or try and get a hold of some family heirloom?"

"Go for new. You ask Emily for a family ring and she'll bury you out in the backyard."

"Point taken," Ryan nodded. "Thanks Lorelai."

"For what? You make her happy. That's all that matters to me."

"That's all that matters to me, too."

"Good. Just remember, you hurt her, I make use of the deep fryer Jackson has," Lorelai patted his shoulder and then took Josie in her arms. "C'mon little one. Let's go find your mommy and Jake."

Ryan smiled to himself. Too many women in this family. Maybe he and Taylor should do something about that.


	26. Chapter 26

One extra long chapter for your reading enjoyment. Remember that I have 27 already written.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's me."

"Hey man. How was the graduation?"

"It was good. I need some advice."

"About what?"

"I'm gonna ask Taylor to marry me."

"_What_?!" There was a clatter, he'd bet his brother had just dropped the phone.

"Ryan, it's Summer. Why does Seth look like you just electrocuted him?"

"I finally found a way to shut him up."

"Ryan......"

"I'm thinking of asking Taylor to marry me."

"_What_!?"

"Ow." Summer's yell had been more piercing, something he really shouldn't have been surprised about.

"Okay, now that the two of you have stopped screaming, is there any chance you'll give me some advice?"

"Before we start advising, I have to ask if you're absolutely sure because Taylor is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I am absolutely sure."

"Okay, good."

"Married? That's.....that's......."

"Mature? Responsible?"

"I was going to say 'weird', Summer, but those too."

"How about 'right'?"

"You are so sappy Atwood. Cohen's really had an effect on you."

"I don't think it's Seth that makes me...." pathetic, weak Trey's voice whispered in his head, "...romantic."

"Maybe you should talk to Dad," Seth said. "He'd be better at this considering he got Mom to say yes."

"She was young, impressionable, and drunk."

"Well, the last time you got Taylor drunk you two got naked and sweaty together," Summer pointed out. "If you can get her to Vegas and get her drunk you might end up married."

"I don't want her to say 'yes' because she's drunk." Ryan snapped. "I want......" He hesitated, not wanting to give the pair any more ammo to tease him with. "Maybe I should call Sandy."

"I'm sorry Ryan," Summer apologized.

"Yeah, man. We'll be good. Do you have any ideas on how you want to do it?"

"That's kind why I'm calling, Seth." He said wryly. "Taylor doesn't like a big fuss made, and Lorelai is all about the big fuss; not to mention the woman is worse than you at keeping a secret."

"Thank you," Seth said sarcastically.

"Keep it simple Atwood. Take her some place special to you both, maybe the bridge she pushed you off of, and ask her."

"I should get the ring first, don't you think?"

"Maybe Mom has some of Grandma Rose's....."

"No. I want to do this myself."

"Besides, your grandfather would come back from the dead to kick his ass."

"Good point. You know that guy Kirk-"

"I am not buying a ring from his collection of rings that once belonged to women he befriended late in their lives. I'll go to a store."

"Not alone. You better take someone with you who knows what they're doing or you'll get robbed blind."

"Not to mention, Atwood, that you're not exactly Mister Fashion."

"I'll take-um, huh. Lane! I'll take Lane. She can keep a secret."

"You better take the kids with you, or the town gossips will start up and Taylor will freak."

"Good idea, Summer."

"No, it's a great idea. I don't want to be run out of town on a rail because Miss Patty thinks I'm cheating on Taylor."

"Hey, maybe you should ask her or Babette for advice."

"Oh great idea. I'd have a better chance of keeping it from Taylor if I ran an ad in the paper."

"You better tell someone."

"Huh?"

"What if that French schmuck tells her you're hanging out with Lane? He could make going out for coffee sound like a felony."

"Taylor trusts me."

"She may trust you, Atwood; but she also has real self-esteem problems. And that Michel-guy is a total asshat."

"Lorelai already suspects. Rory's heartbroken........who would you suggest I tell? Keeping in mind I don't want her to find out before I'm ready."

"Tell Luke."

"Or Richard."

"Richard." He thought about it. "That's actually a good idea. He can keep Emily from ........well, from trying anything."

"And he must have good taste in jewelry if Emily's put up with him for the last four decades."

"Funny Cohen. Richard's a good guy and he likes you. Ask him, Atwood."

"But call Dad first, or you'll hurt his feelings."

"Yeah, good idea," Ryan agreed. "Talk to you two later."

"Bye."

Ryan hung up and dialed Sandy's cell phone number.

"Sandy Cohen."

"You in court mode?"

"Hey kid. No, I'm sorry. Just doing a lot of paperwork. What's up?"

"I'm going to ask Taylor to marry me."

"....you....uhm....." There was a long silence.

"Sandy?"

"Bit of a shock, kid. Are you sure?"

"Completely," Ryan said firmly. "I want her for the rest of my life."

"That's fantastic. I'm proud of you, Ryan." Sandy cleared his throat. "Any chance you'll have the wedding out here?"

"I'm sorry." He hated to disappoint the man, but he had to be honest. "Taylor hates Newport, and all her family is out here."

"Well, you definitely have to come out for a visit this summer, then. If Kirsten can't host the wedding, she's gonna insist on the bridal shower."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? I haven't even got the ring yet."

"Do you want help? I can make the trip if you think you'll need it. I'll meet you in Hartford and we'll find something. Taylor will never know."

"This is a small town Sandy. You set foot here and Taylor will not only know, she'll have you peeled like a grape in seconds."

"If you need the help......"

"I think Kirsten needs you more than I do, right now. I don't want her mad at me because I dragged you across the country for this."

"She'd make an exception for this."

"But would she let you come alone?"

"You have a point. And I don't think she'd be able to resist trying to help you with the proposal."

"That I don't need."

"I know. You don't like a lot of fuss made, something you and Taylor have in common. Kirsten, however......."

"She likes to fuss over her family."

"Probably because her family never did."

"Right," Ryan said grimly remembering that Caleb hadn't even walked Kirsten down the aisle when she'd married Sandy because he didn't approve of his daughter's choice. "I just want something simple."

"For the ring or the proposal?"

"Both."

"If you can't get the ring before you want to propose, you could do what I did."

"Yeah, Seth told me about the plastic engagement ring. I don't think so."

"Too sappy?"

"Not original. I want Taylor to have her own traditions. Stuff that's hers and hers alone."

"Like 'Taylor's day'."

"Yeah. Like that."

"By the way, Kirsten wants to know where you got the blanket you two sent."

"Kim's Antiques," Ryan said. "It's a store here in town. The woman who runs it is terrifying."

"This from the guy who made a habit out of facing down Julie Cooper."

"Julie has nothing on Mrs. Kim."

"This woman must be terrifying if you think Julie has nothing on her."

"How's she doing by the way?"

"Frank's still in the picture," Sandy told him. "Kaitlyn's not to happy because she likes the Bullitt better for her."

"Caleb was better for her."

"Ouch," Sandy laughed.

Ryan laughed too and then cursed as he looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm working the dinner shift at Luke's tonight because I'm going to Friday night dinner tomorrow night. I'll call you later, Sandy. Say hi to Kirsten for me."

"I will Kid. Take care."

Ryan hung up his phone and headed out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"She's making a contact, Mom," Lorelai told Emily. "It's a good thing to have."

"In her pajamas," Ryan asked Taylor again. "She met Christiane Amanpour in her pajamas?"

"Isn't it great?"

"It's great that she was in her pajamas?"

"Yes. Great that's she's so self-confident and together she was able to make a good impression despite being in her pajamas."

"You and your family are weird," Ryan smiled. "It's great."

"I'd kiss you but there are too many sharp objects around."

"Maybe later."

"If you're good."

"And there she is," Lorelai smiled as Rory came in.

"How'd it go," Taylor asked.

"I got a job on the campaign trail."

"Rory that's great."

"I leave in three days."

"Three days?"

"What about your roller coaster trip?"

"Another time," Lorelai said.

"This might be the last Friday night dinner for a while, too," Rory frowned.

"Drinks after dinner," Lorelai smiled at her mother. "Definitely."

---xxx---

Ryan looked at Taylor. She hadn't said much since they'd left the Gilmore house and from the way she kept brushing at her cheeks, he knew she was trying not to cry.

"I hope those are happy tears."

"I am happy for her," Taylor said quietly.

"But?"

She turned to face him, "I'm going to miss her so much."

"I know." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "She'll be back, though, right?"

"Yes, but she and Lorelai were the only family I had for so long. I had Emily and Richard but when I went to the doctor or needed something from the store when I was on bed rest, they were the ones that were there and now she's going to miss so much. It just makes me sad."

"Think how much fun you'll have catching her up."

Taylor sniffled a little, "She was in the room with me when they made their grand entrance. Lorelai and Emily were fighting about who got to go in and she sneaked us away from them. They didn't even notice until a nurse came out to tell them that we were doing fine."

"I'm gonna miss her too. She's the only one Emily listens to about us."

Taylor smiled and leaned back against her seat.

Ryan stretched out his arm and tugged her into his side and there she stayed until they got home.

-x-x-x-x-

"Here you go," Ryan gave Taylor a cup of tea and sat down in bed next to her. "The kids are in bed and hopefully asleep by now."

"Sorry I got hysterical."

"When was this?"

"At dinner, on the way home......"

"Pfffft. That's not hysterical. Hysterical is screaming and sobbing and being unreasonable. You were just upset."

Taylor put her tea on the nightstand and scooted closer to Ryan. She leaned her head on his shoulder and twined their arms together before lacing their fingers together. Then she put a hand on his bicep, "I'm glad you're here. Can you stay?"

"Yeah." He brushed hair out of her face. "I can stay."

She wanted to say it but she was scared of the reaction her words would cause. God, did she want to tell him though.

"What's wrong?"

Taylor looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You got all tense just now. You can cry if you want to. It's not like I haven't seen or heard it before."

"I should be stronger than this." She mumbled.

"It's not strength to close yourself off." He cradled her to his chest. "It's cold and hard, not strength; to pretend that you don't miss your friends and family."

Taylor's eyes closed and she listened to the thump-thump beating of Ryan's heart. It was steady and solid like the man it belonged to. She wanted to listen to it forever.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," she said quietly. "But I haven't because I'm afraid of how you'd react. There's a part of me that thinks you might run in the opposite direction if I ever told you."

"I'm here." He wanted to make an impassioned declaration; but he knew if he interrupted her now, she'd never get whatever it was off her chest.

"I just hope you're still here when I'm done speaking," she smiled. "I know we had a rough beginning and I wasn't all that welcoming when you got here but you stuck it out and made me see you for the guy you were and not the guy I thought you might become one day. And the guy I got to know is amazing. He's kind and loving and supportive and he's a great dad, and I say 'dad' because you and I both know the difference, and he's there when I need him even if I didn't want him at first. So, here it goes, and you are under no obligation to say anything back after I say this." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Ryan."

His throat closed up, just like it had before; only this time he felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. One wrong step, one wrong word; and he'd be falling - he'd lose her. So he went with what he knew; action.

He kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck and moved so that she was straddling his lap. She gently pushed until they were lying down, her on top. She could feel his fingers on the skin of her back just at the hem of her shirt.

"Taylor." He groaned, his hands shaking as he resisted the urge to roll them over and take charge. Letting her take the lead was the only way. It had worked out amazingly well so far.

She smiled, "Gonna let me be in charge tonight, Ryan?"

He nodded.

"Oh goodie."

"I don't mess with what works."

"That's not how it was ......before." Before the kids, back in the bar; back when they'd first come together.

"This is better than that."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly, framing his face with her hands. His hands slipped further up her shirt as he smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

Ryan opened the hallway window and slipped out with Jake in his arms. The baby in his arms quieted when the morning air hit his face.

"So that's what you needed, huh? Just some fresh air. I'd have taken you downstairs but the creak in the third step always wakes up your mom and since your old man's not to fond of heights, we're gonna stay right over here," Ryan whispered to his son as he carefully sat down against the front of the house.

He looked out over Stars Hollow, picking out the buildings he knew by their dim shapes in the early morning light. Whispering in his son's ear as he pointed to silhouette after silhouette, he felt his connection to this place growing. Chino had been hell, a place he'd wanted out of, a place of tension and fear. Newport had never seemed real to him, really; it was all too much - too big, too perfect, too expensive. Stars Hollow felt like the small town it was, like a safe place, a good place. The people were friendly without being fake or intrusive and were just crazy enough to make him feel comfortable.

Damn, it was gonna kill Kirsten; but his home wasn't in Orange County anymore.

It was here, in a two-story Colonial house with a porch, two kids, the world's most beautiful woman.........

......and the creepiest dog statue he'd ever seen.

He really needed to talk Taylor about getting rid of that thing before it traumatized the kids.

Maybe he should revisit that idea she'd had about getting a real dog. Something furry and friendly and good with kids and a little less neurotic than Paul Anka. That pet fair in the fall would be a good place to start looking.

He pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, smiling when he noticed that the hairs were the same shade of his own.

Taylor would like that that their son looked like him. He was just glad that Josie was going to take after her mother. That glorious hair with deep blue eyes and her mother's cute little nose.......

Maybe he should get the kids a big dog; something that would attack at the word 'boyfriend'.

He could see the high school from where he sat and wondered if their kids would go there or if they would choose to try Chilton as Rory had. At least he and Taylor would be able to afford it on their own and not have to ask Emily for a loan.

Of course they'd still be going to Friday night dinner for the rest of Emily's life if the woman had her way.

What he'd told Taylor was true, though. Compared to Caleb and Julie (before she reformed) Emily Gilmore wasn't scary at all. With the Cohens in his corner, he felt confident enough to stand up to anyone in his attempts to make Taylor happy. Even the reigning matriarch of her family.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor smiled at the party around her. Rory's graduation/going away party had gone off without a hitch thanks to Luke and if what she'd witnessed earlier was any indication Lorelai and Luke were on their way back to each other.

Arms around her waist broke her out of her thoughts.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," she said to the owner of the arms.

Ryan smiled against her hair, "And miss the look on your face when you, Rory, and Lorelai pulled up? Never."

"It was so great of everyone to do this," she smiled. "Luke, especially."

"He loves Lorelai and Rory. He just wants to see them happy."

"So, is this what you were doing all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ryan said, neglecting to mention his visit to a jeweler's in Hartford. The ring he'd picked out was in his apartment, waiting for the right moment.

"You know with Rory leaving and the roller coaster trip being canceled we don't have much of an excuse to stay in Stars Hollow this summer."

"I know."

"If you don't want to......"

"For some strange reason, I miss Seth."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that around October when Seth has dropped in for his fifth weekend visit in a row, during which he takes up all your time and makes it impossible for us to be alone."

"Do that." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Kaitlyn called me today. I think someone conned her into being the next person to try and convince us to come out for a visit. She said Bullitt would send a plane for us. I think maybe that's a good idea. I don't like the idea of a commercial flight with all the germs and stuff."

"I think Kaitlyn's trying to recruit us to help her get Bullitt and Julie back together."

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"She knows I don't like Frank being there. She likes Bullitt better. Why else?"

"She doesn't want her big sister's former boyfriend as her brother? I know I wouldn't. It's a little too close to incest for me."

Ryan laughed a little into her hair. "When would you want to leave?"

"Lorelai says I'll have a job when I get back and I know Luke said the same thing to you."

"Can I have a few weeks to brace for it?"

"Ryan, if we don't go now," Taylor began.

"We never will, I know." He sighed. "Okay. We'll go as soon as we can get Bullit's plane out here and pack our things."

"You won't be sorry."

"Oh somehow I think I will be. But it'll be nice to see everyone."

"I know." She hugged him close. "But it'll be good to have it over, to no longer have it hanging over your head."

"Maybe."

"And maybe since we'll be close, you can call Dawn and talk to her."

"Yeah. I probably won't let her know Frank's out, though."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Maybe we can meet her somewhere besides Newport."

"We'll figure it out later."

"Taylor?"

"Hi Uncle Richard. Is everything alright?"

"We're leaving. We wanted to say goodbye."

She gave him a hug and Richard shook Ryan's hand. Taylor gave Emily a hug and Emily gave Ryan a tight smile before the older Gilmores departed.

"She'll come around."

"At least she didn't say anything this time."

"I wish she'd get over whatever it is she has against you," Taylor frowned.

"She will, just give her some time."

"Okay. I just hope it's before the kids graduate college."

"That'd be nice," Ryan smiled. "Why don't you go spend some time with Rory? I'm gonna take the kids home. It's late for them."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled. Then she gave him a kiss. "I might be a while."

"I understand."

Taylor headed over to her cousin and Ryan sighed.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

"Gonna tell her," Luke asked from behind him.

"I want to. Every time I try to say it, my throat closes up."

"I wasted eight years that I could've had with Lorelai. Don't make that mistake."

"I know, I know." He rubbed at his face. "Maybe it'll help to have the ring in hand."

"It couldn't hurt," Luke smiled.

-x-x-x-

"You're really coming to visit," Kirsten sounded so happy.

"Yeah, I really, really am."

The laughter made him smile. It's taken years before he was comfortable enough with his foster mother to tease her; but here they were.

"And Taylor will be coming too?"

"Yep. But Lorelai's gonna be by herself so to keep her from being lonely, we're going to leave the kids with her."

"Oh no you don't. You're bringing the twins with you or I'll come out there and teach you not to mess with their grandma."

Ryan couldn't contain his laughter, "Relax Kirsten. I was just kidding. We're all coming, I promise."

"It's not nice to torment pregnant women, Ryan."

"I'll remember that."

"Seriously. I'll.....I'll cook or something."

"Aren't you better at that now?"

"I'll buy back the Newport Group and sell it to Richard Gilmore under the condition that he hires you."

"Kirsten!" He squirmed on the couch. "That's not funny."

Kirsten smiled on her end, "When can we expect the two of you?"

"Soon. Taylor's deciding what to take as we speak."

"So in a few days?"

"End of the week, tops."

"Good. Let us know and we'll pick you up at the airport."

"Okay," Ryan smiled. "Bye Kirsten."

"Bye," Kirsten said.

Ryan hung the phone up and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. He smiled when a pair of arms slipped around his neck.

"Tired?"

"No."

"Have you decided what to take on this trip?"

"Taylor," He sighed. "I can be packed in five minutes."

"Neatly?"

"Funny," he tilted his head back and to the side so that his temple rested against her cheek. He smiled when he felt her press a kiss to his cheek. "Kids?"

"Fast asleep," she told him.

"Wanna fool around?" He made a face; hoping to make her laugh at his words and expression.

Taylor giggled, "When did we become a sitcom?"

"I like to hear you laugh."

Taylor smiled and climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to him, "I like it when you laugh, too. You don't do it enough."

"That really shouldn't be a surprise."

"You being the quiet type."

"Exactly." He put his arms around her. "So, what do you want to do?" "

Taylor climbed into his lap, "Anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We did whatever I wanted the other night. It's your turn."

"Let's hear it for fair play."

Taylor giggled. "Upstairs or right here?"

"Upstairs." Where they had condoms and a baby monitor, he thought to himself.

Taylor nodded and got off of Ryan and the couch. She took his hand and pulled him up too. She smiled and tapped his shoulder before she backed up a few steps, "You're it." Then she turned and raced out of the room. She was halfway up the stairs before Ryan started after her.

-x-x-x-

Taylor stretched out her legs across the couch on Bullitt's airplane. She looked over and smiled at the sight of the twins sleeping peacefully through their first airplane ride. Ryan came in from the back where he'd been making use of the facilities and lifted Taylor's legs before sitting down and laying them across his lap.

"You seem pretty calm."

"Long as I don't look out the window, I can pretend it's a really weird car."

"We're in private. I could try and take your mind off of our surroundings."

"In front of the kids?" He wasn't really protesting, but thought he'd check to see if she was serious or not.

"They're sleeping."

"They might wake up."

"Okay then nothing that requires the loss of our clothes," Taylor said.

"I can live with that," Ryan nodded.

Taylor put her book aside and scooted down so the she was lying on the couch. Ryan lowered himself down on her body putting his weight on his forearms before kissing Taylor.

-x-x-x-x-

Summer all but bounced up and down on her toes as she kept watch for her friends and her niece and nephew.

"Summer? You're making me dizzy," Seth said.

"Shush Cohen. I am looking for Atwood and Taylor."

"I thought I was supposed to be the excitable one."

"Is that them," Kirsten asked, jumping to her feet and craning her neck. "Oh, no, sorry." She sat back down.

"What is taking so long?"

"Well, we have two kids, carry-ons, lots of luggage, and Bullit's plane landed at the wrong terminal," Taylor's voice said from behind them.

"Taylor!"

"Ow, my ears," Seth griped, staying back as his mother and his girlfriend surrounded the young mother. "Hey, bro."

"Seth." They exchanged nods, Ryan having a baby carrier in each hand.

"You want a hand," Seth asked.

"Not if he values his life," Taylor said.

"Taylor, I am not clumsy enough to drop an entire carrier."

"Just the same, Cohen, I'll take one of the carriers," Summer said. She smiled at Ryan and took Josie's carrier, allowing Ryan to give Kirsten a one armed hug before the woman gushed over her grandson.

"Oh, he looks just like you, Ryan."

"Yeah, poor kid."

"Oh, stop." Kirsten took the carrier, lifting it up to get a better look. "He's adorable, Taylor."

"I think so," Taylor grinned, helping Ryan gather their luggage. "His sister's okay."

"His sister is almost as beautiful as his mother," Ryan declared.

Taylor blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Where's Sandy?"

"He's sorry but duty called. He can't wait to see you all tonight at dinner."

"Which we are ordering much to Mom's consternation."

"I can cook now. Why won't anyone let me?"

"At a guess? Because you're pregnant. It's the go-to excuse Lorelai used to keep me from doing anything."

"To _try_ and keep you from doing anything."

"This is true. I got pretty good at it over the last few months. Sookie keeps buying me cookbooks," Taylor said as she and Summer led the way out of the airport.

"And let me guess," Seth said shouldering a carry-on that Ryan handed him. "You're the guinea pig?"

"For most of it," Ryan nodded. "She made a Reuben potpie the other night. It was pretty good."

"She invites you over for dinner?"

Ryan checked to make sure the women were deep in their conversation.

"Let's just say that I may be moving again."

"Get out," Seth said.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, not really. Have you asked yet?"

"Seth." He shot a nervous look towards Taylor, making sure she wasn't listening. "Not yet."

"Sorry. Just wondering," Seth shrugged. "Scared?"

"A little," Ryan admitted.

"I hear that."

"Yeah, but you've been terrified of Summer for years. This is new for me."

"No other girl has terrified you before? I kind of find that hard to believe."

"No other girl was like Taylor."

"She is unique, I'll give you that."

"I like her."

"I kinda got that."

"When did you really know that you wanted Summer forever?"

"I was ten."

"I'm not talking about a little kid crush. I mean when you knew she was _the one_."

"When I was ten."

"Seth....."

"Dude, I'm serious. Every year since then, it's been like no other woman exists."

Ryan smiled. Now that he got.

"He smiles," Seth said in wonderment. "Does this mean you're happy?"

"Kind of."

"How can you be 'kind of' happy?"

"There are people in Newport I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing."

"Well, I think you can count on a few people not to let you face them alone," Seth nodded towards the car where Summer and Taylor were smiling at them.

When Ryan got closer, Taylor took his hand.

"Everything okay," she asked.

"Just getting in a little Seth/Ryan time."

"I've always wondered, why does Cohen get top billing?"

"Because he does most of the talking."

Taylor giggled and turned to help Summer secure the seats into the car while Ryan went to the other side to give Kirsten a hand and Seth started to drag all the bags to the back so they could put things in the trunk.

"We'll meet you guys at the house," Summer said. "Cohen and I drove ourselves."

"See you there," Taylor smiled.

---xxx---

"Hello? I'm home," Sandy called as he came in the front door.

"Kitchen," Kirsten called.

"Hey," he said coming in. "Where are they?"

"The kids are all in the pool house with the twins. I promised we could catch up at dinner which will be here in about twenty minutes. You have time to shower and change. Long day?"

"The longest," Sandy kissed her. "But it's getting better all the time."

"That's good."

"What's this?" He tapped the camera on the counter. "How many rolls of film have you gone through?"

"Only one."

Ryan came through the door, "Hey Kirsten, do we have any apple juice? Sandy!"

"Hey Kid," he gave his son a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Great to see you too."

"Apple juice?" Kirsten opened the fridge. "For the kids?"

"Yeah, Josie's being cranky and she likes all things apple."

Kirsten smiled as she got some apple juice from the fridge, "Here you go. How are you all settling in?"

"We're good. Thank you for the cribs."

"It's not a problem. They were mine and Hailey's. I've had them in storage since my mother passed on."

"Taylor thinks they're adorable."

"I'm just glad they're getting some use," Kirsten smiled. "Sandy wants us to get something new for the newest addition."

"Mrs. Kim has a nice selection if you want to visit us when you go see Seth for Parents' Weekend."

"Or whenever we come out to visit," Kirsten smiled. "Like, for a wedding?"

"Sssh," Ryan looked nervously at the pool house. "I haven't asked her yet."

"I told you he was nervous," Sandy said.

"I'm not nervous," Ryan protested.

"It's sweet," Kirsten said.

"No it's not, because I'm not nervous." His foster parents just looked at him. "I'm scared shitless."

"Ryan, don't curse," Kirsten scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's normal to be scared. I was scared when I asked Kirsten."

"I never knew that. You seemed so confident."

"I was a nervous wreck."

"You're really filling me up with confidence here, Sandy."

"Look, my advice is to go with what you know. You and Taylor don't like fusses made over yourselves, so don't make a fuss. Just ask her."

"What if this is the one time she wants a fuss?" He looked pleadingly at Kirsten. "Don't women want a proposal to be special?"

"Yes, but they also want something that shows them that the man proposing to her knows her well enough to know what she wants."

"Great."

"What's the matter, kid?"

"She's insane. How am I supposed to predict that?"

"Ryan, when Taylor comes home from work what's the first thing she does?"

"She hugs the kids and kisses them before she tells them all about her day and all the funny French words she got Michel to say."

Kirsten smiled, "And she does this every day?"

"Every day but Friday," Ryan nodded. "That day we usually pick her up at the inn and she spends the drive to Hartford helping us all mentally prepare for dinner with the Grand Dame of the Gilmore family."

"Sounds like you know her pretty well."

"Sure, now that's she's not pushing me away, she....." He trailed off. "I'm being Seth, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit," Sandy smiled. "Stop obsessing and start remembering that you do know her and you love her."

"And she loves you," Kirsten added. "You'll know when the moment presents itself, Ryan. Trust that."

"Thank you," Ryan said. "Both of you."

"Apple juice," Kirsten handed it over to him. "We'll call when dinner's here."

Ryan nodded and headed back out the door.

"What do you think," Sandy asked his wife.

"I think we're going to have to get used to him living so far away."

Sandy smiled ruefully, "It does look that way, doesn't it?" He looked out at the pool house, "I'm glad it was Taylor now and not Marissa in high school."

"I always held my breath when he was with Marissa."

"Bracing for the next disaster?"

"Hoping she wouldn't hurt him so badly he couldn't recover."

Sandy put his arms around Kirsten, "He made it and I think part of why he made it is out in the pool house having some apple juice."

"I'm glad they managed to work it out. If they hadn't......"

"Don't even go there."

Kirsten smiled a little, "We don't have to worry about him the way we used to anymore, Sandy."

"I know."

"Is it crazy to be sad about that?"

"In this family? Hardly."

Kirsten smiled, "Go change. Dinner will be here soon."

"Alright," Sandy headed for the master bedroom.

Kirsten put the menus away and looked out the window at the pool house. The doors were open and the shades were up for the first time since Ryan had left for Connecticut. She could just hear the laughter from her boys and their girls. She sighed, knowing it wouldn't last long. Ryan and Seth would both be leaving for the east coast soon; Ryan for good probably since Taylor's family was out there.

She was going to miss them so much.

-x-x-x-x-

"Summer, are you sure you don't want to hand her back over," Taylor asked.

"No way. I'm having fun feeding something that doesn't eat grass constantly."

"And Josie doesn't sleep in your room or stare at us while we-"

"Seth!"

"Why don't you just drape something over the cage?"

"Summer's afraid the bunny will suffocate or something. I tried telling her that cotton breaths, and to leave a gap at the bottom, but she won't go for it."

"Suddenly very glad the only animal I have is a made of plaster or something."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Ryan said as he and Jake sat down on the bed.

"I thought you didn't want me to get a dog."

"That was before I thought of the damaging qualities that dog statue has. I think something furry and friendly is a good idea."

"What kind of dog?"

"Something cute - like Benji."

"You don't want a beagle," Seth asked with a smile.

"No. There was this family that had a beagle-" Ryan broke off. "Very funny Seth."

"I think it'd be cute."

"I'm not explaining why it's funny to Lorelai. I'd never go another day without hearing about it."

"He's right. Lorelai's old boss made the mistake of mentioning the fact that Luke owned and wore a Star Trek T-shirt almost every day for a year. Lorelai still rags on him for being a Trekkie."

"Yeah, so no beagles."

"Poodle?"

"Only if you want me to kick it over the fence."

"Maybe a sheepdog," Taylor said as she lay back on Ryan's bed. "It's fluffy and furry and about as far from that statue as you can get. When we get the actual dog, I think I'll give the statue back to Emily."

"Not a sheepdog, Taylor, they shed. Maybe you guys should get a nice Dalmatian or boxer or something." Summer suggested.

"I vote for whatever mutt has the best look when you two go to the pound. Y'know, keep in the family tradition of taking in strays from lock-up."

"Cohen! That's a horrible thing to say," Summer scolded him.

"Besides, we're gonna do the pet fair when it comes around in the fall," Ryan said. "Sorry. No more delinquents."

"And another Cohen tradition dies."

"Seth, behave," Summer told him as she bounced Josie a little. "I don't want my niece and nephew to watch violence this early in their lives."

"Yeah, they're gonna avoid that with Ryan as a father."

"Funny, Seth."

"He's really mellowed since he moved to Stars Hollow. Now he only threatens to beat people up."

"But if Michel makes one more crack about my background, I'm following through."

"I'll hold him, you punch him," Taylor told him.

"I was actually thinking of watching and laughing as you curse at him in French. Wait, I did that already.........."

"Hahaha," Taylor shook her head at him. "Once. I lost it on him once."

"And I will forever regret not having a camera."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys? Dinner," Kirsten's voice reached them.

"Coming," Summer called.

Taylor got up and took her daughter from Summer and followed Ryan to the main house.

--x-x--

"One thing I miss about Newport is the Chinese food," Taylor said. "Teriyaki Joe's is just not the same."

"Pad Thai is hard to get."

"But you can always get a good burger at Luke's," Taylor smiled. "And if you're feeling adventurous, there's Al's Pancake World."

"What's adventurous about pancakes," Sandy asked.

"Al got sick of making pancakes a few years ago but he kept the name because that's what everyone knew him as and he had a large amount of napkins with the name printed on them. But now he sells world cuisine and it's a coin toss as to whether or not what you order will be edible," Taylor explained.

"That is one weird little town you live in Townsend," Summer said.

"Sounds like she fits right in." Seth flinched. "Who kicked me?"

"Me," Ryan and Summer said at the same time.

Taylor giggled. "I like Stars Hollow. It's not pretentious or fake. The people are nice and just weird enough without being Ripley's Believe It Or Not."

"Sounds interesting."

"You should visit. See where your grandkids are being raised."

"You can come to a town meeting. Those are always interesting."

"No, Sandy would kill Mr. Doose within ten minutes," Ryan said.

"I would?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I think Sandy would verbally rip Mr. Doose into little pieces without half trying."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Tell me when you're going to visit, Mr. Cohen. I don't want to miss you taking down that a.....irritating man."

"We'll visit in the fall after the baby's born."

"Do you know what you're having yet," Taylor asked.

"Yes, but they won't tell us," Seth frowned at his parents.

"We wanted to wait until we were all together again," Sandy said.

"Well, we are," Seth pointed out.

"Seth, stop it. If they don't want to tell us, they don't have to," Ryan said.

"I only found out I was having twins. I didn't find out the sex until they were born."

"I do not want to know the sex of my baby," Seth said.

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to know the sex of my sibling."

"Should we tell them," Sandy asked of his wife.

"It's be cruel not to after all of this."

"You're right. Who wants dessert?"

"Dad!"

"Sandy!"

"Alright, alright," Sandy laughed. "We're having a girl."

"A girl? What am I gonna do with a sister?"

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Well, I think it's sweet." Taylor grinned at Ryan. "You and Sandy can share plots about how to keep those evil boys away from your daughters."

"Atwood still hung up on the convent idea?"

"Well, I haven't found any brochures yet but I'm keeping my eye out," Taylor smiled.

"A convent?"

"It's either that or an all girls' school," Ryan said.

"Do you know how promiscuous girls end up from going to schools like that," Summer asked. "Kaitlyn Cooper anyone?"

"Her school was co-ed," Kirsten frowned.

"Yes but it was a boarding school. She was around guys twenty-four/seven. Guys, empty rooms, lax supervision," Summer said.

"Convent it is," Ryan said.

"Ryan," Taylor sighed. "I'm not sending our daughter to a convent. She'd be miserable."

"And her grandfather will be disappointed that you disqualified her for her bat mitzvah."

"I can hardly wait to see Emily's face when she finds that one out."

"Emily knows you guys are Jewish. I told her a long time ago when she was making christening plans."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She really didn't have one. She just said 'oh' and started talking about Josie coming out."

"Of what," Seth asked.

"Into society," Taylor said. "Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball."

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah, did you? Because you weren't at ours," Summer frowned.

"I was in Paris at the Daughters of Marie Antoinette Debutante Ball."

"Why Paris?"

"My grandma Hope lives there."

"Taylor looked gorgeous."

Taylor blushed.

"You weren't there, bro."

"Saw the picture. She was......." He went quiet, obviously searching for words.

"Exquisite? Divine? Sublime?" Sandy suggested.

"Yeah, that."

"You and Seth clean up pretty nicely too," Taylor said. "I loved the picture of you guys in tuxes at Cotillion."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Seth sent me an album as a baby shower gift. I'm guessing Lorelai borrowed my phone book and wrote him."

"Good job, Cohen."

"Thank you," Seth nodded.

"I think it was my favorite present," Taylor smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

_Wah!_

"Oh, I think someone's done with their dinner."

"I think the time difference is starting to set in," Ryan said. He lifted Jake out of his highchair and Taylor got Josie. "We'll come back once they fall asleep."

"If we don't fall asleep ourselves," Taylor smiled.

"Sleep, right. Ow! Summer....."

Ryan snickered. "I think he does it on purpose."

"Foreplay at its best," Taylor smirked as she led the way for her and Ryan. Once they were in the pool house and the kids were down she turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because I saw your face when I mentioned the album Seth gave me. It bothers you a little, doesn't it?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"You tell me."

"Just some residual anger and maybe some jealousy."

"I'm sorry." She looked crushed.

"That doesn't mean I'm mad at you." _Nice going, jackass,_ he chided himself. _Make her all insecure, again, why don't you?_ "I'm just.....working through the last of it."

"Have you talked to Seth?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But now I want to talk to you." He sat on his bed and Taylor sat next to him. "I'm not mad at you. I was. I was mad at you and Seth when I first found out. It was a familiar feeling because I'd been mad at the world for a while but it faded, little by little. But every now and then, when I'm reminded that Seth knew so much for so long, I just get a little pissed."

"And then you get mad at me."

"Not for long. And not really." He smoothed his hand up and down her arm. "Mostly I just remember being frustrated with you."

"I was stubborn, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. But you were also scared, so I get why you were so unsure."

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"I wasn't really mad in the first place."

"You did a pretty good imitation."

"I was more frustrated than I was mad."

"So was I. You just refused to go home."

"Good thing."

"Yeah, good thing," Taylor smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't go home."

"Which makes all that frustration worth it."

Taylor smiled at him and wrinkled her nose. Then she looked around the pool house and back at him, "We're alone in the pool house."

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that they'd never had sex in the pool house."

"Not with the family waiting on us." He grinned, "Later?"

"Later," she nodded. "I'm looking forward to christening the pool house with you."

"Me, too."

Taylor smiled and grabbed the monitor before they headed back into the house.

--xx--xx--

"Didn't think we'd see you for the rest of the night," Seth remarked to Taylor as they watched Summer and Ryan argue over what movie to watch."

"He doesn't say it, but I know he misses his family."

"Mom and Dad miss him too," Seth said. "Dad's better at hiding it since Mom's so hormonal."

"Poor Kirsten," Taylor said. "I remember the constant bursting into tears stage."

"Have I thanked you for being on the other side of the country when you were doing that?"

Taylor bumped him and then looked at him seriously, "Have I thanked you for being my lifeline back then?"

"I couldn't just let you disappear. That would just be .......wrong."

"Do you realize how odd it is to think that we kept each other sane?"

"It is a weird notion."

"You did, you know that, right?"

"Same here," Seth nodded.

"Ryan says he likes my crazy."

"He's in love," Seth nodded.

"You think so? He hasn't said, but I hoped......" She bit her lip.

"Yeah, he's not big on the whole words-thing." Seth turned to her with his best 'I'm being serious' expression. "Before he found out, he was all 'I can't stop thinking about Taylor' and after, he was determined to be with you, no matter what. We all thought it was the kids, you know how responsible he gets." She nodded. "It was more than that, though. He said that you were 'real', that he couldn't see himself with anyone else." He grinned. "I'm glad he didn't get drunk, because there's only so much sap I can take."

Taylor smiled at him, "Thanks Seth. You just made me feel about a thousand times better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Then she looked over at Summer and Ryan, "Guys? Pick a movie or I'm putting in Yakuza Prep."

"You wouldn't," Summer narrowed her eyes.

"Okay with me. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"You saw Yakuza Prep," Seth nearly shrieked.

"One night after dinner with Taylor. So?"

"You saw Yakuza Prep," Seth looked at Taylor like she'd pushed him off a cliff.

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "So?"

"I'm just a little surprised."

"I'm shocked," Summer said. "I can't believe you got Atwood to watch it."

"It was his idea."

"Pardon," Seth asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"I tried to get you to watch it for three years!"

"Yeah, but she's cuter than you are."

Taylor flushed a deep red and jumped up, "Does anyone want popcorn? Because I do. I really want popcorn right now." She went into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Summer came in right after her, "Are you okay?"

"Just got a little overheated."

"Ryan's right. You do look nice in red."

"You remember sitting on my porch and me telling you how hard he made it for me not to fall dead stupid in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"Operation: Do _not_ fall in love with Ryan Atwood was a complete failure."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It would suck for Atwood to be in love with you if you were still trying not to love him." Summer tilted her head. "Did that make sense?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "He knows I love him. I told him. And while I think he loves me, he hasn't said the words yet."

"Atwood's not big on words."

"I know. It'd still be nice to hear though."

"When you told him, he didn't say 'thank you' or anything did he?"

"Why would he say that?"

"That's what he said when......" Summer cleared her throat. "Anyway, he's probably just building up to it. You know how guys are."

"I'm still learning when it comes to Ryan."

"He is an experience," Summer nodded. "But you're good for each other."

"I think I might talk to him about staying here."

"I don't know about that. It might not be good for either of you."

"Yeah, but his family's here and they're the first real family he ever had. I don't want to take him away from that."

"You can't move back here. Both of you would be miserable."

"I think if he were near Sandy and Kirsten, he'd be happy and to tell you the truth, it doesn't matter where we sleep at night. He's my home now. Him and our kids," Taylor said. "I can be anywhere as long as they're with me."

"You really think you'd be happy living here? Where so many people will point and stare and whisper - the ones who don't say nasty stuff to your face, that is? Where you mother still lives? Face it, this place sucks; and I'm not counting the memories that living here would bring back."

"Yeah, but Ryan shouldn't have to live with open hostility every Friday night without fail."

"It's better than open hostility every day."

Taylor sighed. "I'll talk to Ryan about it."

"Do that. But there is a bright side to you and him being on the east coast. We can visit whenever we want," Summer smiled. "Maybe even on Friday night."

"Oh I don't know. A girl who gets kicked out of school may not be the best person to bring to dinner at the house of Gilmore."

"Come on, I can take her. Teach her not to treat my friends like retarded children."

Taylor smiled, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I'll be a few hours away."

"Unless Ryan and I stay here."

"Which you're not going to do because Ryan hates it here at least as much as Seth does."

"Hey," Seth's voice said. "Where's the popcorn?"

Taylor made a face, "I forgot all about that."

"Me too."

"We're looking for it Seth. I think Sandy hid it," Taylor called to the boys.

"Try under the sink," Ryan said. "He hides everything there."

Taylor frowned and looked under the sink. She looked at Summer, "He's right. It is here."

"Get out a couple of bags. I'll stick them in the microwave and you get the soda."

"Deal," Taylor pulled out a couple of bags and handed them to her friend.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Ryan put the book he'd been reading aside and got up from his bed. The sun was high in the sky as he looked out at the view. He turned when he heard the light giggling from outside and spotted Taylor sitting with Josie on the steps outside the back door. Taylor had their daughter in her lap and was whispering in her ear and smiling. The sun lit up her hair as she pointed at something in the distance. They both looked like angels.

And suddenly Ryan knew the moment had come.

He went over to his dresser and opened the drawer where he kept his T-shirts. He reached straight back and found the little box he wanted. He slipped it into his pocket and took a deep breath before went out to join them.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to them.

"Hey. Did you get any sleep?"

"Nah. I tried reading but I couldn't concentrate."

"Sorry," Taylor frowned.

"It's okay."

"Ryan, I've been thinking about something."

"Always dangerous," he teased.

"Funny."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"We don't have to go back to Stars Hollow," Taylor said, pulling Josie on back against her chest.

"What?"

"Your family is here."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "My family is being crazy again." He smiled at Josie, "Isn't she sweetie? Mommy's being crazy again, isn't she?"

"Ryan, I'm serious. Okay, yes, Seth is Providence bound once September rolls around but don't you want Sandy and Kirsten around? If we stayed here, you could go to Berkley and I'm sure I could find a school that's not too far away from it. We could sell-"

"Stop. We are not selling the house, okay? I love that house. I love climbing out the window in the morning with Jake and watching the sun come up. I love that from the roof I can see the lake you pushed me in."

Taylor blushed, "I'm sorry about-Wait. What do you mean climbing out the window? I thought you were afraid of heights?"

"A man in love knows no fear."

"So is it me you're in love with or the house," Taylor raised an eyebrow at him as she rested her cheek on the top of Josie's head.

"You. The house is just a side benefit."

Taylor smiled as she turned to press a kiss to the top of their daughter's head and then she lifted her head to look Ryan in the eye. "I love you, too, Ryan."

"Good," Ryan nodded. Then he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Still haven't decided about where we should live though," she said.

"I like Stars Hollow."

"So do I. I love Stars Hollow. I love the Dragonfly, Weston's, Luke's, the Ice Cream Shoppe, and I love every insane festival I've been to since I moved there last year but your parents are here. Your sister, the one that's currently taking up residence in Kirsten's womb, is going to be here and one day, no matter how much he says he hates it, Seth will be coming back here or at least to this coast because Neil and the step-monster are in Seattle and Summer will want to be close to her dad. There's also Dawn. If we're out here you're closer to her and Frank's around now. Don't you want to get to know him again?"

"No." Ryan looks at Josie and faces gets hard. "The further he is from our kids the happier I am."

"They're his grandkids."

"I'm not giving him two more victims!" Ryan took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Taylor said quietly. She anchored Josie's waist with her arm and took Ryan's hand. "Don't make a decision until you have all the information, okay? People can surprise you."

"Yes, sometimes they push you into a lake," he quirked a grin.

"When are you going to let that go?"

"When Seth does."

"So, never then."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I was wrong that day," Taylor said, tracing lines on Ryan's palm.

"What about?"

"I pushed you into a lake because I was mad and I told myself I was mad at you for being so presumptuous about needing to be in their lives and in mine. I think I was madder at myself for being scared. Your words gave me a little bit of hope that our kids wouldn't resent you the way I resented my dad."

Ryan lifts her hand to kiss her palm. "Thanks for giving me the chance." There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"Treasure this moment, Ryan."

"Always do." He smiled at her and she got his meaning.

"Not that," she smiles. "Me being wrong. You're not going to see it often, if ever again."

"I prefer to think that you were under the influence of pregnancy hormones and your mother's brainwashing rather than wrong."

"What a sweet thing to say!"

"Thanks," Ryan said. "You know we keep talking about my family and how they're here and that's a reason that we should move back. What about your family?"

"I think Lorelai will be okay. She's got Luke back. Emily and Richard will be okay. They've got each other. Rory's gone," Taylor smiled at the last part. She was so proud of her cousin and the dream she was making come true. "Besides, the three of you are my home now. As long as we're together and happy and safe, I'll be okay."

"I don't want you to be "okay", Taylor; I want you to be happy."

"I am. Wonderfully so. I have you, I have our children...."

"Look, cards on the table here." She sits attentively. "You hate this place. And I'm not wild about trying to raise our kids among "Newpsies" and sending them to school with guys like Luke used to be or girls like Holly."

"Holly got married, which can really ground a person." Taylor put her finger to lips. "I think she's even pregnant."

"I wouldn't count on it, and that's my point," he rubs Josie's little hand fondly and smiles when her fingers wrap around his. "Do you really want our son and daughter going to school with the spawn of Holly and whomever was drunk enough to marry her?"

"I think it was Chip Saunders."

"Case closed; we're staying in Stars Hollow."

"Where we have town meetings, a grumpy diner owner, a man who is systematically buying the town, and a woman of an undetermined age who keeps hitting on you."

"We also have kids whose parents we like and didn't torture or beat the crap out of us because we either didn't like someone enough or we liked someone too much."

"But what about the Cohens? I can't keep you away from the people you love forever; and I don't want you to have to choose between us."

"So they could move to Stars Hollow."

"I could never ask them to do that for us."

"What for us? Sandy hates it here at least as much as Seth, and I know Kirsten's looking for a better environment to raise their daughter."

"There's no ocean, not even in driving range. He'd have to give up surfing entirely."

"I think Kirsten would jump at the chance to get him off that board. It's a little dangerous, you know." Ryan smiles as she bit her lip because he knows that means she's thinking about it. "Richard would love the golf partner, not to mention someone to talk over lawyer stuff with."

"What about Kirsten?"

"Who knows? This is Kirsten we're talking about. She could get into the art scene, or interior decorating, or just become the world's best housewife..."

"Or give Mr. Doose some serious competition."

"She did run the Newport Group for the better part of a decade." They both smile at the thought of Doose vs. the Kirsten.

"You know, I bet Kirsten would love Mrs. Kim's store," Taylor said. "And if she and Sandy don't want to send the baby to Stars Hollow schools Chilton is part of a K-12 system."

"Where are we sending our kids?"

"I realize that the level of academics might be better in schools like Chilton, but there's also a higher level of spoiled rich kids acting out with parties, alcohol, and drugs as an attempt to get Mommy and Daddy's attention."

"We came out of it okay. So did Seth, Summer, Kaitlyn...."

"Quit while you're ahead, Ryan."

"I just want them to have everything."

"They will. A loving family, the knowledge that they're valued as the people they are." Josie waved her hands in the air and made a 'gah!" sound. "Or just that we love them."

"Looks like she agrees with you," Ryan looks at Taylor out of the corner of his eyes, and bites his lip. 'We actually have to stay," he surreptitiously pulled something out of his pocket. "Lorelei will kill me if she misses the wedding,' he opened the box and holds it out to Taylor expectantly, but has to move it out of range of Josie, because she's attracted by the sparkle of sun on diamond. "No, baby, that's for Mommy." He looked hopefully at Taylor, "Provided she wants it."

"She does," Taylor asks. "But I want to wait a year."

"A year?"

"Just to make sure," Taylor says. "It gets a year of college out of the way and gets Sandy and Kirsten settled in Stars Hollow and let her have the baby and it lets us get used to living with each other. We really haven't tried that yet. All we've really had are sleepovers or you sleeping on the couch. You think you can deal with that?"

"Sleeping on the couch for a year? Only if we get a new couch." Josie tries to reach further for the ring. 'You wanna put this on before she tries to swallow it?'

"Yes," Taylor put out her hand and Ryan put the ring on her finger. "And I didn't mean you needed to sleep on the couch for a year. I want you in bed with me."

"Good."

The door opened and Kirsten came out, "Hey you two."

"Hi Kirsten," Ryan said dropping the box into his lap while Taylor's hand rested on Josie's side. "What's up?"

"Well, Sandy and Seth are trying to teach Jake to schmeer."

"Should we be worried that they're using a knife so close to our son," Taylor said to Ryan who just smiled.

"And I was thinking that maybe I could take this one," Kirsten offered her finger to Josie who took it in a tight grip, "and go shopping."

"Last time I let a family member take her shopping, she ended up with a very tiny fur coat," Taylor said.

"I promise, no furs," Kirsten said.

"What do you think," Taylor said to Ryan. "Can we trust her not to buy out the store?"

"I think she'll be okay," Ryan smiled.

"You wanna go shopping with Grandma," Taylor asked Josie. Josie answered by waving her arms excitedly towards Kirsten. "I think that's a yes. Her stroller-"

"I already set it up," Kirsten said reaching out and taking Josie from Taylor. "We won't be long. I know when her nap time is."

"Actually Kirsten, you can keep her out for a while. Bullit's throwing that party tonight so the more tired she is the more she'll sleep for the sitter."

"Okay," Kirsten said. "Come on, little one. Let's go spend some money."

Taylor smiled as Kirsten disappeared into the house with Josie and then she turned to Ryan, "We're having dinner with them before the party, right?"

"Right," Ryan nodded.

"We'll talk about Stars Hollow then."

"Okay."

"You're being very agreeable."

"Can't imaging why," he picks up her left hand, kisses her palm.

"Ryan," she said somewhat breathlessly.

"What," he said with a not so innocent smile.

"Your parents...."

"Are busy with our kids. And I happen to know a place, just nearby, where we can celebrate our engagement in private," he said the last with a suggestive lift of eyebrows.

"You do know the way to a girl's heart Ryan," she smiled as she got up and pulled Ryan with her towards the pool house.

The two of them missed the disgusted look Seth gave them as the door closed behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay so this is considerably shorter but I think it might be my favorite chapter. Enjoy it.

Taylor smiled, biting her lip as she stared at her engagement ring, her hand resting against the sheets of Ryan's bed which covered her drawn up legs.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked to her left and saw Ryan's blue eyes through half-closed eyelids.

"That I'm happy," she said.

"So am I," he took her hand and kissed the knuckles softly. "Very happy."

"Were you planning to ask me today?"

"No," he shook his head. "But then all of our plans have been a little out of order lately. You and I weren't supposed to be here until a month from now when Rory and Lorelai got home for their rollercoaster road trip. That changed when Rory got that job."

"And the night she left kind of derailed a plan I had for us."

"Really? What was that?"

"Sex."

"I hate Rory."

"No you don't," Taylor giggled.

"No, I don't," Ryan agreed.

"You took really good care of me the night she announced. I was such a mess of 'I'm going to miss her so much' by the time we got home and you managed to get the kids to bed, make me tea, and calm me down."

"I like taking care of you."

"You'll have to let me return the favor sometime," Taylor smiled.

"You do that every day."

Taylor smiled at him and then turned serious, "While we're here, maybe you and Summer should pay Marissa a visit?"

"Fuck." He instantly tensed and turned away to lie on his back even though he'd had the same thought. He didn't like it when Taylor thought of him and Marissa. It bugged him in all kinds of ways. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bring her up every time things are going good between us."

"I'm not trying to ruin things," Taylor said as she turned to lay on her side. She took Ryan's hand and wouldn't let him pull away. She waited until he looked at her. "When was the last time you were there?"

"The night Julie gave me the file about Volchok."

"Ryan, if Sandy and Kirsten agree to move back east with us, there aren't going to be many opportunities, if any, for you to go there and speak your peace. Say goodbye," she said. "It may even be possible to have a semi-good memory of it when you think back and you will. She was too big a part of your life for too long for you not to."

"I don't know." He looked down and saw the ring on her finger. Suddenly, it made sense. She wanted him to say goodbye to Marissa so that she wouldn't have to worry about it coming up later on. He looked at her, "I was mad at Seth when I found out about the kids."

"I know."

"But when I calmed down, when I realized the whole reason he followed me to Mexico, I forgave him."

"I know that, too."

"There's something you don't know," he said. "You made me feel. I was completely numb for so long after Marissa died. I couldn't feel anything and then I started to remember you and me and that one very crazy night. Taylor, you made me feel again."

"Ryan...."

"You were why I didn't leave completely. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I remembered you. I remembered feeling alive."

Taylor pressed a kiss to his shoulder and laid her head on his chest, "Saying goodbye isn't going to change anything with us. I'm gonna love you forever Ryan Atwood."

"Forever." He'd never talked about a future with anyone else. Not even Teresa had talked about what would happen more than a month in advance. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna make it a good eternity."

"I have no doubt," she smiled. "Talk to Summer, okay? See if she wants to."

"Can I borrow one of the kids for that?"

"Why?"

"She won't kill me if I'm holding a baby."

Taylor giggled. "Ryan, she's not going to kill you for suggesting you go visit Marissa. She might even like the company of someone who loved her too. Seth wasn't really that close to her and I doubt she'd want to ask Julie."

"She might be mad that I haven't gone before. I missed the funeral, you know."

Taylor nodded, "Seth told me. I think she's forgiven you for that."

"I hope so."

"Ryan, Summer loves you. You are the brother she never had. It'll be okay."

"I've never had a sister until her. It's.....weird."

"Well you're about to get another one, so you'll have to get over the weirdness factor."

"Yeah, but she'll be a Cohen. I can handle another Cohen."

"That immunity to insanity you've built up."

"Yeah." He looked down at her head on his chest and smiled. "Except where you're concerned."

"Well, I plan to see that you have plenty of time to build up that immunity," Taylor smiled as she looked up at him and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Josie has your nose," he said tapping said feature fondly.

"Jake has your dimples."

"Are you sure? They might be yours."

"No, they're definitely guy dimples."

"There's a difference?" He laughed, brushing his fingers gently over her cheek.

"Oh yes. Jake's dimples are much manlier than mine. Besides, every time he smiles, I see you. Like that song lyric," Taylor said.

"Which one?"

"His laughter fills my world and wears your smile."

"Open Arms."

"Are you comparing me to a Journey song?"

"It's a great song."

Taylor nodded, "Yes it is. I cannot tell you how many times I played that CD driving back and forth to Hartford on Friday nights."

"I could sing it for you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"It's okay. Sing it to the kids. You know they won't tell anyone."

"I'm not singing that to the kids; that's your song."

"I could sing 'Here Comes a Regular' to them."

"I don't know that song."

"It's by the Replacements."

"The Replacements," Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Blame Lane. We were bored and pregnant together a few times. She introduced me to some interesting music."

"Seth did that to me. I think he was trying to see if my ears would actually bleed."

Taylor smiled at him, "Yeah some of his music is a bit much. I threatened to throw this one CD out the window if he didn't quit playing it."

"Can I ask?"

"Counting Crows. He kept playing that song "A Long December"."

"I like one of their songs."

"Which one?"

"Accidentally in Love."

"Hmm," Taylor smiled. "Yeah, I kind of like that one too."

"Want to have it at the wedding?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my tough guy from Chino?"

"I'm your fiancé." He kissed her forehead. "And the guy from Chino grew up."

"Yes he did. He grew up into a very good man," Taylor smiled. "You know traditionally, the wedding song is supposed to be slow."

"We're not traditional. Why should we try to be with our wedding?"

"Lorelai will love it."

"Feh. Lorelai. You should let Kirsten plan things. She'll listen to your input and let you have what you want."

"So would Lorelai."

"Kirsten's missed you. And you know she can throw a killer party."

"Point taken," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'll decide later."

"Whatever you want."

"And if I want a chorus of guys dressed like Cupid, only in pink?"

"Done, although I might check you in for an MRI or CAT scan."

"I thought I was the one interested in medicine. Where'd you learn about those tests?"

"I had them done last fall."

"Why?"

"I was having these really strange dreams," he grinned at her lasciviously. "Very erotic."

"Really," Taylor smiled. "Find anything?"

"Well they found my brain was still in there. I was worried about that."

"I can imagine why you'd be worried."

Ryan smiled.

"Finding out I wasn't brain-damaged let me come up with other theories on where the dreams came from."

"Until you found out they were memories."

"That made me wonder if the doctors did the tests right." He teased.

"I should've stayed until you woke up that morning."

"No," Ryan said. "I won't say it wasn't confusing to wake up naked and by myself but you staying would've pushed us so far apart that you might have ended up bypassing Stars Hollow and heading for Australia when you found out you were pregnant."

"You would've reacted that badly to my being there?"

"I would've reacted badly to anyone being there, but especially you."

"Because I almost got you kicked out and I was Marissa's rival and....."

"Because you got close when I was pushing everyone away. Because you made me feel and I just wanted to be numb."

"And you would've started yelling and I would've been hurt and I would've blown off Seth when he tried to take me home, meaning that we wouldn't have been friends and I wouldn't have had any reason to keep in touch with him."

"Meaning there wouldn't have been any letters to find and no way to find about the twins."

"And you're right. I would've bypassed Stars Hollow and headed to Australia to get as far away from California as possible."

"I like how things turned out."

"Even with me pushing you into the lake?"

"I could always toss you into the pool, make us even."

"Nah, it's a good story for later on in life."

"I was going to propose to you on that bridge."

"That soon?"

"No, I meant while I was planning this," he touched the ring. "I wanted to do this big romantic gesture - fancy dinner, the works - and Lorelai said I should do something more real."

"Thank goodness."

"The suggestions ranged from just handing it to you one morning to the bridge proposal to putting it on a chain around one of the kids' neck."

"I'm glad you didn't do that. They could've swallowed it."

"That's what I told Seth."

Taylor started giggling hysterically. "That is such a Seth thing to suggest. The way you did it was perfect. I don't think I could've asked for a better one. Are you okay with waiting a year?"

"Yeah. It'll give us time to do it right and it'll give everyone we want to be there a chance to be there."

"And time to get all the arguments settled."

"Don't remind me."

"Remind you?"

"When I told Lorelai what I was planning, she and Sookie started arguing over the 'theme' and the flowers. Then Rory found out and Summer weighed in and, for maximum discomfort, Seth had some ideas."

"I don't want to know," Taylor shook her head. "In fact, never _ever_ tell me anything having to do with any idea that Seth has for our wedding and if he should bring it up tell him to save it for when he gets a ring on Summer's finger."

"We may have a wait on that."

"You don't think I know that? Dr. Roberts would skewer Seth if he tried to marry his baby before they graduated college."

"And there's always the chance Summer may kill him before then."

"Nah. If Summer hasn't offed him by now, they're pretty much stuck with each other until they're old and senile and Seth's blindly playing video games and I'm talking literally because you know he'll have gone blind from all the games he's played all these years."

"Maybe then I can win one."

"Wouldn't count on it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You didn't ask Rory about this whole wedding thing did you?"

"I didn't ask but she gave her opinion anyway, why?"

"Because last time she tried to plan a wedding she threatened not to let the bride attend."

"What?"

"Long story."

"Your relatives are crazy."

"And yours aren't?"

"Mine are weird, yours are insane."

"Still wanna marry me?"

"Absolutely."

"Good answer."

"How about you? Are you sure you want to be related to Seth?"

"Yes because I also get Kirsten and Sandy and little baby girl Cohen to be. You, on the other hand, get Emily."

"I also get Richard, Rory, and Lorelai and, now that they've gotten their acts together, I get Luke."

"And by extension Liz and TJ."

"I think we should move to Australia."

Taylor giggled. "You don't think the Cohens would follow you?"

"Yeah, you're right." He grinned, but kept his voice dry and solemn, "We're doomed."

"I'm looking forward to it because I get to be doomed with you."

"I'd rather be doomed with you than with anyone."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. Then she lay her head back down on his chest.

"Taylor?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm marrying you."

"Bet your ass you are."

---xxx---

"You two are awfully quiet," Seth observed as he looked at his friend and his brother from across the table. "Wait. Taylor, you're awfully quiet."

"Very funny," Ryan shot him a look.

"I'm just saying the two of you are being weird, even for you."

"I know we wanted to wait until later to do this but Seth is going to keep poking until one of us kills him," Taylor said with a look at Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"Do what," Summer asked.

Taylor held out her left hand.

"Oh my God," Summer shrieked.

Seth winced, "Ow. I think you punctured an eardrum, Summer my love."

Summer obviously doesn't care, hugging Taylor, "Dibs on maid of honor."

"I think Rory called it before she left. Whoa," Ryan holds up hands at dirty looks both girls give him.

"Back away slowly, dude. Make no sudden moves," Seth advises, coming over to shake Ryan's hand. "Congratulations, my brother. You will soon be celebrating an event, the planning of which you will have absolutely no control over, nor involvement in."

"Not seeing the downside." The two girls are already sharing ideas, Summer giving Seth a pointed look every now and then. Seth punches Ryan in the shoulder. "What?" Not that it hurt, but....

"Thanks. Now she's gonna be all over me to commit to our relationship."

"You've been committed to Summer since you were ten."

"I knew this was coming," Sandy said as he came over to shake Ryan's hand.

"Congratulations," Kirsten hugged Taylor. "So, any ideas on when?"

"We want to wait a year," Taylor said.

"A year," Summer frowned.

"Yeah and that's the other part of what we wanted to talk to you all about," Ryan said as they all took seats again.

"We're staying in Stars Hollow," Taylor said.

"Not really unexpected," Sandy commented.

"You have a lovely home there," Kirsten sounded a little envious, and Ryan and Taylor shared a look.

Taylor faced her future in-laws, "And we were wondering if you might want to take the opportunity of Seth leaving the nest....."

Seth interrupted, "Making my escape, rather."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "To find a better community in which to raise your daughter. Newport isn't exactly the most nurturing of environments."

Ryan interjected, "Look how Seth turned out. You wanna risk that again?"

"Hey!"

"And Stars Hollow is beautiful," Taylor said quickly, to avoid the subject getting off track. "Summer, you saw it. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is. It's also kind of an open air mental institution."

"Hey! That institution has turned out at least one Yalie," Taylor defended. "There are a lot of good schools in the area and Hartford's not far away and neither is Providence so Seth won't be too far away."

"And that's a good thing in case I get homesick and I think Stars Hollow is cool."

"Luke's has great coffee and bagels," Taylor smiled. "I think you'd like Luke, Sandy. Although he's not that fond of lawyers even though he did marry one once."

"Oh he told me that great lawyer joke," Summer started giggling.

"Dewey, Cheatham, and Howe," Taylor got out over her giggling.

"That joke's so old it's got whiskers on it," Sandy commented wryly.

"You used to make it all the time when you working for Partridge, Savage, and Kahn," Kirsten reminded him.

"I wasn't joking, that was a legitimate analysis of their business practices," Sandy said.

"Yeah, he'll definitely get along with Luke," Ryan smiled.

"Hartford could probably use a good public defender or you could try and get on staff at Yale Law School," Taylor smiled. "Uncle Richard was teaching at Yale before his heart attack."

"How's he doing," Summer asked.

"He's good. He's not going anywhere. Aunt Emily demanded to go first a long time ago."

"It sounds wonderful." Kirsten looks doubtful.

"But," Sandy prompted.

"This is where the boys grew up. There are so many memories here," she looks right at Ryan, who smiles at her. "Without the two of you, it's just a house. Home is where family is. The people, not the building."

"Besides, the pool house isn't sound-proofed." Seth smirks at Ryan and Taylor, who both blush.

"Shut up Cohen," Summer poked him. "I think it sounds like a great idea. You can see where Taylor tried to drown Ryan."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Probably not," Ryan shook his head. "You know we could get married on the bridge."

"No. I want to do it in the gazebo or at least in the square. Maybe I can borrow Lorelai's chuppah," Taylor said thoughtfully.

"Lorelai has a chuppah," Seth asked.

"Yeah, Luke made it for her ages ago when she was going to marry Max but she didn't and now it's just an archway in her yard. I could ask to borrow it."

"No, I like the idea of the gazebo," Ryan said. "But should we have Reverend Skinner or Rabbi Baran?"

"Time out," Sandy said. "You two decided to wait a year, remember? Maybe we can wait until later to decide the place and the religious aspects."

"There are a lot of little details to get right in a wedding; and I want it to be perfect," Taylor frowned at the Sandman

"We have to choose the colors, make sure no one's gonna clash, pick a theme - Oh! And make sure the bridesmaids dresses don't suck," Summer said, also glaring.

"A year isn't as much time as you think, what with everything that has to be organized and decided and arranged for," Kirsten said, her glare a little softer.

"I just...."

"Just nod, Dad," Seth advised.

"Nod and agreed to whatever they say - that's how I'm getting through this," Ryan said.

"I know I could decide this at a later date but I want two maids of honor," Taylor said. "Summer, will you be one of them?"

"Aw, of course I will," Summer smiled.

"That means I need two attendants, right," Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, well Seth is a given," Ryan said, looking at his brother. He frowned in thought. "I could ask Zach."

"Lane's Zach?"

"Yeah. He's really the only other guy I feel comfortable asking."

"It's a good idea. But why don't you ask Luke instead," Taylor added.

"Luke? Talk about a blast from the past....oh. Diner Luke," Seth frowns to himself. "I'm gonna need a flow chart."

"We need a seating chart, make sure....."

"Can I have his number," Seth asked

"Why?"

"Bachelor party."

"No," Summer, Taylor, and Ryan - in unison.

"Why not?"

"The last time there was a bachelor party in this family, Jimmy punched out Cal," Ryan reminded him.

"That was in the Vegas. This'll be different."

"No, Seth."

"You don't want to celebrate your last days of freedom?"

Ryan looked at Taylor and picked up her hand, "I've had enough 'freedom'. Give me the chains."

"Ryan," Taylor giggled, "I thought you didn't want to talk about our sex life in front of other people."

Ryan turned bright red, "She's joking. We haven't ...... I didn't......"

"Three different shades of red," Summer said. "You're getting good at that Taylor."

"I learned from a master," Taylor said. "Lorelai is great at getting Luke to turn different shades of red."

"Can we eat? I need sustenance if I'm going to be 'Banged!' all night."

"Ew. Seth!"

---000---

Taylor absently stirred her soda with a straw as she sat at the table she and Ryan had staked out for Bullit's party. Seth and Summer were dancing and Ryan was getting a refill on his drink. She glanced around the room and raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of another blonde boy across the room. She got up and headed over.

"Logan?"

He turned and smiled, "Taylor."

"I thought that was you," she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not I had a meeting with the host of the festivities and he invited me to come and check it out since he knew I'd be in town over night. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Ryan's parents and brother live here in Newport."

"Really? I thought his mom lived in Albuquerque and his brother in Vegas?"

"Oh, his foster parents, I mean."

"Ah I see."

"Did you want to sit down with us? We have the room."

"I would love to. Someone old enough to be my mother just asked me to sit with her and I was looking for an excuse to say no when her phone rang and she stepped away."

"Glad to be of service," Taylor tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"The ring," Logan nodded. "You are engaged?"

Taylor smiled and looked down at her hand before she looked back at Logan, "Yes I am. I'm sorry. I forgot I was wearing it."

"You don't have to apologize for being happy, Taylor."

"I just feel kind of weird since Rory turned you down."

"It's okay. How is she?"

"She's good. She got a job on the campaign trail writing for an online magazine and right before she left she met Christiane Amanpour."

"You're kidding."

"No, she was staying at the Dragonfly and Lorelai dragged Rory over in her pajamas to meet her idol."

"In her pajamas? I bet Rory loved that."

"I don't think she much cared, considering."

"Hey." Ryan shot her a look that obviously asked what Logan was doing there.

"We're protecting him from the Newpsies."

"What's a Newpsie?"

"You don't want to know. Just be thankful the party hasn't hit its full swing yet."

"It hasn't?" Logan looked around at the laughing, partying crowd and wondered how it could get any wilder. "What happens when it does?"

"Let's just say you'll be wishing you wore iron shorts."

"Think Miss Pattie without the restraint."

"I dunno, Taylor. I'd bet Taryn has restraints....."

"Ew."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"So, who was the woman hitting on you?"

"I didn't get her name but she was old enough to be my mother so that was enough to make me a little ill."

Taylor smiled and then looked over Logan's shoulder, "Oh my God."

"Taylor?"

"My mother's here."

"Good. I've got a few things I want to say to her."

"Ryan, don't." He looked at her pleading face and sighed.

"All right. But if she comes over, I'm not gonna hold back."

"Just don't punch her, okay," Taylor half-teased. "We don't need to have a fist-fight for it to be a good party."

"Hey, don't knock tradition."

"Which one is she," Logan asked, looking over his shoulder. "Oh no. Taylor, she's not the one in the blue dress is she?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's the one who kept hitting on me."

"Oh my God," Taylor pressed her fingers to her temple, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. "I'm so sorry, Logan. Stop laughing," she smacked Ryan on the shoulder. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"She's my mother. I don't find it at all amusing that she's giving Taryn a run for her money as Newport's Mrs. Robinson."

Ryan put an arm around her shoulders, "Maybe we can talk Bullitt into adopting you."

"Oh that'd be a lot of fun. Then instead of me having no siblings, I'd have twelve brothers. You think any of them would let you anywhere near me?"

"Sure. Now that I'm making an honest woman out of you."

"Congratulations by the way," Logan said as he ducked his head, in an attempt to hide from Veronica.

"Thanks," Ryan said. "So, are you in town for long?"

"I'm here until tomorrow afternoon. My flight's at four."

"You'll have to come over to the house. I'd love for you to see Jake and Josie. They've gotten so big."

"Taylor, I saw them a few weeks ago."

"So? They still got big."

"You can meet my side of the family."

"I'll make you a flow chart."

"We aren't that complicated."

"Says the man with two mothers, two brothers, two fathers, and soon to be one sister."

"You guys are kidding, right?"

"She's making it sound worse than it is."

"I forgot about Julie and Kaitlyn."

"They're not related."

"By marriage through the Cohens, they are."

"Doesn't count."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Hi Kaitlyn," Taylor smiled. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Kaitlyn took a seat. "Hi."

"Logan Huntzberger, Kaitlyn Cooper," Taylor introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same," Kaitlyn said. "How do you know Taylor and Ryan?"

"Logan almost married my cousin."

"Unfortunately she turned me down," Logan said.

"Too bad for her," Kaitlyn smiled.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

"I'll have a soda."

"Same."

"No thanks," Kaitlyn smiled at him.

Once Logan was gone Taylor turned to Kaitlyn, "Whatever you're thinking about, stop. He's like twenty-three and you are way under eighteen. The last thing he needs is a record as a sex offender. Mitchum would kill him."

"That's only relevant if we get caught," Kaitlyn smiled.

"No," Ryan said sternly.

"You're not my father, Ryan. You're not even my brother."

"But I know the guy who thinks he is your father," he indicated Bullitt, "and if you don't behave, I'll make sure he takes a _strong_ interest in every guy you talk to from now until you're thirty."

"You wouldn't dare."

His expression says that yes, he most certainly would.

"Fine," Kaitlyn sulked for a second, and then gasped, "Oh my god, Atwood! You didn't!"

"What," Ryan looked around at all the stares, giving them a weak smile.

"That," she pointed at the sparkle on Taylor's finger.

"Kaitlyn, please lower your voice," Taylor said. "We didn't want to make the announcement-"

"Well, hell, congratulations you two," Bullit"s voice said as he appeared next to the table. "That's one hell of a sparkler on your finger there girlie."

"So much for not making the announcement," Ryan groaned, as the man's loud voice drew the gossip-hungry Newpsie's attention like moths to flame.

"I should've taken it off. Put it on a chain or something."

"That's a real good way to lose it there, little filly. My second wife, or was it the fifth? Anyway, she did that, wore it on a chain when she was losing the weight from Houston. Lost the dang thing down the sink the very next day. Lost the woman a week later. Said it was a sign."

"Uhm. That's too bad, Bullitt."

"Incoming," Summer said from behind Taylor where she and Seth had come to stand after Kaitlyn's shriek and Bullit's loud congratulations.

"Oh dear God," Taylor put her fingers to her forehead when she saw her mother headed in their direction. "Bullitt, did you invite her?"

"No, I did not. Who is she?"

"Attila the Hun in heels," Seth said from behind Ryan.

"Maybe she's coming to congratulate you." Kaitlyn shrugged at the looks she got from the four friends, "Okay, so she's not."

"I got this." Ryan stood up to face his future mother-in-law.

"I'm getting the 'rents," Seth bolted, Summer taking the seat next to her friend.

"Ryan....." He put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Townsend. Good evening." Sandy always said to make the first move, and to make it polite, he reminded himself. Of course, he'd been talking about how to avoid fights, but the principle was sound.

Veronica barely glanced at him before she looked at her daughter, "What are you doing in Newport? I thought you'd taken refuge in that hick town Lorelai is so fond of."

"We're here visiting, Mother," Taylor said. "Sorry we didn't inform you but we weren't aware you were in town." Her insides may have been shaking like a leaf but at least her voice was steady. Of course Ryan's hand on her shoulder and Summer's hand on her knee may have helped a little.

"Where are you taking refuge these days, Veronica? I don't think you said when you called a few months ago." He made no effort to lower his voice, blatantly feeding the gossip.

Taylor reached up and put her hand on top of Ryan's as she stared her mother down.

"I don't see where that's any of your business," Veronica sneered at Ryan.

"You're right, it's not. But you could at least tell your daughter where you're living," Ryan said.

"That's between her and me."

"Well, Ryan will be my husband in the near future," Taylor said. "So, he'll be my family even if you won't consider him yours. However, you did make sure to tell me I was no longer your family when you called to bawl me out over my children, so I really don't know what you're doing over here, M-Veronica."

"You know he'll leave you, right? As soon as he realizes all that goes into raising children, especially if they're anything like you."

"Like her?" He had to take his hand off his fiancée's shoulder, because he didn't want to hurt her when his grip tightened. "You mean beautiful, intelligent, practical, funny, amazing, and compassionate? Yeah, who'd want their kids to end up like that?"

Taylor stood up, "You have grandchildren, Veronica and I'm betting you don't care. Why should you? You never gave me a second thought either. But that's okay. You actually did teach me something about being a mother. You taught me what _not_ to do." Taylor turned to Ryan, "I'm tired. Do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all." He glanced at Bullitt, "Sorry. Thanks for inviting us."

"Not a problem, son. You get that girl taken care of, hear?"

"If she'll let me," he gave her a shy smile, holding out his arm for her to tuck herself under it.

Taylor put an arm around his waist and waved to Summer, "I'll call you later."

Summer nodded.

Taylor and Ryan left the restaurant behind and drove home. Taylor went to change in the bathroom while Ryan paid the sitter. After she was gone Ryan shut all the doors to the pool house and locked them. He didn't feel like having Seth barging in on them the next morning. He opened one of the windows and breathed in, smiling a moment later when he felt Taylor's arms wrap around him from behind. He covered her hands with his.

"You wanna talk," he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"We're not inviting her to the wedding. I don't want to have to bail Summer or Kirsten out when they go for her throat."

Taylor smiled and kissed Ryan's shoulder before she rested her chin on it, "I'm okay with that."

"Good."

"And if Emily throws something-_anything_ resembling a fit, we're not inviting her either," Taylor told him.

"Could we hold that over her head until the day of?"

"Ryan, that's mean."

"You know she's gonna try and take over the wedding."

"Everyone's gonna try and take over." Taylor sighed, resting her face on his back.

"Yeah, but in Kirsten's case, she'd still let you have what you want; not what she thinks you should have."

"I can't ask Kirsten to plan my wedding."

"I can."

"What about Lorelei? Or Sookie?"

"Lorelai's on for the reception and Sookie insists on catering."

"You talked to them about this?"

"You don't think I picked that ring out on my own, do you?"

"One thing," Taylor said.

"I'm listening," he looked over his shoulder.

"Tell me you didn't buy the ring from Kirk," Taylor bit her lip.

"No, I went to a jewelry store. Your ring did not belong to a woman who Kirk befriended in her later years."

"Yay."

Ryan turned to face her, "We will do whatever you want for this wedding."

"I'd like it to be whatever _we_ want but I know that's not going to happen," she said linking her hands at the base of his neck. "Just so you know, no matter what anyone says, I am not making you wear a tux. A suit, but not a tux."

"Why not? Miss Patti said I'd be 'to die for' in a tux." He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"That's why. I'm not giving our guests a floor show."

"Hardly seems fair. I have to resist seeing you in some white dress that'll make you look even more like an angel."

"I don't know if I'm going to wear white."

"Why not?"

"I have two children. The jig is up as they say."

Ryan pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smile.

"Hey, while we're on the subject of who to invite and who not to invite, are you going to invite Dawn?"

"Yes, I want my mom there."

"And Frank?"

Ryan sighed, "I don't know."

"I saw him try to talk to you tonight."

"He's trying to convince me he's changed."

"Maybe he has. A lot of people have. Dawn, Julie, me, you, Summer, Kirsten, Seth... okay, maybe not Seth."

"I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if I want to."

Taylor nodded, "Whatever you decide, I'm here. I won't go away."

"That's usually my line." He tapped her nose fondly; glad she wasn't going to push about this.

"Tonight it's mine," Taylor said. She looked over at the cribs and smiled, "One day, in a few years, we should do that again."

"You serious?"

"You don't want more kids?"

"I was kinda looking forward to having you all to myself for a while."

"Well, I don't mean we have to knock me up tomorrow but maybe once we're done with school and have careers and they're in school we can try it all over again. You'd be there for all of it this time."

"That's a good argument," Ryan said quietly.

"We'll talk about it again at a later date, okay?"

"Sure." He smirked suggestively at her, "Wanna practice?"

"Doors locked?"

"Yep."

"Kids are asleep," Taylor said.

"Yep," he agreed.

"Let's go to bed, Atwood," Taylor backed away from him towards the bed with her hand in his and laughing when he ran towards her and lifted her up to place her on the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

One more chapter down and I hate to say it but we're getting to the end of this little story. Also has anyone seen or heard from Waltzy lately?

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you," Taylor asked as she watched Ryan get dressed.

"No, I think this'll go better one on one," he told her. "But thanks for the offer."

"Should I call Kaitlyn if I don't hear from you in an hour?"

"I'm going to talk, not steal plans to the Death Star."

"Yes, I know you're going to talk. You're going to talk to Julie. She's not exactly known for keeping her temper."

"You really think she'll be mad?"

"I don't know if she's going to be mad or if she'll be hurt," Taylor said shrugging. "You were her daughter's first love and it's been less than a year since she died and you're-"

"Happy," Ryan finished.

"Yes."

"You don't think she's gonna be happy that I'm living my life? Isn't that what you said before?"

"I said Marissa would be happy for you. Her mother is another matter."

"So long as Frank's not there, I'll be fine."

"Is he the main reason you're going over there?"

"He's a reason. He's not the main reason."

Taylor nodded and got up on her knees at the end of the bed where Ryan was. She put her arms around his neck, "How about I cook for you and me tonight? I'll make dinner and dessert and we can shut out the world."

"Mmm. Do I still get that if I wuss out?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I heard you talked to Summer."

"Yeah. You're right. I need to make my peace with that part of my life."

"I'm proud of you," Taylor smiled. "And no matter what your demons say, you're a good man."

"Remind me of that when I get back."

"I will," Taylor smiled and kissed him. "See you later."

"Bye."

-x-x-x-x-

Ryan knocked on the door to the Roberts house and smiled at Kaitlyn when she opened the door.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see your mom. Is she home?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." He ran a hand through his hair. "So, is she here?"

"Yeah, come on in," Kaitlyn let him in. "Mom? Someone's here to see you."

Julie came in from the kitchen. "Ryan."

"Hi Julie."

"I'm gonna go see what Summer's doing."

He barely managed to keep from snatching after her for the security, the buffer of her presence.

"Ryan?"

"Hey, Julie."

"We went through that already," she said.

"Right. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I understand congratulations are in order. You're getting married?"

"Shit." Which one had it been? Kaitlyn was more likely, Summer having come a long way from her gossip-maven days. "I wanted to tell you myself."

"It's okay. I'm actually glad I had the news before you told me," Julie went to the wet bar and poured herself some water. "Have you set a date?"

"We're gonna wait a year. We want to get a year of school out of the way and let everything get settled before we do it."

"I see."

"You seem really.....calm."

"I wasn't when I found out," Julie turned to face him. "I was angry and I did a lot of yelling, mainly at your- Frank. I even yelled at Summer a little because she defended you and Taylor."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did. She asked me if I expected you to mourn Marissa forever."

Ryan flinched. "Sorry."

"Don't be. She was right. I shouldn't resent you living your life just because......."

"I owe it Marissa to do this."

"I don't understand."

"She'll never get the chance to live her life, so we owe it to her to live ours."

"After I was done yelling Kaitlyn came to see me. She said that Taylor didn't want me to know because there was some part of me that always expected you to father Marissa's children."

Ryan sighed. "That wouldn't have happened, even if she'd lived."

"Why not? She loved you."

"Yes." Maybe. "But we weren't good for each other."

"You sound like Jimmy," Julie said quietly. "He thought the same thing."

"Did he?"

"Yes. He always hoped one of your breakups would stick."

"And you didn't?"

"I did but at the same time, a big part of me knew that you kept her alive."

"I tried." Guilt gnawed at him.

"Ryan, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either." He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Feel any less guilty?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Summer was right though. Mourning Marissa forever is no way to live," Julie tried to smile. "And no matter what her faults she would've wanted you to live."

Ryan nodded. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Frank?"

"Yeah."

"Did you want to talk to him?"

"Not hardly."

"But you want to talk to me about him."

"Yeah. Look Julie, I know you're more than capable of handling yourself but he's not the best person to be involved with."

"He's not the man you knew."

"He's not the man you think, either."

"I'll be okay, Ryan. I can trust him."

"No, you can't. When something goes wrong, or something happens he doesn't like; you'll be lucky if all he does is bail."

"Don't you think you're being unfair? People can change Ryan. Prison tends to do that."

"Not enough to trust a person implicitly."

"I've been with my share of bad boys. He's not one of them."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you or Kaitlyn hurt."

"Trust me, Ryan. If your father makes one wrong move, it'll make what I put you through look like Christmakkuh."

"Okay," Ryan nodded with a small smile.

"A boy and a girl," Julie questioned.

"Jake and Josie," Ryan said.

"Congratulations Ryan," Julie smiled. "You'll be a good father."

"Thank you Julie."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan walked the path to the grave he was looking for. He set down the flowers he'd bought on a whim and looked at the stone that bore Marissa's name.

"I wasn't sure I was going to come here today. I was going to ask Summer to come with me but I didn't want to back out on her at the last minute and make her come alone."

The etched letters looked different in the sun than they had in moonlight. Lighter, somehow. Seeing the sparkle off the curve of the "M" he found the corner of his mouth twitching, remembering the fun they'd had; between the bouts of drama.

"You'll never believe who I hooked up with. Or maybe you will. I don't know what happens to people when they die and contrary to my actions last year, I'm not in a real big hurry to find out. Anyway, it's Taylor Townsend. She's a lot different now or maybe she was always this way and I just never saw it. For a long time I couldn't see anything but you. When I first came here it was the laughing, party girl whose world collapsed on her one night and then it was you with the life draining out of your eyes." Ryan drew in a shaky breath. "But what I see now is the girl who didn't dump her best friend because she started dating a geek. The girl who made me live up to her expectations, who didn't let me do the hard shit by myself. You kept trying to do that for other people, too. Make them better, help them get through the hard times." He gave a shaky laugh. "Too bad you didn't pick your projects as carefully as you picked your clothes.

"I wanted to kill him because I thought that would make it stop hurting. But all it would've done was make me like him and I don't want to be that person. I can't be that person because I've got people who need me and it's not just Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth. It's Taylor, Jake, and Josie. They need me and I need them. I woke up this morning in the pool house and Taylor was next to me and I could hear gurgling from a few feet away and it hit me that Taylor was right. She told me yesterday that the kids and I were her home. Well it goes both ways. They're my home, too."

He wasn't sure if the salt he could smell was from the slight breeze from the direction of the beach, or the moisture on his face.

"I guess what I'm trying to work up to is what we were talking about that day. You were right - it's over." His hand shook as he leaned forward to touch the surprisingly warm stone. "Thank you for loving me, Marissa."

--xxx--

Ryan walked into the pool house and smiled when he saw Taylor and the kids on the floor. He could smell something cooking from the little kitchen and see something on the stove that was ready to go into the oven.

Taylor looked up from the book she was reading aloud and smiled at him. She was wearing her glasses and she looked so cute.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he returned as he shed his shoes and sat down next to her. The twins were on their stomachs on a blanket. "What are you reading?"

"Gone With the Wind," she said. "I found it in a box of books that belonged to Rose. Kirsten said it was alright as long as I returned it."

"You're reading Gone With the Wind to a pair of infants."

"Yes."

"Oddly enough, that seems normal."

"I'm just killing some time until our dessert is done and then I'll put in dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Sookie sent me a handwritten cookbook and has assigned me to cook one recipe a week and get opinions on them. Tonight we have having Italian Easter potpie and Chocolate Chunk and Pecan cookies."

"I'll be sure and tell Seth after they're all gone."

"Ryan."

"Price he pays for dissing your ability to cook."

"You're so sweet to me," Taylor smiled.

"You make it easy."

Taylor kissed him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, "So, I know there was no yelling because Summer called, but did it go okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan said before he turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Julie's okay with us and she's promised to be careful where Frank is concerned."

"Good. Did you go anywhere else?"

"I brought her flowers and talked to her. I'm okay."

"And you don't feel like I pushed you into going?"

"No, it's fine."

"So, who do you think you would've been," she said pointing to the cover of the book.

"I don't know the story well enough."

"Okay."

"Why? Who do you think I'd be?"

"You're not Rhett and you're definitely not Ashley. You have a good head for alcohol and you have a slight temper so you'd be one of the Tarleton twins or maybe both of them."

"What about Seth?"

"Charles Hamilton," Taylor said without hesitation.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't think I'm going to answer that," Taylor said.

"Taylor."

"Charles kind of lived in his own world a lot of the time."

"Sounds just like Seth."

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. She put the book aside. "So, you got a phone call while you were gone."

Ryan sighed. "Frank?"

"No. Dawn. She got your message."

"Oh."

"You left her a message telling her she was a grandmother? Seriously?"

"You said you wanted me to tell her."

"I meant in person, not over the phone."

"What's wrong with over the phone?"

"Okay, over the phone is fine but don't you think you should've told her you had something to tell her and then wait for her to call you back before you gave her the news?"

"Taylor, you have to remember what my family's like. I leave her an open message like that, and she'd be freaking out that I'd been arrested, or one of the Cohens was in the hospital....."

"Point taken," Taylor nodded. "But you could have said, 'Ma, I have good news. Call me when you get this.' Would that have freaked her out?"

"Yeah. Good news doesn't mean the same thing when you're an Atwood. She'd probably think Trey showed back up or I found a shady job or something."

"Speaking of your other brother, are we inviting him to the wedding?"

"Hell, no."

"Ryan...."

"I don't even know where he is, for one; and I don't want him around you, for another."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "To be honest, I don't think I want him around me either."

"Yeah." He frowned. "He's got this thing.....he doesn't think girls really like me more than him. Whenever I hook up with someone, he tries to break us up."

"You think that I'd.....?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want you to have to put up with him."

Taylor leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder and hugged his arm. She was quiet for a long moment. "You don't forgive him, do you?"

"Taylor..."

"It's okay not to. It's okay to be mad at him. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"It's not just the thing with Marissa; it's....."

"Everything that came before."

"Yeah."

"I stand by what I said. It's okay not to forgive him," Taylor said quietly. "Sometimes people let you down once too often."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Veronica."

"I guess we both know what it is to be let down by the people who are supposed to be there for us."

"Yeah." He put an arm around her. "The Cohens always ask, always want to help; you understand what it's like, and that it's not something that needs to be talked about."

"Oh but I talk. It's who I am."

"Yeah, but you talk about good things. Well, now that you're not trying to get rid of me."

Taylor giggled. "Yeah, like I would've ever actually gotten rid of you. You would've followed me everywhere every day for the rest of our lives."

"Seth stalked Summer for years before she even noticed. I'm lucky you let me in after only a few months."

"Well, you are kinda cute."

"And you are definitely beautiful."

Taylor smiled and put a hand to the side of his face before she kissed him.

Bing!

"That's the cookies," Taylor smiled.

"Yum." He tapped her nose. "I'll watch the kids."

"Be right back," she said getting up and going into the kitchen. She pulled out a tray of cookies and set them on the stove before putting in her potpie and setting the timer. Then she turned around and saw Seth coming in. "Out!"

"Are those cookies?"

"No."

"They look like cookies."

"Not for you."

"Why not?"

"Because I am making dinner for Ryan and me. Alone. Solo. So long," Taylor waved.

"But what about dessert?"

"Out, Seth."

"This isn't fair," Seth whined.

"Before I dig out one of the kebob skewers that Sandy has hidden under the sink," Taylor said.

"You're mean."

"Goodbye Seth."

"This isn't fair," he tossed over his shoulder as he left.

"I got news for you," Taylor said. "Life's not fair."

"That was a little mean," Ryan said as Taylor lay on her stomach behind him.

"I know he's your family and all but I want a night alone with you in this little house."

_Gurgle _

"Well, you and the kids." She wiggled Jake's foot, making him giggle.

"As much as I miss them, I want that too," Ryan smiled at her.

"We'll save Seth some cookies."

"Uh-uh," Ryan shook his head. "He doesn't deserve any."

"You can't eat them all."

"Some for Kirsten, then."

"She'll like that. I remember wanting nothing but chocolate for three weeks around the six month. Luke wanted to throw up when I ate chocolate syrup on blueberry pancakes one morning."

"I don't blame him. That's disgusting."

"Yes and do you know who absolutely loves blueberries?"

Ryan looked at their kids and then back at her, "Oh no."

"Your son."

"As long as he doesn't like them with chocolate sauce."

"I think you're safe," Taylor smiled. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Just wondering I'm going to be seeing this face again in eighteen years."

"He won't look exactly like me." Ryan frowned. "Will he?"

"I don't know. Those eyes are pretty much a dead match for yours."

Ryan smiled, remembering the morning in Taylor's old room at Lorelai's, "And for that, I'm glad."

"I try not to gush over them too much. Don't want to come off like one of those arrogant mothers who think her children are perfect. Sometimes, though; I can't help myself."

"Well, they're adorable. You can't deny the facts."

Taylor smiled at him and then kissed him. When they parted she scrunched her nose at him, "With a father that stole every girl in Harbor's heart how could they not be?"

"Especially considering the smoking hotness that is their mother." He sighed. "Why do you think I'm so worried about Josie?"

"We'll teach her how to handle the hordes of drooling boys without being an ice queen, don't worry."

"Can't help it.

"Maybe she'll inherit your fight skills," Taylor teased him.

"That's not funny."

"If she did it would cut down on the boys that come calling."

"Not if you go by your friend Paris."

"Paris is a special case and she didn't learn Krav Maga until she and Doyle moved into that apartment in a really bad neighborhood."

"I'd really like to change the subject now."

"Okay. What do you want to do after dinner, when the kids are asleep?

"Put the chair in front of the locked door so Seth doesn't sneak in on us."

"So, you want to be alone with me?"

"So much."

"Sounds like you have some ulterior motives, there."

"A few."

"Any of them involve me on my back?"

He grinned. "A few."

"Can't wait," she whispered into his ear.

"That's what makes it good." He leered at her, turning it into a gentle smile when his daughter cooed at him. "No comments from you two."

"We are so going to have to watch ourselves when they get older or they're going to think their parents are total perverts."

"Well, we are when it comes to each other."

"True enough. But we won't be sharing any details with them, so I wouldn't be too embarrassed."

"With Seth around? Once they're old enough, you know he's going to tell them story after story about their 'kinky' parents."

"That will be a problem, won't it?"

"We might have to kill him," Ryan said.

"Nah. We can't do that to Summer. We'll just cut his tongue out."

"How is Summer gonna forgive us for that? He does more than talk with it."

"Ryan! Ew." She smacked his shoulder. "I don't need to think of them doing that."

"You seem to like it." She blushed and he grinned. "Gotcha back."

"Perv," Taylor teased him.

"You love it."

"Yes and you," Taylor smiled.

"Love you, too," Ryan said.

"I'm going to check the food. It's getting sappy in here."

"Kiss first."

Taylor smiled and obliged him before she got up to check on dinner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's not fair."

"Cohen, enough," Summer said. "I'll make you cookies."

"Last time you made me cookies I broke a tooth."

"I told you that wasn't your tooth, it was a macadamia nut I put in the cookie."

"Aren't you supposed to shell them first?"

"You want cookies or not?"

"The ones Taylor was making smelled really good," Seth whined.

"I swear I'm going to kill you, Seth."

"I might join you," Sandy said from the doorway. "No more whining."

"Dad....."

"No. You're giving your mother a headache."

"They're supposed to be here to visit not hole up in the pool house and ignore us."

"Maybe they're trying to give us time to consider their suggestion."

"Moving to Stars Hollow? Sounds good to me."

"Seth..."

"Seriously, Dad; what's the down side?"

"Well, there's the fact that one day you might move back here because Summer's dad is here."

"Doctor Roberts lives in Seattle, so no moving back to this den of pod people."

"And I like Stars Hollow," Summer said. "I wouldn't mind living there or near there. The people are funny and they've got some good cooks in that town. There's Sookie and Luke and Weston's Bakery is great."

"And we'd be near Ryan and Taylor and the kids."

"We can spoil the heck out of them," Summer smiled. "Hop them up on sugar and send them back to their parents."

Sandy laughed.

"See? You agree it's a good plan."

"It's not a bad one," Sandy smiled. "I will say that we are leaning towards leaving and that's all I'll say."

"Okay," Seth said.

"Now, I'm going back to my bedroom and I don't want to hear any more whining Seth. Clear?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good." Sandy turned and left.

"C'mon Cohen."

"Where are we going?"

"To the store to get you some cookies."

"You're so good to me."

"Remember that, okay?"

"Always."

---xxx---

Sandy heard the front door open and shut and shut the door to his own room. He smiled at his wife, "We're childless for at least an hour."

"My clever man."

"That's why they don't pay me the big bucks."

Kirsten laughed as Sandy got back into bed, "Pool house quiet?"

"Dim and quiet," Sandy said. "I'm glad he's home and I'm glad she's with him. As crazy as she is, she's been good for both our sons. She was a friend to Seth when he needed one and she made Ryan start to fight for something again."

"Figuratively speaking, thankfully."

Sandy nodded, "It's hard to remember that angry fifteen year old boy sometimes especially last night when I saw him walking back and forth with Jake out by the pool trying to get him to go to sleep."

"It was so adorable."

"Not as adorable as the look on his face when you suggested he sing to him."

"I think we should, Sandy," Kirsten said.

"Should what," Sandy asked.

"Move to Stars Hollow," Kirsten told him. "I think it'd be better for everyone."

"Are you sure? You have to be sure."

"No one we really love is going to be here anymore, Sandy. The boys will be back east along with our grandchildren, present and future."

"I'm not protesting, sweetie. I'm just saying - we have to be sure. Moving across the country - that's big," he grinned. "I don't know what I'm going to do without my surfing."

"Seth can teach you to skateboard," Kirsten smiled. "I don't want to raise our daughter with the offspring of the kids who tormented our son and our future daughter-in-law all through school."

"I'm with you there."

"I don't want to live in the town that wouldn't accept Ryan as our son."

"Morons."

"And I think we'd have all kinds of new experiences if we moved east. We'd have snow and we could teach our daughter how to make a snowman."

Sandy nodded, "This is true."

"And Ryan seems to like Stars Hollow a lot and for Ryan to like any place is a major miracle."

"He's liking a lot of things since he and Taylor got together."

"That's true. And have you noticed how confident he is?"

"No more protests about college and refusing all help. No more aiming for the easy stuff - now he goes for what he wants, no holds barred."

"He hasn't had it easy by a long shot but with girls a lot of the time he just had to smile. Taylor was different."

"There's another reason to move."

"Taylor?"

Kirsten nodded. "I want to make sure she doesn't plan her wedding around making everyone _else_ happy."

"She does seem to have that eager to please thing down, doesn't she?"

"Thank you Veronica Townsend," Kirsten frowned. "I really wanted to slug her the other night after Taylor and Ryan left. Did you hear some of the things she was saying to the women at the bar?"

"I was too busy cheering the Bullitt on. He was singing Ryan's praises at the other end of the bar and asking me to haul out pictures of Jake and Josie every five minutes."

"You loved it."

"That I did. Especially the parts where he kept wondering how 'a classy filly' like Taylor came from 'an honest-to-God witch'."

Kirsten laughed, "Kaitlyn asked me the same thing as we were leaving. I swear, if there weren't times when she looked at me and I saw Jimmy looking back, I'd swear Julie'd known Bullitt a lot longer than she lets on."

"Of course, being Julie, she had to go for Frank over Bullitt."

'You don't like him, do you?'

"Bullitt?' She gave him a look. 'No, I don't like Frank Atwood. I don't trust him."

"It's going around."

"I really don't want him to mess things up for Ryan."

"Yet another good reason to make the move."

Sandy smiled, "Point taken."

"We're actually going to do this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. We'll tell the kids in the morning."


	29. Chapter 29

"Good morning everyone," Sandy said as he and Kirsten sat down at the table with the kids.

"How was dinner last night," Kirsten asked of Ryan and Taylor.

"Delicious," Ryan smiled, making Taylor blush.

"That's good."

"Kids settle down alright?"

"Yeah, they're sleeping through the night now."

"I remember when Seth finally started sleeping through the night," Kirsten smiled. "It was great."

"Until we moved to Newport and had to start the process all over again,"

Sandy said.

"Weren't you three when you moved here, Cohen? That's a little old to need night feedings."

"Ha ha. It was night_mares_, not feedings; I'll have you know. The one about the house sliding off the cliff into the ocean was the worst."

"Aw," Taylor made sympathetic noise. "I used to dream about the Eiffel Tower falling over and landing on my Grandmother when I was younger."

"Our significant others are cracked," Summer told Ryan.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Oy."

"With the poodles already," Taylor and Seth said together and then started laughing.

"I'm lost," Ryan said.

"Me too."

"It's this saying Lorelai and Rory came up with one Friday night during cocktails," Taylor said.

"That sounds like something you'd come up with after cocktails. Lots of them." Sandy teased.

"Not when it's Lorelai and Rory." Ryan grinned at his fiancée. "If anything, Taylor's the quiet, shy member of the family."

Seth choked on his coffee.

"Seth, what's with you? You've met my family," Taylor said.

"Most of it, anyway," Summer said. "She wouldn't let us meet Richard and Emily."

"Because I didn't want to bail you out of jail when you went rage blackout on Aunt Emily after she made a snide comment."

"She'll calm down now that you're getting married, won't she?" Kirsten asked.

"Knowing the type, sweetheart, I wouldn't bet on it." Sandy answered.

"Maybe it I give her a big enough role in the....."

"No."

"Ryan."

"I said "no". You're not handing over your wedding day to that woman to get her to like me. I'll drag you off to Vegas first."

"If we elope we're heading for Monaco," Taylor smiled. "Get married near where Grace Kelly did."

"Oh my God," Summer sighed. "That would be so great."

"You want us to elope?"

"No! You could do up your wedding like old Hollywood. The hair-dos, the dresses, and the party. It's be great. You could ask Miss Patty to help. I'm sure she went to more than her fair share of weddings."

"And most of them were her own," Taylor nodded.

"Lorelai has to host the reception or she'll make my life miserable."

"Which means Sookie will be doing the cooking."

"Any plans for the cake yet?"

"What do you say to chocolate," Taylor looked at Ryan.

"Good for me."

"And there's the groom's cake. We'll make it in the shape of an-"

"No," Ryan said.

"She didn't even finish her sentence," Summer said.

"She made me watch Steel Magnolias the other night."

"It put Josie to sleep."

"And ever since then she's been ragging on me about having a groom's cake in the shape of an armadillo."

"Oh, that would be so cool!"

"Except that I'm not doing it."

"What happened to "keeping my head down until it's over"?" Sandy asked.

"That was before she brought up the tux with the ruffles."

"I was only kidding about that."

"But you're serious about armadillo cake."

"Kind of."

"If I do that, you come down the aisle to the theme from Rocky."

"Well it would fit with the movie theme," Taylor smiled.

"Taylor!"

"Okay, okay, no armadillos. I doubt Sookie would've made it anyway. How about a cake in the shape of a boxing glove with a banana filling?"

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Me too, Atwood."

Seth opened his mouth, and then closed it when his brother glared at him.

"I don't see why I need a cake, anyway. Don't we just need one big one? All.....decorated?"

"It's a tradition."

"We're not traditional."

"I think a groom's cake is a good idea," Kirsten said. "I couldn't talk Sandy into one. My mother was so disappointed."

"If it's not a weird shape or decoration, I guess it's be okay."

"So, for Kirsten; you'll change your mind?"

"Oh, come on, Taylor. I would've ended up changing my mind eventually, just to make you happy."

"I dunno, you are pretty stubborn."

"And you were bringing up the weird shapes just to see me try and squirm out of it."

"I was serious about the boxing glove."

"Subject change, please," Ryan begged.

"We're moving to Stars Hollow," Sandy said.

"That'll work," Taylor stared at her future father-in-law.

"We want to raise the new baby in a town that isn't......"

"Evil? Den of iniquity? A total suck hole?"

"I grew up here, Cohen."

"You, Mom, and Taylor are the exceptions that prove the rule that anyone else from Newport is a demonic pod person."

"Luke."

"Luke reformed, true; but he started out a giant tool like all the others."

"I wonder how he's doing," Summer said thoughtfully. "The last time I talked to him was-never mind."

"Summer, what about truffle for the bridesmaids dresses," Taylor said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Truffle? Are you out of your mind?"

Ryan edged away from the fashion melee starting up and eyed his foster parents.

"Are you sure about this?" He was particularly worried about Kirsten. The thought that she might be moving only because of him made his gut clench with guilt. "This is your home."

"You boys are our home," Kirsten put an arm around him and shared a smile with Sandy. "Besides, Stars Hollow sounds like a wonderful place to live."

"It is," Ryan nodded. "I'll talk to Lorelai about a room until you find a house."

"Lorelai sounds like an interesting person. Has she come to her senses and gotten back with Luke yet?"

Kirsten burst into tears, making Ryan jump.

"It's okay, Mom; Dad was just checking to see if you'd have a friend to replace Julie, that's all. Right, Dad?" Sandy never knew his son could glare like that, but he was quick to jump on the life preserver the boy had tossed him.

"That's right, honey; you know that." He put his arms around his sobbing wife and held her close. "I just want to make sure you won't be all alone out there. I know me and the boys can sometimes get to be a bit much."

"Lorelai's gonna love you, Kirsten." Ryan chimed in, suddenly glad he'd missed Taylor's pregnancy. If she'd been crying like this, he wouldn't have wanted to be there. "You two are gonna get along like.......uh, like....."

"Like Cohen and Atwood."

"Exactly. You two can compare notes about parents who don't approve of your choices and do everything they can to control your offspring," Ryan said.

"Emily and Richard aren't as bad as Caleb was," Taylor said, joining the conversation as well.

"You knew Caleb," Sandy asked. "How?"

"Every girl in Newport with a single mother knew Caleb at some point."

"Ix-nay, Aylor-tay," Seth groaned.

"Oh my God," Kirsten said. "He dated Veronica?"

"I think I hear the babies."

"So do I," Ryan said as they two exited.

"Veronica Townsend," Kirsten repeated.

"I think twins are too much for Townsend and Atwood to handle by themselves, don't you, Cohen?"

"Veronica Townsend dated my father."

"Abso-frigging-lutely."

"Cowards."

"Sandy, Veronica Townsend dated my father."

"Sweetie it was a long time ago. Since then Caleb dated a girl younger than Haley and was married to Julie Cooper."

"I think I might be sick."

"Go ahead, I cleared every route to the bathroom when we found out about the baby."

That made Kirsten laugh and hug him. Then she sighed. "Veronica Townsend?"

"Try not to think about it."

-x-x-x-x-

"I told you I need a muzzle," Taylor said to Ryan.

"Ew. You talk about that stuff in front of your kids?"

"Because she talks a lot, Summer." Ryan smirked. "Why? What did you think she meant?"

"Nothing," Summer tucked her hair behind her ear and suddenly became fascinated with her hands.

"Hey, just because you and Seth go in for the kinky stuff, doesn't mean we do."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Stop! For the love of Moses, can we talk about weddings and babies or something?"

"You want to talk about weddings?"

"Given the other topics of conversation - hell to the yes."

"You think anymore about what kind of dress you want to wear," Ryan asked Taylor.

"A little. Maybe something in cream," Taylor said. "But I'm having trouble-"

"Why don't you want to wear white," Summer asked.

"Two babies. The jig is up."

"She's superstitious."

"I just don't think we should push our luck."

"What are you afraid is going to happen if you wear white?"

"I fear my mother showing up. I fear Emily standing up and saying "I object" when the rabbi or the minister asks for objections."

"I'm sure Richard will keep her from doing that."

"And several people will tackle her if she tries anyway."

"Okay, I'll think about a white dress," Taylor relented.

"Yay," Summer bounced excitedly. "We can start shopping-"

"When we get back to the Hollow," Taylor said. "And besides, I might let Lorelai make me a dress."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's a lousy cook but she's good with the sewing. You know that picture I showed you of Rory in the blue dress from her sophomore year in high school?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded.

"Lorelai made that."

"It was beautiful. You're right, she's good at sewing."

"Seth." Ryan whispered, taking advantage of the girls" discussion over fashion.

"What?"

"Over here."

"Man, if it's a diaper change......." He snatched the guy by the arm and dragged him over. "Ow. What?"

"I think we should invite Taylor's grandma Hope to the wedding."

"I thought she had a heart problem."

"I don't think she's as weak as Taylor thinks."

"I'll get Dad to call Richard," Seth said after a moment.

"Thank you."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Seth wants me to take you to Comic Con for our honeymoon."

"No! Save it for when you get a ring on Summer's finger."

"No! We are not going to some cheesy comic book convention for our honeymoon."

"Didn't you want to go to Tahiti?"

"No boat anymore."

"You sold it again?"

"After "Summer Breeze" got turned into a slut with a sail? Oh yeah."

"So we'd take a plane or something."

"Uh.....I......" Ryan intercepted Seth's hand before he could wake up one of the twins for a distraction. "That is....."

"Relax, Cohen, I know you're not ready. Heck, I'm not ready."

"Let's change the subject," Taylor lay back on the bed. "You know we have to think of a way to hide Kirk from Sandy and Kirsten or they'll pick a house in Hartford and be surrounded by East Coast snobs."

"As opposed to West Coast snobs," Seth kidded.

"Our luck, if they move to Hartford, they'll buy a house next to Richard and Emily and end up killing each other."

"Well, Kirsten and Emily might; but Richard and Sandy are gonna get along great."

"Dad's gonna be stoked to get a new golf buddy."

"You really think we have to hide Kirk?" Ryan asked.

"Why would you want to scare them off?"

"I was thinking, after Julie....."

"....and Grandpa......"

"....and the Newpsies...."

"....that Kirk wouldn't be a deal-breaker."

"Having to live in Hartford would be. No way Mom would want to trade locale if it didn't mean a change in the people around her."

"Seth, we're talking about a guy who has worked in every business in Stars Hollow," Taylor propped herself up on her elbows. "He once made a beauty line called "Hay There" that had to be disposed of by the EPA."

"You're kidding."

"He worked for a security firm and tried to arrest Lane and her band."

"He's a little strange."

"Blinded by a flash while driving a car he crashed into Luke's and made it inoperable for a time during which he started his own diner and dressed like Luke. When Luke tried to lodge a complaint, Kirk offered him a job."

"I think the rest of the place out-weighs Kirk's lunacy."

"Lorelai's thirty-fifth birthday, Rory wants to do something special so she and the rest of the town decide to throw her a party and make the world's largest pizza. Pete, the guy who owns the local pizzeria, agrees to help. He gets some help from the locals including Kirk."

"Oh no," Summer said.

"They decide to do a test run and somehow, Kirk ended up with severe cheese burns."

"Okay but-"

"He went to a staff meeting at the Dragonfly."

"So?"

"He doesn't work there!"

"Hey, at least I won't be the strangest one in town." Seth said.

"It'll be okay." Ryan put his arm around Taylor's shoulders. "He won't scare them off."

"You can't know that."

"I can."

"The kids are there, you two are there; it's closer to Cohen and me ......Face it, Taylor; the problem was never getting them to move; the problem was timing it so it doesn't make a mess out of anyone's life."

"I guess. I think I'm more worried about the first Friday night dinner after we announce we're engaged than I am anything else."

"Richard will be on our side," Ryan smiled.

"And you can totally threaten to leave Emily out of the wedding to make her behave."

"I guess I'm not looking forward to a year of her trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm worried about what she might try and talk you into."

"Oh, trust me. I know how to avoid Emily world and I am not letting her talk me into any of the stuff she wanted for Sookie's wedding and we are not having a White Russian theme."

"I'm suddenly so afraid to meet Emily," Seth said.

"Don't worry, Cohen; I'll protect you."

"She says one wrong word to you, and I'll stop coming to Friday dinner."

"Really," Ryan smiled.

"You are not allowed to give her ammunition," Taylor told him.

"Aw man," Ryan teased.

"Summer, what are you gonna do with us in the Hollow? I mean you'll be at Brown for part of the year but aren't you gonna wanna go home during the summer and breaks?"

"Dad's in Seattle with the step-monster and you guys will be gone. I'll just stay in Stars Hollow during breaks."

"I'll make one of the guest rooms yours," Taylor smiled.

"No," Ryan and Seth said at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because having the dire result of alone-time a few doors down," Seth pointed at his niece and nephew, "definitely puts the kibosh on any fun to be had."

"And while I like you, Roberts; I prefer you in small doses."

"They both have points," Summer said.

"I hate when that happens," Taylor frowned. "Oh, maybe Lorelai will let you stay in my old room."

"Or she could stay with Sandy and Kirsten."

"Dude, that's almost as bad an idea as us bunking in with you guys."

"It's a long time off, anyway. We'll see how it plays out; but Lorelai sounds like the best bet."

"And I'm sure Rory would love to have the company, when she gets back."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Emails every few days," Taylor smiled. "She's having a great time."

"I thought she was working."

"No reason she can't have fun doing that."

"And Rory loves what she does," Taylor said. "Did you read those printouts I gave you of her articles?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good."

"Maybe I should ask her about some publicity for G.E.O.R.G.E."

"Let her get through being on the campaign trail first," Taylor said. "Then you talk to her about writing about G.E.O.R.G.E."

"I can't believe she's following Barack Obama around. How cool is that," Seth said. "And if he gets elected, she might end up as part of the White House Press Force."

"Is there such a thing?"

"If there's not, he can create one and put her on it."

"It's called the White House Press Corps and they might want someone with more experience."

"How do you.......?"

"West Wing re-runs."

"Okay, so after the campaign trail, Rory can write articles on G.E.O.R.G.E.'s efforts to clean up the planet. Think she'll mind riding a bus with unwashed hippies," Taylor asked.

"Hey," Summer looked offended. "I was considering being one of those unwashed hippies."

"I thought you were still thinking about it," Seth said.

"I think college is more important."

"Summer, if G.E.O.R.G.E. wants you and it's what you want to do, you should do it."

"Trying to get rid of me, Cohen?"

"Never," Seth said, scooting closer. "I just don't want you to regret not giving something you believe in a chance."

"And I happen to know of a fabulous inn in Connecticut that will always have room for you and the fact that you'll totally piss off a certain day manager is just a bonus in the eyes of the owners."

"Oh, yeah." Ryan's eyes lit up. "Bring the whole bus full, and tell me when you'll be there so I can watch his head implode."

"You guys are mean."

"It's Michel."

"Good point," Summer nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey," Taylor put her arms around Ryan's neck from behind as she stood behind him on the steps leading down into the living room where Ryan was standing just looking at the room. "You have been so quiet lately. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just.....It's stupid."

"Nothing that makes you even more monosyllabic than usual is stupid. I guess I should get used to quiet though, right? One of our kids is going to be like their dad."

Ryan had to smile at that.

Taylor put her forehead just above his ear and whispered softly, "Talk."

"I've left this house before, you know? At the end of sophomore year when Teresa was pregnant and we thought it could be mine. I thought about leaving it when Marissa and I got kicked out of school. And last year I left after she died."

"You always came back."

"Because I could and even if I didn't, I knew it was here. I knew they were here and that while I'd left, I'd never been asked to leave."

Taylor nodded, "I thought maybe that was what was bothering you."

"I'd never had that before them," Ryan said quietly.

Taylor closed her eyes against the tears that pricked her eyes unexpectedly and felt a sudden surge of anger towards the woman Dawn had been when Ryan had been a boy.

"I'll never kick you out."

"That's not what I was getting at," Ryan turned so that he faced her. "I just didn't realize what giving up this house would feel like."

"Ryan, we don't have to-"

"Stop. This isn't home for us anymore."

Taylor bit her lip before she took Ryan's hand and led him through the house and out to the pool house. Seth and Summer had the kids out for a walk so it was empty. Taylor sat Ryan down on the bed and then went over to the drawer she'd claimed in his dresser. She pulled out an envelope and crossed back over to him.

"I was going to wait until we were back in Stars Hollow to give you this but I think you should have it now. Happy engagement," she smiled and gave the envelope she held to him.

"Taylor...."

"I know you're uncomfortable with gifts, but I think you need this one."

Ryan sighed and opened up the envelope, taking out the papers. He scanned them and lifted an eyebrow before looked back at Taylor, "Are you serious?"

"I was going to ask you to move in when we got back to Stars Hollow before you went all romantic and proposed to me. I just want you to know that you still have a home you won't be thrown out of or asked to leave."

"This is amazing." He set the papers carefully on the nightstand and stood up, putting his arms around her. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled. "Promise me something?"

"Okay."

"If for any reason you ever want to come back here and buy this house back, don't be afraid to tell me."

"Got it. Don't be afraid to tell Taylor if I ever lose my mind."

"Seriously, Ryan."

"Seriously. Because it's not the house....." He pulled her in close and rested his head on her shoulder. ".... It's the people in it."

Taylor closed her eyes and breathed in. She felt Ryan's heartbeat against her own and smiled, remembering the first time they'd woken up together.

"Home is where the heart is," she whispered.

"So I've heard."

"I was just thinking of the first time you and I woke up together in my old room at Lorelai's. You pulled me close and I could feel your heartbeat against mine just like now."

"I remember." He remembered thinking he never wanted to wake up any other way.

Taylor pulled back to look Ryan in the eyes and a smile crossed her face. She took off the shirt she wore and tossed it to the side before she slid her palms down his chest and then tugged his shirt free of his jeans, pulling it up and over his head.

"I'm having wicked flashbacks."

"Shut up and kiss me Atwood," she smiled.

"Whatever you say." He kissed her, lingering a bit before pulling back. "Atwood."

"Taylor Atwood," she tried it out. "I think I could get used to that."

"I could get used to this." He declared, kissing her again.

Taylor lay down on the bed and pulled Ryan down with her.

-x-x-x-x-

Sandy closed another box and caught his wife looking at an album, one hand on her stomach as she flipped through the pages.

"Anything good?"

"Taylor made this for Ryan and he wanted me to take a look. It's from the months she was pregnant."

"Nice." He looked over her shoulder. "Christmas party?"

"Apparently."

"Who's that guy she's pouring her drink over?"

"The caption says "tried to drown French pervert"." She flipped back and forth quickly. "There doesn't seem to be any other pictures of him."

"Must not be important then."

"Look at this one," Kirsten smiled. ""Comparing stomachs with Lane"."

"She's the one who dated the boy who looked like Seth, right?"

"Yes," Kirsten nodded.

"Good thing he moved, that could've been weird."

"Weirder than the fact he moved to California?"

"That would only be weird if he moved to Newport."

Kirsten smiled as she turned the page and sighed. Sandy looked over her shoulder and smiled ruefully. There was a picture of Taylor holding Jake and Josie in the hospital.

"I'm not mad because I know how scared she had to have been but I wish she'd come to us," Kirsten said.

"I don't want to think what Veronica would've done if she'd stayed in Newport."

"Good point," Kirsten nodded. "Still, I think I would've liked to have been there when she had them."

"I went into labor in my kitchen, with Lorelai, Rory, and Emily. I asked Lorelai what being in labor felt like and when I told that if I had any military secrets, I'd talk, she said show time," Taylor said from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner's here and Seth's whining because we won't let him eat until you two join us."

"We need to remind him he's not my baby anymore." Kirsten observed.

"Honey, I doubt that's gonna stop him."

"I want to apologize," Taylor said quietly. "I flat out panicked when I realized I was pregnant and the only way I saw myself surviving was to get as far away from Newport and Veronica as I could. I didn't even think about the fact that I would hurt you two when you finally found out and as Seth has reminded me over and over he did tell me that people would eventually find out."

"If you'd stayed, you probably would've ended up miscarrying. Newport and your mother make for a very stressful environment in which to try and give birth." Sandy argued convincingly. "I'm not saying we wouldn't have like to know, but there's no way you could've stayed."

"You guys are way too nice," Taylor said softly. "By the way, thank you for not ruining Ryan's surprise. I know you signed for the papers that came the other day."

"You're more than welcome, sweetie."

"Did he tell you?"

"That you gave him half of the house," Sandy asked. "Yes. He was sitting in the kitchen with Josie this morning at three-thirty when I came in to get something to drink. He was really amazed and very touched."

"I just wanted him to know even though he won't have this place anymore, he does have a place."

"He's had to move on from a lot of places; had too many people leave him."

"I never want to see him make that wave again." Sandy shuddered, raising one hand to show what he meant.

Taylor frowned a little and then sighed when Seth's voice sounded.

"Anytime guys! We're starving here."

"Genug already, Seth," Taylor said.

"Genug," Sandy looked at Taylor in surprise.

"Oh, didn't Seth tell you? I started going to temple services in Stars Hollow. Rabbi Baran's a nice guys and it's weird how fast you pick up Yiddish."

"Why would you....?"

"She said she wanted our kids to experience both sides of their heritage."

"Atwood's not Jewish, Taylor."

"But he did kind of have a Bar Mitzvah."

"Exactly," Taylor said. "I didn't want to exclude either faith from the kids" knowledge although Emily wasn't all that crazy about it at first. She's had problems with Rabbis ever since Lorelai was a teenager."

"Do I want to know?"

"It's nothing personal. It's just that he couldn't talk Lorelai out of having sex."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Lorelai was kind of rebellious."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, extremely rebellious."

"Well, rebellious is nothing new to this family," Kirsten said.

"That reminds me, have you heard from Hailey lately," Sandy asked.

"And then Bigfoot came out of the bushes and stepped on Mom's point," Seth said.

"Eat, son, so we can all enjoy the quiet."

-x-x-x-x-

"That's the last box," Ryan said taping it up and putting it by the door. He sat down on the bed and smiled when Taylor's hand rested on one shoulder and her chin rested on the other.

"Okay," she murmured softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem to be taking this harder than anyone else, even Kirsten. I thought you hated it here."

"I do and at the same time I think I might actually miss it on some level."

Ryan looked her in the eye, "It's hard to let go of things sometimes."

"There's that and for some reason I am a little sad about being a country away from my mother."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Taylor frowned. "Because no matter how awful she is, she's still my mother and I can't help but give her another chance to come around and be a mother."

"I can understand that."

"I know you can," she smiled a little.

"Think of it this way - with us across the country; if she shows up, you'll know she's sincere."

"That'd be nice," Taylor nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, I was thinking," she said as she shifted off of Ryan and lay down. "Since we're driving back and we'll have to make a few pit stops along the way maybe one of them could be in New Mexico near your mom?"

"The woman does not give up."

"Nope."

He sighed. "I guess I should just give in then."

"Yep."

"Yeah, okay," Ryan nodded.

"Really," Taylor propped herself up on her elbows. "I thought I was going to have to get down on my knees or something."

"Now there's an interesting idea."

"You're incorrigible."

"So incorrige me."

"I don't think that's a word," Taylor said shaking her head and giggling as Ryan leaned down and kissed her.

"You were saying," he asked.

"I have no idea."

"Shame." He trailed his lips down her neck. "I have several."

Taylor giggled and put her arms around him, "Wanna try them out?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

-x-x-x-x-

"Okay Roberts, take care of yourself," Ryan said a few days later as the four of them plus Jake and Josie stood in a parking lot next to a bus.

"You too, Atwood," Summer gave him a quick hug. "And don't you even think about marrying Taylor without me."

"And pass up the chance to see Seth's face when you catch the flowers? Not even."

"That's not funny, man."

"I'm gonna miss this," Taylor said.

Summer gave Taylor a hug, "Thank you for keeping Seth grounded last year."

"It was mutual, but you're welcome."

"You two be good, now," Summer ordered the babies. "Don't beat anyone up..." she tickled Jake's foot.

"Hey!"

"....and don't try and take over the daycare," she smoothed a finger down Josie's cheek.

"I'll thank you not to stifle my daughter's creativity," Taylor said, mock-haughtily.

"Most of all, take care of your folks and Uncle Seth for me, okay," she added softly. She stood back up and smiled at Taylor and Ryan.

"We'll be at the car," Taylor said as she wheeled the stroller around and she and Ryan headed for the Rover.

Summer took Seth's hand, "Are you sure you're okay with me going?"

"You need to do this otherwise you're always going to wonder and I don't want you to ever wonder when it comes to us."

"I'll be back."

"I know," Seth said.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor secured Josie's seat into the back of the car the Bullitt was nice enough to loan them for the drive back to Stars Hollow. Jake was already resting comfortably next to his sister and Ryan was closing the back of the U-Haul that was attached to the car.

"Isn't it weird how you come back from vacation with more than you left with?"

"Very funny," Ryan said. He looked to where Sandy had just exited the house. Kirsten was closing the door to the car after putting one last box into the backseat while Seth stood by some suitcases. This would be the last time they were all in front of this house together like this.

"I'll be in the car." He shared a smile with the girl who knew him so well.

"This won't take very long." he assured her. "We'll be on the road on schedule."

"Take your time," Taylor told him and gave him a light kiss. "We're in no hurry."

"Hey." Seth may hate Newport, but he was subdued and solemn as he looked over his shoulder at his now former home. Never let it be said that he didn't have a sense of the moment.

"Weird, isn't it? When I first moved in, I thought it's last a week and I'd be gone. I never thought I'd stay here as long as I did or be bringing my kids into this house or propose on the back steps," Ryan said.

"If you want, we can pry them up." Sandy joked.

"That's okay," Ryan smiled. "Have you guys decided on a house in Stars Hollow yet?"

"We're down to the house a few doors away from you and Taylor and the one next the giant rooster Taylor told us about," Kirsten smiled.

"That's the problem with this place - no houses with giant roosters next to them or creepy dog statues on the porch," Seth observed. "They need more giant roosters out here."

"Come on now, son; if everyone had one, you wouldn't be so eager to move in next to one."

"Ryan, are you sure you don't want us to meet you and Taylor in New Mexico?"

"No. This is something Taylor and I need to do on our own. You and Sandy take a few days to yourselves and we'll meet up again with you again in Topeka."

"Man, I'm glad I'm taking a plane to Rhode Island. Stuck in a car with Dad and pregnant Mom - I'd go nuts."

"Go?"

"Funny," Seth frowned at him. "You gonna be okay with a chattering Taylor Townsend and two babies all the way to Connecticut?"

"Absolutely," Ryan nodded. "Speaking of taking a plane, your cab's here."

"So this is it," Seth sounded choked up, his eyes wet.

"So it is."

"Oh, hug already," Kirsten urged. "Say goodbye properly."

The boys looked at each other and gave nods in unison before they hugged.

"Your girl's smiling at us," Seth muttered.

Ryan had to laugh, "Bet she tells Summer the first chance she gets."

They pulled apart and looked at their parents, who pulled them into a four way hug the best they could with Kirsten's stomach.

"We'll check in from the road," Kirsten said. "And we expect to see you for dinner the first night we're in Stars Hollow."

"I'll be the guy at the counter bothering Luke."

"At the house, son."

"Only if we order in."

"Not a lot of places to order in at the new place."

"Good thing I learned to cook, then."

Kirsten smiled at her son, "I love you and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Be careful," Sandy told him.

Seth nodded and looked at Ryan, "I don't know if I ever said it-"

"It's okay. It worked out the way it did," Ryan said. "See you soon."

Seth nodded and got into the car after giving Taylor a wave.

Ryan looked to Sandy and Kirsten, "We'll be a few minutes behind you."

"Okay. Drive safe," Kirsten hugged him once more and got into the car.

"You okay kid?"

"Just need a moment."

Sandy nodded and looked over Ryan's shoulder before he met his eyes again, "You did good."

"I was drunk off my ass when it started."

"Heh. I guess that saying's right, then."

"Which....?"

"That you should always do sober what you attempted drunk," Sandy waved a hand. "Something like that."

Ryan smiled, "I'll remember that."

"See you at the rest stop. Drive safe."

"Precious cargo, I know," Ryan nodded.

Sandy got in the car and he and Kirsten left. Ryan looked at the house again and turned towards his own transportation to see Taylor smiling at him.

"Go on," she said softly. "We'll be waiting."

He walked through the empty house, memories flashing across his vision like strobe lights. There, Seth sat in nervous hesitancy as they met for the first time. Over there, Sandy and Kirsten invited him to join their family. Trey glimmered by him on the way to the pool house, shocked by the "mini-cabana mansion". His mother waved from the patio, Cal glared from the dining room.

He opened the pool house and smiled, glad that Marissa had appeared soaking wet and smiling (from their first "date") and not angry or upset. He and Sandy exchanged uncomfortable smiles as he prepared to be a father to Theresa's child, Kirsten stammered uncomfortably from the doorway that "this never happened with Seth". He looked out over the view and felt again that shock of "what the hell am I doing here?" that he'd felt that very first morning.

He turned and faced the door where Lindsay stood with a shy smile. She faded out and a pleading Hailey appeared making him laugh as he thought of a long ago New Year's Eve. As she faded out to his left he saw Taylor puttering around the kitchen with one of the babies.

He smiled and walked out the door, casting a last look at the view before him and remembering a better one awaited him three thousand miles away. He made his way back through the house and shut the door behind him one last time. He climbed into the car with his family.

Taylor looked at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

There will be one more chapter after this.


	30. Epilogue One Year Later

Taylor zipped her overnight bag closed and shouldered it as she looked around the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm packed. Kids are at Sandy and Kirsten's and Ryan-"

"Taylor?"

"Just got home," she murmured to herself. "Down in a sec."

Taylor met him on the stairs.

"Hey, I just.....what's going on?"

"We're getting married tomorrow, remember?"

"Of course."

"Right. So, I'm staying at Lorelai's until after the wedding," she explained.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? It's tradition. The bride and groom separate for the day prior. We won't see each other again until the ceremony."

"That's stupid."

"That's tradition."

"We're not traditional."

"I want to do one thing in the grand tradition of weddings and courtships, okay?"

"Taylor......"

"It'll be fine." She had to get out of here before he decided to try and convince her to stay. She was already half-tempted to unpack. "You and Seth have a good time at your bachelor non-party and I'll see you tomorrow." She practically flew down the rest of the stairs.

"Tradition sucks," Ryan muttered to the empty house.

--xxx--

"Hello? Lorelai, I'm here," Taylor called out as she opened the front door. "Hey did Babette- whoa! Sorry," she said the half dressed couple on the kitchen table. She immediately turned around and stared at the wall. "I really need to learn how to knock."

Lorelai giggled. "I think this makes us even for the time I walked in on you and Ryan in your living room."

"Or the time I walked in on you two in my pantry."

"Hello, Luke." She felt the back of her neck heating up."Nice to see....How are you?"

"I'm fine," the man said gruffly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, great. I just wonder if this is what it's like to walk in on your parents," Taylor mumbled.

Lorelai laughed again.

"So, I'm sorry I'm early," Taylor said. "The bank was less crowded than I thought it'd be."

"To be honest, sweetie; I was kind of expecting you to back out of this whole separation thing?"

"You were?" Too late, she forgot she wasn't supposed to turn around. Thankfully, the two had reassembled most of their clothing and the speed with which she closed her eyes prevented her from seeing anything more than she'd already glimpsed. "You didn't think I could go through with it?"

"Actually, I thought Ryan would .......talk you out of it."

"I'm sure if I'd stayed in the house a little bit longer he'd have given it a shot. I hightailed it out of there a few minutes after he got home. Sandy and Kirsten have the kids. Where's Rory?"

"She went over to Lane's. They'll both be back soon. Summer?"

"Probably doing a last minute check of all the local strippers to make sure Seth didn't hire any of them for tonight."

"And I thought Gilmores were insane."

"Taylor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're crying."

"It's just....Ryan always says I'm crazy ......and then he smiles.....and then........maybe I should go home after all."

"Aw," Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "Sweetie, I know how much this whole 24 hour thing means to you so why don't you just call him?"

Taylor considered it for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah okay. I'll be in Rory's room."

"Okay."

Taylor went into Rory's room and shut the door behind her. She picked up the extension and dialed her house.

"Hello?"

"Miss me yet?"

"Yeah. Are you coming back?"

"No. I told you, we're doing a tradition."

"Fine." He sighed and she was briefly afraid he was angry. "So.....what are you wearing?"

"Oh jeez," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You spend too much time at Luke's."

"What can I say? They have this really cute waiter there."

"Really?"

"Yep. Blue eyes, blonde hair and a really nice body," Taylor smiled.

"Sounds like you've got it bad."

"He's a reformed bad ass. I like bad guys who go straight," Taylor smiled. "Besides he is the father of my children."

"Yeah, well, I get the feeling he's wild for this smoking hottie who works at the Dragonfly."

"I think I know who you're talking about and she's nuts about him too."

"Maybe they'll get married."

"Could happen," Taylor smiled. "So, are you annoyed with me yet?"

"No, although if Seth tries to show me a porn flick that might change."

"Summer's made sure he can't hire any strippers."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah like you'd let Seth bring strippers into the house after what happened at Luke's bachelor party."

"Well we all learned that if we're going to have strippers to lock the door so your future wife can't barge in on you."

"I hope you've also learned that even thinking about hiring strippers leads to much sleeping on the couch."

"And learning to hate the words 'I have a headache'," Ryan returned.

Taylor lay down on Rory's bed, "I'm really gonna miss you tonight."

"So, come home."

"We had kids before we fell in love and decided to get married. I want to do one thing traditionally."

"I guess that means I'm not getting a look at your dress until tomorrow, then."

"Considering that it's here, I don't think so," Taylor said. "You ready for tomorrow? In front of God and everybody?"

"Yep. In front of God, everybody who loves us, and Emily," Ryan said.

"She's promised to behave."

"She's sitting between Kirsten and Lorelai, so she'd better. So, what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I think Luke's objecting to this separation thing as much as you are because when I got here I caught him and Lorelai about to go at it on the kitchen table."

"Ouch."

"So of course Lorelai had to bring up every time someone had walked in on us."

"Uh-huh."

There was something in his tone of voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Ryan, I know something's wrong. You know something's wrong. You know I'm going to pester you until you confess; so why not just save us the time and trouble?"

"Fine." He sighed heavily and reluctantly spoke. "I caught Seth at the Dragonfly with Lorelai, making charts of who'd caught us.......y'know.......and a betting pool on who or where was next."

"Oh ew," Taylor winced. "That's just twisted and wrong."

"Well, that's our family."

"So, Sydney or Brisbane?"

"What?"

"Where in Australia do you want to move to? Sydney's nice if you stay out of the Red Light District but it's more touristy than Brisbane is."

"We can't move."

"Yes we can."

"It's futile because Sandy and Kirsten would just pack up Sophie and follow us and Seth and Summer would just transfer schools and Rory would find some newspaper that would be willing to hire her and Lorelai would open another Dragonfly down there and Luke would move his diner there. We can't escape."

"We can dream, can't we?"

"If we're dreaming, we might want to pick somewhere else. You've talked about Australia before, they'd find us."

"Oh, right. France?"

"A country full of Michel-clones. Sounds great."

"Sandy really had a great influence on you. I can practically see the sarcasm."

"We could go back to Newport. They'd never look for us there."

"Very funny. We could go to Canada. It worked for the draft dodgers."

"We could go to Cabo, it's sure to be warmer and both of us speak the language."

"And risk running into she-who-must-not-be-named? No thank you."

Ryan laughed, "Looking forward to our honeymoon?"

"You, me, and seven days alone with a bed in Key West? I cannot wait."

"We don't have to. We could elope."

"Our entire family would kill us."

"I think Kirsten would just cry."

"Lorelai would guilt-trip us. I think she was Jewish in a past life or something."

He snorted. "Remember when Sandy asked her if she was converting? At Friday dinner, yet?"

"Emily's face was a sight to see."

"Yes it was," Ryan smiled. "I am gonna miss you tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I slept alone."

"It's one night."

"It's one long night."

"You'll have your brother. You know he's missed his 'Seth/Ryan' time."

"Not the same."

"Well, Summer does tell these stories about hugging and long, soulful looks.........."

"Summer's full of it. She just likes to make people squirm."

"I don't know. I remember a hug and some tears when Seth went back to school after Christmas break."

"That was him not me."

"That was you moping around the house for days on end, though."

"You're hilarious."

"I know. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Brood, probably."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not there to see it."

"You like to see me brood?"

"It's sexy," Taylor smiled.

"I can sneak over later tonight......"

"Oh no you don't. We're doing this right."

"So, no sneaking?"

"No sneaking although we are pretty good at it."

"We are great at it," Ryan corrected her. "You know we could just do this all night."

"What? Talk on the phone?"

"Yeah. We could talk on the phone all night until one of us falls asleep."

"I think our friends would object. I'm sure Summer has something planned."

"No strippers for you either."

"Lorelai is three months pregnant. I sincerely doubt strippers are going to enter into her mind."

"With Lorelai, you never know."

"She's married!"

"I know but she's still Lorelai. If I didn't know better I'd think she was your mother."

"I'd have loved that. Being raised by Lorelai and Luke would have been a whole lot better than being raised by Veronica."

"Sandy and Kirsten definitely beat out....just a minute......"

"What is it?"

".....you can't have.....go away....."

"Ryan?"

"Seth's here. He wants me to hang up."

Just then Summer charged into Rory's room, "Give up the phone, Townsend. You have the rest of your life to be mushy with Atwood."

"Summer, I don't wanna hang up," Taylor protested.

"Seth, give me a minute," came over the line.

"Hand it over." Summer snapped her fingers at her friend.

"I have to go," Taylor said.

"Yeah me too," Ryan groaned. "Meet me tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one in the white dress on Richard's arm."

"I'll be the pile of nervous sweat standing next to Seth."

"You're nervous? That's kinda sweet."

"Sweet enough for you to forget this whole thing and come home for the night?"

"No," Taylor said with a smile. "Remember that he's your best man, okay? No killing him tonight no matter how much he gets on your nerves."

"Trust me, if I was gonna kill him, he'd have been dead long ago."

"...not funny, man; give me the phone..."

"Hang up or it's gonna get ugly, Townsend."

"Okay, okay, okay," Taylor laughed. "Ryan? I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Taylor hung up the phone and looked at Summer, "Happy?"

"You can't go one day?"

"Apparently not."

"So, Lorelai says Sookie will be here soon with the food and Luke has been banished to the apartment above the diner for the night. Rory and Lane are coming over and Zach is staying home with the kids."

"Okay."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"Sorry."

She couldn't help it, her mind was blocks away, wondering what he was doing, whether or not he was missing her as much as she missing him."

"I'm sure Atwood misses you, Townsend," Summer smiled.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm so pathetic."

"No, you're not."

"I can't even go one day without him. No, not even a full day - only fifteen hours or so. I want to call him again."

"Uh-uh." Summer snatched the phone away from her. "Don't you dare."

"Just to make sure he hasn't strangled your boyfriend?"

"If he hasn't strangled him by now, he's not going to."

"He said the same thing," Taylor smiled as she flopped back onto Rory's bed. "Can't I stay here and daydream about my wedding?"

"No, we have plans."

"No strippers," Taylor said.

"I know. Kirsten laid down the law already even though she's not coming over tonight."

"Her and Sandy alone with three babies."

"I'm sure raising Cohen gave them practice at multi-tasking with diapers and feedings."

Taylor smiled, "I can't believe Sophie's going to be a year old soon and I can't believe my two are over a year old already."

"They grow up so fast," Summer teased.

"You just wait, Roberts. You're gonna want to freeze the kids you have too."

"No thinks. I think I'll leave the procreation to you and Atwood. I am so not into that much pain."

"You don't want kids with Seth," Taylor asked, slightly confused. She could so see Seth and Summer as the next Kirsten and Sandy with the whole geek getting the beauty thing and the thing where Summer's dad wasn't all that crazy about Seth.

"I don't know. It's a little early to think about, don't you think?"

"Probably, considering you're not even engaged yet," Taylor smiled. "In the mean time count yourself lucky that you're not single. Emily fixed Rory up for tomorrow."

"Oh my God."

"I know. I just hope he's better than the man she picked out for me."

"It's probably Logan."

"I doubt it," Taylor said. She took a look out of the door and then back at Summer. "I don't know if she's seen it yet, but there was a wedding announcement in yesterday's Times. Logan's getting married."

"Oh shit."

"Don't curse."

"Kids aren't around, and that news calls for inappropriate language."

"Good point. Hey did it look like there were more gnomes in front of Babette's house today than there normally are?"

"I didn't look. I was too focused on getting you off the phone so we could start our bachelorette fun."

"Okay, let's go. You can distract me from missing Ryan."

"Let's go try on your wedding dress again."

"Good idea," Taylor smiled.

=x=x=x=x=x=

"I don't want to watch dirty movies, Seth," Ryan groaned.

"It's a bachelor party! You're supposed to have fun and celebrate your last night of freedom!"

"We could play X-box."

"We do that all the time. Tonight is supposed to be about strippers and getting plastered and stuff like that."

"You couldn't drink enough in a year to match the amount it'd take to get me drunk."

"How much did you and Taylor drink that night?"

"None of your business," Ryan glared at him. "And as for the strippers; no. No way."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time we went that route, Sandy, Luke, and I ended up sleeping on our couches for a month and as I recall, Summer cut you off and you whined for a month."

"Like you weren't brooding your ass off."

"Not that it helped."

"What?"

"Taylor thinks my brooding is hot."

"She's insane."

"Which I think is hot."

"You two deserve each other," Seth shook his head. "I'm gonna go up and crash in the guest room. If you want to do something, let me know."

"Sure," Ryan nodded. As Seth trudged upstairs, Ryan checked his watch. It was ten-thirty. He sighed. There were hours left to go. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. After a moment of thought he headed to the bridge.

"Great minds think alike," her voice said when he stepped foot onto the bridge and he saw her sitting in the middle of it.

"How'd you escape?"

"Rory found out Logan's getting married and everyone's comforting her."

"How long until they miss you?"

"I think we have until the Mallomars and tissues run out," she said as Ryan sat down behind her and pulled her back against him. "So that's a good twenty minutes from now." She smiled when Ryan kissed her shoulder. "What about you?"

"I shot down Seth's dirty movie idea and he went upstairs to sulk."

Taylor smiled and tipped her head back against his shoulder, "I'm sorry about tonight. I know the whole separation thing had to drive you crazy."

"I don't like being away from you."

"To be honest, I'm not that wild about it myself."

"Then why were we doing it?"

"Stupid reasons that I talked myself into believing were important."

"See, we talked about that. You're supposed to tell me when you're trying to talk yourself into things so I can give the sane reasons about why the things you're trying to talk yourself into aren't important."

"Did that make sense?"

"I'm not sure. Are you convinced that the separation thing is a bad idea?"

"No."

"Then it didn't make sense. I've gotta stop taking my debate tips from Seth."

Taylor smiled and took Ryan's hands in hers and put all four of them on her stomach as she looked out at the water.

"We'll be married this time tomorrow night," she said softly.

"Why am I so nervous?"

"You don't think you should be? This is a huge step."

"Bigger than having kids? Helping raise them? Bigger than moving across the country and living with you? Bigger than finding a college with a course of study that lets me work around your studies and our kids?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Taylor said. "The funny thing is I'm not nervous."

"Why is that?"

"Because in every other way that counts, I see us as already married. Tomorrow's just a formality so we can claim each other on our taxes."

"It's not the being married part that's making me nervous." He squeezed her fondly. "It's the standing up in front of everyone and not screwing it up."

"Emily will behave."

"She's not what I'm worried about."

"Ryan, you did fine at the rehearsal. Everything will be fine tomorrow. Just repeat what the priest says when we get to the vows and be glad we're not writing our own."

"We're not writing our own because words aren't my thing."

"And I refused to spend my ceremony babbling about how hot you are."

"I think Emily was relieved we're doing so much of this traditionally."

"We're doing almost none of this traditionally."

"The vows, white dress, church ceremony followed by semi-formal reception, this separation thing -- what's not traditional?"

"We already have two kids, we had sex before we fell in love, and when you came after me I basically told you to get lost," Taylor reminded him.

"Yes, but I won you over with my silent charm."

"That you did and by arguing with me. I always like it when a guy can verbally keep up with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. It's why Seth and I got along so well."

"Reassure me again."

"Seth and I never looked at each other in any other way than friendship. He was way too hung up on Summer and has some weird aversion to going after a girl that his brother had already had."

"I meant about senior year."

"He was running in fear from the very thought of being with me and I realized that he made a much better friend than a boyfriend."

"Good."

"You were really worried about this weren't you?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't blame him," Ryan smiled.

"You are the only one in your family who's seen me naked."

"That's not entirely true, what with all our interruptions."

"Completely naked, then."

"Okay, that I'll agree with. Do you remember that time in Emily and Richard's pool house?"

"Sophie has a Cohen's timing," Taylor smiled. "Because only a Cohen would choose to make their grand entrance during the worst rainstorm in ten years while we're all stuck at the Gilmore house."

"And Seth just had to make that crack about us breaking in every pool house in the family."

"Emily turned purple, I swear to God and Richard just laughed until Lorelai pointed out that Logan and Rory had already broken in the pool house."

"I thought Emily was going to explode."

"She probably would've if Sophie hadn't let out her first cry."

"Demanding to be the center of attention. You can really tell she's Seth's sister."

"And that night we stayed up talking and I told you all about the day the twins were born."

"Yeah, you answered all my questions," Ryan smiled.

_ring_

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine. Seth's got a shorter attention span."

_ring ring_

"You're not going to answer it?"

"No. Let him suffer."

"The weather's nice," Taylor said. "We could just stay out here all night long."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. The whole separation thing was stupid. I want to sleep with you tonight."

"I could sneak back and get a blanket."

"Atwood! Townsend!"

"Uh-oh."

"Shit."

"How did she find us?"

"What story does Seth love to tell about us?"

She groaned. "The one about me pushing you into the lake."

"I can see you two!"

"We could try making a run for it," Taylor suggested.

"She'd chase us," Ryan said before turning to look at their guest. "Hey Summer."

"You two seem to be missing the point of 'separation'."

"We've decided to end our separation," Taylor informed her friend. "It was making us both miserable."

Summer sighed, "I just lost ten bucks."

"What?"

"I said you were stubborn enough to do it and Rory said you were too sappy to go through with it."

"What about Seth?"

"He said Taylor wouldn't be able to leave the house in the first place."

"Well, I thank you for having faith in me but it looks like Rory was right. I am way too sappy to go through with it. Speaking of Rory, how is she?"

"She's calmer now."

"I was going to get her some ice cream."

"And it was a beautiful cover story."

"Any chance you could go back to Lorelai's and say you couldn't find us," Taylor asked.

Summer sighed, "Yeah. Drop her off before you head to the airport to pick up your mom, okay Atwood?"

"You got it. Thanks Roberts."

"Bye," Summer said as she walked off the bridge.

"What are you going to tell Seth about where you've been?"

"Just that I went for a walk."

"All night?"

"I'll tell him I crashed on the porch at Lorelai's for the night."

Taylor smiled and looked back at him, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to pick up Dawn?"

"Nah. I want some time alone with her."

"Are you sure it's not because...."

"Taylor, she likes you, okay? I just want to spend some time with her so she doesn't get jealous of Kirsten tomorrow."

"Okay," Taylor nodded as she relaxed against him. "Did she say anything about you not inviting Trey or Frank?"

"If it's an issue, she'll be more likely to talk about it if we're alone."

"True," Taylor nodded. "I just wish she'd come earlier so she wasn't just now meeting my family."

"She wanted to but she couldn't get the time."

"Did you tell her about making the Dean's list?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is."

"Then why haven't you told anyone that made it too?"

"Because the last time something like that happened in this family, Emily and Richard made a special dinner for Rory to which she brought Dean and Richard nearly had a coronary."

"It's not like you've got a lame boyfriend to bring if they do throw a party. I'm your......."

"Ryan?"

"....husband....."

"Yes, tomorrow you'll be my husband." She twisted so she could see his face, grinning at the shell-shocked expression. "Finally sinking in, is it?"

"....huh...."

"Oh God, you're freaking out," she said sitting up.

"Come back here," he pulled her back against him by her shoulders. "I am not freaking out, I promise."

"I know you, Ryan. I know when you're freaking out."

"Okay, so I'm freaking out." He tightened his grip as she tried to get up again. "That's not a bad thing."

"Right." Her voice was choked and he sighed.

"Taylor, I'm freaking out because I'm happy. It just kinda hit me......it's real. I'm not dreaming, this really is my life."

"You promise," she asked quietly.

"I promise," he told her firmly. "And I promise that I am happier than I ever thought I'd be in my life."

"Really?"

"Really. Everyone's always teased me about being some kind of warped white knight. They say I save people."

"That's not a bad reputation to have."

"No, it's not. But I didn't save you."

"Yes, you did. You saved me by getting me pregnant because that forced me to go some place that wasn't in my plans for the first time in my life. I got away from my mother and my life's plan and I ended up some place so different and so much more wonderful than I could have ever imagined I would."

"You snapped me out of a self-destructive downward spiral and gave me something to live for."

"So I saved you, too?"

"Yep," Ryan nodded.

"Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Whenever we feel like our lives are getting too crazy or that we're not listening to each other the way we should, we come here and just talk until we figure out what the problem is."

Ryan nodded, "Deal."

"Let's not fight during winter, though."

"We'll give it a shot."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor shut the door to Miss Patty's studio behind her and looked around. Kirsten was in the corner with Sophie, Jake and Josie talking to Lorelai and Lane. The three mothers were doing their makeup while the babies snoozed.

"There she is! The bride to be," Patti announced.

"How are you?" Kirsten asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, you're not." Lorelai reassured her. "You're going to be just fine."

"How's Rory?"

"Mad at you for skipping out on the party last night," Lane told her. "But other than that, she's fine."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "Where are the boys?"

"They're with Zach at Luke's for the morning. Sandy offered to take Jake but we thought you'd want to see him before the ceremony."

"I do," Taylor nodded. She went over and knelt down. "Hi babies. Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa last night?"

Kirsten smiled, "They did indeed. I think Sandy's going to succeed in turning Jake into a lawyer."

"Oh God," Taylor sighed.

"Dad will be thrilled. " Lorelai commented. "He's always wanted a lawyer in the family."

Taylor sighed, "Maybe Rory can marry one. I just don't see any child of mine or Ryan's becoming a lawyer."

"I am not marrying a lawyer. No offense Kirsten, Sandy's great, but I just don't like them," Rory said as she stood a few feet away doing half turns in the mirror as she checked herself out. "It's bad enough that my date for today is Grandpa's lawyer's grandson."

"Don't hold his family's occupation against him. He could be rebellious and be a carpenter or something."

"Yes, the sons of lawyers aren't all bad," Taylor smiled, trying to cover her nervousness. "I'm marrying one."

Just speaking the words made her dizzy, and she looked around desperately for a chair.

"Uh-oh she's got that look," Miss Patty said. "I had that look."

"Which time," Lorelai asked.

"All of them if you must know. But the man she's marrying is far better than the three I did."

"....I can't breathe...."

"It's okay, sweetie." Kirsten eased her into a chair. "Just look at Josie and Jake and take deep breaths."

"I love him," Taylor gasped. "You know that, right? I'm not freaking out because I don't love him. I'm freaking out because I do and one day he could find someone else-"

"He could never find a girl who puts up with him the way you do, Townsend," Summer soothed her. "Do you ever see the way that boy looks at you? It's like you're the only girl in the world. He told Seth you were his Kirsten. He celebrates your birthday like a national holiday. He created a special day just for you. Townsend......" Summer sighed. ".....he's gonna kick my ass....."

"Summer, don't say ass."

"I promised not to tell, but he signed up with Miss Grope here...." she waved a hand at Miss Patti, who smirked "....so he could learn fancy dance moves for today."

"He did," Taylor smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Summer nodded.

Taylor hugged Summer impulsively and then Miss Patti. "Let's get me ready."

"Alright," Lorelai smiled. "The wedding express is leaving the station."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Kid," Sandy said from the doorway to Ryan and Taylor's room. "How ya doing?"

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Take it easy." Sandy went forward and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Need help with the tie?"

"I don't suppose I can get away with not wearing one?"

"Not today, kid."

Ryan nodded and let Sandy help him.

"How was the drive from the airport?"

"Pretty good. Mom's in a good place and she's happy I am too."

"Nothing about Frank or Trey?"

"She understands that I don't want them in my life right now."

"Not including them also means less risk of someone getting punched at the reception," Seth observed, not looking up from his comic book.

"I don't know about that. We did invite Luke and Liz and Liz's husband. Last time they were at a wedding together, Luke took a swing at TJ and Luke was the groom," Sandy reminded them.

"Do not introduce those thoughts," Ryan groaned.

"Lorelai will keep Luke out of trouble, don't worry."

Seth snorted, "Yeah, Dad. That'll happen."

"Just so long as Emily doesn't stand up and protest the marriage. Or Dawn makes a scene over you guys sitting in the family pew."

"Dawn not okay with sharing mother of the groom duties today," Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"She just got quiet when I told her about the seating arrangements."

"She should be thankful she's here at all."

"Knock it off, Seth. Not today."

"All right. I'll behave."

The unspoken if she does hung in the air.

"So, what did you and Taylor do last night," Sandy asked.

"We spent the night out on the bridge."

"I knew you didn't sleep on Lorelai's porch all night," Seth said.

"We just talked all night. I know it wasn't the wildest way to spend the last night of bachelorhood but it felt nice just to be with her and be alone and quiet."

"Taylor? Quiet? Maybe she's sick."

"Funny, Seth."

"That's a good sign; that you enjoy the quiet times and talking."

"Really?"

"Really. I can't tell you the number of times I was ecstatic just to sit quietly and talk with Kirsten about nothing at all."

"It feels good," Ryan agreed. "Not that you'd know anything about being quiet," he directed his comment to his brother.

"Very funny," Seth frowned. "I can be quiet."

"Right."

"You weren't even quiet in the womb, son."

"How do you.....?"

"Ultrasound."

Ryan smiled to himself as he slid on his jacket. Taylor had saved all the ultrasounds from her pregnancy and put them into an album along with a bunch of pictures from the first year of the twins' life. It was downstairs in the bookcase next to the album Seth had given her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I get a week alone with the girl I love while Lorelai takes care of the kids and you know she's going to recruit Summer to help her."

"No."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm your brother, man; how could you do this to me?"

"It was either Lorelai and Luke, Sandy and Kirsten, or Richard and Emily. Sandy and Kirsten have Sophie. Taylor and I are afraid that if we leave the kids alone with Emily too long Jake's going to end up in an arranged marriage and Josie will become a member of the junior league. So, that just leaves Lorelai. Aren't you happy she moved in with Lorelai instead of into the apartment above Luke's when Luke moved out?"

"Yeah, but a whole week?"

"It's not like she'll be with the kids the whole time."

"You underestimate the adorability of your grandkids, Dad. Summer wants to make sure they're environmentally conscious."

"And with Lorelai out of the first trimester and feeling better, I'm sure she and Luke will want to make up for lost time."

"I hate you," Seth said.

Ryan laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow," Rory said. "You look so beautiful."

"Really," Taylor asked.

"Oh my God, are you kidding? Ryan's going to die when he sees you."

"I suppose."

"Is Emily here yet," Kirsten whispered to Lorelai.

"The Jag just pulled up," Lorelai smiled. "Distract Taylor, I'll be right back."

".....telling you, Taylor; Ryan thinks you're gorgeous."

"He thinks I'm hot. That's not the same thing."

"You could be the only girl with her clothes on in a room full of naked women and he would not look at anyone besides you."

"Well, of course. If I'm the only one clothed....."

"I wonder if it's too late to invite your mother." Everyone stared at Kirsten in shock. "I want to slap her so bad right now. Maybe I could call Taryn or Julie and ask one of them to do it for me."

"Kaitlyn would be up for filming it for us."

"That's not funny. She's my mother."

"She's a bitch and you're ten times better off. The fact that she's so brainwashed you so convincingly that you can't feel beautiful on your wedding day only proves that point."

"I don't know where I went wrong with her," a new voice said and Taylor turned around.

"Grandma?"

"Don't just stand there," Hope DuMond said holding her arms open. "Give me a hug."

"Grandma." Taylor obediently went over and embraced the older woman. "What are you doing here? Who called you?" She shot a suspicious look over her shoulder and her gaze landed on her children. Oh no. "Uhm.....I can explain......"

"That nice young man of yours already has, ma cherie."

"Ryan."

"But of course! When his father called me......."

"His father?!" For a brief, insane instant, she thought Hope meant Frank; but then she remembered Ryan considered the Cohens more his family than the Atwood's.

".....so I called back and insisted on speaking with your beau. We had several nice long chats before I gave my approval, but once I did, all was well. When this day came close, he called me again et viola! Here I am."

"I am so glad you are," Taylor hugged her again.

"Now, let me look at you," Hope said. "You look so beautiful."

"She looks like you, Hopey," Emily said coming to stand beside her sister.

"Aunt Hope?"

"Lorelai? My God, Emily you never told me Lorelai looked so much like Mom."

"You think so? I always saw more of Richard's mother in her."

"Trix? Oh no, never. She's Mom all over again. You were named well cher even if Victoria is your middle name."

"Did I hear you right? Ryan invited you?"

"Yes and yes."

"He thought it would make a nice wedding gift." Kirsten stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Kirsten, one of Ryan's mothers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your husband is a very charming and convincing man. He must make a wonderful lawyer."

"That he does," Kirsten nodded.

"And who is this little angel?"

"This is my daughter, Sophie."

"The one that was born in the pool house?"

"You know the story?"

"Emily told me some things on the way here," Hope smiled. "Now, where are my great-grandchildren?"

"Over here Grandma," Taylor led Hope to the corner. "This is Jacob Sanford and this is Josephine Hope."

"They are beautiful, Taylor," Hope smiled. "Your daughter looks just like you."

"That's what we keep telling her," Summer said.

"Grandma, this is my best friend and one of my maids of honor, Summer Roberts. Summer, this is my grandmother, Hope DuMond."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. DuMond."

"Call me Hope, dear. You're the one dating Taylor's fiancé's brother, right? Richard tells me you've just gotten done with a year working for G.E.O.R.G.E. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"My dad is, yes."

"Ah, I see."

"Grandma, you haven't met Rory yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hi, Aunt Hope."

"You've done well, too, haven't you? Covering the campaign trail with that lovely dark fellow?"

"Obama. Yes, ma'am."

"Aunt Hope or Hope, dear. You are almost the spitting image of my sister." She grinned mischievously at Emily. "Perhaps a touch more attractive than she was."

"Oh Hope honestly," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Now, I am going to take my leave of you ladies and go and meet the groom and some of his family." Hope gave Taylor another hug. "You look so beautiful."

"Merci Grandma."

Hope smiled and left the dance studio.

-x-x-x-x-

Ryan tapped the counter of Luke's nervously.

"Want a drink?"

He looked at Luke, "Several but I'll wait until the reception."

"You can't get plastered on your wedding night......unless you're trying to re-create....."

"Leave it."

Luke smiled, "You're gonna be fine. You know the women in this family are a little nuts and you like that so you'll survive."

"I'm not worried about the women."

"Except Emily."

"Since I invited Hope, she's been oddly......civil."

"So why the need for a drink?"

"It's a surprise, remember? Taylor's gonna freak. What if she gets pissed enough to change her mind?"

"Yes, it's a surprise, but it's a good surprise."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ryan, it's not like you invited Veronica," Seth reminded him from the corner table.

"I'd like to invite her to step in front of a bus."

"Ah, someone else who doesn't like their mother-in-law," Sandy mused. "I had a great mother-in-law."

"Yeah, it was the father-in-law you had the problem with," Seth teased.

"Not a problem in my case, unfortunately."

"In most ways you got two fathers-in-law. There's Luke and there's Richard," Seth pointed out.

"Oh good God, he's right."

"No worries, we both like you," Luke assured him.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good."

"He's still nervous."

"He's gonna be twitchy until it's over, Dad."

"When he's not frozen in stark terror."

"You guys are really helping."

"I was nervous the day I married Lorelai."

"We know," Sandy, Seth, and Ryan said together.

"Miss Patti and Babette had a wager about whether or not you'd pass out at the altar," Seth informed him. "Miss Patti won $50 dollars."

"Shit. I don't want to pass out." Ryan tried to look behind the counter. "Is there any coffee?"

"You need coffee right now like you need a hole in the head," Seth said. "You get any more jittery and you're gonna go shooting into orbit."

"Not to mention that if you leave the altar to take a .....pit stop......Taylor will totally misunderstand."

"Shit, Sandy; I can't do that to her." He frowned, "Maybe I better go now, just to be sure."

The door opened and an older woman came in.

"I'm sorry ma'am we're closed today."

"I'm a wedding guest."

"You have to be Hope."

"Yes. You recognized the voice?"

"From pictures Taylor has, actually."

"How did she take it?" Ryan asked nervously.

"She was very happy to see me. You made a good choice in wedding gifts," Hope assured him.

Ring

"Luke's," Luke said into the phone. "Yeah, he's right here. Ryan, it's for you."

Ryan took the phone, "Hello?"

"_You're amazing, you know that?"_

"I thought it might get me on Emily's good side."

"_That's not why you did it." _

"No, it's not."

"_Ryan Atwood, will you marry me?"_

"I'm not patient like you, I'm not waiting a year?"

"_How's later this morning?" _

"Sounds good. Think you can slap something together?" Her laughter was like bells, crystal bells; and he smiled.

"_I think I can handle it,"_ Taylor said. _"If nothing else, I have the perfect dress."_

"I can't wait to see it."

"_Well you don't have to wait much longer,"_ Taylor said.

"I know. You nervous?"

"_The nerves did set in after you dropped me off at Lorelai's this morning."_

"I just want to get through this without screwing it up."

"_We got through the last year without screwing it up. I think we should be okay."_

"I love you," Ryan said.

"_I love you too. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Ryan hung up the phone and turned around. Sandy and Seth had Hope at a table near the window and Luke was sitting at the counter.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"Good," Luke nodded. "So, I don't have to follow through on my promise to tie you to something if I think you're going to bolt?"

"Bolt?" He clenched his fist tight and glared.

"He's joking, dude; take it easy."

"You really think I'd take off on Taylor like that? Today of all days?"

"Like he said, a joke."

"Wasn't funny." He gritted out.

"That's because you're nervous. See, you should've let us throw you a party. You'd be all relaxed with a sense of humor instead of reverting to your Newport skills of brooding and taking things too seriously. "

Hope stood with a smile, "My granddaughter and niece have chosen well it seems. Now, I'm going to go introduce myself to some of the townspeople and get to know this place a little better. See you in a little while, Ryan."

Ryan nodded, "Yes you will."

"Let me show you around." Luke offered, thinking his employee could use the time to cool off.

"That would be lovely," Hope smiled and took Luke's arm as they left the diner.

"You okay," Seth asked.

"Tell me the truth, have I ever given the impression that I want out?"

"No," Seth said as firmly as he could.

"Never," Sandy added.

"Because that was Taylor's main reason for not wanting to let me in when this all started. She was terrified that I'd take off on her and the kids."

"I think that has more to do with Taylor's issues with her father than anything you did." Sandy assured him.

"Yeah, man; it was just a very lousy joke."

"He's right. I hate to say it, but you gentiles aren't really that funny. "

"I just-"

"We know and she knows," Sandy said. "Now, I'm gonna go see the bride. I have something for her. See you two later."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Sandy."

Sandy nodded and headed out the door.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Wait until it's your turn for this. You're going to be shaking so bad you'll barely be able to walk to the altar."

"I have no doubts."

-x-x-x-x-

"Man on the floor," Sandy said as he poked his head into the dance studio.

"Hi Sandy," Lorelai said. "Kirsten just went over to the Kim's with the kids to take a breather because that's the only place close enough that's not completely taken over by the wedding."

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to the bride."

"Everything okay," Taylor asked.

"Everything's fine. I have a present for you," Sandy said holding out a box.

Taylor took it and opened it to a Star of David necklace, "Sandy, thank you."

"It meant a lot to my mother that you're showing the kids both sides of their heritage."

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here today."

"I like to think she's here in spirit."

"Making sure the weather holds."

"That's my mother all right."

"I guess this counts as my something new," Taylor said as she put it on. "Lorelai made me something blue to put on my leg out of one of Ryan's old T-shirts, I borrowed a bracelet from Rory, and Aunt Emily gave me the hairclips my great-grandma wore when she got married."

"So you're all set."

"I'm all set."

"He's wearing a hole in Luke's floor, wishing he was here."

"He is?"

"Seth's trying to calm him down, strange as that seems."

"Give Seth a little credit. He's better at calming people down than you might think," Taylor smiled. "As for the pacer, go tell him that I can't wait for forever."

"I tell him that and he'll break the sound barrier getting here."

"Hey Taylor," Summer poked her head into the studio. "Oh hi Mr. Cohen."

"Summer," Sandy nodded.

"What's up, Summer?"

"It's almost time to line up."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "Where's Uncle Richard?"

"Mr. Doose has him cornered discussing all the town bylaws he bent just for your wedding."

"I'll get him."

Sandy had a wicked smile as he left and the two young women giggled at each other.

"Almost makes you feel sorry for Mr. Doose."

"Not me."

"So, you ready?"

"I think are you ready is the better question," Summer smiled.

"I am so much more than ready. I would've married Ryan last summer going through Vegas if he'd suggested it."

"Well, he hates Vegas; so that wasn't likely."

"And the family would've hunted him down."

"True."

Taylor smiled, "I can't wait anymore. Go get Uncle Richard and get everyone where they're supposed to be. I wanna get married."

"I can do that. Truth to tell, I'm surprised Atwood's held out this long."

"He's the patient one."

"I'll call Seth and tell him to get them over here, then."

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"And Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"You look amazing."

"Thanks Summer," Taylor smiled and then did one final twirl in the mirror before she put on her shoes and snuck out the back of the studio to avoid seeing Ryan who would be coming out the front door of Luke's soon and headed over to the starting place to meet Richard.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey guys," Summer came in. "Time to get out there."

Ryan stood up and smiled, "Good. This waiting thing's for the birds."

"She said you were the patient one."

"Not for this." He started walking, leaving the two brunettes scrambling to catch up.

"Slow down, man; it's not like she's going anywhere."

"That's not....Look, the thing with Taylor is: you can't allow her any time to think in an emotional situation."

"Why not?"

"Because she starts thinking she's no good and everyone's going to leave her and....It's like a track of every stupid thing Veronica ever said to her starts playing in her head."

Summer suddenly pulled ahead of him.

"What are you waiting for, Atwood? Get a move on!"

"Hey, you are supposed to be with the bride right now," Seth reminded his girlfriend. "Go find Rory and get back to Taylor."

"Right. See you soon."

Summer took off and left the boys to arrive at the town center where Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Baran were standing together in front of the steps of the gazebo. Most of the guests were in their seats already as Ryan and Seth took their places Luke joined them after seating Hope next to Lorelai and Emily in the front row while Kirsten, Sandy, and Dawn sat across the aisle with Sophie.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, how are you doing," Rory asked her cousin.

"My feet are killing me. Tell me again why I'm wearing heels? I mean seriously, what moron decided heels were the way to go?"

"I believe that was you."

"Some help you are. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown and you can't even take the rap for me?"

"You're right. It was my idea, I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

"You could go barefoot," Rory suggested. "As a matter of fact, we all will." Rory slipped off her shoes and then tossed them aside. "Well?"

"Aunt Emily's going to have a fit," Taylor said as she took off her shoes and smiled.

"Ready guys," Summer asked as she walked up.

"Take off your shoes. We're going barefoot."

"Oh, thank God. My feet feel like they're about to fall off."

"Do I have time to tell Mom?"

"Not without sending Emily in here to yell at me, which will send Ryan in here to rescue me, which will completely ruin everything."

"Just the three of us, then."

"Until Lorelai notices that we're all the same height we always are," Taylor said.

"Ladies, are you ready," Richard walked up to them.

"Go signal the town troubadour," Taylor told Rory.

"I love that you hired him to play the music for the ceremony," Summer smiled.

"Me too," Taylor said.

The strums of a guitar reached their ears as Rory came scurrying back around the corner and took her flowers.

Rory gave Taylor a hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then Rory started her march down the aisle followed by Summer and then the music changed to the wedding march as Taylor took Richard's arm and they started down the aisle towards Ryan.

xxxxxx

"Head's up."

Seth nudged his brother, smirking when the blonde boy sucked in a breath and went completely still. One glance at his face and he changed it to a grin. Glazed eyes, slack jaw; oh yeah, he was stunned. He hoped his father had a camera.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor and Richard reached the altar and Richard gave Taylor's hand to Ryan before taking a seat next to Emily.

"Hi," Taylor mouthed soundlessly.

Ryan smiled as they faced the reverend and the rabbi.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ladies and Gentleman for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Atwood," Rory announced to the crowd outside the Dragonfly as Taylor and Ryan walked into view.

Ryan set Taylor on her feet, grinning as she blushed. She'd had a minor meltdown about losing her shoes but he'd settled that by sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her, giggling, all the way to the Inn.

Lane's band started to play a rendition of Counting Crows "Accidentally in Love" as Ryan and Taylor got on the floor and started to dance.

Summer leaned back against Seth as her put his arms around her from behind.

"They made it," he whispered.

"You had any doubt?"

"Well, with all that's happened over the years...."

"There was no way that Ryan or Taylor were letting the other get away."

"True," Seth nodded.

"Ryan and Taylor would like to ask everyone else to join them on the floor," Lane said from the stage.

"May I have this dance," Seth asked of Summer.

"Sure," Summer smiled as the two got on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-

"So, you enjoying married life," Ryan asked as he and Taylor sat at the head table.

"Who are you talking to?" She teased, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Mrs. Atwood."

She laughed. "Again?"

"Mrs. Ryan Atwood."

"Again?"

"Taylor....."

"I'm enjoying it immensely. Why did I wait a year?"

"Are you kidding? It took at least that long to settle the fights between Kirsten, Emily, and Lorelai."

"It was worth the wait though. Today was amazing and wonderful and I loved being alone with you like that last night."

"Well, we have an entire week to be alone like that to look forward to."

"I am so going to enjoy that."

"Me too." He lowered his voice to just under a whisper. "Almost as much as I'll enjoy getting you out of that dress."

"You are going to love getting me out of this dress because," Taylor leaned forward and whispered in Ryan's ear making him smile.

"Seriously," he asked when she pulled back.

"Yep," she nodded.

"How pissed do you think everyone will be if we left right now?"

"Don't you dare," Summer stopped by the table. "We haven't cut the cake, Seth still has to do his best man speech and he worked really hard on it, and you have to throw the bouquet and the garter."

"Why did we invite her again," Ryan muttered, watching his brother's girlfriend stalk off.

"She's my best friend."

"True but Rory is a much less intrusive maid of honor."

"Yes but Summer, besides being my best friend, is also Seth's girlfriend and will probably one day be your sister-in-law."

"Do me a favor? When her wedding rolls around, boss her around."

"Do I have to wait that long?"

"No, go ahead and boss her around beforehand."

Taylor smiled and leaned forward, giving Ryan a light kiss.

"Can we leave now, please," Ryan asked quietly.

"Sure, if you want Summer to kill us."

"I need something to distract me, then." She put a hand on his thigh and he chuckled. "From you, Taylor."

"Oh I see you need something to distract you from the fact that you are dying to get me alone and naked?"

"Yes otherwise, we're gonna be christening Sookie's kitchen."

"I could probably talk her into it."

"The Health Department would close Lorelai down."

"Damn."

"My thoughts exactly."

"No one's booked into the honeymoon suite," Taylor said.

"People would notice."

"They'd notice and they'd shake their heads but they wouldn't come busting in on us."

"Wanna bet?" Ryan motioned towards Seth.

"Valentine's Day," Taylor groaned.

"Your birthday," Ryan added.

"Your birthday," Taylor nodded.

"Your holiday."

"That day they canceled classes and the kids were down for their naps."

"We need to either change the locks or take away Seth's key."

Taylor smiled, "Right, like he doesn't know where the extra key is or how to get a hold of Sandy's, Kirsten's, or Summer's key."

"I think he knows how to pick locks."

"Do you have anything against extreme cold?"

"Why?"

"Austria?"

"I'm thinking they'd still be able to find us."

"Yeah. We're doomed."

"We have no escape."

"But we do have a week of no relatives or friends or responsibilities to look forward to."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. I was packing last night and I figure I need an outfit for the plane ride there and the plane ride back and that's it. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a great plan and can we talk about something else?"

"What's wrong? Don't you want....?"

"Yes, hell yes; and it's making it very hard to keep my hands to myself right now."

"Fair enough. How's your mom? I haven't had much of a chance to say anything to her today. She didn't make an appearance at Patty's before the ceremony."

"She was probably avoiding Kirsten, not you. Dawn hasn't been part of my life for a while now, and I think it finally hit her that she can't get back in."

Taylor took both of Ryan's hands in hers, "I hope you don't blame yourself for that."

"Not entirely," Ryan shrugged.

"Ryan, you tried. When we went to see her and all this past year, you tried." She put a hand to his face, "She's lucky to have you as a son."

"And the nameless one is lucky to have you as a daughter, but you still feel guilty that she's not here."

"That's different."

"It is. Because Dawn reformed and has regrets and your mom would need a soul to do that."

"There's that and you still claim Dawn. I stopped thinking of Veronica as my mother that day in the kitchen."

"All I'm trying to say is we both have real-family issues to go with the amazing chosen family we've got." He frowned. "Only most of your side of the chosen family is actually family and when did I start talking like Seth?"

Taylor smiled, "There are worse people to sound like."

"Taylor?"

"Case in point," Taylor mumbled. "Hi Aunt Emily."

"Come on, come on, it's time to cut the cake."

"We'll be right there."

"She didn't make a face at you."

"Probably doesn't want to mess up the wedding video Kirk's making."

"You know, she didn't object when we got married or try to make a scene when she realized that Rory, Summer and I weren't wearing shoes."

"I wouldn't hold my breath about what she'll do once we get back."

"Well, I'll take that bet, mister. Now that your family is here, and we're married; Emily's going to be much nicer."

"Oh yeah," Ryan slid an arm around her waist as they walked towards where the cake was being wheeled out. "That looks good."

"Ready to go be mushy for the cameras?"

"So long as you don't try and smear it on my face."

"Ditto."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, how does it feel to be married after a year of waiting for it," Rory asked Taylor.

"It feels wonderful. How's the date going?"

"If I didn't love you so much I'd be faking a dizzy spell to get out of it."

"That could work. You get dizzy and Ryan and I will take you to the hospital."

"Grandma will kill us both if we try and ditch the reception early."

"Maybe Summer will distract her for us."

"You mean the Summer who will be helping Grandma to kill us if we leave early?"

"I still can't believe you caught bouquet and Seth caught the garter. I thought Summer was going to have a rage blackout."

"I've been to more weddings than she has, so she shouldn't be surprised I caught it."

"I don't think surprise is what she's got going on." Taylor smiled at her cousin. "You do realize she's never going to let you and Seth be in the same room unless there's at least two other people there; right? And baby-type people don't count."

"Oh please! You know as well as I do that Seth has never so much as looked at another girl in a serious way since he was ten."

"I know but Summer's superstitious."

"And paranoid."

"Totally."

-x-x-x-x-

"Summer, it's not my fault that Rory caught the bouquet," Seth protested.

"She cheated. Some kind of mind whammy. I think she shoved me or something."

"I thought we liked Rory."

"You like Rory?"

"We! We as in a group-liking. Not an individual liking. No individual liking at all."

"Would you two stop it already," Ryan said from his seat. "Summer, Seth has always been and will always be retarded for you, okay? You are the only girl in his life that he's ever seen past having a good time with."

"There was-"

"Anna was braver than you were and that's all. As for Alex? She was a stop gap while you calmed down and got your head out of your ass, forgave him, and dumped Zach."

"What about Tay....?"

"Don't even go there Roberts."

"Okay, okay," Summer rolled her eyes. "So she caught the bouquet. It's not you're the one who's going to marry her."

"Absolutely not," Seth shook his head. "Rory's not my type."

"That's right. Seth's had one type since he was ten years old, and that's you, Summer Roberts; so no more sniping at him, okay?"

"Taylor, her sniping at me is how I know she isn't really, truly mad at me. She snipes, I know she cares. She threatens violence, I know she loves me. We start fighting, it means she wants me to....."

"Stop! One more word and I swear I'll punch you."

Ryan tugged Taylor into his lap with a smile, "That's my girl."

"Forever," Taylor told him. "Remember?"

"Yes. How am I doing on that promise I made?"

"Pretty good so far."

"I don't think I want to know what they're talking about," Summer shook her head.

"I know I don't want to know."

"You know if you two really wanted to stay ignorant; you so totally would've learned to knock by now."

"What she said."

"In my defense, Ryan wasn't supposed to be home," Summer said. "And the kids were asleep."

"And if it had only happened that once, I'd believe that."

"Seriously. Given how hard you complain about not wanting to see and going blind; you'd think you would've started knocking by now."

"Yeah but if I did knock, you'd never let me in."

"He's got a good point," Taylor said.

"True," Ryan nodded.

"I'm not seeing the down side though."

"Me either."

"You two are hilarious," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two," Kirsten came up to them. "Taylor, Emily, Richard, and Hope are leaving."

"Okay," Taylor stood up and took Ryan's hand. They walked over to the three people who were preparing to leave. Taylor hugged her grandmother, "I am so glad you came."

"So am I," Hope smiled. "Promise to come visit soon, okay?"

"We will," Ryan smiled as he too hugged Hope.

"Mr. Atwood." Emily huffed and retreated to the car.

"Sorry about that, my boy."

"Actually, that's the nicest she's ever been to me."

"She'll come around," Hope smiled. "Have a good time, you two."

"Night Grandma. Goodnight Uncle Richard. Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"It was my pleasure, dear. You take care now."

"We will." Ryan assured him.

Taylor waved as she and Ryan watched them walk away.

"Party's pretty much done," she said as she turned to face him.

"You sure you don't want to stay in the honeymoon suite tonight?"

"I want our first night as a married couple to be in our bed in our room in our house with those sheets you like so much."

"Have we got enough food to last us? Because I don't plan on leaving the house or doing anything else that requires clothes."

"We'll be there until tomorrow morning when we leave for the airport," Taylor said. "And then we can order room service for a week."

"I hate airports."

"I know you're afraid of heights, but....."

"Not that, although that _is_ bad. I just don't want to wear clothes around you right now."

"Looking to relive Spring Break are we?"

"We got dressed that week."

"Not if we were the only ones in the house."

"That was a great week. We should do that more often."

"Our kids would grow up with serious issues."

"I think they're gonna grow up with issues anyway."

Taylor laughed and twined her arms around his neck, "I love you, Ryan Atwood."

"And I love you, Taylor Atwood."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow, it's over. I can't believe it. Thank to everyone who replied and who's been with me since chapter 1. ORy, you were a great beta/co-writer/cheerleader. Waltzy if you're out there, I miss your stories. Chino-verse and Vegas-verse already. ;) Hugs to everyone else. the link to Taylor's wedding dress is on my author page.


End file.
